From Betrayal to Redemption
by Selene Grace
Summary: LAST CHAPTER IS UP FINALLY! Set after SD break: the scouts and Darien have betrayed Serena leaving her alone to defend for herself she flees to America. Read inside for summary and q&a. Involves scouts&generals pairings
1. prologue

Hello all, my name is Selene Grace and this is my first fanfic to be posted. I do hope that you like the story and will send lots of reviews. I love reading what other people have to say! I know that the summary outside was not up to par so here are some questions prompted by a reader to get the down and dirty foundation on "From Betrayal to Redemption"

* * *

1. What is this fanfic about?

From Betrayal to Redemption is about certain people that Serena cared about: Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy, Darien, and Artemis ended up kicking her out of the group after she came late to a fight. Hurt and feeling betrayed she and Luna decided to leave Tokyo forever. With her parents' help she is able to move in with her grandmother in Massachusetts, America where she runs into four other people who are now destined to be her guardians. Six year past and Serena's powers grow beyond even Luna's exceptions. Now she has to return to Tokyo because an evil has come back to take over the world. You know how those bad guys are.

2. When or where does it take place? Either time or place can change throughout the fanfic.

The fanfic takes place after Serena and Darien break up. I'm not sure what season that is but it takes place then. And obviously it starts off in America and moves to Tokyo since that's where all the scouts and Darien are.

3. How old are those that are in this fanfic?

Since 6 years have past I put the girls at 21/22. Yes, I know that Amy is said to be a doctor but if you continue to read you find out that she was put ahead of her peers and managed to get out early. Darien and the other gentleman who are apart of my story are 24/25 when this story takes place.

4. If this takes place after Serena and Darien's break up where is Rini?

I decided not to include Rini in my fic. Please do not ask my why, it was just a decision that I made. She may appear later or some version of her later in the story. But that has yet to be finalized!

I hope that that gave all my readers a little bit of background on what is going on! All other questions that you may have starting now, will be answered as you read my fic. As said up above, please do send reviewers. I love them-even the flamers. Oh and the prologue is very short-its just setting things up

* * *

** From Betrayal to Redemption Prologue**

"I'm going back," Serena said. "I'm really going back."

She had just woken up from an un-restful night of sleep. She continued to have visions of fire and destruction that would fall upon those whom she cared for.

"Sere it's time to go. We're going to be late. You know how Matt is about tardiness," a male voice said from the behind the door.

"Some things never change," Serena mumbled as she looked up at the ceiling.

"And would you want them to?" the voice replied as he swung out the door and jumped on her with laughter.

"JASON! Get off of me," Serena exclaimed.

"What? Can't I express my love for you?" Jason mumbled beneath her hair.

"Not if your taking up precious time that will be needed to catch our flight," another man said from within the doorway.

"Always a pleasure to see you too Matthew," Jason replied.

"You do realize that our flight leaves in less than four hours and you are still not packed?"

"It'll take me twenty seconds."

"You have more clothes than Serena and Madonna and those bubble headed pop princesses combined. If I hadn't seen you in the kiddie pool when we were children I would swear to this day you were a woman trapped in that body."

"I am a god of fashion,' he said fanning himself.

"No, you're the god procrastination."

"Lighten up Matt. If we miss the flight then Serena can just teleport us there."

Serena who had been gleefully watching this debate between the two suddenly looked up seriously and said, "No I won't. I'd rather not go back if I didn't have to."

"Well you do, so deal with it and get up," Matt said.

"Give them a break Matt. This is hard for all of us," Luna said.

"Thanx Luna!" Jason exclaimed.

"Don't give me those smiles young man. I've been watching over you for the past six year and I yes I do love dearly. But if you don't leave my charge's room I will be forced to use bodily harm."

"See you on the plane Sere," Jason replied and ran past her.

When the door shut behind him, Serena arose from the bed and look out the window. 'I have to go back there. I have to. So much has changed for all of us though; changes that have made us who we are today. How do I overcome that?' she thought as she starred out into the distance.

"Serenity, if you do not get into that bathroom this minute…"

"I'm going Luna I'm going!" She replied and rushed into the bathroom. 'So much awaits our future and I fear that none of it will be easy to handle.'

* * *

Okay that's it. Please continue to chapter 1 by placing yoru cursor ontop of the arrow next to the words Prologue and lleft click your mouse. ENJOY! 


	2. Chapter 1

"Molly could you please get me the file on Lily Pawelski?" Darien asked. Even through the past six year Darien still retained his devilishly handsome looks with his hair short but flowing into his left eye. However his eyes had took on a sadness of their own. They no longer held that spirit of life that once sparked when she was here. They head a spirit of death.

"The girl from America whose parents died in the plane crash?" Molly asked.

Before replying, Darien took a moment and reflected. He knew how it felt to lose your family at a young age. He didn't wish that type of pain or loneliness on anyone. It left a sense of guilt and a fear of failure within your spirit. "Yes, her file please."

"Have you decided on your decision yet?"

"No, Molly I haven't. I'm still very much against it for the most part."

"But Darien just think about how good it will be for…"

"I understand that Molly. But it's not the right decision for me," he said and stood up.

"How are you sure if you don't try?"

"Because I'm happy with my life now. I see no reason to change."

"No kidding. When have you ever?" she muttered.

"I don't believe that that's any…" he began and then grabbed for his head.

"Darien what's wrong?"

"I…my head..." he groaned and walked toward the door.

"Darien, you can't leave. What if something is wrong and you need to see a doctor?"

"I happen to be a doctor Molly," he whispered. "It stopped." He looked at Molly and saw the concern on her face. "I'm fine Molly. Get me that file," he said and left.

He rushed down the hall and opened another office door saying, "Amy! Amy I need to speak with…WOAH. I'm sorry I should have knocked," Darien said.

"It's okay Darien. I just fell over on Greg by accident. He came by to say hi and I fell on him when I…" Amy started but was cut off by Darien clearing his throat.

"Oh Greg knows Darien. That's why I think he came to see because he saw it too. Right?"

"Yes. She has returned, but she is not alone. She has four men with her that are very protective."

"Four men? She doesn't need their protection, she has mine!" Darien exclaimed.

"That may have been so at one time, but she doesn't need your protection now or want it."

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me what the woman I love needs or wants?"

"Darien I think he's right," Amy stated. "We were so cruel to her that day. I still can't believe we treated her like that. She was our friend and we destroyed her. I wouldn't blame her for not forgiving us." Amy herself has let her blue hair grow out to shoulder length and she kept it stylized in a bun while she was at work. Her facial features had become more prominent and striking than when she was a teenager.

"Amy we're talking about Serena here. She doesn't hold grudges against anyone."

"So that's why she hasn't contacted us in six years? That must be why when we found her through her brother right before he went off to college she disappeared without a trace. Don't you remember how we treated her that day Darien? How horrible we were to her six years ago?"

"I do," a feminine voice from behind, stated. They turned around to see Mina Aino standing in all her glory. She had gotten rid of her signature red bow and made a smaller version of it into a choker. Her hair was layered now and had streaks in the front of orange. "I'll be surprised if she even contacts us."

"She already has. That pull all of us felt, that power surge was telling us that she's home."

"You can't be that blind. Do you seriously not see what's right in front of your eyes?"

"Of course I see it! I know what we did but that's in the past. It's been six years and we realize what we did was wrong. She'll forgive us and everything will be fine."

"It won't be that easy. Nothing in life is that easy especially when things are done in knowing knowledge. Raye called me earlier today because she's been in front of the fires for hours. She thinks she found something," Mina explained. "How soon can you get away?"

"I have two more patients to check in on," Amy stated.

"I have another case to overlook," Darien replied.

"Good. Once you're finished come to the temple so we can figure all this out. If that power surge is anything compared to what Serena has become, then we're in for the fight of our lives," she said and walked back out.

"Mina's right. I can't even imagine what Serena will say to us," Amy whispered.

"She'll say what she knows is right," Darien said and left to return to his office.

"He has no idea what he's getting himself into Amy. Serena is not who she used to be. She's stronger, wiser and has a very short fuse when it comes to you five," Greg said.

"What can we do?"

"I can't even foresee that answer for you."


	3. Chapter 2

"Zach how did you manage to get us this house?" Serena asked.

They had secured residence in a four-story house that contained a lower level underneath the house. It held fifteen different rooms with six full baths and three ½ baths. The living was completely furnished, as were the other rooms and the kitchen.

"I have my connections your highness," Zach replied.

"Stop calling me that. We're back in Tokyo and if they find out where I am then my plans are ruined. I don't want them to find me anytime soon."

"Why is that?" Nathan asked.

"I believe that you already know Nathan. You were conversing with the stars, last night no?" she questioned without turning around.

"That I was princess and they say that bad omens await us."

"There is much we have to overcome, but I know we can. I know you can."

"Such confidence Princess. Are you sure that's wise?"

"It's better to be confident than unsure."

"Sere, you were never unsure. Everything you do in life has been precise and excellently executed," Matthew said.

"But I was Matt. Before I met you guys, I was a whiney crybaby who thought her friends and boyfriend loved her beyond all doubt; that they may have judged her, but loved her despite her flaws. I was wrong. So wrong."

FLASHBACK:

Beep, Beep Beep!

"Serena you have to answer that!" Luna chided.

"I know Luna! Geesh!" Serena yelled. She hit the talk button on the communicator and saw Mars' face.

"What took you so long? Get your butt down to the Juuban Park now!"

"You don't have to yell, I'm on my way."

"Just move it!"

Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and had opened her window to only be pushed back inside. "AHHHH! What do you want scumhag?"

"Your life," Emerald hissed.

"I'm sorry that already belongs to me," Sailor moon said and threw a punch. Emerald caught it and threw her against the wall. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

With that statement the battle between light and dark began.

ELSEWHERE:

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Mars screamed.

"She's one her way," Venus replied.

"Then where is she! She should have been here by now! Jupiter said as she powered up again.

"I think I have a weakness spOTTEDDD!" Mercury screamed as she was blasted away to land on the other side of the park.

"MERCURY!" All three scouts screamed and turned to run.

"No! We have to fight this thing. She'll be okay," Tuxedo Mask reassured.

The scouts turned back and continued to fight while wondering where their leader and Princess was.

BACK AT THE HOUSE:

Holding her tiara at Emerald's chest, Sailor Moon said, "Leave me now or I will kill you."

Emerald looked at her with hatred in her eyes and vanished from sight.

"Well done, Princess. I'm proud of you," Luna commented.

"Thanx Luna. I gotta go and help the other," she said and left Luna to wait for her return.

PARK:

"Ahhh!"

"Venus!"

"Damn Moon! I swear she's useless!"

"Jupiter duck!"

"Wha-" with a gasp of air she was thrown backward to land painfully on her right side.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The fighter still standing turned around to see Sailor Moon running toward them shouting, "Guys I'm sorry I'm late. I had to…" She realized that she wasn't being paid any attention to and changed the subject to more important matters. "Here let me help you up."

"SAVE IT MOON! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE LATE, WAVE THAT SCPETOR AROUND AND THEN THINK YOU CAN GIVE US SOME LAME EXCUSE AS TO WHY YOU'RE LATE! FORGET IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Mars shouted and walked over to check on Venus and Jupiter while holding her arm.

"Mars…Tuxedo Mask, you're not mad at me too are you? If you just-"

"I have to check on Mercury," he said and limped over to her.

"Guys wait! I can help."

"Haven't you helped enough? Look what happened to Venus and Mercury. No less Mars and Tuxedo Mask! What's the use talking to you? Just go home Sailor Moon. We don't need you now," Jupiter moaned out and tried to get up.

"Jupiter let me help you."

"I said NO! Just leave already."

Taken aback Sailor Moon just looked around at her friends in shock.

"Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye." And she ran all the way back home in confusion.

PRESENT TIME:

"I thought that maybe if I gave them till morning they would have understood and let me explain. But they didn't. I went home that night and told Luna everything. She thought I had heard wrong or either they were just frustrated and all would be better with sunlight. She was also wrong."

FLASHBACK:

Serena walked up the stairs to the shrine with Luna trailing behind. "They'll understand right? I mean you saw what happened."

"That I did and I will back up your story."

"Thanx Luna."

"None necessary Serena. I could not have been prouder of you than I was last night."

"Really?"

"Really."

When Serena pulled open the doors she stopped because she heard Raye talking with hostility. "She doesn't deserve to be our leader! You know what happened last night. You saw it yourselves."

"But Raye she's the princess…" Amy chided.

"No she's the reincarnated Princess. Serenity is dead along with the other Lunarians. All that we have is Serena," she said with disgust.

"She's still the princess and more importantly our friend."

"But what use is she as either? Do you actually think if the Queen herself saw her 'daughter' she'd be proud? Or even pleased to have her?"

"That's not our place to judge. We made an oath and swore to always stand by Serena. Even if she doesn't act the way we want her to."

Everyone looked around and waited for the next person to speak. Finally, "Maybe Raye is right," a voice said. Out from the shadows came Darien holding a cup of coffee.

"Darien, not you too. Be serious here for a minute."

"I don't know. Maybe. Think about what happened last night. You were unconscious so you didn't see much Amy. Mina you later passed out, but the rest of us saw it all."

"That's right. She came in at the last minute to dust that thing AFTER we had our asses kicked," Lita said.

"She didn't even have a good excuse," Raye imputed.

"Did you even stop to ask?" Amy questioned.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Mina asked. "Because you know that if we do this, there's no going back."

"Mina come on! You know yourself that she's useless. She hardly fights and when she does she is constantly having a klutz attack or crying like baby. Which puts Darien's life in danger when he has to save her."

"Then he shouldn't have agreed to take the job!" Amy shouted and stood up. "Look I understand why you guys want to do this. But think of how this is going to hurt her. She's already lost you Darien over something she can't even understand or figure out. Now you want to take away all that she has left? How can you guys be so heartless?"

"It's for her own safety Amy," Artemis said. "I do not believe that Serena is ready to be a Sailor Scout. She never fought on the Moon, so she wasn't raised with it like you all were."

"What difference does that make? She's our FRIEND! Don't you guys remember what she did for us?"

"That's not the issue at hand Amy. The fact that she's a scout is. I blame Luna for that mishap but that's a different issue too. She's not fit to be the leader of the Scouts, I'm afraid. Or sadly even ready to be a Princess."

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARTEMIS! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY ACTIONS OR JUDGEMENT FOR THAT MATTER!" Luna screamed.

"Luna what are you doing?" Mina asked.

"I'm here with my charge. The one whom you just arbitrarily kicked off this team."

"Serena's here? Where?" Darien asked.

"Right here," she sobbed out. She walked in and wiped the away her tears. She wasn't going to let him see her pain. "Do you all agree to this? Do you really think of me this way? As a useless unfit leader and crybaby of a Princess?"

"I'm afraid so," Raye said first. "You don't deserve to be…"

"SHUT UP RAYE! JUST SHUT UP! I asked for all of their opinion. Not just yours."

"Yes, I do." Lita said and stood up.

"Lita…"

"I'm sorry. You are not the Serenity I swore to protect. The Serenity I knew wouldn't have let her friends almost die in a battle which she could have stopped."

"If you just let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain. Artmeis is right, you're not ready to be our leader," Mina interjected.

"Amy?"

"I don't agree with them Serena. But looking at this situation from all the angles. My decision is with them too because I don't want you to get hurt. It's for your own safety."

"But you haven't heard my side. Why I was late to the…"

"What's the point? You were probably stuffing your face with food and playing some video game." Raye said.

"Raye that's not fair."

"Serena just stop. We've decided on this," Mina replied.

Serena turned away from them and said, "Darien I know we aren't together anymore, and you say that you don't love me but…I mean are you on their side too?"

Without looking in her eyes he said, "My Princess died a thousand years ago," and walked out of the temple.

Trying to control her emotions she took deep breaths. Once she felt like she could speak again she said, "I see. Well is there anything else I should know?"

"We'd like your Scout stuff now," Raye said.

"Wait a minute. You girls cannot be serious about this. She's you're Princess and leader. She has saved your lives numerous times and given it up so that you could have yours. You can't be thinking and doing what I see." Luna questioned.

"Yes we are Luna and I for one don't see why you haven't." Lita replied.

"Unlike you six I do not betray my Princess. I will not become a traitor to all that I stand for or commit treason against my people or those that I love."

"So you don't love us? And you're going to betray us by siding with her?"

"She is my Princess! I made an oath a long time ago to her. I vowed to protect and watch over the Queen's daughter all of my life. No matter what shape or form she or I was in. I will not be breaking that vow today or ever for that matter."

"The Princess is dead! Serena's just a cheap imitation," Raye cried.

"I can't believe you!"

"Stop it." Serena whispered.

"We can't believe you! You see her everyday and you know how she is."

"Stop."

"That I do. I was the one was raised her from infant to whom she was back in the Silver Millennium. I am the one who has guided her these past couple of years since I found you girls."

"Stop it!"

"Not much good it's done."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!" Serena screamed. "You want me out? FINE. Here's my communicator, wand, scepter, and transformation pen. I hope you guys have fun on your own," she said and turned to leave with her dignity.

"Where do you think you're going?" Raye asked and moved in front of her.

"Home with my family. Unlike you I actually have parents who care about me."

"You can spit out all the vile words you want, but you're not leaving here with that crystal."

"Yes she is! That crystal belongs to her family line. The Moon family," Luna stated.

"Well she's not fit to hold on to it. With her ditzy mind she may forget and leave it somewhere for who knows to find. It's safer here with us."

Serena looked at Raye and smiled. "You want my crystal. Go ahead and have it," she said and took off her broach.

"Serena no! That belongs to you not to them."

"She wants it Luna. Who am I to stop her from taking what she desires? Here have it."

"Smart move Meatball head," Raye said and grabbed for the crystal. Before she could touch it, Serena dropped it and said, "Oops. I'm sorry you know how klutzy I am."

Raye bent down to pick it up off the floor and instead was thrown back against the far wall.

"Serena what did you do!" Lita exclaimed and rushed to Raye's side..

"I didn't do anything Lita. The crystal did. Like Luna said it belongs to the royal family of the Moon. Those who have betrayed it or have darkness within their heart cannot hold it within their grasp."

"Unless she's dead," Artemis said. "Or willing hands it over."

"And I highly doubt that any of you want to go up against the Silver Crystal," she finished and called the crystal back to her. It floated from off the ground and connected back onto her shirt.

"Fine. We don't need it. We can handle the monsters on our own," Raye said when she got back up.

"I would hope that by now you would have realized…It doesn't matter anymore I suppose," Luna said and walked out of the temple leaving Serena alone.

"I hope you girls know what you are doing. This world is now in your hands and the lives of its inhabitants rest solely on your shoulders. I pray that your intelligence Amy will help them to figure out all obstacles, that Lita's strength and perseverance will continue to empower you all, Mina may your light always shine bright so that they will never be left in the dark, and Raye I hope your fiery temper benefits this group more than it benefits you," and walked away never to grace those steps again.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You never told us the whole story. I can't believe that Raye did that," Jason said in shock.

"She's not the same Raye from 1000 years ago or at least she wasn't then."

"How could they have done that? Abandon their Princess as if she was nothing?" Zach questioned.

"And Darien. I never thought he would-" Nathan began.

"Well obviously he did. And if our Princess has plans for them or for this town, we will honor them as her guardians. Is that clear?" Matt finished.

"Thank you, Matt. I never thought that I would get past that day, but my family helped me. When they agreed to let me go off to America and live with my grandmother I could not have been happier."

"How exactly did you get them to agree?" Jason asked.

"Well,"

FLASHBACK:

"Mom, Dad we need to talk," Serena said when she came downstairs after dinner.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ilene asked. "You seem worrisome since you came back from the Shrine yesterday."

Sitting down next to her parents she calmly began her pitch. "I had some time to think about things these past couple of days. The three of us know that my grades are not improving as much as we would like and nothing seems to be helping."

"We told you that we would get you another tutor," Ken replied.

"I know that Dad. But none of the other ones have helped to your expectations and I do not want to continue to disappoint you."

"So what are you proposing Serena?"

"I was doing some research on your laptop Dad and found out that the average test score rate here in Japan is lower than what they have over in the States."

"The States? America?" Ilene asked.

"Yes, Mom. I know that it's very far from being here and a new experience for me, but I do believe that it would be good for me. I could go to a better school that can meet my needs and help me to achieve what I want. And what you want for me. I can better concentrate on my school work without any distractions from my…from kids who I know here."

"Where would you stay? Have you picked a school yet? Who would take care of you?" Ken and Ilene asked.

"I was thinking about Grandma. She just moved out to Massachusetts remember so that she could live in one of those brick townhouses? I could live with her and go to school in the area."

"I don't know Serena. Who knows if you're Grandmother would want-"

"I do. I already called her and asked her to make sure that it was okay. But don't think so much about me being away. Concentrate more on the fact that my grades will improve. I can get into a better college than I could if I continued to go here. I could work more on my English and become more worldly in my cultural studies."

"I suppose it would be a good idea. We'd have to talk some more with your Grandmother though."

"Here talk to her now. She's holding on the phone," she said and handed them the phone.

"You've been planning this?"

"Actually we planned it. Grandma thinks it's a great idea too. She wants me out there with her and I want to go. She said that she can order the ticket online and have it waiting for me by tomorrow morning."

"Give us a minute Serena," Ilene said and Serena went upstairs.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Less than an hour later, they came back upstairs to tell me that my flight left the next afternoon at 1:25pm. Twelve hours later I entered into Massachusetts airspace. But unfortunately, we have another problem," Serena stated.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"You four. Beryl cloned you four 1000 years ago remember to fight for the dark side. Then those clones were reincarnated also with us. They fought us some time back when we were first Scouts."

"What you mean is that if they see us they'll go for the kill," Zach rephrased. "Much like you did if I remember correctly."

FLASHBACK:

"Serena if you could please come downstairs for a minute," her grandmother said.

"I'm trying to finish up this paper Grandma. I only have three pages left," Serena replied.

"Oh you can finish that later darling. I need you downstairs. I have some gentlemen I would like you to meet."

"Not again Luna. Why does she always try to play matchmaker with me," Serena asked her cat.

"She's only being the sweet woman that she is. She doesn't want to see you alone and sad," Luna replied.

"I'm not. I have you, my work and her. How could I ever be sad?"

Luna just stared at her and waited for her to answer her grandmother.

"Can I meet them tomorrow after I get in from tennis practice? I promise I'll be home early," Serena called from outside her room.

"No, young lady. I would like you to meet them now if you please."

"Yes, ma'am," she said and went back into her room. "You're coming down there with me kitty. If I have to suffer through another introduction than so do you." She closed her door and descended down the staircase. "I hope you're not trying to hook me up with another of your friend's grandsons Grandma."

"Of course not dear. I would never do something like that. This is much more important. Now I want you to promise me that you won't overreact when you see these young men."

"Why would I overreact? It's not like one of them tried to kill me or anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure," her grandmother whispered.

"Did you say something Grandma?" Serena asked when she reached the bottom floor.

"No darling. Here walk on into the dining room and say hello to those young men."

Walking into the room she looked over her shoulder and said, "Grandma, you're really worrying me with all this." She turned around to open the dining room doors and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just peachy now that everyone is here. Serena say hello to my friends' grandsons."

Serena turned around to only let loose a gasp. "Luna," she whispered.

"I know I'm seeing it too, but it can't be," Luna whispered in her ears.

"Don't just stand there silly child come and meet them. This young man is Jason Specter," she said pointing to the young man who had short blond hair with light blue eyes.

"Hello Serena it's a pleasure to see you again," he said.

"Again?"

"Did I say that? Must have been a slip of the tongue," he said with a smirk.

"I bet."

"Serena, over here darling. This handsome gentleman is Matthew Hearth. His father owns all the tanning beds on the East Coast."

"How lovely for your skin," Serena replied tightly.

"I wish I could say the same to you," Matthew replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Pay attention dear. This is Nathan Pathfinder. He actually helped design the new astronomy buildings on your campus."

"Should I thank you now or write you a check?"

When he didn't reply back, her grandmother went on to the last gentleman in the room. "This young man is Mr. Zachary Coldstone. He's working at the college as an intern in the science department."

"I bet you get to cut up a lot of things in there huh?"

"The sights are too numerous to recall."

"I'm going to go into the kitchen and make something to snack on. Get to know each other. Don't hurt her," she whispered to the four men.

"Luna, what is going on?" Serena whispered.

"I don't know but you're Grandmother is acting strange."

"Who are you telling? What do I do?"

"Do you have your brooch on you?"

"No, I left it upstairs in my safe."

"You know you don't have to whisper to your cat. We know that she can talk," Jason said.

"Well that shows that not only are you not interesting to me but you're also crazy."

"Well haven't you gained a backbone?"

"Damn right I have. So we all know who you are and who I am. So why don't we quit the chit chat and you just tell me why you're here?"

"That's simple. We're here to take care of you," Zach said.

"Take care of me? Do you really think I'm going to let you kill me that easily? With my grandmother right in the other room?"

"Well nobody said that we wanted to kill you," Nathan said.

"Yet," Jason added.

"If you could just sit down," Zach started and went toward her. Before he could get his hand on her Luna attacked his face while Serena tripped him up. With him being stunned, she grabbed a knife off the table and bent down to hold it to his throat. "If any of you move, he's dead."

"Serena, he's a he," Luna replied.

"What!"

"Zoicite was a she, remember?"

"They must have used dark magic or something," She said while dragging him up from the floor. "All I know is that I'm not going to let you hurt those that I love again. I'll kill you myself first."

"Stop with the dramatics dear. It's truly unnecessary in this situation," her grandmother said from behind her.

Startled she turned around to look at her and dropped her guard. Zach spun out of her hold and grabbed her arm instead. Jason jumped in to help force Serena into the chair while Matthew held her down.

"Grandma! Help me!"

"Oh darling it would be so much better if you didn't scream."

"Grandma what's wrong with you? Do something, they're hurting me."

"If you would only accept your fate this could be less messy. I'd hate to stain the carpet with anyone's remains."

"Remains! Grandma if they brainwashed you I can fix it. My powers can turn you back to normal."

"I am very normal Serenity."

"What did you call me?"

"Why your true name. The one that your mother gave you when you were born."

"My mother named me Serena."

"Not that one dear. You're real mother from the Silver Millennium."

"Serena, she must be brainwashed," Luna said as she tried to get out of Nathan's grasp.

"I assure you that I am not brainwashed. Now Serena I want you to listen to these gentlemen very carefully. Please don't speak or we will have to gag up."

Serena looked at her grandmother and almost wanted to cry. She couldn't believe that they had gotten to her family all the way across the globe and trapped her in this mess. 'I have to remain calm and think this through. If I need any help, I can just call upon the crystal.' "What do you want to tell me?"

"Whomever you think that we are Serena, we aren't," Nathan began.

"We would never hurt like you think we would," Jason continued.

"We swore allegiance to you and your kingdom the day that our prince promised himself to you and you alone," Matthew stated.

"We're the past Earth generals," Zach finished.

Looking three of them in the face she could only stare. Then out of nowhere she fell out laughing. "Wait a minute you're telling me that you're Darien's generals? That has to be the most hilarious thing I've heard all day and I've heard enough," she said and flipped out of the chair to land on her feet behind Matthew. She swung out her leg, which connected with his back to cause him to cry out in pain and fall on the ground.

"She still doesn't listen to anyone does she!" Jason yelled and went towards her.

She threw out her hand to block his attack when an energy blast shot from her palm. Before Jason could move, he was thrown back against the couch in the other room.

"I thought you said she hadn't come into all her powers," he groaned.

"She hadn't until now," Zach commented.

"What have you guys been keeping tabs on me?" Serena asked.

"It is our job ya know." Jason muttered.

"I'm so sure. Put my cat down now."

"Why so you can blast me to the next section? I don't think so. She's my protection," Nathan replied.

Becoming frustrated she picked up two knives and threw them at his head to only have them land a mere inch away on each side. "Next time I won't let you by so easily. Now put my cat down."

"Okay this is definitely not going how I planned," her grandmother said.

"You planned for this? Are you even brainwashed or are you from the Negaverse too?"

"Neither my daughter. She is who she says she is," a voice said.

Serena turned around to see her crystal bring about a flash of light and her mother-Queen Serenity- appeared before them.

"Mother? I don't understand what's going on?"

"I thought that I could leave your grandmother here with the generals and it would be explained to you. I thought that once you heard their story it would bring back memories so that you could not doubt the truth."

"They didn't exactly tell me a story."

"You didn't give us a chance!" Jason shouted.

"Maybe if you hadn't attacked me, pushed me into a chair and threaten my kitty I would have!"

"Good excuse since Mommy is here!" Jason shouted back

"Oh and what's your excuse? Being stupid!" Serena screamed and made her way toward him.

"At least I would have listened if someone told me something like that!"

"Yeah and you'd be dead too."

"That's only your warped mind spinning out scenarios again."

"Warped! You're the one who's in love with a pyromaniac! No wonder you're so crazy around everyone! I'd be too if she scorched me every five seconds!"

"And now it begins," Serenity said.

"What-wait a minute, how did I know that he was in love with Raye? You're in love with Raye? Jadiete?… A Negaverse General? No, an Earth General…I-I think I need to sit down."

"My beautiful daughter. I understand that all of this is hard for you to comprehend right now, but in time you will understand. These young men are the Earth Prince's generals reincarnated. Just like you and the girls were. I know that they look like the minions you fought against Beryl but they are not. They are men true of heart and who want nothing more than to continue their destiny in life. During my time it was fallen in love with your guardians and protecting the Earth Prince. In this time it will be different.

"These men are now yours, daughter. They will be your new guardians who have promised to watch over you as I cannot. I know that you are already beginning to receive your past memories and it will take some time for all of them to return. You will know when they have because you will have come into all of your powers. I trust these men with my life and yours Serenity Do the same," she said and caressed her daughter cheek. "I must go now, but I will see you again. I love you my daughter," she finished and with another flash of light she was gone.

END OF FLASHBACK


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Thank you so much for the reviews that I recieved. Those who are writers know the immense joy that one feels when they get a review that is pleasing to read. Which all the ones I got were. Thank you all! I do hope you enjoy these next two chapters I just posted. I won't spoil it by telling you so go ahead and read away! oh and remember please do give reviews whether they be good or bad. Bless it be.

**I do not own sailor moonI just own this story!**

_Where we left off: _...I trust these men with my life and yours Serenity Do the same," she said and caressed her daughter cheek. "I must go now, but I will see you again. I love you my daughter," she finished and with another flash of light she was gone.END OF FLASHBACK

**From Betrayal to Redemption **

**Chapter 2.2**

"I still feel my heart stop whenever you get around a knife," Nathan said.

"You know I would never hurt you guys. You're my family," Serena replied.

"Tell that to my psyche."

"Could we just explain things to them and you could back us up," Zach asked.

"Me? I'm not getting involved in your love affairs. That is between you and your lady loves," Serena replied.

"We could always act like we have no idea what they are talking about. Make them think they're going crazy," Jason volunteered.

"We cannot trick them," Matthew chided. "We will approach this as adults and as the men we are now."

"He's never any fun," Jason whispered to Serena who giggled.

"It does not matter what we do because there is a bond between each of us and our soul mate. We are connected and once a small fraction of that is formed it cannot be broken. It will only build from there with more memories returning," Zach explained.

"Always count on Mr. Science to give you the bottom line," Jason said.

"He's right you know. The bond is not formed yet because you have not been in close quarters. However, it may take them a minute to even figure out whom you are since your appearances have changed slightly," Serena stated. "You just have to be careful of what you do around them."

"Or we could end up with our heads on platters," Jason said with a laugh.

"Can't you ever be serious?" Nathan asked.

"Why should he? He's a five year old stuck in a 24 year olds body," Zach replied with a smirk.

Giggling Serena said, "You four will need to know more about the girls in this time."

"What else do we need? We've known them for over a Millennia and our hearts our bond to one another," Jason said.

"Yes, but you knew Lady Mars and the others. This is Raye Hino, Lita Kino, Amy Mizuno, and Mina Aino. Somewhat different than their past selves."

"How so?" Zach asked. "Amy still has her love of medicine and science right?"

"That she does. Raye still has her fiery temper, Lita still loves to cook and Mina still wants to play matchmaker. Their characteristics for the most part remain true, but their ladyships do not."

"So as senshi they could kill us, but not as ladies. However here we'll die either way," Matt replied.

"Exactly."

"Tell us more about them," Nathan said.

"Do I want to hear about Raye?"

"Jason, you promised to love her always," Serena chided.

"And I do. I'm just not sure I want to like her right now."

"Well you always can wait."

"I didn't say I wanted to wait!"

"Sere, please," Nathan implored

"I will tell you this Nate: Your Jupiter lover owns her own Rose now. She is successful but has reached a snag in her rise to Io."

"Which is?"

"She lost her cook to Paris. Matt, your heart's love in beauty grows. But she can no longer handle the board work alone. She's losing sense of herself in the files and she needs a guiding light to bring her to the surface."

"Thank you Serena. You up for a drive Nate?"

"My car could use a brush of the land," he replied.

"Well what about us?" Jason asked.

"Always so impatient Jason. That won't suit well with the head priestess of Cherry Hill."

"Priestess? Her father was the symbol for men and war. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were his right hand."

"I remember Jason."

"Priestess, huh? She did always handle the sermons and services back then."

"Glad to see you haven't forgotten."

"She'd fry me if I did," he said and left.

"Where is he going?" Zach asked.

"Don't mind him Zach, he has his own agenda to attend to."

"And what is on yours?"

"What do you mean? I'm here to stop the enemy."

"Is that all? You were hurt deeply by the girls and Darien. Why do you help them now after this long breach?"

"I am not helping them. I'm helping the innocent people of Tokyo."

"Wrong Serenity. By giving us back to them, you do help them."

"I HELP YOU ZACHARY," she shouted and turned to the window. "You love her yes?"

"You know that I do."

"Then you should have her."

"It's her own fault that I don't."

"Give her a chance, Zachary. Let her explain her actions."

"Like she did for you?"

"She was the least of all to blame. Her reasons were plainly for my safety."

"Maybe. But she has managed this long without me and I'm sure that she can last even longer."

"You would let be alone, your heart broken just because of me?"

"Not because of you entirely. She made her bed Serena and now she has to lie in. I cannot condone what she did and just forgive as quickly as the other guys. When the time is right, she'll come to me."

End of Chapter!


	5. Chapter 3

Once again I do not own Sailor Moon and do so hope you enjoy the chapter! Bless it be.

**From Betrayal to Redemption**

**Chapter 3**

"I sense her you guys. She's here, but she's blocking my telepathy," Raye replied. Personality wise, Raye had not changed much over the years. Her physical appearance had slightly altered with her hair now being layered and she had earned some inches onto her height. At this moment at the temple she had her hair in a French twist.

"Can you blame her? Would you want to be found if your so called friends and soul mate destroyed you?" Mina asked.

"We were wrong. We didn't mean for her to leave us. Just…" Artemis began.

"Yes you did! Deep down we all did want her to leave. Whether it be for her own safety or for the fact we thought she wasn't ready or good enough to be a Scout. We made a horrendous mistake and it must be rectified," Amy finished.

"But how can we do that if she won't let us? What if we can't find her?" Lita asked. No longer sporting her ponytail, Lita had let her hair down to flow in waves around her shoulders and down between her shoulder blades.

"I'll find her," Darien finally spoke. "If I concentrate hard enough I can track her."

"She won't block you too?"

"She's back here in Tokyo for a reason. Now that she's in closer proximity I can find her faster."

"But what of that blood de-bonding that she did? She separated herself from you, remember?" Mina said. "She left drops of herself within the star locket."

"I know, but there's still traces of us within her or I wouldn't have felt her when she returned."

"Unless she sent it out herself as a warning," Lita replied.

"If that's true then that proves my point. She's not Serena anymore. Serenity has returned," Raye stated proudly.

"That was always your problem Raye. The Princess has always been here and with us. You six were just too blind to see it," a feline voice commented.

"LUNA!" Four girls cried and rushed to their old friend screaming, "We missed you so much!"

"STOP! I have not come here for a social call."

"Then why are you here Luna?" Darien asked.

"Always straightforward weren't you Endymion?"

Darien looked at Luna curiously and said, "There's much to be discussed I presume."

"Not between you and I, Prince. You have more pressing matters to attend to, I'm sure. I on the other hand have come to deliver a message from the Crowned Princess of the Moon."

"Serena?" They asked. "How is she?"

"You dare to address her so informally? If I cared at all for you four I'd have you beheaded for your insolence."

"WHAT!"

"Luna, what are you talking about?"

"Behead us Luna?"

"You must be joking."

"Certainly something of that extreme nature is not necessary without cause." A.N. I'm sure you can figure out who said what smiles

"Luna, why would you say something like that?" Artemis asked.

"I see no reason to explain my reasons to you, sir."

"Hold on! You're here treating Darien with a level of respect and us like servants who don't deserve to wipe the scum from your shoes. Why?" Raye demanded.

"Because you don't. I treat Darien this way because he is a crowned prince of this planet. Earth was never an ally to the moon so in fact all that he did was betray his heart: himself. You five on the other hand were allies to the moon. You were apart of the Silver Alliance that Queen Serenity created among the other planets. You swore allegiance to the Queen, her family and that alliance. You broke your oath so you are nothing to me," She replied and muttered something under her breath. In front of all of their eyes Luna transformed from a feline to a beautiful grown woman with dark tresses flowing from her head to the middle of her back. Her body stood at a full 5 feet and eight inches with the sleek and physical build of a cat. She adorned a yellow gown with purple stitching and earrings to match.

She looked at the people surrounding her and replied, "My mistress' power increase has increased my own. As I said Serenity has a message for you all."

"What message?" Artemis asked.

"Be prepared for the fight of your life. New enemies are arriving and old foes will soon be new allies. As warriors of justice you must fight, but if I had my way- you all would stand on the sidelines. You don't deserve to fight for the world after you nearly destroyed it with your stupidity."

"Luna," Amy whispered.

"I'm sorry Amy. But the truth most be told. You are a traitor to her Majesty the Queen of the Moon and her daughter Serenity."

"Traitors? She left on her own accord. We never told her to move to America!" Raye yelled.

"Still not ready to take responsibility are you Raye? It's amazing how much change occurs over a millennia. If Ares could see you now."

"Ares?"

Luna looked at Raye in bewilderment and suddenly realized what had happened. "So I see now. It all finally makes sense. This is your reward for what you did six years ago. Until you right this wrong you will forever remain in the dark."

"What wrong? Are you hiding something from us?" Lita asked.

"Yes, whom is this Ares you speak of?" Amy asked.

"As I said, you must right the wrong you committed," she said and walked off.

"Luna wait!" Mina called out. She turned to Artemis and said, "Go and talk to her."

"What? I will not," Artemis replied.

"Do it or it's the shelter for you."

He agreed and went to see Luna standing in all her glory. "What can I do for you Artemis? I don't have much time on my hands."

"Luna, we need to talk."

"I have no need to exchange words with you Artemis."

"Exchange words? This is more than exchanging words. You've converted back to your old self and I have not. The girls powers are limited to what they were the day you left and I know that they should have moved to a higher degree."

"That is no one's fault but your own. You chose to defy the Moon and what she stood for."

"I didn't defy her! I thought that I was protecting her!"

"Well you thought WRONG! I kept my vow that I gave to the Queen. You did not. Now you have to suffer the consequences of your actions."

"I have suffered. I lost Serena AND you six years ago. I can't lose you again Luna. I know you still care. Don't give up on us."

"I never did Artemis. You gave up on us that day you questioned my authority. You didn't trust me enough to consult me or even listen to what I may have said. Because of that you are where you are now. Justice and truth will always prevail Artemis. The Moon will rise again and with it its former Princess and new Queen will reign." In a shimmer of light she transformed back into a cat and said, "I hope I will be able to see you by my side," before running off.

"What did she say? Mina asked when he came back inside.

"We have a lot of making up to do and we each have to start on our own with the Princess as well as the Moon. So I suggest we all adjourn for the day and start thinking of ways to redeem ourselves," he said and left.

"I suppose we had better get started. I'll talk to you guys later," Amy said and picked up her things. "Where's Darien?"

"He's gone to find Serena I imagine," Raye said. "As I plan to do tomorrow."

"Well I'm going tonight. The boutique will just have to wait," Mina commented.

"I don't care how much Serena has changed. If she still holds a love for food, then I'll see her soon enough," Lita stated.

"Everything will work out in the end," Amy said as she gazed down into a pond of water. "We wouldn't have come this far if it was all to end now." She ran her hand through the lake and saw it seemed to freeze at her touch. 'It's begun.'

End of Chapter!


	6. Chapter 4

So I'm extremely glad that my story is going over well so far. Thank you for all of the reviews I recieved even the not so nice ones. I have to say that one reviewers had me questioning my own work and if I should even continue posting this. But my boyrfriend told me: "What's one reader going to do to you? If they aren't open minded enough to except your writingthen let them be." Which is exactly what I am doing when I continue this story! Hope you all like this chapter: Serena and Darien face to face. Warning: if you don't like seeing them argue- and I do mean ARGUE-you might wanna get a summary of it from me. Email me if you need to. Oh and please do send more reviews as always cuz that's what keeps me posting!

Bless it be

**From Betrayal to Redemption Ch. 4**

After I left the Shrine I hopped on my motorcycle and just rode around the city. 'I have to find her. But where could she be?' I turned down a street into a neighborhood called Hearts Gate. I cleared my mind and focused on finding Serena. I could tell she was close but I couldn't pinpoint where. I moved to the other side of the street when I saw a car coming towards me. It looked just like mine but with a different color scheme. I turned my head to see who the driver was and almost hit a mailbox. I could not believe who I just saw driving that car. He…No the Sailor Scouts had defeated him years ago. My eyes had to be playing tricks on me. I did not just see Jadeite driving past me.

I took in a couple of deep breaths and once again focused on finding my princess. I felt my heart tug toward something on my left and when I looked I saw a woman dash out of the window view. 'Pay dirt. You can't run anymore Moon.' I parked my bike in the driveway and noticed two cars lined up. 'Who the hell is here with her?' I knocked on the door and heard Serena yell, "Zach can you get that? I'm busy in the other room."

"Sure thing hon."

'HON? He's calling my Sere, hon? She couldn't have moved on.'

The door opened to reveal a man with green eyes and short blond hair. "Who the hell are you?"

"I think I should be the one asking the questions since this is my house," he replied.

"Your house? Are you sure? There's no woman here?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"I saw her in the window and I know she's still here. I have to see her."

"Think again pal. If the lady wishes to see you then she will. But she doesn't so move on."

"I'm not going anywhere till I see Serena. How do I know that you're not holding her prisoner here?"

"Prisoner? I think you have her confused with someone else. Now if you please…"

"I said I wanted-"

"Well she doesn't so mo-"

"AHHH! Damn you!" Serena screamed from upstairs.

"Serena," they both said with a look. They ran in the direction of the voice and saw her lying on the floor trying to get up.

"Serenity watch out!" Zach shouted.

She turned around just in time to dodge a blow from her attacker. Darien got ready to transform when Zach stopped him. "You'll regret doing that. She's not partial to people helping her."

"She needs me. She can't fight that guy alone."

"Serena needed you. Serenity needs no help to fight a battle. Just watch."

Darien turned to see Serena still in human form fighting this guy. She hadn't even broken a sweat yet. She back flipped to move further away and called upon her sacred powers. Her crescent moon glowed and she shot an energy ball out of her hands. When the guy was stunned she surprised him by knocking him down and jamming her heel into his throat. "Who sent you?"

"Go to hell"

"I'll be sending you there if you don't tell me who sent you."

"The true Royal Moon Family."

"And that would be?"

"The Black Moon," he said as a black upside down crescent moon flashed on his forehead. Serena's eyes widen and she gasped. Shocked from the turn of events she lowered her guard he went for her ankle to throw her to the other side. When she had regained her balance he said, "I am Garnet, Serenity."

"Garnet? What am I supposed to know you?"

"Not yet, but you know my Prince. Diamond will destroy you. I can promise that," he replied and with a flash of light he was gone from their sight.

"Serena are you okay?" Zach asked.

Without even replying to him she brushed past, came up close to Darien and yelled, "Why is the Black Moon Family still here?"

"How should I know? We haven't seen them since you left six years ago."

"So they just disappeared and you didn't have the sense to find out why?"

"You're yelling at me because you didn't fulfill your duty as a Scout?" Darien replied.

"My duty? If you haven't recalled I was booted out! You didn't want me then for who I was and I for damn sure wasn't going to stand around and let you beat me down again."

"So you ran away? Real mature for a princess."

"So says the traitor and liar."

"I never lied to you!"

"There's lie #3,012."

"Princess…" Zach cautioned.

"And did you see how he didn't comment on the traitor remark? I wonder why."

"Serenity, you know better than-"

"SHUT UP ZACH! He's had this coming for a long time and he's gonna get it. I've waited six long years to tell him just how I feel."

"You are no longer a child anymore. You are the crowned Princess of the Moon and you have responsibilities."

"Really, I totally missed the crescent moon glowing on my forehead."

"You must have because you're acting like someone below your social standing."

"Well for this moment in time I'm just Serena. The woman whose gonna have a nice chat with this guy here."

"This guy? Oh I'm just a guy now? I thought I was your prince charming and soul mate," Darien prompted.

"I see that the past six years have only made you more stupid. How exactly did you manage to get a degree in medicine? Sleep with your professor, promise her forever and then once you got what you wanted you dropped her like yesterday's trash?"

"Who are talking about here? My teacher or your warped image of yourself?"

"FUCK YOU SHIELDS!"

"SERENITY!" Zach shouted. "A lady does not use such language especially not before other royalty."

"Well this lady does and she's gonna enjoy every minute of it!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Darien asked. "And how does he know all of this?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"I think it is if he knows information about me. About us."

"Us? There is no 'us' Darien. You brought about that fact of life, remember? Or did you suddenly forget that you destroyed everything that I believed in when you broke up with me?"

"Looks like you're still destroyed cause you're more whacked than usual."

"And here we go," Zach whispered and backed away from Serena.

"Whacked? Is that some new terminology that you got from Asshole and Jackass University?"

"Did you buy that comment at Brats R Us or did your brain manage to think of it on its own?"

Serena's face flushed over and without any notice she flung her arm outwards and sent Darien down the stairs without even touching him.

"How's that for brain power?" she asked and went down the stairs after him.

"Serena, keep in mind that he is royalty!" Zach screamed after her.

"Oh I'm not going to kill him Zach. Unfortunately we need him alive so that his powers can join with you and the generals."

"Generals?" Darien asked.

"Yes, your generals. Well my generals actually, since they did pledge allegiance to me," Serena said and bent down to Darien's level.

"Your generals? Hold on you took the men who were supposed to be my generals?"

"Not suppose, Darien. They are in a sense. I'd like you to meet Zachary Coldstone. Centuries ago you knew him as Zoicite: Head of Intelligence for the Earth Royal Kingdom."

"That means that Jadeite, Nephrite, and Malachite are here too correct?"

"Ah I see that you remember that detail. And yes they are here with me."

"You took my generals for your own needs Serena?"

"I did not take them. They came to me of their own free will. You were not ready or even prepared in life to take them."

"And you were?" he asked standing up.

"I needed them. They were my only reason for keeping faith in myself and my heritage."

"And she ours. The four of us had found each other as children, but knew not what our purpose was. When we met Serena in America we found out."

"I'm glad that you found each other, but you made an oath to protect me and stand by my side. I expect you to do so."

Angered that someone no less Darien would question what he and the generals had done he moved in front of Serena. He looked Darien square in the eye and said, "You want to speak of oaths, Prince? Here's an oath: you swore to love and cherish Serenity as long as you lived. Even in death and the following lifetimes your love for her would remain true. You broke that oath did you not? Hmm…not sure if that musters up? Here's another one: The Sailor Scouts vowed to always protect the Moon princess and serve her. The pledged their lives to the Moon Family and swore to always stand by its ruler. They broke that vow too. I see no reason why I should walk behind or beside people who break oaths and vows."

"I never broke any oaths."

"There's lie #3,013," Serena mumbled and sat on the couch.

"Dammit Serena! I'm sorry okay?"

"You're sorry? That's all that you have to say to me is that you're sorry?"

"I was wrong for breaking up with you-"

"Really? From where I'm sitting I think it was a beautiful decision."

"You don't mean that."

"Don't I?" she questioned and leaned forward in her seat. "I thought I was going to die when you broke things off with me. I never thought that I would have been strong enough to stand before you again and face you down."

"Face me down? This isn't a war Serena."

"Isn't it?"

"No it's not! We're on the same team here."

"We used to be on the same team. After this enemy is destroyed and Tokyo is once again at peace, we're gone."

"Serena just listen to me. I never meant to break up with you. I just…I was having these dreams that-"

"Dreams? You broke up with me over dreams?"

"Nightmares really. I saw you on our wedding day. You looked so beautiful and happy but…"

"But what Darien? Spit it out!"

"I saw you die! I watched you die right before my eyes every night. Every time that I closed my eyes I saw you dying and that damn voice kept telling me that if I kept seeing you then my dream would come true."

"A voice? And what it never occurred to you that it may have been a trick?"

"I couldn't take that chance. I loved-I love you too much to risk anything happening to you. I couldn't let you get hurt-"

"Oh so instead you dump me, break my heart, and never once tell me why which caused me even more pain. Yeah you really saved me from a bunch of heartache."

"Why do you have to be so cynical? I'm trying to explain what happened-"

"No Darien you want my sympathy! Did you really think that if you came in here and spit out that sob story that I'd take you back? You have no idea the hell you put me through do you?"

"The same hell I was putting myself through. But I didn't want the dream to come true so I did what I had to do. That dream was so real-"

"Will you shut up about that damn dream! You made the decision Darien. No one forced you to do what you did."

"How can you say that! I told you what I saw in my dream and what that guy said."

"Perhaps it would have come true. But if you had loved me like I loved you, you would have come to me and WE would have figured something out. But you didn't think of that did you? Tell me something Darien, if you loved me so much why didn't you fight for me that day? Why did you just leave without even a glance in my direction?"

"I was protecting you."

"Protecting? Ha! If that's what you call protection I don't want it."

"I thought that if you didn't fight with the Scouts than you wouldn't be in danger anymore. With you out of harm's way I could have patched things up between us. I thought I was doing the right thing."

Serena just starred at his face and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You thought that by ripping away the one thing I had left, by siding with them against me would make me go back with you? Get out of my house."

"What?"

"Get out of my house. Now."

"I'm not leaving here until we work this out."

"There's nothing to work out. Now get out before I call the police."

"I'm not leaving."

"GET OUT!" She screamed and harsh winds came in through the windows.

"Serena stop!"

"I never thought that I could have hated you more than I did six years ago Darien, but I do. You mean nothing to me."

"You don't mean that," Darien whispered.

"I do and I know this: we will NEVER be together."

"Princess…" Zach called.

"Luna is my advisor Zachary, not you."

"Then I suggest you start acting like the calm and rational princess I raised you to be," Luna stated.

"I thought that we discussed you not eavesdropping Luna."

"No, you discussed it Serena. I just listened to your views. I'm glad that you made it here safely Darien. I'm sure that Serena has been the perfect hostess, yes?"

"Wait a minute, you sent him here?"

"That I did."

"Why!"

"Because this battle between you two must stop. For the sake of this planet, his birthright you two must stop fighting amongst one another or this planet will pay the price. Working as a team, as a unit is this world's only chance for survival."

"I'll think about it."

"There's no thinking to be done Serenity. Billions of people's lives are resting on your shoulders. If you want to continue to argue and fight with Darien then so be it. But it will be your conscious that these deaths will be on. No one else will be to blame for the destruction of this planet, but you. I'm not saying that you have to fall back in love with him again, but you need to work together as a team."

"What of the others?" Zach asked.

"The Scouts? They are important yes, but if she does not want to be cordial with them, then she does not have to."

"Thanks to Selene," Serena whispered.

"I wouldn't be thanking her too soon."

"Why not?"

"What were those power surges you had moments ago?"

"The recent one was just anger being vented. No harm done."

"So you think. Continue."

"The first one was me using my powers on the enemy."

"Who is he? What's his plan?"

"It's the Black Moon Family."

"Well then I definitely think we have more than one problems on our hands."

"What other problems have arised?" Zach asked.

"Well with the Princess' power surge earlier she caused a chain reaction."

"What kind of chain reaction? A negative one?"

"Depends on how she looks at it."

"Cut the cryptic crap, Luna. What exactly have I done?" Serena questioned.

"Let those whom you wish not to see, see you."

"The Scouts know where I am?

"Down to where you were standing at that moment."

"Great. Well hopefully the generals will be able to hold them off for another day or so."

"Ha! If they don't get killed first," Zach replied.

End of chapter! Oh and if you have any questions or suggestions send those to me too! Always willing to answer.

Selene Grace


	7. Chapter 5

WOW! I can honestly say that I'm shock and amazed on how well this story is going over. I'm so glad that you guys like it and are enjoying my original plot as one reader said and my bad ass Serena as another one said. Ypur reviews are what keeps me posting this story.However for the moment actually a couple we're going to take a break from her and check on the other ladies. No encounter with Serena that comes later but I have something just as good. Hope you enjoy it and do remember to send reviews.

I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon but thankfully I own my own writing!

**From Betrayal to Redemption Ch.5**

"Go away! Come on already. Please just go away. Please go away. In the name of Mars just go away!" Raye shouted until her symbol finally vanished. "Thank you."

"With old age comes insanity," Chad said.

"I'm not insane Chad."

"So says the lady whom converses with herself."

"Chad," Raye hissed.

"You have a customer."

"Thank you," she said and walked out to the front.

"Hi welcome to Cherry Hill Temple. How can I…Jadeite!"

"Pardon me? You must have me confused with someone else," Jason replied.

"Yeah right!"

"Actually I am right."

"I don't know how you came back, but trust me I'll send you straight back to hell!" she shouted reaching for her pen.

"Lady look! I'm not this Jadeite you speak of. My name is Jason Specter and I've just moved here with my cousins. We…"

"What!"

"I'm new in town. I saw the shrine and wanted to check it out."

"Did you really? Why?" she questioned holding the broom in a defensive stance.

"Because I studied religion amongst other things in school. I wanted to see the temple and learn more about Japanese ways up close."

Raye looked at him suspiciously. 'I'm not getting any evil vibes from him. But then again Jadeite didn't give them off last time at first either. Maybe…he does look different from Jadeite…Luna said we would have a new enemy coming, but…but that doesn't make sense. Jadeite is an old enemy. He says his name is-'

"Lady you okay?"

"Oh yes. I…what did you say your name was?"

"Jason Specter. I apologize if I've confused you. Perhaps being out in the sun is bad for the little lady."

"Little lady?"

"Did you know that your eyes flash a darker shade when you're angry?"

"Angry? I most certainly am not angry!"

"Then why are you screaming and breathing hard?"

"Because…because you are presuming things that are not true and…"

"And what?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe we should go out to dinner so you can tell me all about this nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't tell me that you have selective hearing as well."

"What did you just say?"

"That's alright. Your beauty can surpass that misfortune."

"I…who the hell do you think you are! INSULTING ME LIKE THAT! YOU EGOTISTICAL PIG! YOU MACHO CHIMPANZEE!"

"Hahahah. I was only joking Raye."

"You were…how did you know my name?"

'Shit! Think quick …' "The other guy told me."

"Hmmm…"

"So now how about that dinner date?"

"Why don't you take your dinner and shove it up your ass."

"Well I've never gone for the kinky stuff before but I'm willing to try it for you."

"KINKY! GET AWAY FROM MY TEMPLE YOU SICK PERVERT!" Raye shouted and grabbed her broom. "So help me if you don't leave now I'll…"

"Set me on fire? You know I think I'm going to call you Phoenix."

"Excuse me? Mr. Specter my name most certainly is not Phoenix and I-"

FLASHBACK

As the couple lay in bed together in the aftermath of ecstasy, the woman's face came into the picture. She had long raven hair with passionate violet eyes. She snuggled in closer to her lover and he moved his arm to the nightstand to pick up a box. She watched him curiously as he said, "I have something for you."

"You know that you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Open it."

The woman cautiously took the box and just held it in her hand. A part of her dreaded opening that box but the other part couldn't wait to do it.

"Open it Phoenix."

She took a deep breath and opened the box to reveal a diamond ring with rubies surrounding the outer ring. "What…what are you doing?"

"Sweetheart to me you are not only a princess but the love of my life. You lit a fire in me the day I met you and its immortal flames will continue to burn as long as I have your love. I want you with me for the rest of my life. I want you to have my children and teach them all about their history and heritage. Marry me love."

The woman starred at the ring and at her lover with shock and confusion. After a pregnant moment of silence the man said, "Say something."

"I can't marry you."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"Just like I said I can't," she said and wrapped her robe around her. Standing before him she lectured, "Have you completely lost your mind? What would possess you to ask me something so…so ludicrous? Can you imagine us a married couple?"

"Yeah I can or I wouldn't have asked."

"Well the answer is no."

"What the hell is your problem huh?" he asked and pushed back the covers to face her.

"There is no problem."

"God you're so full of BULLSHIT! Just admit it."

"Admit what?" she screamed.

"That not only are you scared of your future but you're scared to death of what you feel for me," he said approaching her.

"I don't feel anything for you," she said and turned her back to him.

"I'd wager differently," he replied and kissed her shoulders. "Admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

"Admit it."

"I…I don't have anything to say to you."

"You don't have to say anything at all Raye your body says it all."

"My body will react to many a man's touch."

"Like this?"

"Please…"

"Please…what?" he questioned as he continued his kisses down her arms and back.

She turned to face him and with what looked like tears in her eyes replied, "Please go. Go back to your prince and leave me be." Walking to the door she opened it and said, "Don't bother coming back because you won't be welcomed."

Grabbing his clothes and without a word to her he walked out of her room leaving Raye alone with no one to see the single tear fall from her cheek.

END OF FLASHBACK

When Raye came out of her flashback she gasped for air and felt wetness on her cheek. Instead of wiping it away she let it fall and starred at the man before her. She reached out for him but pulled back before getting to close and asked, "Why did you leave me?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back?" she asked.

"Raye…I think that you need to sit down."

Raye's eyes dilated, she blinked them twice and looked at Jason with shock and fear. "I…I have to go."

"Raye wait I'd like to talk to you," he said and grabbed for her arm. Instantaneously she felt something happen to her body. She felt a fire light in her belly and consume her body with a painful yet fulfilling feeling. Then without knowing it she pulled away from him as if he had burned her. "Raye are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. I just need to get some rest. If you'll excuse me," she said and turned to leave.

'Such independence. God I love you,' his thoughts said.

"What did you say?" Raye questioned and looked back at him.

"I asked if you were alright. Maybe you do need to get some rest. You don't look so good."

"Thank you for the concern, but that's…that's not what you said."

"Yes it is Raye. I'll see myself out." 'Maybe this was harder on her then I thought it would be,' he thought.

"I just heard you say that! What's harder than you thought would be?"

Jason's eyes flickered and he thought, 'Shit! No it couldn't have happened.'

"You're mouth didn't move and I still can hear your voice. What couldn't have happened?"

"Raye just go and lie down and I'm sure that everything will be better in a few hours." 'More like worse for me but better for her. Damn I knew I shouldn't have come here.'

"Okay that's it! You're gonna tell me what the hell did you do to me or I'm gonna burn you alive!" she screamed and grabbed at his collar pulling him in closer to her.

'Ah my fiery prietess returns,' he thought. 'Damn the link!'

'A link? Can you hear me too?' she thought.

"I gotta go. I'll try to come back tomorrow," he said and walked down the shrine steps.

"Jason wait!" she called and rushed after him. Before she could reach him he had jumped into his car and sped off down the street.

Inside his car Jason knew he couldn't think about anything until he got inside the house with the magic barrier. "Dammit! Why did I have to touch her? Now our psychic link is reformed and who knows what she heard." His cell phone rang and without even saying hello the caller said, "You need to get home now."

End of Chapter!

Selene Grace


	8. Chapter 6

Alright Chapter 6 people! Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the interaction between Raye and Jadiete. Don't worry there will more of them to come. But for now I thought that I'd give you a taste of Lita and Mina with two other gentleman we all know. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please do continue to send your reviews. Oh and if anything seems confusing or doesn't match up to what you've read let me know and I'll break things down for you or I may have to do a rewrite cuz you noticed something I did not! Bless it be!

I do not own Sailor Moon but I do thank God own this story!

From Betrayal to Redemption Ch. 6

"Talk about a power surge. I've never felt anything like that before," Mina said. "I almost feel empty without it."

"Luna said that her powers had increased beyond our own," Lita replied. "Maybe that's where we're supposed to be at too."

They were sitting in Garden of Thunder, one of Lita's cafes trying to avoid people since their symbols had appeared.

"Well on a less depressing note, I don't understand why you would close up shop today just to look for a new cook."

"Well Jorge is going to Paris to cook for the French and that leaves Lightning Rose short one cook."

"But why not have them at the LR? You know that this café brings in a lot of profit.

"You know I will never get used to you talking all business like."

"That's why I need an affairs/profits executive. Someone who can handle the paperwork and business behind the scenes."

"So you can go tan in the sun?"

"Exactly." Taking a sip of her drink she looked up and saw two men standing at the door. "Well I do believe that prospects have arrived. And I think I may have a date tonight too."

"Glad to see some things don't change," Lita said and went to unlock the door to the gentlemen. "Hello I'm Lita Kino. Are you both here for the interview?"

"No, only myself. My friend here is just wasting his time joining me."

"I do not waste time Nate."

"Nate? Nate Pathfinder? Lita you didn't tell me he was going to be your new cook," Mina interjected.

"Prospect Mina. And I did not know this man was applying."

"I apologize Ms. Kino, I just recently arrived in town and heard you were looking for a cook."

"So you're not scheduled for an appointment?" Lita asked as she looked through her papers.

"No, but I have my resume here and my references."

"Can you answer me this Mr. Pathfinder? You were Fashion Park's top male model for three years not to mention an astronomical phenomenon. Why'd you quit?"

"Mina," Lita hissed. "This is business not gossip fest 2006."

"I don't mind. The modeling was just money used to get me through college and my astronomical design. I was paying for my culinary and astronomy degree."

"Astrology?" Mina asked.

"Well I suppose I could go ahead and interview you," Lita interjected as she looked from Matthew to Nate. As if something had exploded in her head, her eyes largened. " If you gentleman will excuse us, I have to converse with my friend here. Take a seat. There's coffee and danishes on the counter." She pulled Mina into the back office with Mina shouting, "Lita! What the hell is your problem? Do you know who that is-"

"Do you? Look at them Mina. Don't you see a little resemblance somewhere in the taller one?"

"Not really. The one with the brown hair is drop dead cute. But what do you expect from a famous model."

"Mina-"

I didn't even know he was interested in astrology, but what a hunk, huh?

Few people even knew of him over-"

"Mina."

"Here since hr never traveled pass the U.S. borders and quit so soon. But did you see the one with that platinum hair? What I wouldn't give to get him in the sheets."

"Mina! Stop drooling over that guy. Look at his face. Don't you sense anything?"

"Sense what?"

"He looks just like Malachite."

"What? Lita get real. You're just freaked out over what Luna said. He is not Malachite; Malachite looked meaner. Plus, we would have sensed it."

"Yeah sure. Who the hell are you kidding!"

"But we killed Malachite. We saw him die remember? Right after Zoicite did."

"Maybe he was reconstituted or something?"

"But for what though? And who is that other guy?"

"Nephrite. Zoicite had him killed."

"But they had to have known we'd know who they were."

"Maybe not. They do look slightly different from before," Lita said and began to pace. "I have an idea."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Come off of it. Listen you talk to Mr. Mal look-alike and I'll handle the Neph-replica."

"You're not going to hire him are you?"

"Possibly."

"Are you crazy! What if it really is him?"

"Then it's perfect. That way I can keep an eye on him when he works. Mina you're a genius!"

"On no, this is all you missy. You don't see me over here hiring Malachite Returns for my company."

Lita looked at her with a look of calculation and Mina could see the wheels in her head were turning. "Lita, I'm not doing it."

"You said you needed help."

"I don't even know if he has the degrees."

"That's why you talk to him. Look this is what I want to do…"

MEANWHILE

"She's more delectable than she was then," Nate whispered.

"Is that possible my friend?" Matt asked.

"Get off it Mr. I'm-head-general-so-I-must-not-show-emotion. Your eyes lit up when you saw Mina again."

"She's changed though."

"They all have. We've changed too. This isn't the Silver Millennium anymore and they don't have to bow down to any man."

"They didn't then either."

"In a way I suppose. But as princesses they had decorum to follow in front of others. Now it matters less."

"I understand Nate. My question is how do we get them to remain in contact with us? Have the stars told you this?"

"This is simple Matthew. We work for them."

"You cooking for Lita is all fine and good. But Mina owns a chain of beauty salons and a fashion line."

"Didn't I read a letter on your desk mentioning a conglomerate wanting to take over your business?"

"And I clearly threw it in the trash."

"Maybe you should rethink that proposition," Nate replied with a wink.

"I thought that Zach was Head of Intelligence."

"All of our specialties interact with one another friend. We are as one and yet separate as the branches on a tree. Connected together by that one strong trunk that grows firmly from the solid ground."

"Nice metaphor, but how exactly do you propose I start a conversation with the daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Use your charm. Years ago her brother Eros helped you get away from her. Well actually he more helped himself but made it seem like he was helping you both."

"Thank you for reminding me."

"Speaking of Eros, have we found him?"

"He never made it back remember. He died along with the others before the queen could have him reborn."

"You will have much on your shoulders when all come to face."

"As will you. Lita and Athena were close in that time. Her death hit hard then, imagine how it will be now."

"Imagine how what will be now?" Lita asked when she returned.

"Working in the kitchens here in Japan versus the ones in America," Matt replied.

"I'm sure that Mr. Pathfinder will manage," Mina said. "I on the other hand have to conduct business of my own. If you all will excuse me, Lita call me."

"Remember what I said Mina!" Lita called out.

"Goodbye Leets," Mina said with a smirk and a 'No way' look.

"I'll walk you out," Matt said.

"If you insist. There's no trouble out there I can assure you."

"Trouble resides everywhere milady. You just have to be ready for when it strikes."

Mina stopped in mid movement to look back at the man before her. Her eyes squinted as if she was trying to remember something.

"Did you forget something?"

"No I just…I could have sworn I've heard that before."

"Perhaps someone else you know said it."

"No. No I could have sworn that I've heard you say that before. But…but that's ridiculous."

"Of course it is."

"I must be tired because it seemed almost as if it was a past memory or something." 'At least that's what my heart is telling me,' she thought.

"Maybe we knew each other in another lifetime."

"Perhaps we did. Perhaps we did," she replied and just continued to stare at him. It seemed as if something was glowing behind his eyes and yet it disappeared too quickly for her to be sure. 'I really need to take a break,' she thought until she heard a voice in her head laughing. 'Just because you're head general Mina doesn't mean you have to always be so serious. You're my cousin and as the crowned Princess of this universe I order you to have fun!' laughed Serenity.

"Serena?" Mina asked out loud.

"Mina you okay?" Lita questioned. "Did you just say Serena?"

"I…I'm just tired I guess."

"Yeah I guess."

"I'll call you when I get to the shop," she said and went to the door to only come face to face with Matthew.

"Seems as if I just can't stay out of your way."

"Or I can't stay out of yours," he whispered and looked back into her eyes.

It felt as if she was drowning when she starred into Matt's eyes, but she'd drown forever if she could look into those endless orbs. A familiar warming sensation rushed over her body and it began to comfort her. She felt almost complete until she clutched at her chest and choked out, "My heart."

"Mina!"

"No, I'm fine Lita. I…Ithink."

"Sit down here for minute," Lita said and led her to the chair.

"That's not necessary Lita. I promise I'm fine and like I said I need to go," Mina said and exited the door.

"Hold on Mina!" Matt yelled from the door "I'll see you later Nathan," and rushed after her.

"I told you that I was fine in there."

"I'm not your friend Lita, Mina. I saw what happened back there and you didn't look so good."

Turning to face him she asked, "Why so concerned sir? You most certainly do not know me and yet you're running after me like a bodyguard."

Walking up close to her he said, "Maybe because I know something good when I see it."

FLASHBACK

"I know something good when I see it," a man's voice replied.

"And what exactly do you see?" a woman replied.

"A woman too stubborn to take advice from someone more trained."

"More trained? Stubborn? I do believe I am the head general of Serenity's guard not to mention the Moon Army."

"As am I when it comes to my planet."

"No, actually your Prince runs the army. On and off the battlefield. You're only second in command but I do give you credit since you are head to guarding your prince."

She watched his jaw tightening and through the silence could hear him grinding his teeth.

"I did my research," she said and walked away.

"I'd watch what I said Sailor Venus. Not all men have fear in their hearts when it comes to you Sailors."

"Meaning you and your generals? Please.My team could wipe the floor with you men."

Noting the tone in her voice he moved in closer to her and asked, "Is that a challenge?"

She closed the distance between them as if to kiss him on the lips. She breathed in his scent and whispers, "Damn right. Six AM tomorrow General Malachite," and left.

END OF FLASHBACK

When Mina came out of the flashback she looked at Matt with a confused look.

"Mina did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry. Meaning what exactly?" 'Woah total déjà vu.'

"You left this back in shop. Your business looks very profitable Ms. Aino. You have a keen eye for snatching up and merging with companies to expand on your own. However your spreadsheet on the base plan is unclear. Your configurations of the past marketing value isn't right either, I would suggest you get one of your people in marketing/finance to take a look at that. I think you should know too that the tanning company you plan to meet with this week isn't so easily swayed to join forces with beauty chains."

"My company is more that just a beauty chain sir," she said and snatched her papers from him. "I know that you know who I am but what I can't figure out is who you are and what you want here."

"Isn't it obvious Mina?" he said and walked passed her.

"If that was the case I wouldn't be asking would I?" she said and followed after him. "Answer my question!"

"Most ladies would say please after such a statement."

"I'm not most ladies."

Walking closer to her he whispered softly, "I can see that."

"I feel like I know you. I have to know you."

"Why do you have to? Why can't I just be another man passing in and out of your life? I very well could be though."

"I don't feel that way about you. It's odd Mr…I'm sorry I never got your name."

"Matthew.

"Mr. Matthew."

"No, just Matthew. Matt actually. And you do know me Mina."

"I don't understand."

"You will," he said opening his car door.

"Wait a minute. You sound like you know what you were talking about with my marketing strategies. Would you mind helping me plan them out more clearly for my meeting with this other company?"

"Sure, for a fee. Give me a call," he said and handed her his card.

"Hearth. Your last name is Hearth?"

"The one and only."

"You know who I am don't you?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

'He does look like Malachite. But…how can he be Hearth too? What could he gain from that?' she thought. 'I have to figure out what he's up to.'

"Well since we've officially met let's just get this meeting over with."

"Now?"

"I see no better time. If you could follow me in your car."

"It's-" he began but the cell ringing interrupted his statement. When he answered a voice said, "Your presence is required at the house, sir."

"Mina I have to go. How's tomorrow at nine?"

"What's the rush to leave?"

"Family emergency. Is nine okay?"

"Nine is just fine Matthew."

"I'll see you then," he said and pulled off.

"Damn right you will Matt. What is it about you that strikes a cord? I don't care what I have to do, but I will figure out what you're up to," she said as she got in her car and pulled off.


	9. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but i was working on the othe chapters so I wouldn't fall behind. Thank you again for the reviews and I know that some of you guys were wanting to see some more of the girls so here we go! No Serena in this unfortunately that won't happen till later. But trust me it's worth the wait smiles! Last chapter left us off with Nate and Matt visiting Lita and Mina at the cafe. Nate was applying for a job while Matt was just there to check things out with Mina. Both Ms left and Mina had some flashbacks that ended with them agreeing to meet the next day. This is of course the contiuation beginning with Nate and of course some other goodies. Please do send reviews!

Oh and I do not own Sailor Moon!

**From Betrayal to Redemption**

**CH.7**

"Well your papers look good. But here's the testing drill: you have one hour," Lita said as she handed him a recipe.

"You're giving me a time limit? I understand that you run a tight ship here Ms. Kino, but you must know that you cannot rush a masterpiece," Nate replied.

"Very good, Mr. Pathfinder. That was just another test in my book that you passed. Get to work and let me know when you are finished," she said and pointed him in the direction of the kitchen.

When she had left his sight he said, "I see that even in this lifetime you've retained your skills of intimidation, love. And I just happen to remember every skill you taught me in the kitchen."

An hour and a half later Nate walked outside of the kitchen to see Lita talking to a UPS guy. "You don seem to look more beautiful than you did yesterday Ms. Kino."

"And how many times must I ask you to call me Lita?"

"Once more Ms. Kino As always."

"Lita smiled and said, "When are you going to ask me out Adam?"

"As soon as I build up enough courage."

"Well how about I ask you?"

"That would be lovely, Lita."

'Lovely? Courage? She never fell for these worthless men back then? He's not even worthy to…wait is she asking him for his phone number?' Nate thought. Not being able to watch another minute of her flirting with this idiot he interrupted with, "Excuse me Ms. Kino. I'm finished."

"Already?" she asked and turned around.

Starring down atAdam with a glare of hatred that caused him to back up against the door he said tightly, "I'm quick with my hands. Did you-" his statement was interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

"If you will pardon this disturbance."

"Of course," Lita replied and turned back to Adam.

"Hello?"

"Your skillful mindset is needed at the house," a voice said and then hung up.

"Lita I'm afraid I have an emergency I have to tend to. Please excuse me and I hope my dessert is up to your satisfaction."

"We'll see. Let's reschedule for tomorrow at two?"

"Perfect," he said and left the restaurant.

As soon as Nate's car pulled out of her lot, she called her restaurant manager and childhood friend. "Hey Ken could you come down to the restaurant and finish up the interviews?"

"Sure babe, I'm in the car."

"Thank you Ken. You're a lifesaver."

"Piece of cake."

"Piece of pie."

Lita hung up the phone and headed into the back to straighten up before leaving. While cleaning she noticed the dessert that Nate had prepared and took a bite of it. "Hmmm…that taste like mine, but different. Intrigued," she said aloud with a smile. As she was locking up the café she dialed another number on her cell and said, "We need to call a Scout meeting."

"I was thinking the same thing," the voice replied. "You won't believe the visitor I just had."

"Lemme guess, one of the Negaverse generals that we killed over five years ago?"

"Don't tell me you got one too?"

"Not just one, Mina and I were cornered by two."

"I'll call Amy."

"You do that. Maybe we can figure out what the hell is going on," she said and hung up. She dialed another number and heard, "Is he gone yet?"

"Yeah. He got some emergency phone call and ran out so fast."

"Matt did the same thing. Who do you think called them?" Mina asked.

"Whomever it was they must be important. I'm on my way to the temple can you meet me there?"

"I'm headed that way. I wanted Raye to do a fire reading."

"She's probably already done one since she also received a visitor.

"What?"

"Yep. My guess is that Amy got one too."

"Now I'm starting to get worried. What if what Luna said is coming to pass?"

"I hope not. But why would they pick to meet us separately and not as four against one?"

"I don't know Lita. I'll call Darien and tell him to come too."

"Right see you there."

Mina disconnected the call and dialed Darien's cell. "You've reached the answering service of D. Shields please leave your message."

"Darien it's me Mina. Call me back as soon as you get this. It's NEGA urgent."

When Mina reached the temple, Lita and Raye were already sitting inside conversing over the matter.

"So he said his name was Jason Specter?" Lita asked.

"Yeah but something felt so familiar about him," Raye replied with a distant look in her eyes.

"As if he was a part of you?" Mina asked.

"Exactly. One minute we were arguing and then out of nowhere my mind was seeing something. It felt like a past memory," she explained.

"From the Silver Millennium?"

"Mmhmm. He was there but he looked…older and he asked me to marry him. As crazy as it sounds, he loved me. Really loved me."

"A negaverse general proposed to you and you accepted?" Lita asked.

"I didn't say all that. We were lovers in the memory and for some reason something was holding the woman back from giving herself to him."

"You mean you," Mina said.

"Yeah I guess."

"Did anything else happen?"

"After I came out of the memory I seemed to still be within it."

"You mean you talked to him as if you were still in the past?" Mina asked.

"I think I did but he just acted as if he didn't know what was going on, but then he touched me and I could hear everything he was thinking and I could feel everything that he was feeling."

"How did that happen?"

"Maybe our powers are growing since Serena returned," Lita asked.

"I don't think so because Raye can't read our thoughts."

"Myabe she can infiltrate the minds of evil. But what I don't get is why would Raye be with one of Beryl's generals in the past?"

"I don't think he was a Negaverse general then," Mina replied. "When I was outside with Matt I…I had a past memory too. But he was a general for his planet and I for the moon. There was no evil about him and…we scheduled to have a duel between us and his men."

"A duel? That's what you saw in your flashback?"

"Just the leading up to it. It was full of tension and yet passion. Intense passion."

"For love or duty?" Raye asked.

"Who knows. But remember when I stumbled in the café? It's weird but I…I felt my heart."

"You should be feeling it if you're alive Mina."

"No. I FELT my heart. It was almost like it was beating in tune with his: beating as one. It was for a brief second but there was a connection and I know he felt it too. His eyes said it all but then it vanished just as quickly. But it was there and I've…I've never felt so complete."

"So you two had lovers in the past that worked for Beryl now?" Lita asked.

"That's what I don't understand. If they were our lovers then why would they have turned against us? And don't exclude yourself either Lita. You must have too if Nephrite has returned, right?"

"How should I know? Maybe Amy knows more. Where is she?"

"Her mother said she had pressing matter to attend to so she changed shifts and left," Raye replied.

"Can you do a fire reading?"

"The fire won't tell me anything."

"Try again. Maybe with us here it will," Mina encouraged.

Raye sat in front of the fire and chanted,

"Sacred fire

Show me that

Which hides from my sight

Show us where we must go

Show us what we must see."

The fire burst and cracked around them. Raye opened her eyes and saw she was in a house. Serena's parent's house actually. Next to her were Lita and Mina who look just as confused.

"Why are we here?" Lita asked.

"There's something here that the fire wanted us to see. Look it's Sere," Mina replied.

They looked up and saw Serena transform to head out to what they had figured was a battle until someone blocked her path.

"Emerald, " Raye hissed.

As they watched the fight progress and Serena end up being the victor they could not bear to see what was going to happen next. They watched as he ran to the park to only get there at the end and save their lives.

"She tried to tell us," Mina commented when they had returned to their bodies. "But we wouldn't listen."

"I thought…I was so sure…" Raye sputtered.

"Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she fight?" Lita yelled out.

"Because she shouldn't have had to," a lady replied.

They looked at the fire and saw Queen Serenity before them. "You girls were my daughter's closest friends and guardians. She trusted you and you betrayed that trust in the worst way."

"We though that…" Raye began.

"Oh I know exactly what you thought Mars. So much anger lives within you, much like your father."

"My father? My dad had nothing to with this. He's away in London doing…"

"Not that father. Your real father: the one from centuries is ago is the one I speak of. He still lives with you, as do his powers. They do for all of you."

"What is it that we do not remember, your Majesty?" Mina asked.

"Many things, Venus."

"Will you tell us?"

"That I will not. You have to find out for yourselves. Follow you heart Venus. Love will always be your guide. Jupiter a storm rages within you. Let the thunderbolt escape and follow it's rumble. Mars, open your soul and let the fire consume you. It shall speak its mind."

"Where is Serena, your Majesty?" Lita asked.

"Only the bond of truth, justice, peace, love, and loyalty shall lead you to her. They will come when it is time."

"Time for what?"

"You shall see," she replied. "Perhaps Mercury can help clear things up," and disappeared.

They all turned to the door of the temple and saw Amy standing there watching. "Amy what the hell is going on!" Raye asked. "All this cryptic talk is driving me nuts!"

"I think I may be able to decipher what everything meant for you guys," Amy said and sat on the floor. "It's truly amazing what you can find on the Internet by just typing in a word. I couldn't believe all the research I cam up with."

"Research?" Mina asked.

"I never studied Mythology-not Greek at least-so when Luna mentioned Ares I became curious and did some digging."

"What did you find?" Lita asked.

"God of War."

"A god? What do the gods of mythology have to do with us?"

"That's what I could not understand either until I started to dig. Mythology shows that century atop centuries ago there was a place called Mount Olympus that gave home to all the gods and goddesses. Many of the gods known of were children of the Alpha God Zeus and his many affairs. In between that he married his sister Hera and that's where things started to become confusing because every search had different information. However it does say that Zeus had two brothers named Hades and Poseidon.

"Who were they?" Raye asked.

"Hades was the god of the underworld and Poseidon was god of the sea. After their father Cronus died who was in fact a Titan-"

"What's a Titan?"

"Not important. The three brothers drew lots over who would rule and Zeus ended up winning so he became god of the sky, King of the gods with his brothers following in line behind him. However another myth says that Cronus's wife Rhea gave birth to six children. Earlier in Cronus' life he received a prophecy saying that one of his children would overthrow him and kill him just as he had done his father. So to make sure that that neverhappened, he swallowed al of his children whole. The sixth child, Zeus was sent away by Rhea and raised somewhere else by other people.

"On a mishap of a day Zeus came across his father and they began to quarrel. He kicked Cronus so hard in his stomach that all of his siblings emerged from Cronus' belly full grown. They were so overjoyed that they named Zeus their ruler, he picked his beautiful sister Hera as his wife and the other four picked what they wanted to rule over."

"That's a beautiful myth Amy, but that has nothing to do with us," Raye stated.

"Actually is does. I came up with a list of all the gods and narrowed them down to eight that best describe us."

"You think that these gods are connected to us in some way? But I thought that you said they lived on Mount Olympus not in the Silver Millennium."

"That's where my theory comes in. I believe that before Mount Olympus the gods and goddesses were in the Silver Millennium as Kings, Queens and possibly our siblings.

"Looking at the information, all of the gods you circled here were children of Zeus though except for Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hermes."

"That's also one of my theories. You know how we were reborn here with different siblings and families from the ones we had back in that time/ Well I think that that same situation occurred with them."

"Nice theories Amy, but can you prove them?" Mina asked.

"Absolutely. We'll take you first Mina since you did ask. Your heart is the key to your powers, correct?"

"You know that they are Amy."

"Humor me, will you."

"Yes they are."

"And you can honestly say that you like to play matchmaker for everyone you know. You've even had flashes from the past where you did those things, right?"

"Yes, but they were never clear."

"That's probably because of what happened with Serena. Remember when Luna said this was our reward for what we did? Out memories are not completely restored yet. But back to my theory-everything you do revolves around your heart and you have an escapable beauty that is yours alone. Your aura shines with love, commitment, joy, and of course duty. From my research I believe that your mother and the Queen of Venus was the goddess Aphrodite," Amy summed up and handed her the information she collected on her.

"The goddess of love? That makes sense in Mina's case," Lita replied.

"I also think that you may have had a brother named Eros. In our time now he's what one would call Cupid."

"Mina's related to Cupid? Oh that's just too much," Lita smirked.

"Mina you would understand more of this since it is your own power so tell me what you think," Amy stated.

Mina just starred at the information in her hands and didn't respond to Amy. After thoughts ran through her mind she stopped and said, "I think I need to be alone. I…I need to figure this out by myself."

"Mina, we need to figure this out together. It involves all of us as a team," Lita stated.

"I know that Lita, but this is different. What if this woman is my mother? I know now that Serena and I were cousins back then so that mean Aphrodite was probably Queen Serenity's cousin or even sister. Do you know what that means for me? I…I may have let my entire family line down with my mistake six years ago," Mina replied with tears escaping.

"Mina what happened wasn't your fault. Nobody can be blamed for what happened, it just did," Raye said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't be serious. After what happened today you still cannot take the blame for this can you? You still think that you were right back then don't you? Don't you!"

"Not completely Mina. But we cannot put all the blame on ourselves."

"Oh you're right we should blame Serena. Get real Raye! The blame is already there. It's been there for years and I'm just now realizing it. Even after what Serenity said and you seeing what happened that day you still won't accept responsibility," she said and took a breath. "From this list here, I can definitely agree that the God of War is your father. Just alike: heartless, self-centered, irresponsible and arrogant to a T." she stated and walked out.

"Mina wait!" Lita called out. "Great Raye, what'd you do that for?"

"I was just saying what I felt. I have every right to state those facts."

"But those facts as you like to call them are not everyone's else's. Take a hint: sometimes you need to keep things to yourself."

"Don't be mad at me because I spoke up first Lita."

"I'm not mad at you Raye and it has nothing to do with that. I'm just trying to be your friend and give you some advice so all this arguing can stop. We have more pressing matter to talk about and to handle. We can't waste time arguing over things."

"I agree with Lita, but what Mina said was correct. I do believe that Ares was your father."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would I be the daughter of a killer? A man who is said to have had the Four Horsemen as his henchmen and whose blankets were made from the skin of the men he killed? That makes no sense. I'm a priestess who tries to find tranquility and peace. I banish evil not defend it."

"That is true but you can not deny who you come from. Luna even mentioned him directly to you."

"And the Queen did point in that direction," Lita mentioned.

"Something could have occurred that made you go down the path of a priestess, Raye. Ares was said to have a fiery emper that no one could match other than his father Zeus and at times Zeus did not even test his patience," Amy replied and handed her the packet she acquired on him. "Read it all for yourself and figure it out."

"Could Athena be my mother Amy?" Lita asked.

"That is where confusion enters. Myth shows that Athena was Zeus' child alone. She emerged from his head fully grown and clothed in her full armor with her weapon. She was fierce, passionate, and protected those who needed her protection. She was loved greatly by Zeus in her time, so much that she was the only other one who was allowed to use his thunderbolt."

"So she has to be because my powers come from thunder."

"Yes that's true, but the thunderbolt did belong to Zeus. He was the god of the skies, Lita. My theory is that Zeus was your father and that Athena was not your mother but your sister."

"Sister?"

"That is to say that the siblings theory pans out. However I'm positive that Ares, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Poseidon or Hermes were out parents."

"Poseidon or Hermes? Hmm…ruler of the vast waters or the messenger…Amy your name means Friend of Water. Of course it's Poseidon."

"True, but if you look at the other page I gave you, it tells of their Roman counterparts. Hermes' was Mercury, Zeus-Jupiter, Ares-Mars, Aphrodite-Venus and Poseidon was said to be the earth shaker-Neptune. But I do believe that it could be Poseidon more than Hermes since he was the god of the sea."

"I happen to agree."

"That's just my suspicion sense no else fit my power description, though. Look I gotta get back to the hospital and pick up on my shift. Call me if you guys need me," she said and walked out of the temple.

"Amy wait! Did you get a visitor today?" Lita asked.

"No, I've been at my apartment working all day. Why?"

"Just be careful of who you see out there and keep your eyes peeled."

"Those new enemies arrived? Or the old foes to new allies?"

Shaking her head she said, "Just be careful."

"Okay," she said and left.

"I thought this was supposed to be a scout meeting?" Raye questioned.

"It was I guess. I don't mean to walk out on you too but gotta get back to the LR to see how Ken made out. I'll call you if I figure anything out."

"I'll do the same," Raye replied. "Don't worry so much Lita. The Queen gave us that tip remember?"

"Yeah when the bonds of truth, love, peace, justice and loyalty arrive. Whatever the hell that means."

End of Chapter! Hope you liked it and I promise I will update again tomorrow! Send reviews!


	10. Chapter 8

I'm so glad that everyone liked the lastchapter! and of course as I promised here is the next chapter. I actually had to split it in half because I'm trying to rework another chapter and i don't want to fall behind in posting them. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please do send reviews!

i do not own sailor moon but i do own this story!

**From Betrayal to Redemption Ch.8**

"Serena, we have a big problem!" Jason ranted when he entered the house. "Why didn't you tell me about that damn psych-What the hell is he doing here?"

"Luna invited him here," Zach said.

Before Jason could say anything Luna advised, "Jason…do not say anything you're going to regret."

"I won't say anything Luna, but I'm going to surely do something," he said while walking over to Darien and punching him in the face.

"JASON!" Luna yelled.

"You stupid fuck!"

"What is wrong with you? Are you nuts?" Darien shouted as he blocked a punch. Jason charged at him and threw him on the floor while saying, "You had everything. EVERYTHING! Your home, your birthright, a girl who loved you more than life itself, a woman who would have died for you: hell has died for you! And you just threw it away," he screamed at him as he hit Darien again. "What more could any man have wanted? What was she not good enough for you? You had the future queen of this universe on your arm and just didn't want her, huh? You had your whole future set in front of you and you just didn't even care. Did you even think about what you were doing to her?" he questioned while hitting him again in the face and in the stomach.

"Jason man stop," Zach said and tried to pull him off of Darien.

"You don't deserve her! You don't even deserve to be in the same vicinity as her. She is so much better than you and deserves twice as much as whatever you could give her," he said as Zach pulled him away from Darien's fallen form.

"Hello to you too Jason," Darien muttered as he wiped blood from his mouth. "Glad to see you still have such caring feelings for me. But if I knew you had fallen for your princess I would have come sooner."

"What!" Serena shouted.

"You son of a bitch!" Jason gritted out and pulled against the restraint of Zach's arms.

"Jason stop!" Serena said and walked over to him. "Let him go Zachary."

"Serena I don't think that's a good idea. I've known him since we were kids and his temper is nothing to mess with."

"I've been with him for the past six years and have witnessed it before. Let him go."

Zach reluctantly let his friend go and watched how he went charging again for Darien. In the blink of an eye he stopped because something had come between the two tall men.

"Jason," Serena said.

"I don't want to hear it Sere," Jason retorted.

"Listen to me Jason. I know that you hate him because I hate him too. But you can't fight my battles for me anymore. Look at me Jason. I'm here now; I'm the person that I am now because of you and the others. You gave me that when he had taken it from me. Don't do this. It's a waste of energy that I sense you need to be saving."

Jason looked down at the woman who he had come to the man behind her. Although rage seemed to flow through him when he looked at Darien, Serena's presence offered a salve. Through clenched teeth he said, "I don't want him here."

"Neither do I, but Luna advises it. There are things that need to be discussed between us."

"Then send him home. He isn't one of us anymore."

"That may be true Jason, but he is here and he will be staying here until we have worked out this situation," Luna said.

"No situation involving us involves HIM. Serena doesn't want him here nor do any of the people in this house need him here."

"Yes we do," Serena whispered. "Zach and Luna discovered that all ten of us have to join forces together to defeat this enemy."

"The girls won't be happy about this one," a voice from the back door said.

"Glad you could join us Matthew," Zach replied. "Maybe you can help keep Jason here in line."

"Why-oh. I'm guessing Jason did that?" he asked Darien.

"You guessed right," Darien replied. "Good to see you again Malachite."

"Matthew, but sorry I can't say the same," he said and walked over to Luna perched on the couch. "Now would you mind explaining to me the meaning of this meeting? I was convening with a lovely Venus Princess when I was interrupted."

"We apologize for interrupting your love fest but there are more important things to be done. Like saving my home from this Black Moon Family," Darien said.

"Well that does it. It's your home so you can leave and take care of it," Jason replied.

"Jason, this planet is Serenity's as well. This universe is soon to be hers and we have to protect it as we protect her," Matt chided. "Even if that means helping those we wish not to."

"You really did a number on them huh?" Darien asked Serena.

"Excuse me?" Serena replied.

"Oh he better not be going where I think he is," Zach whispered.

"Without even seeing me again they are already against me. What the hell did you tell them before they got here? To not make friends with their prince or you'd make them regret it?"

"Darien I suggest you sit down and zip it before you say anything else," Luna advised.

"No, I really want to know. These men were my best friends and guardians since I was a child in the Silver Millennium and within the span of six years you've managed to turn them against me without a backwards glance."

"Very similar to how the girls and you turned against me," Serena countered.

"I never turned against you Serena and you know that," he said and walked over to her.

"You know why I did what I did. I know you still love me because I still love you."

"Again very similar to how I thought you still loved me when you dumped me. Once again I was wrong and so are you."

"You wouldn't have come back here if you didn't still care."

"True Darien. I do care. For my family and the people on this planet. They shouldn't have to suffer because their unknown prince is a complete imbecile. Now I want you to listen very carefully to me. What you and I had doesn't exist anymore and it hasn't for a long time. If you plan to remain in good form you will refrain from touching me or even bringing up the past. As for these four gentlemen, they made their own choices. Just as you and the girls made your choices six years ago and in the years that followed. You will respect their decisions and not harass them. Until the time comes that you receive all of your memories I strongly suggest you watch what comes out of your mouth and how you approach my guard."

"No Serena let him say whatever he likes. It'll give me a reason to hit him again," Jason said.

"You wanna hit me Jason? Go ahead hit me! Maybe if I kick your ass you'll shut up," Darien said. "You think that just because you're apart of her guard now that you're better than me? You forget that I am still the crowned Prince of this planet and I control it. This planet is my birthright and Gaia allows it-ugh!" Darien yelled and felled on the floor.

Standing above him was Nate looking furious at him. "Unlike Jason here I do not rush into a fight recklessly. I think out my opponent's weaknesses and strength before going into battle and I never strike an unarmed man. But with you your Highness I'll make an exception."

In the corner Darien could see Serena and Luna who had transformed into her human form holding back Matthew, Jason and Zach. All four men looked ready to kill him if he spoke another word but he had to know what he had said to set them off. Before he could say anything Jason yelled, "You dare to speak her name in our presence? You don't even have the decency to honor her name do you?"

"Jason he doesn't know. Please calm down," Luna pleaded.

"He should know! She gave him everything he wanted in life and all she asked was to remain in his thoughts for eternity," Zach shouted.

"If he's man enough to speak her name then he's man enough to deal with the consequences," Matthew sneered.

"This is not helping anything. I did not call you four here so you could fight each other. We have to talk this out calmly without you guys becoming hostile," Serena instructed. "Just give me an hour if even that to explain things."

"Thirty minutes," Zach replied.

"Twenty," Jason countered.

"Give her the span of time she request. However Serenity, I will not be responsible for what my men do. If he says ANYTHING out of line whether he knows or not, he will deal with what comes," Matthew said and leaned against the wall.

"Fair enough," she said and began to go through the events and plans with the aid of Luna.

Sorry it's so short! and I know it's basically jsut fluff here but I wanted to get something out but not the whole chapter! Please don't mad! I plan to go right now and redo chapter 11 cuz my computer ate it and won't give it back to me, and i'll try to post ch.9 in the next few hours or later tonight. I do hope u still liked it and maybeit gave u some ideas? if so share them with me! please and do review it. bless it be

Selene Grace


	11. Chapter 9

Okay guys likeI promised here is the next chapter. i hope everyone liked the last one even though it was so short. but good news! my boyfriend fixed my computer which helped it to reconfigure ch 11 so it would open! i am immensely happy because so much goes on in that chapter that i didn't think i could recreate it with the same vibe. but that's all to no worries. thank you all for your reviews and please do continue to send them! you may notice that i skipped the battle information because I want that to come up later in a different chapter. so we're going to move to after that part when Serena has said "Fair enough." Enjoy this chapter!

Bless it be!

I dont own sailor moon but i do own this story!

**From Betrayal to Redemption Ch. 9**

Two Hours later

"So I'm sure that you will relay this message to the others?" Serena asked.

"As their princess shouldn't you be the one to tell them?" Darien countered.

"Look here Shields-" Jason started.

"They are no longer of my concern," Serena finished. "They are not apart of my guard or my world. You work beside them, so I suggest as their new found Prince and ally you inform them of what is to come."

"Okay great! So you can leave now," Jason said standing up.

"Serena I'd like to talk to you."

"She doesn't."

Ignoring Jason he said, "I don't think I asked you Jadeite. And I think that your future queen can speak for herself without your peanut minded assistance."

"Shields I'm gonna-"

"What is it you'd like to speak about?" Serena asked.

"Sere…you can't be serious. You know he's just gonna spit his cockamamie bullshit. Don't let him have the chance. Kick his ass out before-"

"Shut up Jason!" Luna yelled. "If Serena wishes to speak with Darien than they shall-whether you like it or not. Now I suggest you four go do what you do best and leave these two alone."

"If you hurt her…" Jason began.

"Darien wouldn't do anything that stupid," Zach said

"But then, he has fucked up before," Nate interjected.

"He wouldn't. He may be royalty but he has yet to regain all that is his," Matt finished.

"Glad you four came to that conclusion. Now go," Luna stated.

When everyone had left the room, Serena stood up and went to the window. Darien starred at this beautiful goddess before him and couldn't believe he had not fought harder for what they had. She had not only matured and grown in the person she was but her beauty had too.

"So do you plan on actually saying something or just reflecting on your mistake?" Serena asked.

"I wish I knew where to begin."

"Say what you want," she said and turned to him. "I promise I won't send my guard after you."

"Cute Sere."

"Never call me that again. You don't have that much liberty," and turned back to the window.

"Well then Serena…will you please look at me?"

"I don't need to look at you to speak with you."

"Afraid of the connection?"

"Connection? Don't make me laugh."

"Then look at me," he said and walked over to her. "Turn around."

"Back off."

"Why? You feel it too don't you? Our bodies reacting to one another…our hearts reaching out to each other," he said as he touched her shoulders.

Serena inhaled a breath and said, "I can't begin to tell you how many nights I wished you would have done just that. Touch me the way you used to and tell me that you still loved me."

"I do Serena."

"And now…"

"Now?"

Serena turned to look at him in the eyes and said, "Now that I do have it, I could care less. Did you really think that those words would get you somewhere? You still don't get it do you? We have no connection. Nothing binds us to one another anymore so stop thinking so," she said and walked past him into the kitchen.

"I don't have to think anything. My heart knows it and yours does too. Why are you fighting this?" he asked following her.

She had just opened a bottle of wine and was pouring a glass when she said, "I'm not fighting anything. How can you fight something that does not exist?"

"Oh it exists Serenity. Your mother didn't die trying to give us a new start for nothing."

"Don't you dare speak of my mother and what she did," she said while placing the glass back on the counter. "She died trying to make sure I had the perfect life with the man I loved and I would have, but you just couldn't believe in what we had. You were always questioning it and our destiny saying that you didn't want the past to control your future. And that killed me every time I looked in your eyes and saw that. I loved you more than anything in this world and no, not because you were Prince Endymion, but because you were Darien. My sworn enemy from the moment my test paper landed on your head and the man who haunted my thoughts every waking moment. I fell in love with a man wearing a cap who saved me every night and yet I could never see his whole face. But I loved him still and I couldn't figure out why but something called me to him. I later realized why because he was you and even though we argued and fought, I still had feelings for you. I just didn't realize how deep they were until that night in the tower. All of those feelings came back to me and I know they did for you too, but you…you were too scared and unsure of what you felt that you pushed it away. You pushed me away when we came home. Yes I cast my spell but so did you on your own part. And then I go and fall for your alter ego in white and I knew then that you would never leave my heart nor I yours. But what do you know? You continued to question us at every kick and turn and you know what? I realize now that your questioning was right. We shouldn't be ordained by what the past says and we should be able to live our lives as we see fit."

"So you're just going to throw away what we have?"

"On your behalf: You threw it away not me and on mine: we don't have anything to throw away."

"Oh yeah?" he started and moved next to her. "What makes you so sure?"

Serena could feel his breath being exhaled and inhaled above her. 'I'm not still in love with him. I'm not,' she thought to herself and moved to slide from her position. "Because I am."

"Oh no you don't princess," he said as he lifted her up and place her on the island. He stood between her legs and placed his hands on her thighs. "I think talking here is just fine don't you?"

"Shields…"

"Shields what? Did your heart just skip a beat? For me or this predicament?"

"The island is cold."

"Maybe…"

"God DARIEN! What are you trying to prove? That I still love you? Try again. I don't care for you anymore. I'm not the old Serenity who saw a tall dark handsome prince from the forbidden planet Earth and fell in love the night he danced with her. I'm me and the hardships in my life have only made me stronger. No thanks to you and the girls of course but I'm not some stupid blonde damsel who needs you to answer her distress call. I'm not Helen of Sparta to your Paris of Troy. It is over between you and I. It has been for a long time."

"Well then it that case," he said and grabbed her neck pulling her down for a kiss. "For goodbyes sake."

For a brief moment it seemed as if time itself has stood still. There were only them wrapped in that moment in this whole world. When Darien pulled away and looked in Serena's eyes he saw nothing but hate.

"If you ever do that again I'll kill you. Royalty or not," and pushed him back to get off the counter.

"Why because you liked it and remember how we used to be?"

"Remember? Yes. And a part of me is heartbroken that a love like ours was never meant to be. But like it? My powers weren't the ones to react now were they?" 'Thanks to Selene. Good thing I caught it before they reacted or I wouldn't be able to get out of this one,' she thought.

"What do my powers have to do with-?"

"Look at my garden."

Darien turned around and saw where before lilies, daffodils, orchids, and sunflowers once were now held roses. Red, yellow, pink, white and a few orange ones.

"Your powers are connected to your emotions Darien. A blessing and a curse at times but it does give us an advantage. You must have felt some passion in that kiss for my garden is immediate proof," she said and walked away. "Too bad for you it was only one sided." 'One sided my ass,' she thought as she looked in a hallway mirror. She could see the outline of her crescent moon that would have appeared if she had not controlled her emotions when Darien kissed her. 'I can't believe I let him get to me. I can't afford to slip up like that again,' she finished thinking and continued her way down the hall.

Darien had followed her to the back of the house and said, "Serena we need to talk about this. I have no idea what my powers just-"

"And I just explained them to you," she said as she moved behind a changing stall. "You are an Earth Prince-the only one in fact until you give yourself an heir. You are connected to this planet in more ways than you think. Earlier you spoke of how Gaia allows you to wield her power for your benefit. Did you not know of what you spoke?"

"Of course I did, I've just never had this happen before."

"You're used to being able to produce one or two flowers at a time right? As your memories return so will more of your powers Darien," she replied and came out in a bathing suit.

"Are you seriously going swimming? My life is spinning out of control and you want to go swimming."

"Exactly your life," she repeated and dived into the water.

"Serena! I need your help with this," he shouted. "Serena!" She did not come up for some time after that he began to worry. "Serena answer me." When she did not reply, he became frantic and began to take off his shoes and such. "Serena if you can hear me give me a sign!" When he got no reply he dove under the water after her. He saw around the top half of the pool and did not see her. 'Where could she be? I know I saw her dive in.'

He swam towards the deeper end and saw what looked like another exit or even an entry from the pool. He went through the space and found that the waters were more blue and green than the pool water. 'What the hell is this?' he thought and felt something against his leg. He turned around and saw a fish with rainbow coloring being followed by smaller fish of the same kind. 'I have to be losing my mind. I couldn't have seen a fish in this pool.'

'Actually you did,' Serena's voice said in his head.

'Now I know I'm losing it. I'm hearing her voice and she's nowhere to be seen and I'm underwater! Get a grip Shields.'

'You're not going crazy Darien,' she said and appeared in front of him.

'How am I able to hear you and vice versa?'

'I had Zach and Matt set up sensors on the floor beds so that those in the water could speak with one another. It would be sort of deadly to open your mouth underwater. Not to mention the whole breathing issues.'

'Zach modified that too I presume?'

'He's not a inventive scientist for nothing.'

'No wonder Amy fell in love with him. I always knew Zoi would settle down for someone smart and sophisticated like him.'

'I see that you're starting to remember more things.'

'Yeah, but…where did…what is this place?' he asked as he saw more fish go past him.

'You don't recognize it?'

'Do you think I'd be asking you if I did?'

'I had Sailor Neptune create this world for me. I missed seeing it back in the Silver Millennium and wanted it again. This is the vast ocean outside of the Neptunian Palace.'

'I don't remember it.'

'Just as well I guess,' she thought and swam past him.

'Hey where you going?'

She turned abruptly around and with a grin said, 'Come and see.'

They swam out further into the waters until Darien began to notice more sea life around him. He followed Serena down to a coral reef and slipped into a cave. When he entered he immediately noticed that there was no water within. He looked at the area surrounding him and felt a familiar sensation. "What is this?"

"Just a cove," Serena replied and sat atop a rock.

As his eyes fell on her sitting atop the rocks his mind flashed back to another time. He still saw Serena but a different version of her wearing a different outfit. She was laughing at him with that sparkle in her eyes. "I've been here before haven't I?"

"I told you that before."

"No we've been here before. In this very spot but back then."

"Have we?" she asked knowing full well what had happened between them within these walls.

"Why bring me here if you knew what this place was?"

"I may not have any feelings for you anymore Darien, but I need for you to remember your past. What we discussed tonight about the ten of our powers, it's nothing compared to the connection you have with this planet. If you don't remember her, then you can never be of any help to your people or us. I plan to continue what my mother started and build a new alliance once it's time, but I can't do that when the Prince of Earth isn't fully here."

"You know that's not what I mean. You say you don't love me but you bring me to a replica of the place where we first made love and continued to do so there after? What was it that you called it? Our special love cove, right? You must really think that you're slick and smooth to do this huh?"

"I explained my reasons to you."

"And they're full of shit. Why have this place rebuilt if you didn't want to remember? It's like you want a constant reminder of what we had together but you're not willing to take the chance of getting it back. Sounds psychotic to me."

"Well it's a good thing you're a medical doctor and not a psychiatrist," she said and walked off.

He caught her arm before she could get far off and said, "Don't walk away from me."

"Why? You did-more than once in fact," she snapped back and snatched her arm back. "You seem to think that you can go off on your 'I love you, I don't love you' binges but when I decide to make a definite decision about this you get upset! You feel that I'm wrong and I'm not listening to what you have to say, but you forget that I spoke those same words to you when you broke up with me. I cried myself to sleep for days and you never even gave me a second glance. But now that you're receiving the same treatment that you gave, you want to protest and call it unjust?"

Deciding to wait until later to continue this conversation, he asked "So where does this lead to?"

Noticing his tactic she politely said, "Why do you ask?"

"I can see that other opening on the far side. It has to lead to something else. Maybe the forests of Jupiter or perhaps a time loop set up by Pluto?"

"I don't even have that much sway to convince her to do that," she said and went through the crawl space with Darien to follow. He saw her push open a door and re-enter the pool through the floor that he hadn't even noticed when he came in at first.

"You know our situations are completely different," he said when they came out of the pool. "What I did was-"

"I know your meek version of protection. We've been through this already," she replied as she threw him a towel and took one for herself.

"And yet we still haven't gotten anywhere."

"I'd care to differ. You explained your views, I explained mine and decided to stick with mine. You made your choice Darien; no one made it for you or forced you to do so. Therefore, do me the favor: accept it, deal with it and then live with it.

"How can you ask me to accept that I'll never have the love of my life by my side? That I'll never be able to place my ring on her finger when I ask her to marry me and take our vows? How can you ask me to deal with the fact that I'll never see her carrying my child within her womb and then raise that child together along with children that follow? Live with the emptiness I feel when I return home alone with no Serena to wait for?"

At his speech Serena stopped and listened to the words he spoke. She could feel her heart wanting to reach out to him and tell him that they could work things out, but she knew that that would never happen. She wanted to believe his words, but she knew she couldn't trust what he said for consistency was not a virtue of Darien's when it came to love for her. With a deep breath she turned around to look him dead in the eye and said, "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to do so because we will never be."

Before he could answer his cell phone rang and he answered with, "Shields speaking."

"I apologize for disturbing you Dr. Shields, but your name is on the call sheet," a nurse's voice replied.

"Give me the run down," he said as he started to put his pants back on.

"Bus accident victims came in about two hours ago with touch and go statuses, but right now we have a domestic violence attack, and four car collision with three minors involved."

"In the car?"

"One, but the other two were pedestrians caught between cars. They're critical."

"I'm on my way. Call Anderson too for the minors," he said and hung up the phone. "Serena-"

"Duty calls," she said as she went back into the house. "You can see yourself out, right?"

Watching her walk away he thought to himself, 'I'm not giving up on us Serenity. We belong together.' He threw his t-shirt on, rushed out the house, and hopped on his bike not noticing that Serena was looking down at him from the window.

"What am I to do Selene? What am I to do?"

End of Chapter! What did you think? let me know okay! I do hope that you enjoyed it and I should be updating soon!


	12. Chapter 10

Whew! what a week what a week! I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past couple of days you guys but things got a little hectic around my way. I celebrated my one yr anniversary with my boyfriend cheers all around and my godkids just moved in with me. So life is pretty rattled in my neck of the woods. But here is the chapter that you have been waiting for: some interaction between a scout and princess. i do hope that you like it and now that i am back on track with my chapters im going to try to send them every two days now. I don't want you guys to be forgetting what is going on ya know? so enjoy the chapter and please do send reviews!

**From Betrayal to Redemption**

**Ch. 10**

Mina had been driving around the city for almost an hour trying to calm her emotions down, but it seemed that the more she thought about the situation the more upset she became. 'Please don't be sad Mina. Women of Venus do not deal well with sadness. Although it does do well when you want something from your counterpart,' a soft voice said.

"Why did I have to side with them? Why didn't I just trust what my heart was telling me?" she asked herself. "I don't know what to do anymore."

She parked her car on the side of the road and took in a deep breath. She looked up at the skies and saw that there was a crescent moon hanging there. "I really can't go anywhere without you, huh? Are we really related you and I? I can't believe I'm talking to the moon. Like it could really give me a sign to answer my question."

As Mina was getting ready to turn the car back on she saw Darien's motorcycle come out from a neighborhood and go in the direction of the hospital. "Who was he visiting over here?" she asked herself.

As if to answer her the Moon's light seemed to shine on a particular house. Mina stood on her car's seats and look to where the light shone and saw the glimpse of a woman standing outside with silver hair. 'Serena?'

She looked back up at the moon and whispered, "Thank you Selene," and started her car to go towards the house.

She parked on the side of the curb and just looked at the house. "Are you in there Sere?" She walked up the driveway and knocked on the door. She heard the muffle of voices but could not distinguish who was who. As she was contemplating why she was here in the first place and if Serena would kill her on the spot the door opened to reveal a tall handsome blond blue-eyed man. "Whatever you're selling I don't want it."

"I'm not selling anything. I came by to see someone."

"Well you can see me all you like lady."

With a smile on her face she said, "No I came to see a woman. I believe that she lives here. Or at least I hope."

"What do you want this woman for?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions."

"My house. You want to enter it. I gotta make sure you're not some psycho."

"She's my cousin. Or at least I think we're cousins and I need to talk to her."

"You think? How do you not know if you're cousins?"

"Things happened in my life that kept me from finding out the truth about us. I'm just now finding out information and I need to talk to this woman to know for sure."

"Because she knows?"

"I believe so."

"Well let me go and ask her to make sure."

"Jason if you don't let that woman in this house," another voice said.

"Hey like I said she may be off her rocker. We don't need any loony people in this house."

"That's correct because we already have you."

"That was so hilarious I forgot to laugh."

"Come on in lady. Who's this woman you're looking for?"

"Serena. Serena Tsukino," Mina replied.

"Well then I guess you are at the correct house," a female voice said. "Hello Mina."

Mina turned around to see a young woman with silver hair and bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a pale green halter top with a long denim skirt and matching sneakers.

"Serena?"

"I'm just as shock to see your appearance. I was told what you may have looked like now but I did not expect this."

"Told?"

"I have my own connections in this town Mina. My family does still live here remember?"

"I remember."

"Well I think that Jason and I will give you two some privacy. You guys have much to talk about I'm sure," the second blond haired man said. "Unlike my friend here I was raised with manners. Zachary Coldstone."

'He looks so familiar. Almost as if he was the male version of Zoicite, but that's ridiculous…isn't it?' Mina thought to herself. "Mina Aino."

"Jason Specter at your service madam. If you happen to need anything and I do mean ANYTHING-"

"JASON!" Serena exclaimed.

"Just give a holler and I'll be here," he said with laughter.

'Jason Specter? I wonder if that's whom Raye saw earlier. He looks so playful and sweet. No evil there that's for sure,' she thought.

"If you don't take your flirtatious ass out of this room I'm going to throw you out."

"There's no harm in flirting Serena. Plus this lady here has someone else on her mind in that department," he said with a smirk. "See you in the morning sis," and left.

"What did he mean by that statement?" Mina asked. 'Could he know of Matt? Did Serena turn to dark magic? No, I would feel it and I don't. But who are they then?'

"Who knows with Jason. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm beginning to think that I shouldn't have come here at all."

"That makes two of us."

"Yeah well then I'll just go," Mina said and turned to leave.

"I never thought that I'd see the day when the leader of my previous guard ran away from a situation."

"I'm not running from anything."

"That's why your hand is less that a foot away from the door handle?"

"I have no reason to run from anything."

"Prove it then. Why'd you come here Mina?"

"I wanted to know if it's true."

"If what's true?"

"Were you and I- did our mothers- I mean were we cousins back in that time?"

"What gave you that notion?"

"I've been getting these flashes and hearing these voices for the past couple of years now. I didn't think anything of it until today when I heard your voice. Something was going on at the palace and I was determined to stay and watch over things. You wanted to go out and have fun somewhere and asked me to go with. I suppose I told you no and then you retaliated with saying that as my cousin and future ruler of this universe you ordered me to have fun."

"That could have been numerous times. You never did want to abandon your post especially once we got older and you realized how important our positions were."

"So we were cousins?"

"Are."

"That's what I meant."

"Really? My impression was that you didn't want anything to do with me or mine. That's why you told me to leave six years ago."

"I didn't tell you to leave."

"I'm sorry let me rephrase. You told me to give up my life and hand it over to you so that I could be alone and wallow in my misery because I was useless crybaby of a Princess and an even more ridiculous version of a leader. Is that more accurate?"

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Why should I?"

"Because we're family."

"Shouldn't I be saying that? We're family Mina. First cousins in fact because my father was your mother's older brother. How do you sleep at night knowing that you let down your entire family line with what you did?"

"I…"

"Is the daughter of Aphrodite speechless? My, my, my I never thought I would live to see the day when this would happen. I do believe that I will have to sit down with a cup of tea and enjoy this moment."

"Why do you have to be so cruel?" Mina choked out.

"Cruel? You haven't seen the limits of my cruelty yet Mina. I have much in store for you and your friends. If I have my way you five will never see the light of day again. Oh you're not going to cry are you?"

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction. What happened to that girl I met in the arcade? The one who taught a blue haired girl that there was more to life than studying; who showed a browned haired girl that love does exist in the world even when you feel that it doesn't include you; the girl who gave a raven haired spitfire friendship when at times she didn't even deserve it?"

"She died when all three of those girls betrayed her trust. When those three girls along with a blond haired cerulean colored eyed girl and an ebony haired male with a white cat took everything that she cared about from her. They took her dignity, her pride and whatever love she had left within her soul: they destroyed it. And now you have me."

"I wish I had the old Serena back. She had a heart and wouldn't be punishing others for a mistake they're trying to rectify."

"Trying to rectify? It took you six years to build up the courage to rectify this mistake? Some friendship we must have had."

"You're the one who continued to run every time someone got close to your whereabouts."

"That's bullshit. I graduated from high school and went on to college. Ended up graduating early in fact and was beginning to start my work when this happened. If you six had truly wanted to find me you would have. Nothing and I mean NOTHING would have kept you from finding me if you truly cared."

"We did care! We love you Serena and why you can't see that I don't know. We did look for you and our efforts proved futile. Your parents wouldn't tell us anything and every time we came near Sammy he would run in the other direction. You called Molly twice a week and she never told us much but that you were still breathing so don't worry. Andrew only heard from you when you called from blocked numbers or pay phones and even then you never said much. The day after we graduated from high school Molly traveled all over Asia to expand on her mother's jewelry chain and we all lost touch with kids from high school. That's when we found Sammy and he told us of you living in Massachusetts with your grandmother. We all went to America and tried to find you but you had already left and your grandmother wasn't saying anything. She was very tight lipped about anything having to do with you or where your new living station was. What were we supposed to do? Darien was determined to continue to search. He even had half a mind to put his medical career on hold, but Raye convinced him out of that."

"I bet she did. Did she even argue when you guys decided to stop searching? I bet she was right as rain when you finally gave up your search."

"We had lives to continue with Serena. Lita decided to take a grant given to her by a culinary institution. She was to study under them for six months and then had the choice of going to study abroad for another three years or begin her own restaurant. She chose to work abroad for a year and then came home to open her business. Raye's grandfather passed away two years ago so she had to get back to the temple and take over there. My mother wanted me to continue in her footsteps so I did and began my own company with her financial partners help. And of course Amy went to work at the hospital with Darien."

"Sounds as if you guys have had quite a fulfilling life."

"Bullshit! You know damn well that our lives may have been productive but they surely were not fulfilling. All any of us wanted was to have you back with us. I didn't think Darien was going to make it the day he found the letter you left for him. He locked himself in that damn apartment for days Serena. It took the Sailor Scouts not four high schoolers to get him out of that room and start living again. And do you know why he did? Because we promised him that one day we'd bring you back to him. One say he'd have you in his arms again and everything would be okay."

"I guess you had to break that promise huh?"

"Not in this lifetime."

"Do I sense confidence? Does the great Sailor Venus believe that she can use her powers of matchmaking to bring together lost love?"

"I don't have to believe. I know."

"Do explain."

"You wouldn't have said lost love if you didn't care anymore."

Serena starred at Mina in shock and slowly her features began to change. Her face stoned over again and in a cold voice she asked, "Point taken Mina, but it'll never happen. The key verb here is lost. It describes the noun which is love. That love went astray a long time ago and as time wavered on it diminished and became non-existent."

"So says the woman carrying the broken heart."  
"Is there a reason why you came here Venus?"

"I want to make amends Serena. I don't know where to begin with you but I will try. I don't care how long it takes or how stubborn you become through this process but I will make you listen. I won't let you walk away from us again or push us away. Love goes BOTH ways Serena and as the daughter of the beautiful Goddess of Love and sister to Cupid I know. I can see what's in your heart Serenity and it's crying out in pain. But like Raye and Lita your stupid pride stands in its way of being heard." She opened the front door and calmly said, "I'm sure that our paths will cross again soon. In the meantime think about this: I made the first mistake. I committed a horrible wrong that I am trying to make up for. But you continue to knock me down every time I try to climb back up my ladder of redemption. What does that say about you cousin?"

Standing alone in her house after Mina had left, with only her thoughts to comfort her, she let out an earth-shattering scream that rattled the house.

End of Chapter! I do hope you gusy liked it and do remember to review!

Selene Grace


	13. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the reviews guys! here is the chapter that I fretted over and have been working on, rewriting and rewriting and editing and reediting for weeks now. I do hope that you like it and it builds up some suspense for the next few chapters. please do review and let me know what you think whether it be good or bad! yes and that includes shinigami: i always look forward to your colorful wording to a review. Just a word of advice to my readers: I know that the whole greek/roman gods thing was my creative mind working and I'm glad to know that it was approved, but this time my mind is working even more creatively. So if you don't agree with it don't burn me too badly. Other than that hope you enjoy this!

P.S. We left off where Mina had just left Serena's house after there chit chat. Serena of course did not like the way it ended due to Mina's wonderful wording and let out an earth shattering scream.

**From Betrayal to Redemption **

**Ch. 11**

"You know most people talk with a therapist when they have those type of issues," Jason said from behind Serena.

"Can you believe her? She made it sound like I was the one with the problem!" Serena shouted. "Me!"

"Someone's not happy," Nate said as he came from downstairs.

"Our little Sere just had an encounter with her dear cousin," Jason replied when he flopped on the couch.

"She actually stood here and blamed me for their problem," she said. "Saying that I was the one keeping us from moving forward. They kicked me out!"

"Let it out Serena," Jason said. "Let it out."

"She actually tried to make me feel guilty. ME! Acting holier than thou and pulling that damn family card in my face as if I had been the one in the wrong the entire TIME!"

Nathan looked up to see the lights in the chandelier flickering. "Serena…"

"They didn't give a damn about me then why should I give a damn about them now? Treating me as if I was below them and not fit enough to walk beside them. ME! The woman who they swore to protect! WHAT BULLSHIT!"

Jason and Nathan looked at one another with a concerned look. 'She's pissed,' Jason thought.

'No, really? If she doesn't calm down she's gonna short out the house,' Nate replied.

'Then I suggest you go cool her off.'

'You're her buddy in mischief! You go calm her down.'

'Ha! Try again,' Jason said with a smirk.

"They think they're all mighty and righteous since I left. They don't know anything! ANYTHING! I COULD SHAKE THEIR ENTIRE UNIVERSE UPSIDE DOWN IF I WANTED TO," Serena shouted and the house began to shake with her words.

"Yo, but you're shaking ours!" Jason yelled back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Luna asked when she came through the window. "I go out for a walk and I come back to find this place-SERENITY!" she shouted as she saw Serena glowing silver and the energy whipping around her. The lights flickered one last time before shutting down completely.

"JASON STOP WITH THE LIGHTS! God you act like you're two years old sometimes," Matt stated when he and Zach came downstairs to find the state of things.

"You can apologize later," Jason said when he moved to stand next to them. "Right now we need to get her to stop."

"I thought you wanted her to let it out," Nate replied.

"What triggered this?" Luna asked now in human form.

"Mina," Nate and Jason replied.

"Oh. They always did get to each other when angry," Luna stated.

"How do we get her to stop before she destroys this house?" Matt asked. Objects were being thrown across the room, as doors were being slammed one by one upstairs.

"She's generating another energy force you guys," Zach said and he scanned her body.

"Are you sure?"

"Look for yourself."

Looking at the scan Matt could see that there was Serena's energy and another settled deep within that was slowly radiating too. "What the hell is that?"

"We'll figure that out later, right now we need to stop her," Jason replied. He walked up to her glowing form and said, "Sere…we need you to calm down."

"THEY BETRAYED ME AND THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO BLAME ME!" she shouted and threw her arms in the air. The coffee table that was between them flew in the air hitting the ceiling and shattering around them.

"Serena, they aren't here though. It's just us. Me, Nate, Matt, Zach, even Luna."

"Don't let your anger control you Serenity. You're better than that," Matt said.

Inching closer to her form Jason sneaked an arm out towards her and grabbed her hand. At the immediate contact from him, her energy level wavered and dropped back to normal, as did the energy circling the room.

"Better?"

"I surely do hope so because you may have brought about the next apocalypse," Luna reprimanded. "How could you let your emotions get the best of you like that? I thought that I taught you better."

"Calm down Luna, everything's fine."

Looking at Jason, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I thought this was going to be so easy. Why isn't it easy?" she whispered.

"You're a good person Serena, too good to have been treated the way you were. But because of your good heart you can't just hurt people absent-mindedly. You have the heart of a true queen-just and yet merciful."

"They don't deserve my mercy," she whispered. "They don't even deserve you guys," she said as she lifted her head from Jason's shoulder.

"Earlier you were all for us getting back together with them, what changed?" Matt asked.

"I still feel that way because I know the pain you four go through. You miss them terribly and I would never want to deny you what you wish."

"We wish for you to be happy and secure," Nate replied and sat down on the sofa.

"As long as you're happy and with the woman you love I can't ask for me."

"But are we with those women?" Zach asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I mean people change over time maybe the girls have too. More than what we know."

"No, like I said before they're still the same," Serena said as she signaled them to all sit down with her.

"If that were true we wouldn't be having this conversation. You would be with Darien probably planning a wedding," Matt replied. "The Mina I knew wouldn't have ever let Raye treat you like that or anyone for that matter. She would have been right behind you when you left."

"But coming here is a sign that part of that Mina is returning. Being bold enough to be the first to see Serena. Not even on her turf but on her own terms," Luna said.

"The hardships of this time have made them all stronger in ways. Lita didn't grow up with a doting father and older sister who taught her all she knew. Her parents died in a plane crash and she hasn't stepped on a plane since as far as I know. Raye's father like in the past cared for her but was never really there. Her mother raised her then and her grandfather raised her now. She's a bit harsher due to that fact because her father was never there for her when her mother died. That of course created some issues between them and I think for men in her life."

"I guess it's a good thing I put up a wall to keep our thoughts from each other. Who knows what she's thinking about me right now," Jason muttered.

"Probably the same things she thought back then. Continue Serena," Nathan replied.

"Amy is still shy and timid but she doesn't take that stand that she used to. Being the most intelligent of the bunch has made her the short of the stick for many years. In this time as a child being extremely gifted isn't always a good thing. She skipped some grades so she was able to take extra classes in this and that which only caused for more ridicule growing up. I think that's why she isn't as authorative as she used to be when it comes to her intelligence. And Mina is still Mina. Her family life stayed the same pretty much, as did her social life. The only thing that is probably different but I am beginning to see return is her backbone."

"Serena as your guard we will do as you ask. And if you do not want us to seek out their affections than we won't," Matt replied.

"We won't?" Jason asked in shock. Receiving looks from the others he coughed and said, "Right we won't."

"I won't ask that of you guys because I love you too much," she replied.

"And it wouldn't matter if she did either way. What she may want is irrelevant due to her actions," Luna said.

"What do you mean?" Nate questioned.

"Serena generated immense amounts of energy that liberated other forces within our galaxy."

"What forces?" Matt asked.

"Not direct evil ones thanks to Selene, but what one might call residuals."

"Explain."

"When a being of sorts is connected directly to something as Serena is with the moon and her surroundings it is bound to create sublets. These sublets are like pockets of excess energy stored within the four wheels: karma, destiny, aura, and life. What you throw out into the universe is later stored there and reprocessed in a timed fashion. If released before it is set too then catastrophic events can occur."

"Like what?" Serena asked.

"Star-line disruption that can throw the Earth off balance, histories to repeat themselves before they are supposed to, effects of life to be created with no cause, ones destiny to be changed, auras to be flopped between similar spirits. There are even times when portals can be opened."

"As in dream portals?" Jason asked. "Spirits of limbo reaching to the spirits of the living or the dead?"

"Those same ones."

"So we have no idea what she could have unleashed?" Zach asked.

"Only time will tell."

"There's no way to close them?" Matt asked.

"They would have closed themselves after Serena's energy level dropped back down. Depending on what was released will depict on when it will return."

"What do you mean what was released?"

"She means that you could have opened up a portal to send lets say Beryl's spirit towards yours. If she had been sitting around waiting for a moment like this and gathering repressed energy than she could use that to switch spirits with you," Jason explained.

"Okay can we think of something less frightening."

"Even if that did happen-which is probable- she could never reach the borders of the house. I set up a grid to block that sort of thing."

"So we've been sitting here worrying about this for twenty minutes and you could have just said that it was covered and be done with it?" Matt asked.

"I was interested in hearing what Luna had to say."

"Why I oughta-"

"Not if I can first-"

"You two will have to catch him before I do," Serena seethed and she ran after Jason. "You are so dead!"

Jason laughed as he leaped up the stairs two at a time creating distance between them.

"Well I guess we should get to bed too," Zach said. "Night Luna."

"Goodnight Zachary," she replied and watched him go up the staircase. "Jason may have guarded the house from spirits but what of their dream world?"

**Raye-Jason**

Through the night, the guard that Jason had put up to block his mind from Raye's dropped and thoughts between them flowed freely. Images were transferred from one to the other unconsciously of what the other was dreaming. Jason's mind was racing with images of a future with Raye: marriage, raising children, and growing old together. Raye's mind was replaying what had occurred earlier that day, trying to decipher what had happened. While in their sleep-induced slumber the link they shared weaved itself tighter around them causing their dreams to meld into one. Due to this their dreams shifted to one of the past and they were no longer apart of the dream, but standing by as observers.

**Lita-Nathan**

Pulling her car into the complex garage Lita got out and made her way to the ground floor elevator. Hearing a strange noise outside of the garage she stopped and looked in that direction. "What in the world?" she asked herself as she made her way towards the noise. When she looked around the property she didn't see anything so she turned back around to the garage but was stopped by another crashing sound. She looked up to the skies and saw an electrical storm in the clouds. "That's so strange. I don't remember hearing anything about a storm."

The lightning bolts shooting through the skies did not appear to be flowing a normal vertical pattern, but instead were going horizontally between stars with a different tint. 'I have to be really tired because I couldn't have seen colored lightning,' she thought. Shaking her head she walked back to the garage and took the elevator upstairs.

Nathan had just laid his head down on his pillow when a flash of lightning went past his window. He looked in its direction and watched as four more looking to be the shade of green hit ground on all four points around his room. 'I have to be going crazy,' he thought. 'Or either what Luna said is happening.'

He went to the window and climbed out to the balcony. He saw that the streets below looked normal and nothing seemed out of place, but when he looked to the skies it was a different story. Like Lita he saw the electrical storm being generated around the clouds. He saw each bolt strike between the star-lines and worriment covered his features. 'That shouldn't be happening. What is going on here?' he asked himself. Thinking that he had to have just been imagining things he went back to bed to lie down. When he closed his eyes, the energy that had been circling the house sent him straight into a dream-filled sleep.

**Mina-Matthew**

Mina sat in her living room surrounded by papers trying to configure a flow chart, but it wasn't going the way she had planned. Her mind was focused on other matters instead of the paperwork before her. She just couldn't seem to figure out this Hearth guy and why she felt such a pull to him. Not mention everything that Amy had said earlier about their past families.

"Whew. Who would have thought I'd be related to Cupid. I wonder if he dressed the same way they have him dolled up for Valentine's Day? That would have been a sight."

"I like to think that I had more taste back then," a man's voice said.

Turning around from the couch she saw a man with blond hair whipping in his gray eyes looking back at her. "Who the hell are you?" she asked standing on guard.

"Easy Mina easy. If I wanted to kill you I could have done it while you multiplying those figures wrong."

His statement putting her more on guard she checked out each exit she had access too. Noticing the way she was looking at him and the room he realized that he probably said the wrong thing. "Okay so perhaps that came out wrong. Let's have a seat," he said as he motioned them towards the couch.

"I'd rather stand. But you're welcome to do me the favor of informing me how exactly you are acquainted with my name and my lodgings."

"Simple, you're my sister."

Mina looked at him and laughed out loud. "Sorry buddy I have no siblings. Which leaves me to only think you're some wacko which means I call the police now," she said reaching for the phone.

"That won't help you. Only you can see me sis. I'd hate to tell our mother that while in this lifetime her daughter did receive her beauty, she lost all intelligence."

"Eros?"

"Glad to see you remember my name," he said as he put his feet on the couch.

"Amy did some research and came up with these theories on...Wait a minute. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that it's definitely going to have repercussions."

"How can you coming to see me be a bad thing? I mean you're my brother right?"

"Yeah Mina I am, but I shouldn't be here. But I know why I am though."

"What do you mean?"

"Go to sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning," he said and walked her to her room. "I'm not tired and I want to talk to you now," she protested.

"Now you want to sleep," he said and waved his hand before her, watching as she fell onto the bed. "I am sorry dear sister, but it is for your own good."

Matt sat at looking at his computer flipping between files trying to set up spreadsheets with figures. While he was setting up another spreadsheet he saw a flash in the corner of his room. Taking a closer peek at the shadow it was creating he saw what appeared to be the outline a man radiating the same power as Mina. Remaining calm he continued working until he finished his task and then said, "What can I do for you Eros?"

"I never could sneak up without you realizing it," he said and moved to lean on the desk.

"Like I said, what can I do for you?" Matt asked again as he stood up.

"I can't just come and visit you?"

"You're dead Eros. I can only imagine that you got back on this plane because of what happened tonight."

"Always a step ahead huh?"

"I have to be where you're concerned."

"You're still not sore about what happened back then are you? I mean it did work out in the end didn't it?"

"For the time that it lasted. Now I ask you again, what can I do for you?"

"What makes you think I come here wanting anything from you?" Eros asked as he moved around the room.

"I may be living a new life but I haven't forgotten your ways friend. You don't go places without reason because you feel as if it is wasting your time. So are we going to continue this merry-go-round or are you going to fess up?"

"Okay so you caught me. Tell me have you seen my sister yet?"

"Why so curious?" Matt asked as he moved closer to him.

"She is my sister after all and I just want to make sure she is well taken care of," Eros replied and circled in the other direction to avoid contact with him.

"Don't play games with me, Eros. Why would me seeing your sister concern you?"

"So you have seen her? No need to answer, I can see for myself in your eyes. You should know better than to hide secrets of love from me."

"What are you up to Love Man?"

"You'll see," he said and waved a hand in front of Matt's face. "You should get some sleep friend," and vanished from his sight leaving him as he had left Mina.

**Amy-Zachary**

'Generals, I'd like to introduce you to my daughters guardians and head of the Alliance Army: the Sailor Scouts," Queen Serenity said. "I know that you saw them when you first arrived but I wanted you to personally meet them. "

"That was very generous of you your Majesty," Malachite replied. "We'll help the ladies anyway we can with our skills."

"I wouldn't be too presumptuous of their talent, Generals."

"Why is that your Majesty?" Jadeite asked.

"Because we don't take presumptions very lightly," a firm voice announced.

The Generals looked to the door to see the four Sailor Scouts walk in. "How exactly are we suspected to consider them equals when they dress like that?" Jadeite asked Nephrite.

Just shaking his head he starred at the brunette of the group.

"Sailors, this is Generals Malachite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite. If you don't mind introducing yourselves." Not moving from their positions the girls just looked down at the men with disdain. Being head generals for the Earth Kingdom meant nothing to them since the Earth was still behind in times. Not to mention dangerous for the Alliance. Glancing at one another the one dressed in blue with matching hair stepped forward.

"Welcome to the Moon generals. My name is Sailor Mercury, if you happen to encounter any tribulations while on your stay it would be best to come to me first."

"And why is that," Zoicite asked.

"Because I designed all the systems in this palace not to mention most of the others."

"Mercury you said? I'll have to remember that," he said with a smile.

**Serena-Darien**

Serena moved over to her balcony doors to look down at the roses that Darien had created earlier. She knew in her heart that she still had feelings for Darien, but what good were those feelings if there was no trust or loyalty? 'Love just isn't enough when you're in a relationship. There's so much more that are factors,' she thought as she moved back to the other side of the room. Even though Jason has assured her that nothing bad would happen to her due to her blowout earlier, she was still worried. Sleep was not coming easily and she couldn't seem to stop moving around the house.

"Maybe Jason is still awake?" she asked out loud and closed her eyes trying to open the link they shared. When she hit a wall she didn't understand why so she tried again but was met with the same results. 'He must have shut down as soon as he hit the pillow. Now what am I going to do?'

Lying back down on her bed and closing her eyes, she didn't see her balcony doors being blown open. With a slight slit of an opening, a breeze drifted into the room carrying rose petals with it; each one landing around Serena and her bed. The smell of the petals invaded her senses sending her mind and subconscious to a dream state.

Darien had just come back into his room when he noticed his drapes were open. 'I could have sworn that I had closed them earlier,' he thought as he moved over to re-close them. He had recently returned home from the hospital where he helped perform two surgeries and one on his own. The night had not been an easy one and all he wanted to do now was get some sleep before his shift picked back up again. When he laid down in bed he turned his body away from the window so he did not notice them spreading back open and the moonlight shining down on him.

End of Chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Do review!

Selene Grace


	14. Chapter 12

I'm glad to know that everyone liked my last chapter. I do wish I had recieved more reviews but i suppose you take what you can get. As you noticed from the last chapter I broke it up into sections amongst each "couple" so that they will have their own chapter. The first one is Raye and Jason to be followed by Lita and Nathan and so forth. Secondly, I recieved a message from another reader asking me some serious questions about this story that are important to it. Some of them I thought were self explanatory if you read the story however others were not. Which made me realize that I had done an injustice to my readers by not giving you ground rules or a foundation to this story. So if you would like to read the q&a please go back to the prologue where they are listed. I do hope that no confusion was brought about for any of you all nor any confusion occurs due to this. Other than that enjoy it and please continue to send reviews! Bless it be

Oh and I do not own Sailor Moon

**From Betrayal to Redemption CH. 12**

Through the night, the guard that Jason had put up to block his mind from Raye's dropped and thoughts between them flowed freely. Images were transferred from one to the other unconsciously of what the other was dreaming. Jason's mind was racing with images of a future with Raye: marriage, raising children, and growing old together. Raye's mind was replaying what had occurred earlier that day, trying to decipher what had happened. While in their sleep-induced slumber the link they shared weaved itself tighter around them causing their dreams to meld into one. Due to this their dreams shifted to one of the past and they were no longer apart of the dream, but standing by as observers.

"Where the hell am I? " Raye asked herself as she looked around. The place held a familiar feeling of remembrance but she herself could not place it.

"How in the world did I get here? Damn Serena and her temper! Look at what she's done to me- I could be in any time period or zone or god know what the fu-" his ranting was stopped when he saw men wearing the Moon insignia walking the grounds. "I'm in the Silver Millennium. I can't…hey might as well look at this as a trip down memory lane," he said with a smirk and followed the guards at a distance. "Wow what an opportunity."

"There's someone over there. Maybe they can help me," Raye said. When she walked over to the women she tried to get their attention but to no avail.

"Can you even see me?" When she realized that she couldn't be seen, she starred closer at them and noticed Lunarian and Venusian symbols on their foreheads. "This is not possible," she stammered and walked backwards.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your Prince making sure he's safe?" a woman shouted.

"_My prince is with your princess in the safety of the palace. Plus you're my guide for the duration of my stay remember?" a man replied._

"Not my choice. Believe me."

Raye turned around and saw herself. 'That's me…I mean I think it's me. But not me cause I'm here but she's me too. How can I be watching my past self in the past and I'm here too? And why?' She continued to look at Princess Raechel walking the grounds with a man trailing behind her and trying to keep her attention it seemed. 'That's the man from my vision. It's Jason.'

"_Rae if you please-"_

"_Raechel thank you," she said and moved around the palace. "If you'd care for me to show you around then I will do so, but I will set some boundaries."_

"_Boundaries?" Jadeite asked._

"I was pretty good looking back then," Jason said as he watched the interaction between his past self and Raye's from the balcony of the palace. "Give yourself a few years buddy you'll get there," he said as he looked in a mirror. When he looked back down he saw Princess Raechel leading Jadeite back to the palace with not a happy look on her face.

"This is not going to be a pretty sight," Jason said remembering what had happened.

_Princess Raechel stormed back into the palace and marched into the Queen's conference room. "Your Majesty I will not stand for being partnered with this imbecile!"_

_Queen Serenity stood up at this intrusion and excused herself from the table. She had been discussing diplomatic matters with the Earth royals and her two advisors. Having to play mediator between a princess and a general did not suit her well. "Rae outside now."_

"_Why do you look at me as if I'm the one in the wrong? He's obnoxious and insulting to all women. He thinks that we're put here just to serve his sexual desires and rub his feet while walking barefoot and pregnant around a palace. He even said that he wouldn't mind having me next to him doing so!"_

"_Jadeite you didn't," Gaia said with a frown. "I thought that we discussed this before we came here."_

"_General outside now," King Endymion replied and moved towards Jadeite._

"_King Endymion, please," Serenity cautioned. "Let me handle them."_

"_If you see it best. But be warned, he is a cunning character that one."_

_Ushering the two outside she lined them up next to each other and looked down at them as if they were small children needing scolding. Raechel's face turned to disgust having to be place next to him and moved to put distance between them. _

"_Don't you dare move Raechel," Serenity warned. "I expected so much better from you than this. Bursting into my meeting with the Earth royals to tell me such nonsense!"_

"_It isn't nonsense your Majesty! He said those things to me and he actually thinks he can get away with it!" Raechel said_

"_It was clearly a joke Princess. If I offended you in any way-" Jadeite began._

"_Oh shut up! I'm not going to fall for that crap you pull. You think that you can just waltz in here and take any lady in waiting you want for the picking. Well guess what? I'm not one of them!"_

"_You assumed that I wanted you to be one. I think that that's your own mind revealing it's true desires."_

"_What! Mars Fla-"_

"_Raechel! You know better than to…General, I highly advise you to watch what you say to Raechel. She is a princess of the alliance and deserves your utmost respect. Not to seem rude or inconsiderate of your standing, but you are only a general and not one of this alliance. If you wish to stay on my planet and alive at that rate, you will first apologize to Princess Raechel as well as refrain from your insulting comments. And yes I too find them quite insulting."_

_Shocked by the way he had just been spoken to General Jadeite looked at Princess Raechel and apologized. _

"_Now can I assume that the rest of the day between you two will be one of peace and resolution?"_

"_I'm not staying with him," Raechel replied. "I have to get back home."_

"_Take him with you."_

_Before Raechel could protest Serenity said, "Look at it this way: you'd be safer with him there than here. Your own planet with your own guards."_

"_Fine," she said and walked towards the teleportation room._

_General," Serenity said. "A word of advise: You are going to Mars where the men don't take well to others insulting their women. Whether it is in joking matter or not is of no concern to them. Ares does not take things lightly where his daughter is concerned."_

"_Thank you your Majesty," Jadeite and ran to catch up with Raechel._

Raye watched her past self storm off and wondered how could she have fallen for a man like Jadeite. He was ruggedly handsome and dashing and had this thing about him that made women want to drop at his feet but he was twice as boorish and detestable for any one human being to handle. And yet she fell for him. She followed behind Jadeite and walked in as he was saying, _"I truly am sorry Princess if I offended you. I tend to have that joking nature that sometimes goes to far."_

"_Are you only saying this because I'm taking you to my home planet. Afraid I'll sic my guards on you the minute you open your mouth?"_

"_That may be part of it."_

"_Don't worry I wouldn't do that. I prefer to let Sailor Mars handle my problems than my father's army."_

"_Sailor Mars? You speak of her as if she's real."_

"_She is. Didn't you see her when you first arrived?"_

"_I saw a lot of things when I first arrived that I can't believe. Plus she didn't exactly say anything nor were they introduced."_

"_Well she is something to believe in. Sailor Mars is everything that Mars stands for and more."_

"_So is she like your own personal guard as well as part of the guard for Princess Serenity?"_

"_You could say that."_

"_Does that go for all the other princesses and sailors?"_

"_You could say that too," she said. "Welcome to Mars General."_

Jason who had decided to take other exploring adventures since he knew what happened the rest of the day was roaming the palace when he felt a pull inside of him. "What the hell," he muttered and when he opened his eyes again he was standing in front of his past self on planet Mars. "Damn, I can't even leave myself. This sucks."

"_Princess wait. Do you feel that?" Jadeite asked._

"_Is this some Earthling joke I'm supposed to understand?" Raechel asked._

"_No seriously. There's something here that's very familiar."_

"_Something like what?"_

"_Some type of…that's so odd. I must have just been imagining it."_

"_Follow me General."_

Jason looked over at himself and realized what had happened. 'He felt my presence. I mean I felt my own presence. Talk about odd," he thought and followed them inside the palace.

"_I do hope that is not a suitor you are bringing to me Rae," a deep male voice said._

"_I would do no such thing father. You know that I have more duties to take care of than finding a suitable husband," Raechel replied and kissed her father on the cheek. "I'd like you to meet General Jadeite of the Earth Kingdom."_

"_Your Majesty, it is an honor to be welcomed into your home," Jadeite said and he knelt before King Ares._

"_Treat it as such. Better than you would your own home General."_

"_Aye your Majesty sir," he said and saluted._

"_A military man. A funny one at that. You sure you want to be working for the Earth and not for me?"_

"_Earth is my home your Majesty and I would serve no other planet proudly than my own."_

"_A man of honor too. Well I am sorry I cannot stay to speak with you more General but I do have meetings to attend. Rae I expect to see you at dinner not with the others at the Moon palace."_

"_Yes Father," she said and watched him walk out. "It amazes me that he actually tries to make me believe he's going to show."_

"_He's not around much?"_

"_What gave you that notion?"_

"Your attitude towards him. The way your spirit didn't light up at seeing your father like most girls do. Instead it darken over but you still maintained protocol in front of guests."

"_My spirit?"_

"_I have domain over all spirits: alive, limbo and dead. I can read them like one would read a book."_

"_I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't read mine," she said and walked to another room._

"_It seems I'm doing a lot of apologizing today Princess."_

"_Look at it like a change of scenery," she said as she opened the doors to reveal the Great Fire._

'I had a sacred fire back then too? History repeats itself more than I thought,' Raye whispered as she watched herself. 'Ares truly is my father. I'm the daughter of a murderer…no wonder.'

"_You meditate before this?" Jadeite asked. "You don't find it quite hot?"_

"_When one's mind is melded to the fire as my own is, heat doesn't truly affect it. It's all psychological if you think on it," she said and knelt before the fire. _

_Watching her focus her mind Jadeite leaned against the wall and concentrated on her. Sensing a relaxing change in her he knelt behind her placed his hands atop his and sent his energy through her. Gasping for breath Raechel opened her eyes and turned to look into his eyes. _

Watching the connection form between her and Jadeite a smile formed on Raye's lips. As she continued to watch she felt her body being pulled back to something else and she gasped out one name when she took a breath within her own room at the Cherry Hill Temple. "Jason."

Just as Raye was pulled out of the dream so was Jason with the same results in his own room at the house only the name that came from his lips was Raechel.


	15. Chapter 13

Hello readers! I do apologize for the delay of the next chapter but I've had some problems arise in my life with my boyfriend so things aren't very positive for me. However, I was able to come out of my rut and finish Mina/Matt's chapter no this is not itand I wanted to get Lita's out before the night ended. Do know that this is a long chapter, not as long as say ch.2 but it is long compared to the others in this sections. I just had a whim and wanted to put as much as possible in for these two since not much interaction has been had between them. I do hope that you like it and please do send reviews. Whether they are good or bad! Enjoy the story

P.S. Oh everything in italics is their dream world. Yes they are sharing the same dreams.

**From Betrayal to Redemption Ch.13**

Pulling her car into the complex garage Lita got out and made her way to the ground floor elevator. Hearing a strange noise outside of the garage she stopped and looked in that direction. "What in the world?" she asked herself as she made her way towards the noise. When she looked around the property she didn't see anything so she turned back around to the garage but was stopped by another crashing sound. She looked up to the skies and saw an electrical storm in the clouds. "That's so strange. I don't remember hearing anything about a storm."

The lightning bolts shooting through the skies did not appear to be flowing a normal vertical pattern, but instead were going horizontally between stars with a different tint. 'I have to be really tired because I couldn't have seen colored lightning,' she thought. Shaking her head she walked back to the garage and took the elevator upstairs.

Nathan had just laid his head down on his pillow when a flash of lightning went past his window. He looked in its direction and watched as four more looking to be the shade of green hit ground on all four points around his room. 'I have to be going crazy,' he thought. 'Or either what Luna said is happening.'

He went to the window and climbed out to the balcony. He saw that the streets below looked normal and nothing seemed out of place, but when he looked to the skies it was a different story. Like Lita he saw the electrical storm being generated around the clouds. He saw each bolt strike between the star-lines and worriment covered his features. 'That shouldn't be happening. What is going on here?' he asked himself. Thinking that he had to have just been imagining things he went back to bed to lie down. When he closed his eyes, the energy that had been circling the house sent him straight into a dream-filled sleep.

_Nephrite walked in to the training room to see Sailor Jupiter practicing her dodging skills with balls of electricity and another guard. Noticing his intrusion the guard stopped and looked in his direction giving Sailor Jupiter enough time to send him down to the floor. "Malcolm you know that you won't get anywhere if you pay attention to outside forces and not your opponent."_

"_Sorry Jupiter. I got distracted by the Earth General's intrusion."_

"_Intrusions cannot take precedence over your tasks. Yes, be aware of them because it may be someone trying to attack you from a vulnerable position but always keep your mind on the battle at hand. Never take your eyes off your opponent."_

"_She's right about that Malcolm. Your opponent is always looking for a chance to-" _

"_I do believe that this is my lesson General. I don't need you adding in any of your Earthling nonsense."_

"_Most warriors take another's advice thankfully. Especially when they themselves do not know as much as the other."_

"_Are you insulting me General Nephrite?" Jupiter said as she advanced towards him._

"_Sailor Jupiter I think we should continue with the lesson, don't you? I know that Queen Serenity wanted to meet with you and the other Scouts before the evening run," Malcolm stated worriedly._

"_Well then don't let me keep you from your duties Sailor Jupiter. Take what I said to heart will you? I'm available if you need some assistance with your lessons," Nephrite said and was heading out when he felt a ball of electricity hit his head and send a shock done his spine._

"_Perhaps you should take your own advice General."_

SCENE CHANGE 

_Lita was startled out of her late night walk by clattering noises. She turned to investigate and deducted that they were coming from the kitchen, but didn't want to transform unless it was absolutely necessary. When she peeked through the kitchen windows she saw General Nephrite trying to cook but just causing an even larger catastrophe. Not being able to watch this destruction any longer she busted in saying, "Are you out of your mind? What the hell were you trying to do demolish the place?"_

"_Lita, what are you doing up?" Nephrite asked as he tried wiping his face clean._

"_Never mind that! What are you doing in the kitchen at this hour? And making a mess at that rate."_

"_I got hungry and wanted a snack so I decided to make something."_

"_Whatever you were trying to make you failed," she said and laughed. "There are snacks left over each night in this fridge and cupboard for reasons like this," she finished and showed him the food stored there. "For a General you sure don't investigate things first hand."_

"_I did see that, but nothing struck interest for me. I wanted some regular food."_

"_Regular food? What is this un-regular food?" she asked feeling insulted. _

"_No that's not what I meant. I was just saying that I wanted something from home."_

"_Why didn't you just say so?" Lita said with a grin. Since cooking was a deep-rooted passion for her, she had no problem with making him something that reminded him from home. "But before we get to any creating in here this place has to be cleaned."_

"_We can't call the servants in at this hour just to clean a kitchen. That would be ridiculous."_

"_Right you are General. So here's a mop and a bucket: fill it up with water and some soap and run it back and forth along the floor. Not the bucket, the mop after its been dipped in the bucket."_

"_I've mopped a floor before Princess. What surprises me is that you have."_

_Clearing off the counters and placing dirty dishes and pans in the dishwashers, she said, "I spent a lot of my time with my father growing up and ended up not acquiring many lady like skills. My mother had passed away before she could rein it out of me so that task was left up to Queen Serenity and my palace cook. She taught me everything she knew when it came to cooking. I ended up having a natural knack for it and fell in love instantly. We've been married since I was seven."_

_Laughing at her joke he said, "Do you still have room in that heart for a man to love?"_

"_Why so curious?" she asked and looked at him. Only offering a smile he continued to mop the floor. _

_With the dishes going through the washer Lita questioned Nephrite on what from Earth he missed. As he spoke of his home, the palace, the people, the familiar smells and life itself she prepared a dish of Turkish delight. When she began to fill the dough with the fruit preserves she started laughing at what Nephrite was showing her and accidentally spilled some onto his shirt. Laughing at what she did she coughed out an apology but continued to laugh at the mess on him. Knowing it was an accident but thinking it only fair since she was laughing, he picked some up and wiped it on her cheek. Shocked by his direct move she picked up the powder sugar and sprinkled some onto his head. Before she could really get any out he snatched it back and did to her as she had planned to do him. Laughing at their predicament they tried to help one another get the food off their face. _

_When Nephrite looked into Lita's eyes he saw something that he thought was familiar but he couldn't place it. He shook it off as her being someone he could really connect with as a friend and maybe even more. Lita starred up at Nephrite with laughter in her eyes and thought, 'Such beautiful eyes. A girl could get lost if she wasn't careful. I never really was one for carefulness though.' And with that last fleeting thought she reached her hand up to touch his cheek. Leaning into her hand he turned his face back to hers and placed a delicate kiss upon her lips._

SCENE CHANGE 

"_Lets move it gentleman!" Jupiter shouted to the Moon Army as she ran ahead of them on the grounds. Mina had had an impromptu meeting with her mother and brother that morning so assisting with training was not an option. Not wanting to leave the men in a lurch Jupiter had agreed to help. _

"_Come on Jupiter, we've ran around the entire perimeter of the palace twice, can't we get a-" a guard began._

"_A shorter distance to run for a cool off?" Malcolm finished and shot daggers at the younger guard._

"_Good idea and save Malcolm. Inform your fellow man of the rules and we will do just that," Jupiter stated. _

_Nephrite watched as Malcolm whispered to a couple of the guys how Jupiter did not take break requests. She looks at training as preparing for the real thing and in war you don't take water or rest breaks._

"_Mind if I join you?" Nephrite asked when the group ran past where he was sitting. _

"_If you can keep up," Jupiter replied. She starred as he came to run next to her and hid her smile. The night before he had stayed up talking with her as Lita about every star with its alignment and what they meant. She knew that she was developing feelings for him and fast, but it was well worth it. "Men we're going to take a run through the Silver Forest. Try not to become distracted by the Princess' friends or anything else that happens to come across you."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_You'll see," she said and led them into the forest._

_As they ran through the trees Nephrite noticed things moving around them. "Are there animals living here?"_

"_It is a forest so I would assume so. Serenity lets them roam the grounds at night but during the day most of them tend to stay within."_

"_Isn't that dangerous?"_

"_Only if you attack them. Serenity would never keep dangerous animals on the grounds. Although there aren't many animals she finds to be dangerous. She'll take in practically anything given the chance."_

"_Her mother approves of that?"_

"_As long as the Princess is happy and healthy the Queen has no complaints on what Serenity takes in. Okay gentleman we're going to round the bin and head back out through the west exit," she said as she turned around and ran backwards. As she looked through the crowd to make sure each man was still doing okay she noticed a white tiger come out from behind them. "Keep moving gentleman."_

"_Is that really a white tiger?" Nephrite asked her._

_Realizing that the tiger would provide a good tactic of distraction she let out a high whistle and watched as the movement in the trees became more frequent. "Gentlemen, I'd be wary of the attention you've drawn. Wouldn't want any of you losing a limb before exiting the forest."_

_Nephrite watched as Sailor Jupiter continued her run and how some of the men became frantic over being cornered by so many animals while others decided to pace around them or take alternate routes. A fair few however took the initiative and moved swiftly through the packs and followed Jupiter out of the forest. When he had reached the exit he saw Jupiter leaning against a tree with a smirk on her face. _

"_Why on Earth or Jupiter for that matter would you do that to them?"_

"_Being distracted is not an option when you are in battle. These men need to realize that the smallest thing cannot get in their way or it may mean their death. Those animals in there are harmless unless they see Serenity being hurt, but few men know that."_

"_Except for us. Great thinking Jupiter," a man said when he came out of the forest. _

"_I see you didn't let the others know did you?"_

"_They'll figure it out sooner or later."_

"_You're seriously just going to leave your men in there?" Nephrite asked._

"_If they don't have the sense to follow their fellow man who is obviously getting out of the situation then they don't belong in this army anyway. It seems harsh to you and to other people, but this Alliance cannot afford to have slackers or senseless men. You're an Earthling and had enough logic to follow after me and not let your mind be distracted or overwhelmed. If these men cannot pursue that same task then they have no business here."_

_He looked at this woman before him and couldn't help but smile. She really was more than he had realized._

SCENE CHANGE 

"_Where's Serenity?" Mercury shouted over the commotion. _

"_Endymion took her back inside the palace with the Queen," Jupiter said._

"_Can we really trust him?" Mars asked as she moved closer to them._

"_We have no choice," Venus stated and brought her sword down on one of Beryl's minions. "Mercury can you get a scan on who is evil or just brainwashed? It be better if we didn't shed useless blood."_

"_I can't! I gave it to Zoicite before they left for Earth," she shouted as she dodged energy balls. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

"_Sailors! Sailors!" a guard shouted as he came to stand next to them._

"_Get the army back into lines! We'll distract them for as long as-" Venus began._

"_No Sailor Venus, listen to me! The Earth Generals are back but something-"_

"_WHAT?" Mars asked after she let loose her Firebird on men advancing towards them._

"_Nephrite's here?" Jupiter asked._

"_At your service Jupiter," Nephrite said when he stepped through the fog and ran his sword through the guard. Looking at him in shock she lost her boundaries and was hit from the side by one of Beryl's followers. _

"_He's evil now," Mars whispered to Jupiter. _

"_Then that must mean the others are too. Spread out!" Venus commanded._

_Jupiter regained her footing and circled the man who she gave her heart to and yet had not. He was no longer her Nephrite but she knew that he was still there somewhere. _

"_Weren't you the one who always said to never take your eyes off of your opponent? You can never be vulnerable to outside forces."_

"_Nephrite, listen to me. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."_

"_Hurt me? You make it sound like you could," he said and slashed his sword at her. She dodged it quickly and moved to the other side of him. Nephrite anticipated her move and used the butt of his sword to send her to the ground. "The puny Sailor Scout finally meets her defeat. And to think that all of this will belong to my Queen."_

"_Beryl isn't your Queen Nephrite. She brainwashed you. This isn't you."_

"_Brainwashed."_

"_Try to remember me Nephrite. Please try."_

"_Remember."_

"_It's me Lita."_

"_Lita."_

_Walking closer to him she said, "I know you can do it. Just keep trying. Remember that day in the gardens when you told me you loved me? That night in the kitchen?"_

_Looking at her with a distant look he shook his head and said, "You can't trick me Sailor!" He said and threw a ball of energy at her._

_Moving in the opposite direction she powered up and said, "Jupiter Thunderbolt Crash!" and sent electrical shocks through his body. When the electricity faded he still remained standing and whispered, "Lita? Lita help me."_

_Thinking that her jolt her worked she rushed over to him and said, "Nephrite I'm here. It's going to be okay. We just gotta get you in the palace."_

"_No, there's something I have to do first," he said as turned his body to hers. _

"_What?" she asked and felt cold steel go through her body._

"_This." Laughing as he saw her face go from shock to fear, back again and then to the realization of what had happened he jammed his sword in further. "Did you actually think that I remembered something for you? You mean nothing to me and I have made my Queen proud by killing the great Sailor Jupiter!" he shouted and twisted his sword once more into her gut before pulling it back out._

Nathan woke abruptly from his sleep sweating and breathing in hard. Getting his breath back under control he replayed the events of his dream and tried to understand them. He could remember that night like yesterday and hated himself for. 'Lita's face and those men…this must have been what Jason meant about dream portals,' he thought and looked at the clock. 'Almost six. Maybe the stars have an answer,' and got up to go downstairs.

Lita gasped for breaths when she awoke from her dream. She could still feel the cold steel entering her body and the look of glee on Nephrite's face. 'They were turned evil. But…why and for what?' she asked herself.

"This makes no sense!" she shouted and threw her covers off. She had decided that a run would be best to clear her head and think things out.

End of chapter! I do hope you liked it and please remember to send lots of reviews. It does put a smile on my face when I see them Bless it be

Selene Grace


	16. Chapter 14

Hello everyone. I'm so glad to know that people are enjoying my story, however this may be my last installment since I'm not getting alot of reviews. I guess it didn't go over as well as I hoped but for those who have enjoyed it, I wanted to send these next two chapter so you all who are fans of Mina and Amy can see what happened to them during the night. I have enjoyed immensely reading your reviews and getting in contact with those of you who sent me PMs. Thank you kindly for allowing me to voice my thoughts on Sailor Moon and just taking the time to read what I had to say. I truly am sorry to those who did want me to continue with the story but you know how it is. However if some of you are very adamant on me doing so, just send me a message and I can probably continue sending you the story through email or something! To others: Have fun and Bless it be! And I do not own Sailor Moon

**From Betrayal to Redemption Ch. 14**

… … …"Eros?"

"Glad to see you remember my name," he said as he put his feet on the couch.

"Amy did some research and came up with these theories on...Wait a minute. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, but I know that it's definitely going to have repercussions."

"How can you coming to see me be a bad thing? I mean you're my brother right?"

"Yeah Mina I am, but I shouldn't be here. But I know why I am though."

"What do you mean?"

"Go to sleep and I'll talk to you in the morning," he said and walked her to her room. "I'm not tired and I want to talk to you now," she protested.

"Now you want to sleep," he said and waved his hand before her, watching as she fell onto the bed. "I am sorry dear sister, but it is for your own good."

… … … You don't go places without reason because you feel as if it is wasting your time. So are we going to continue this merry-go-round or are you going to fess up?"

"Okay so you caught me. Tell me have you seen my sister yet?"

"Why so curious?" Matt asked as he moved closer to him.

"She is my sister after all and I just want to make sure she is well taken care of," Eros replied and circled in the other direction to avoid contact with him.

"Don't play games with me, Eros. Why would me seeing your sister concern you?"

"So you have seen her? No need to answer, I can see for myself in your eyes. You should know better than to hide secrets of love from me."

"What are you up to Love Man?"

"You'll see," he said and waved a hand in front of Matt's face. "You should get some sleep friend," and vanished from his sight leaving him as he had left Mina.

"_Malachite I'm sure that you and Sailor Venus will have much to talk about considering your positions," Queen Serenity stated. "I will leave you ten alone for now, Sailors do remember that you are required to be at your post within the next two."_

"_Yes your Majesty," they replied and watched her leave the room._

"_I have more important things to do than play games with the Earth General," Mars said._

"_You will remain here Mars. I suggest we become acquainted with one another especially if Serenity marries the Earth Prince."_

"_His name is Endymion," Malachite said. "And I agree with Sailor Venus. I say we do as the Queen instructed and acquaint ourselves with those in our ranking."_

"_Then I think you men should find some guards to speak with because we are not in your rankings."_

"_What type of leader immerses herself in childish games as this?"_

"_One that knows she and her team are better," Jupiter replied._

"_Jupiter," Venus said._

"_At least you can keep your girls in line."_

"_Is that some type of insult General Malachite?"_

"_Only one who finds herself inadequate in their skills would consider that an insult Sailor Venus."_

"_Nice save," Mars smirked._

"_Let's just go ahead and speak with those in our same positions and then report to our duties," Mercury said. "General Zoicite if you'll follow me."_

"_She seems to be more of a leader than you. Are you sure she's not head of this group?" Malachite asked Venus as the others left the room._

_Venus turned around to him and gave him a look to kill that he just returned unfazed. _

SCENE CHANGE 

"_What are you doing here?" Mina asked._

"_I was going to ask you the same question Princess Amina," Malachite said. "I was told to meet your brother Eros here before the sun set."_

"_That's not possible. Eros sent me a note telling me to meet him…that little sneak! I can't believe he would do something like this to me," she said while pacing the grounds._

"_What exactly did he do that has gotten you so upset?"_

_Turning to look at him she said, "Don't you see what he has done? He tricked both of us to come meet here at this very spot. This spot! He is so dead when I see him tonight. He's going to wish he never tried to play matchmaker with my life."_

"_Matchmaker? But I thought your brother was in charge of the-"_

"_Don't tell me you actually fell for that? He pulls that line with everyone just to see who will buy it. He doesn't do anything for the Army because as the eldest child he is said to inherit the thrown."_

"_Which leaves you where?"_

"_A lady in waiting obviously who just happens to have a date to murder the future king of Venus."_

"_You don't think that is a bit extreme? I mean he is your brother after all."_

"_You have no idea where you are do you?" Mina asked. When he gave no answer to her question she took his hand and pointed to the skies. "This is the only planet in the Alliance where you can not only see a sunset but watch as its colors change upon the horizon and Venus change with it. The entire planet takes on a different life reflecting the night and it begins here. No other planet has this moment but us. It's said that every couple who has stood on this ground at this moment will never part from each other's hearts."_

"_Are you serious?" _

"_Very."_

_Not doubting anything that she said he replied, "Well then we need to go."_

"_Why? We aren't a couple and plus it's already begun. Look," she said and turned to their right._

_When he turned around he saw Mina illuminated in the most brilliant light as she looked upon the sunset. He moved to stand next to her and watched as the colors appeared to merge with the planet and change it completely. All around them he saw plants bloom into different flowers. "Am I really seeing this?"_

"_It's amazing isn't it?"_

_He looked down at Mina starring at the action occurring on her planet and whispered, "More than I realized."_

_Mina looked up at him and saw something different in his eyes. She knew that she shouldn't even be feeling this way about him considering her position: both of them actually. Her people would never understand their princess falling in love with a Earthling. Accept it of course because they never questioned true love but they would never approve of it. And then she couldn't let her duties as Sailor Venus slide. As leader of the Scouts and Moon Army she had an obligation to the Royal Moon family and the Silver Alliance._

'_You also have an obligation to yourself Mina. Don't let your duties to this world be more important than yourself, than your heart,' Eros' voice said._

_While Mina was battling with herself Malachite was doing the same thing. He knew that starting anything with a princess, the Princess of Venus no less would do him no good. His people wouldn't look down upon but he knew that her people might. Plus he had more imperative issues to focus on with his planet and his prince. He couldn't let these feelings he was getting for Princess Mina get in his way. She was too young for him and never took anything seriously unless she felt wronged. But there was just something about her that called to and it was pulling him closer to her._

SCENE CHANGE 

"_Do you really think that fighting is going to help you past this?" Malachite asked._

"_Get past what?" Sailor Venus asked when as she clashed her sword with his._

"_We both nearly killed ourselves last time fighting each other. Don't you think talking this time would be better?"_

"_If I wanted to talk I would have had tea with the Queen or met with the women of Venus. However I don't so shut up and block!"_

_Lifting his sword and circling the room he said, "So why pick me to take out your anger on. You could have called in the any of the-woah! What the hell are you doing?" he shouted and ducked as she let her love me chain loose in the air._

_Cracking it as a whip around her Venus said, "Well you wouldn't shut up and fight so I figure I'd get your attention."_

"_I'm fighting you obviously, but I can't talk to you too?"_

"_I don't feel like hearing anything you have to say. You're a man so nothing you say has any bearing on anything I do. Not like anything you have to say would be truthful mind you!"_

_Knocking her sword out of her hand he pushed her against a wall and asked, "Why do I get the feeling that this is personal Sailor Venus?"_

"_Good eye," she said and kneed him in the groin. "Doesn't feel good to be hurt by someone you thought respected you does it?"_

_Taking deep breaths he pulled himself up off the floor and said, "I don't know what you're talking about but since that day after our first fight I have given you every amount of respect you deserve and more. Yes, you are a woman but you are just as well trained and well versed if not better than any man in this solar system."_

"_Liar!" she screamed and rushed back towards him. Anticipating her moves he braced himself and when she came close he flipped her above his head to have her land on her back with him on top. "Get off of me!"_

"_Not until you tell me what has you so pissed off."_

_Not wanting to speak to him she lifted her lower body and flipped him over so that she was on top and said, "Go to hell," and made to move from him but he grabbed her arm to keep her in place._

"_I'll make sure to send you a postcard once I arrive. But that'll be after you tell me what is bugging you."_

_Snatching her arm out of his hand she got up and walked away from him. Rushing to stop her he pulled her back towards him and said, "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I want to help you but you can't even take it can you? Do you always have to push people away from you? Being from Venus, you sure don't have a lot of sense."_

_Hearing what he said she looked up at him and said, "You're right. I have to be the stupidest woman alive to have believed what I did. No Venus woman has any sense when it comes to matters of the heart and I am no different. I try so hard to fight what my birthright tells me to do and yet I continue to be lead down that same path that those before me were. The path of heartbreak because no man unless he is a Venusians can be trusted. They all just hurt you in the end."_

_Malachite looked at her eyes filling with tears and couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'I had to have been…no I know what I saw. She can't be…' "Mina?"_

_Shocked to hear him say her name, Venus looked at him and instead said, "Yes I'm speaking of Princess Amina obviously," and turned to walk away._

"_Oh no you don't," he said and locked the door to the training room. " You know damn well I didn't mean that Venus." Walking up closer to her he backed her up against a wall and said, "Or should I say Mina," and kissed her._

_When he pulled back he saw Mina standing before him and not Sailor Venus. Even though he had realized who she was a few moments ago it still was a surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_What would it have changed? You still would have broken my heart."_

"_Mina I don't know what you're talking about-"_

"_Don't give me that!" she said and pushed him away. "I saw you with her upstairs in the guestrooms. On my planet no less! You had the audacity to come to my home and have some kind of fling with my maids. I knew you Earthlings were a stupid race but I at least gave YOU some credit. They all warned me not to trust you because all Earthmen are bastards who do nothing but cheat and break women's hearts. But did I listen? No because I-"_

"_Because you fell in love," Malachite said when he came back over to her. "And I fell in love with you too," he said and laid his lips atop hers._

When Mina opened her eyes she could feel the tears on her cheek. She understood why Eros had put her to sleep even if she was upset at him for doing so and she understood who and what they were now. She knew that her dream was not her own but that Malachite- "No Matt. His name is Matthew now. They all came back for us," she said and walked into her bathroom to wash her face.

"Glad you figured it out," Eros said from behind her.

"Eros…will you be going to see him next?"

"No, my purpose is fulfilled sweet sister of mine. I was given the chance to be here for a reason and I found it."

"So you're leaving?" she asked and turned to face him. "But you said I could talk with you today and we could-

"I know what I said Amina, but I cannot stay. What needed to be done was done and now you have other matters to attend to. Like answering that phone," he said and smiled as it began to ring.

"How did you-?"

"No questions. Bye sis," he said and vanished.

"Hello?" she said when she picked up the phone.

Matt woke to the sun peeking through his window and remembered what had happened the night before. He couldn't believe he had let Eros trick him like that. Even millennia couldn't change that boy and his tricks of love against innocent people. He went to close the drapes on his windows and deducted from the way Eros had been acting that he must have been to see Mina too. Which meant that he hadn't dreamt any of that by himself.

'She knows. Or at least is putting the pieces together now and with her powers she can do a lot of puzzle fitting. I wonder if her powers…' He picked up the phone and dialed the number next to his clock. When the receiver of the call answered he said, "Good morning Amina. I think we need to talk don't you?"

End of Chapter. Followed by Amy's!


	17. Chapter 15

Everything in italics is their dream world/flashes! Do enjoy this and thank you all for your time.

**From Betrayal to Redemption Ch. 15**

_'Generals, I'd like to introduce you to my daughters guardians and head of the Alliance Army: the Sailor Scouts," Queen Serenity said. "I know that you saw them when you first arrived but I wanted you to personally meet them. "_

_"That was very generous of you your Majesty," Malachite replied. "We'll help the ladies anyway we can with our skills."_

_"I wouldn't be too presumptuous of their talent, Generals."_

_"Why is that your Majesty?" Jadeite asked._

_"Because we don't take presumptions very lightly," a firm voice announced._

_The Generals looked to the door to see the four Sailor Scouts walk in. "How exactly are we suspected to consider them equals when they dress like that?" Jadeite asked Nephrite._

_Just shaking his head he starred at the brunette of the group._

_"Sailors, this is Generals Malachite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite. If you don't mind introducing yourselves." Not moving from their positions the girls just looked down at the men with disdain. Being head generals for the Earth Kingdom meant nothing to them since the Earth was still behind in times. Not to mention dangerous for the Alliance. Glancing at one another the one dressed in blue with matching hair stepped forward._

_"Welcome to the Moon generals. My name is Sailor Mercury, if you happen to encounter any electronic or geographic tribulations while on your stay it would be best to come to me first."_

_"And why is that," Zoicite asked._

_"Because I designed all the systems in this palace not to mention most of the others."_

_"Mercury you said? I'll have to remember that," he said with a smile._

**SCENE CHANGE**

"_I don't believe that that belongs to you," a woman's voice said._

_General Zoicite turned around from the desk to see a beautiful woman dressed in a long dress in shades of blue. Her hair was cut short and also had the same color scheme. 'How odd. Blue hair,' he thought. 'Didn't Mercury have blue hair too? But what an exquisite beauty.'_

"_Did you not hear what I said? It doesn't belong to you so put it back," she said as she walked over to him._

"_I'm sorry if I upset you my Lady. I just saw the book on the mantle and was intrigued enough to pick it up."_

"_Now that you have, do put it back where you found it. I'd hate to not be able to find it when I continue my research."_

"_Research? What type of Lady does research when she can have men of sorts do it for her?"_

"_One who is most likely ten times smarter than most men in this universe."_

"_That's quite a large assumption for someone of your standing."_

"_My standing? You must have me confused with the other ladies roaming the palace in search of your affections, am I correct General Zoicite? I was told that you were Head of Intelligence for the Earth Kingdom. No wonder they waited so long before seeking our aid if you were in charge."_

"_Intelligent, witty and insulting. I don't think that's appropriate for a lady." _

"_Too bad, she's not just any lady. General Zoicite I'd like you to meet Princess Amelia of Mercury," Princess Serena stated._

Zach's eyes snapped open from his dream only to find himself on Earth not the Moon and no Amy to be found. He pushed his covers back and sat up frustrated. He hadn't had a dream like that since he had first gotten his memories back. He couldn't understand why he was starting to have them again now. He grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt and decided to go for a run to clear his head. Even though it wasn't even close to sunrise, being in that house was not an option at the time. Not wanting to cross paths with Luna, he went down the back staircase to exit the house. As he ran the streets of Tokyo he replayed the dream he had in his head. Images of Mercury and Amy went through his mind and he stopped running to laugh. Even though it had been a millennia he still had to laugh at how stupid they all were. How could he have missed that resemblance from Sailor Mercury to Princess Amelia? How could any of the generals have missed it? When he had calmed down he looked at his surroundings he saw that he was in front of the Tokyo General.

'Amy,' he thought and walked into the building.

Amy walked into the lounge and moved over to where she had placed her computer. She looked at what she had been researching before going into surgery and started to reanalyze her notes. She had picked up on some strange energy reading earlier that evening and could not for the life of her trace them back to their origin. All that she knew was that intense levels of energy were being released on consecutive time intervals.

'What is going on out there?' she asked herself. Realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere she rubbed her eyes and left to get some coffee.

Walking back from the cafeteria she heard some nurses chattering about some guy. "He just walked in from outside and bumped right into me. He had the most gorgeous pair of green eyes I've ever seen."

"I know I almost melted when he smiled at me on the elevator."

"What I'd give to get stuck in the elevator with him. Alone."

Shaking her head at the nurses she kept walking back towards the lounge but bumped into someone on the way. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"No, that was my fault Amy. I should have been watching where I was going," the man said.

Amy looked up at him calling her by her name and saw whom the nurses had been infatuated with. "How did you know my name?"

"It's on your name tag," he said with a smile.

'Gorgeous isn't even close,' she thought and looked away shyly only to discover that some of her coffee had spilled onto her jacket.

"Now I really am sorry," he said. "Let me take that from you.

"It's alright," she said while handing him the cup of coffee and using the napkins to blot the stain. "You have to be used to messes being in this profession."

"I can relate."

"I'm sorry I missed getting your name?"

"Coldstone."

"Coldstone? So do people actually call you that or has it been shortened?"

Laughing with her he said, "No, most people call me Zach."

"Amy, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"It's still nice to have the introduction," he said and shook her hand.

"_Amy I'm going to partner you up with General Zoicite for the time," Queen Serenity said. "If things don't work themselves out between Raye and Jadeite then I'll have to switch you," she whispered to her only._

"_If that's what you think is best," Amy replied. _

"_It is," she stated. "Now I suggest that you ladies start with showing them more of the grounds and maybe even a visit to your own respective planets?"_

"_I'm not taking him home with me!" Raye hissed to Amy._

"_Raye it was a suggestion. Take him anywhere you like," Amy replied and turned to General Zoicite. "Shall we begin?"_

"_We shall."_

_Amy led him out of the great hall and towards the front doors of the palace. "As you know out these doors here lead to the gar-"_

"_My apologies Princess but I was actually wondering if we could take a look at your home planet."_

"_Curious?"_

"_To say the least. I'd love to see your home and where your Sailor Scout dwells."_

"_What makes you think Sailor Mercury dwells on my planet?"_

"_She is named after it correct? They don't call her Sailor Earth for instance, do they? It's only probable to deduct that she is from that planet which her name derives."_

"_True, but I think it best we stay here for the time being."_

"_Well tell me this: Is King Hermes truly the most knowledge of the rulers?"_

"_Except for Queen Serenity of course. But yes my father is said to be so. All the Kings and Queens have their own special attributes that lend hand to the Alliance. I'm sure that King Endymion and Queen Gaia will also be of great assistance."_

"_Now just yesterday you were insulting the Earth's intelligence and now you compliment its rulers?"_

"_Do let me apologize for that. I tend to overreact when it comes to my research at times. I had no right to mock what you and your planet does or tend to do."_

"_Apology accepted Princess Amelia."_

"_Amy, General."_

"_Zoicite, Princess," he said with a grin._

**SCENE CHANGE**

_"I love you Amy don't forget that," Zoicite whispered to her outside the palace._

_"If you loved me you wouldn't leave. Let other men do battle this time," Amy pleaded._

_"You know I can't do that. They're my people and Beryl is killing them off one by one. I have to help them."_

_"Then it was silly of me to even ask," she said and looked down._

_"Please don't cry love. I promise that I will come back for you. I won't rest till you're my wife."_

_"Are you proposing to me, General?"_

_"Unofficially, but yes I am Princess. I love you."_

_"I love you too Zoi. Come back safe."_

_"Generals we need to go," an official stated firmly. "There's not much time left."_

_"Take this with you," she whispered and handed him a device. "It'll help you better detect which men are evil or just brainwashed to be so."_

_Holding it in his hand he said, "I'll come back I promise," and walked away with one last kiss._

Snatching her hand back from him she watched as the cup that was in his hand dropped to the floor and shattered with no liquid to gather beneath. She starred more closely and saw that the coffee had turned to ice within the cup.

"What…who are you?" Amy asked and backed away.

"Amy listen to me," Zach started and moved towards her.

"No, stay there," she said and moved further back.

"Anderson, are you okay? Is this man bothering you?" another doctor asked. When Amy did not say anything but just looked at Zach and the cup on the floor the doctor assumed she was being harassed. "Sir I think you need to leave before I call security."

"Amy, don't question what you saw. Just trust in it," Zach said.

"Did you not hear me? You need to leave before I call security."

Not wanting to cause any more trouble for Amy Zach turned around and walked back out of the hospital. Realizing what was happening Amy moved away from her colleague to follow after Zach.

"Amy where are you going? You can't just-"

Ignoring what he was saying she rushed after Zach only to find that he was already three blocks up the street. She tried to call out to him but was interrupted when a nurse came up behind her to tell her she was being called back to the pediatrics ward. With one last glance in his direction she followed the nurse back inside.

Zach who had rushed to get as far from the hospital as possible stopped in the park to catch his breath. He leaned against a tree and thought about what had happened. "How could I have been so stupid and touch her? I should have known that something like this would have happened with the energy levels running loose tonight. But did I even think? No because I never think when I'm around her. All I ever do is feel. And because of my stupid feelings she knows more than she should and is probably freaking out and thinking god knows what."

He sat down on the ground and thought of how he was going to tell the others what had happened and how they were going to handle it.

End of Chapter! Thank you all again it has been a pleasure showing you all my artistic abilities.

Selene Grace


	18. Important Notice

Hey guys. I know it is has been quite some time since I have posted anything. I know that the last thing I posted I mentioned that i was no longer going to continue with the story but I wanted to thank those of you who did read it. Well...I changed my mind. After some well good researching and some very kind messages sent my way. So I will be continuing the story and picking back up where i left off which will be with Serena and Darien's induced slumber. However, I have just started back up at school this past monday and I have lots of work ahead of me. Shows to work on, students to assist and my own homework/projects to fulfill! But I have started on the chapter I wont promise you that I'll have it out by the end of the week because I do not know. But since Monday is a holiday, there may be a better chance to squeeze something in. I'll just have to carry my laptop with me wherever i go and constantly be writing! Thank you all for your encouragement and even those who do not send reviews, thank you soo much for continuing to read my story. You have no idea what it means to me. So I guess on that note I will leave you all. But if you guys have any suggestions on anything or maybe you would like something to happen please send me a message or u can email me at and i will answer anything that you have! Thank you again!

Bless it be

Selene Grace


	19. Chapter 16

Well hello all! It is so wonderful to be back at school and doing so much work! But while I love it I still hate it because it takes away from the amount of time I can work on this story. I wanted to post the last chapter of the dream section before i started rehearsal tomorrow and my time became even more consuming. But I will try my hardest to get the following chapter out to you all: even if that means taking a notepad to my classes and jotting down short notes lol! I want you all to know that those who have sent me suggestions or PMs on things I have read and considered them all. Many are giving me different angles to twist with and there is one specific idea I've been toying with but we'll jsu thave to see how that pans out. I do hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and savor it for who knows how long it will be before the next one. sorry I think that is why I made this longer than the others plus its Darien and Serena. I mean that's alot of history and I wanted to write more but I didn't want to overwhelm the story with this chapter. Like I said I do hope you enjoy it and send reviews if you can. Oh yeah keep in mind that all italics is the dream world.

Bless it be

**From Betrayal to Redemption Ch. 16**

Serena moved over to her balcony doors to look down at the roses that Darien had created earlier. She knew in her heart that she still had feelings for Darien, but what good were those feelings if there was no trust or loyalty? 'Love just isn't enough when you're in a relationship. There's so much more that are factors,' she thought as she moved back to the other side of the room. Even though Jason has assured her that nothing bad would happen to her due to her blowout earlier, she was still worried. Sleep was not coming easily and she couldn't seem to stop moving around the house.

"Maybe Jason is still awake?" she asked herself and closed her eyes trying to open the link they shared. When she hit a wall she didn't understand why so she tried again but was met with the same results. 'He must have shut down as soon as he hit the pillow. Now what am I going to do?'

Lying back down on her bed and closing her eyes, she didn't see her balcony doors being blown open. With a slight slit of an opening, a breeze drifted into the room carrying rose petals with it, each one landing around Serena and her bed. The smell of the petals invaded her senses sending her mind and subconscious to a dream state.

Darien had just come back into his room when he noticed his drapes were open. 'I could have sworn that I had closed them earlier,' he thought as he moved over to re-close them. He had recently returned home from the hospital where he helped perform two surgeries and one on his own. The night had not been an easy one and that didn't even include the events that had occurred with Serena. 'She seems so different and yet there still that glimmer.'

'She just doesn't share it with you anymore,' his mind said.

"I have to find a way to get her to understand and take me back. But what?" he asked himself as he sat on the edge of his bed. He starred at a picture of Serena and him on his nightstand and couldn't help but recall when that photo had been taken.

Becoming frustrated with himself he decided to get some sleep before his shift picked back up again and laid down in bed. As he turned his body away from the window he did not notice when the drapes spread back open and the moonlight shined down on him.

"_Sere, what are doing out here?" Princess Amina asked her when she came out onto the balcony._

"_Just thinking," Princess Serenity said as she looked out to the skies._

"_You're dreaming about it again aren't you? You know it's forbidden Sere."_

"_Doesn't mean I can't have thoughts involving it. Plus I heard the council discussing them just the other day."_

"_That doesn't mean anything will come of it."_

"_Doesn't mean anything won't. Look nothing is wrong with just looking," she said and turned to her cousin. "Go back inside and have fun. I'll be in soon."_

"_How you can even look at it with that mask on is beyond me," she said. When she got no reply and only Serenity looking at her with an exasperated look she relented and said, "Fine, but it better be soon or I'm sending Venus out here to get you."_

"_I'm shaking in my heels," Serenity said with a smile and turned back to look at the skies when Mina left. "You can't be as bad as everyone says. Nothing that beautiful can be."_

"_I was thinking the same thing," a male voice said._

_She turned around and saw a man dressed for the masquerade ball in a tuxedo with a top hat and a simple white mask covering just his eyes. At first glance she thought him only to be another suitor trying to gain her attentions, but when she looked again she found nothing at all familiar about him. He had a different air about him that no one she had encountered here in the alliance possessed. _

"_I hope I didn't frightened you," he said when she had yet to speak any words. _

"_No, of course not. I was just taking a breather from the dancing."_

"_It looked to me as if you were speaking on something. 'Nothing that beautiful can be.'"_

"_Wishful thoughts," she said and made her way back towards the ballroom._

_When she walked back into the room she saw her mother's eyes catch hers and beckon her over. As she walked in her direction she passed her friends smiling with their dance partners-their Planetary Knights- and being twirled around the floor. _

"_I thought that we discussed you not wandering off anymore Serenity," her mother chastised._

"_I apologize Mother. I felt the need to get some fresh air."_

"_Sit with me," she said and turned her body to face her daughter's. "I know that you find these events dull and boring darling but they are-"_

"_No I love these balls Mother. I just don't appreciate the endless advances I receive from these gentlemen who know nothing about me. Nor do they care to."_

"_I know that it is hard Serenity, but you know that it has to be done. We can't have the future queen ruling alone can we?"_

"_You do."_

"_I had your father for many years before having to do so. Your people just want the assurance that the line will not end with you. That there will be future heirs to carry on what has been put in place. But we can talk more about this tomorrow, for now I want you to have fun."_

_Kissing her mother on the cheek, she went back to the dance floor and made sure to avoid men's eye contact so she would not have to dance with them. She headed towards the stairwell and was about to make her way up when a hand touched hers and said, "May I have this dance fair lady?"_

_Looking over her shoulder she saw it was the man from before but without his hat. She saw that he had ebony hair that fell into his eyes and looked soft to the touch. She had intended on going upstairs and look at the festivities below but something was drawing her to this man. She let him take her hand and lead her back to the floor where he twirled her in a circle before placing her comfortably in his arms and starting a simple waltz. _

**SCENE CHANGE**

_"Does Endy look…I don't know… frantic to you guys?" Zoicite asked._

_"Endymion doesn't get frantic," Malachite replied._

_"No, I think he's right Mal. Look at him," Jadeite said. "Yo E! You're making us dizzy with the pacing try standing still."_

_"Endymion, I'd like to speak with you," his mother Gaia said from another room._

_When he entered she ushered him over to her and said, "I know that this is a difficult time for you, even though you don't want to say so. Having to become betrothed to someone you haven't even met isn't the way I wanted this to be for you."_

_"Mother, you know that Father made sure that nothing of that sort would occur unless he and the Moon Queen come to complete understandings on everything along with the others in the alliance."_

_"That I do, but I always know your father. When he sets his mind to something there is nothing that will come in his way of achieving it. Much like you."_

_"Well then you have nothing to worry about."_

_Looking at her son she saw something flicker in his eyes and could have sworn she saw a smirk across his lips. "What are you hiding from me Endymion Terrance Chiba Shields IV?"_

_"What ever makes you think I am hiding something from you mother? I can't just be excited about the turn of events?"_

_"A little too excited I'd say."_

_"Your Majesty, Your Highness, we're descending upon the Moon. We should be there in approximately four minutes and 27 seconds," a man in uniform stated and left._

_"I better get back to the guys then. I'll speak more with you later," Endymion said and started to walk out of the room when he heard his mother ask, "You've been here before haven't you?"_

_He turned back to her and could see the smirk on her face. "No need to answer darling. As long as you're happy then that is what is important. I just hope that you are not putting yourself in a compromising position for yourself or for your kingdom."_

_Kissing his mother on the cheek he said, "Don't worry so much Mother. Everything is going to happen as we want them too."_

_When they arrived on the Moon and came face to face with the Moon Queen and her guard, the generals and Endymion took gulps and deep breaths._

_"Queen Serenity it is a pleasure," King Terrance said as he placed a kiss on her hand._

_"I would have to say the same. Gaia, it's wonderful to see you," Serenity replied._

_"It has been quite some time Serenity, but this is well worth the moment," Gaia said. "Did they just vanish?" she asked when she saw the Sailor Scouts disappear from the grounds in their respective element._

_"They have other duties to attend to. You'll see them often on your stay, I assure you. But let me introduce you to my daughter, Serenity."_

_Curtsying before the royals Princess Serenity said, "Welcome to the Moon Your Majesties."_

_"Why thank you Serenity. I'd like to introduce you to our son…Endymion."_

_When Serenity looked up she saw the same man she had danced with at the ball being introduced as Prince Endymion of Earth. 'The Masquerade Ball…I…I danced with HIM!'_

**SCENE CHANGE**

_"Serenity, get out of here!" Endymion screamed as he saw more men coming towards them._

_"I'm not leaving," she yelled back and gripped on to his hand tighter._

_"I won't let you die because of me. Please go and hide."_

_Looking him in the eyes, she relented and said, "I love you, please be careful."_

_When she was out of sight he made his way to the balcony and looked down at his and Serenity's people fighting a losing battle._

_"Oh how sweet and delectable: the Earth Prince," a menacing voice sneered. "Why not do the smart thing Endymion and join me? You can rule besides me as King of the Universe with all the power you want at your disposal."_

_"I'd rather do the tango with a jelly fish," Endymion replied as he checked behind him once more to make sure Serenity was out of sight._

_"You can't hide her from me, Endymion. Now I will ask you one more time, join me or suffer the consequences!"_

_"I'm going to take you up on the latter offer. I wouldn't join with you if you were the last woman in this world. You are a disgrace to your people and for what they stood for. You are nothing but a cheap imitation of what Serenity is."_

_"Really? So why don't I just eliminate her then so there will no confusion," she said and aimed her staff at Serenity who had came back outside after deciding she wouldn't leave the man she loved to fight for her planet alone. It was her home after all and Endymion had taken it upon himself to defend not only her but it as well. When she looked up to the skies she didn't even have time to gasp as she saw the black energy beam coming straight towards her. Closing her eyes and accepting the inevitable she was startled out of her reverie as she fell to the floor with a heavy body on top of hers._

_"ENDY!"_

_"It's okay Sere. I'll be fine I promise."_

_"No, you're hurt and it's all my fault," she said as tears started to escape her eyes._

_"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" Beryl bellowed out. "I'm not going to miss killing you this time."_

_Looking down at Endymion, she saw he had fallen unconscious or worse… 'No I won't think that. I have to focus,' she thought. Starring up at Beryl she felt such immense hatred swimming in her veins towards this woman she didn't even know._

_"Did the princess get a backbone? Let's see how well it can support her."_

_Before Beryl's attack could reach her Serenity flung her arm outwards an let loose an energy beam of her own, but not before Endymion had moved in front of her to block the dark energy beam. "NOOO!" Watching him fall to the floor with a dead look in his eyes, Serenity fell to the floor with him and begged for him to not die like this._

_The energy beam however that she had sent out had hit Beryl and knocked her back down to the ground where Queen Serenity was._

_"Endy? Wake up please," Sere begged. When she got no reply, she looked down at his dagger attached to his leg and a thought crossed her mind. 'I can't do this alone. The Scouts are gone, Endy…Oh god Endy…I love you and I promise we'll find a way back to each other. I swear it,' she thought to herself and plunged the dagger into her heart._

**SCENE CHANGE**

_"I can't believe I got another 30! I really tried to study for this. And Ms. H is being so unfair with making me have Mom or Dad sign this. I'm going to be grounded for sure," Serena mumbled as she walked home from school. 'But…if there's nothing for her to sign then I can't get in trouble,' she thought as she balled the paper up and threw it over her shoulder with a confidant smile._

_"HEY! Watch where you throw things at you Meatball Head! You could have put my eye out ya know?"_

_"Oh sir I'm so sorry for…wait what did u call me? How dare you insult me! You don't even know."_

_"It's pretty easy to assess that you're a Meatball Head I mean who gets a 30 on a simple Math test?"_

_Snatching her paper back she said, "Thank you kindly you big jerk!" and walked away not noticing the smirk across "the jerk's" lips._

**SCENE CHANGE**

_"I love you," Darien whispered in her ear when he came up behind up in the Arcade_

_"I love you more," she said back when she turned to look into the eyes of the man she loved._

_"Come on follow me," he said and took her hand._

_When they arrived at the park he walked them into the gazebo that he had described weeks before. It was secluded and hidden well enough that no one passing by would see them or even the structure of the property._

_"How did you find this place?" Serena asked as she looked at all the flowers surrounding her. "It's absolutely beautiful."_

_"Not even close to your beauty," he said said and handed her a pink rose. He took her hand and sat down on the floor with her in between his legs. "I want to tell you something."_

_"You sound so serious," she said while a face with the last word._

_"It is."_

_Becoming weary she looked him in the eyes and asked him, "What's on your mind?"_

_"After everything that has happened: us being reincarnated, the fighting, the rediscovery of each other, being ripped from each other's arms, me being turned evil, forgetting you again thereafter, and finally now. We've been through so much together and I just want you to know that no matter what happens in this life or the next I will ALWAYS love you. Nothing can break what we have Serena."_

_With tears in her eyes she placed a kiss on his lips and said, "I fill the same way. I know in my heart that there isn't anything in this universe that can keep us apart from one another. We're meant to be together Darien. Now and forever," and kissed him again with more intense passion._

**SCENE CHANGE**

_"Serena I can't be with you anymore."_

_"What? Darien, that's not funny. Come on."_

_"No Serena. I'm not joking. I can't be with you anymore."_

_Not wanting to believe what she was hearing she looked him in the eyes and saw nothing even close to what she saw moments ago: love, devotion, tenderness; now all that she was distance, cold distance._

_'I have to be strong. I can't let her think I'm not serious about this. God, Sere please don't cry. I don't know if I can handle this if you cry,' Darien thought._

_"But why? Darien we love each other. We have for a thousand years and we've… There's someone else isn't there?"_

_"No, Serena there's no else…right now. I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm tired of leaving my life based on some ancient destiny that was laid out for me thousands of years ago. I want to make my own choices and choose who I want to be with."_

_"And that's not me?"_

_Holding strong to his resolve, even though he saw tears coming to her eyes, he said, "No it isn't. Goodbye Serena."_

_"No, Darien wait! Please don't leave! Darien I love you," she screamed but Darien just continued to walk away. Not noticing as she fell onto the sidewalk weeping from the pain that was filling her heart or the tear that cascaded down his cheek._

**SCENE CHANGE**

_"Serena what are doing?" Luna asked when she crept into the kitchen._

_"Eating," she sobbed out._

_"It's almost 4am and you're eating! Serena what has gotten into you?"_

_"Darien doesn't love me anymore. He…said he doesn't want me."_

_Watching as her charge sobbed out her heart all she could say was, "Oh Serena."_

_"I don't care if I get fat and ugly because it doesn't matter anymore. Darien doesn't want me and…" her words were broken off by her sobs._

_Not being able to stand another moment, Luna jumped out of the window and ran towards Darien's apartment._

_'If you stay with her she will die,' a man's voice said._

_"No, I won't leave her! This is some kind of trick!" Darien shouted back in his dream state._

_'You cannot be with Princess Serenity for if you do this is her future.'_

_Tossing and turning in his bed, Darien watched as he embarked upon his wedding day to Serena. He watched as she walked down the aisle towards him, took his hand as she placed the ring on his finger, taking her hand and placing his ring upon her finger, and he priest announcing them as husband and wife. As he lent down to give her their first kiss as a married couple, darkness feel over the skies and Earth opened up taking Serena down with it._

_"NO!" He screamed as he woke up sharply trying to control his breathing._

_"Darien, are you alright?" Luna asked._

_"Luna what are doing here?" he asked once he got his bearings back._

_"I came to see you about Serena."_

_"Not you too."_

_"Yes me too. I thought you were just going through some male phase to spread your wings and see how far you could go, but would once again regain your senses once you realized the magnitude of what you had done but I was surprisingly wrong. Do you have any idea what you are doing to Serena? That girl hasn't slept in days and all she does is cry whenever someone mentions your name. Why in the name of Selene would you break up with her?"_

_"That's my own business Luna. I'm not your charge so don't even think…"_

_Before he could finish his sentence Luna was in front of his eyes with her claws drawn. "You may not be my charge Endymion Terrance Chiba Shields IV, but that girl whose heart you broke is. And I will do everything in my power to make sure she is safe and happy."_

_"Get your claws out of my face. You think the world has come to an end just because I don't love her anymore. I have the right to choose who I want to love ya know? Why do I have to go with what someone else tells me?"_

_"Because it's your destiny! You two were meant for each other."_

_"Well things change. Now if you'd do me the greatest pleasure: SCRAM."_

_When Luna left Darien looked up at the skyline and couldn't help but think of Serena. "I'm so sorry Serenity. I do love you. So much that it hurts and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. Even if that means hurting you the way I have."_

**SCENE CHANGE**

_"Darien, open the door!" Mina yelled. "It's Mina and Amy!"_

_"Are you two crazy? It's not even 8 yet," a groggy Darien muttered._

_"We know, but this was so much important than sleep. We went to Serena's house to check on her and see how she was since hasn't been in school. And to try and make her see that even though we didn't want her as the leader we still wanted her as apart of the team and that we were sorry for what happened, but…"_

_"Mina slow down and come inside. What happened when you went to Serena's house?"_

_"She hasn't been sick! Everything in her room was gone Darien. Her books, her comics, her favorite stuffed animals, the pictures of her family around the room. EVERYTHING!"_

_"All that was left was pictures of us and you plus the gifts that you had given her and this," Amy said when she handed them the Star Locket._

_"This was left in room?" Darien asked as he fell onto the couch. "She never would have left this. Something must have happened to her."_

_"Yeah like she packed up and left Tokyo! Her entire family is still there but she's gone and I think Luna went her too," Mina exclaimed._

_"Did you talk to the other girls?"_

_"Both of them are still on the same page they were the other day. They could careless right now and just think that she's trying to get our attention."_

_"Gimme a sec and I'll head back over there with you."_

_Minutes later Mina, Amy and Darien arrived at the Tsukino residence and were greeted by Serena's mother. "Oh hello you three. What can I do for you?"_

_"We were looking for Serena Ms. Tsukino. Is she here?"_

_"Serena left Mina. I could have sworn she said she was going to say goodbye to her friends at the Arcade. She never made it?"_

_"I suppose not. Do you know where she went?" Amy asked._

_"She moved to…Oh that's right! She wanted me to give you these letters," she said as she rushed over to the mantle and handed Mina one and Darien the other. "She said everything would be explained there. You kids have a good day."_

_"Thank you ma'am," Darien said as she closed the door._

_"I guess this one is for all of the girls, huh?" Amy asked._

_"We'd better get over to temple and show this to them," Mina said. "You coming Darien?"_

_"No, I'll see you guys later," he said as he focused on the words Serena had written._

_When he finished the letter he just continued to reread her words over and over again._

_……………I know that you don't want to be with me anymore Darien, but remember that a part of me will always love you. I won't hold you any longer against your will to be with me. We no longer have any connection to one another as I have returned the star locket you once gave me……………I do hope that you find happiness with whomever you choose to be with………I realize now what you meant when you said not wanting to be ruled by a destiny set by others………And I will making my own new destiny for myself without you………_

_As he looked at the lake he had ended up at while he was thinking all that he could say was, "Serena."_

When Darien awoke from his dream he could see the sunlight coming through his window. By the look of the clock his next shift was coming up in half hour and he had yet to take his shower. "What was with that dream?" he asked himself when he went into the bathroom. "It was like it was being shared between us." As he turned on the water he replayed the sequences of the dream and could vividly remember the pained expressions of Serenity and Serena's faces. "I have to make this right. I can't live my life without her. We've been through too much to just give up now." Before he could even get into the shower though his work cell was ringing telling him that they needed him in now. 'Maybe I can find a break to go and talk to her,' he thought as he put his helmet on his head and made his way to the hospital.

All that Serena could do for the moment was stare back at the wall in front of her. She couldn't understand why she had those dreams and she knew in her soul that Darien had shared them too. She wanted to hold strong to her resolve and not give in to what she was feeling but… 'I know what he said was true about the dreams, but I can't just forgive him now. He still should have come to me and WE would have found a solution. But I do know now that he was hurting as much as I was. But if he had come to me he wouldn't have been hurting.' She went out to her balcony and look down to see Matt's car leaving the driveway. As she looked up at the same spot the moon had been hours ago she thought of her mother. 'I don't even know what to do anymore. I wish you were here to help me. Luna is great and you know that but I need you.'

"We have a problem Serenity and it is needs to be fixed now."


	20. Chapter 17

Hello hello hello! Wow, have I missed doing this every week. So I know that you guys are excited to see what I laid out for you after each couple shared a dream/flashback. I do hope that you like what I have concoted with my writing. But if not, you know that you're always able to vent in my review box or send me a private message. Everyone has different opinions and who knows: maybe someone's bashing will get me to redirect a few things for the better! Now, you all know that I am back up at school so I have a heavy course load and I'm running a couple of shows, but I am still pumpin out these chapters. Like this one it's going to take me awhile but on the good side they will always be 10 or more paged chapters. So please do enjoy and send reviews if you feel the urge!

Bless it be!

Three weeks ago on FB2R:

We left off with everyone waking from their dreams. Raye/Jason: fell back into their sleep whispering each other's names. Lita/Nate: went on a run to clear head/went to find answers from the stars. Amy/Zach: freaked out and unsure of what happned to the tea cup/ contemplating what to do next since he activated a fragment of Amy's powers. Mina/Matt: spoke with her older brother before he vanished and went to answer a phone call/decided to make a phone to a special person. Darien/Serena: was called in early to work/looked over balcony thinking of events. Only to have them interrupted by someone saying, _"We have a problem Serenity and it is needs to be fixed now."_

**From Betrayal to Redemption Ch. 17**

"Isn't there always a problem where you're concerned Jason?" Serena asked.

"This isn't funny Serenity. Do you have any idea of the ramifications of your actions?"

"No General Jadeite but please do the honor of informing me."

"I'm sorry I did not mean to take that tone, but…you know don't you?"

"That my outburst caused the dream portals to react and counterattack our subconscious states? Yes. How they affected each of you I'm not sure but I can sense your distress and for that I am sorry."

"That's the problem Sere. You're not feeling my distress, you're feeling hers."

"How is that possible?"

"Our link seemed to have become stronger thanks to you. She can feel what I feel and I her even at a great distance. I've been blocking the links so far but she's started on her fire readings and god knows what she may find. She knows that something is creating a wall in her mind and she can't figure out why so she's been in front of the fires for some time now." Running a hand through his hair he looked back at his princess, sister and friend to say, "I know that you wanted this to go differently, but we can't just continue with our original plans now. I'm almost certain that Raye and I weren't the only ones to share dreams of the past, which means the girls are coming closer to the truth than what you would have hoped. You can't keep them in the dark much longer Serena. Sooner or later they are going to meet with each other and come up with their own conclusions which may lead to a catastrophic outcome."

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic?"

"I share one dream with Raye and now I can hear her voice on the other side of the planet," he said as he paced the floor. Catching the question in Serena's eyes he said, "Don't ask."

"I wasn't planning on it. But how do you know you shared it with her?"

"I can feel it in the air. There's no other way our spirits would have linked themselves to each other unless we shared something on that level. I understand the way you feel about them Sere I do because I feel I same way about the Earth Prince, but…"

"I know," she said with a weak smile. "Better than what you would think."

"How bad was it?" Jason asked as brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I didn't realize how much I had pushed aside until I awoke. Especially that night Beryl attacked when he died to save me."

"And you then killed yourself because you couldn't live without him. You only dreamt of the past?"

"The present past too. Mina was right, he was devastated and Jason those dreams he was having…I don't know how he even kept his sanity."

"So that wasn't just bullshit?"

Laughing at him she said, "Although we both wished it was no. He was being plagued by these nightmares that he just couldn't seem to escape from."

"Serena you know that that's no excuse don't you? He still should have come to you instead of turning against you."

"He didn't turn against me…"

"Serena, you're not getting sucked back into his bullshit are you! I mean come on! He lied to you, broke your heart and then didn't even have the balls to fight for you when you left. After everything he's done to you you're actually thinking of forgiving him? You gotta be kidding me on this!"

"Wait one damn minute Jason!" She said and stood in front of him. "You may be apart of my guard and one of my closest friends but that does not give you the right to butt into my life! Whatever I choose to do about Darien is MY decision, not yours. Do you actually think that what you feel towards him is anything in comparison to what I do? If you do you are sadly mistaken. The only people who I can even think can come close to what I feel are those of my former guard. That night they thought the men they loved had turned against them and either had to look them in the eyes as they killed them or cried as they themselves killed those men. You may be able to glimpse at one's spirit to tell of what they feel towards a situation but nothing you do in life can compare to what I feel so don't you ever even think the thought."

"I may not have been through what you went through but that doesn't mean I don't realize what you're feeling. You forget that Beryl made me watch as my clone fought with Raye. As he mocked everything that she stood, what we stood for, and then convinced her that I never loved her and she was just an ends to a means. She made me watch as everything I loved in her died in that instant and laughed as he killed her."

"You think I don't know that? I watched my friends die that night! I watched as their loves murdered them without a second thought."

"I never murdered her!"

"You know what I meant."

"The hell I do! You think I don't see what you feel Serenity? That a part of you blames us for what happened?"

"That's not even close to true."

"Isn't it?"

"Maybe you're the only who still feels guilty Jadeite! Ever think about that? Maybe that guilt has had time to fester for over a thousand years and now its finally coming to the surface."

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

"Do I? Is that why you don't even have the guts to go and face her yourself? Scared she may already know that the man she loved murdered her in cold blood."

"I could say the same for you. Instead of facing down your problems you send us out there risking our lives because you're too self absorbed to handle your own shit!"

"You're the one who took the oath asshole! If you didn't like it you should have ran over here to Tokyo to be with your Prince!"

"Like I had a choice!"

"Hey what are you two doing? You haven't fought like this in years," Nathan said when he came into the bedroom to find Serena and Jason standing off. "What has gotten into you?"

Instead of answering him Jason looked at Serena and turned to walk out. Nathan saw the look in Serena's eyes and caught Jason by the arm. "Man the enemy is out there not in here. You can't let what happened last night break our ties. We have to stick together now more than ever."

Jason looked him in the eyes and heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry Sere. I was out of line for saying what I did about your situation with Darien."

Still starring at him she looked down at the floor and said, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said about you or your situation with Raye."

Nathan watched as the two of them continued to avoid each other's eyes and with a deep sigh he said, "Will you two just get it over with already!" and watched as Jason cocked his head in Serena's direction and she rushed over into his arms. As they hugged each other he couldn't believe how much like brother and sister these two acted. If he didn't know any better he would swear that they were such with the gibberish they spoke to each other in. "Okay you two break it up. There's business to be handled and we're already down one general."

His arms still swung over Serena's shoulders Jason whispered, "Matt went to find Mina" in her ear.

"How bad was his dream?" she asked.

"Not as bad as my own I presume, but we all have our own demons to face," Nathan said.

"She knows what happened with the clones doesn't she?" Jason asked.

"I wouldn't go that far, but she definitely remembers that night and how she died," he said and let his head drop to the floor.

"Nathan man you can't blame yourself for that. It wasn't you."

"But she thinks that it was and that's what kills me."

"Then we have to make them realize the truth. It is only way this can be solved," Serena said.

"You sure you want to do that? I mean I know earlier I said that you should but I don't want you to feel as if I'm-we're- pushing you into it."

"No it has to be done. Like they say, the truth shall make you free."

"And some of their powers," Jason replied.

"If it hasn't already," Zach said when he came in.

"Amy?" Serena asked.

"I watched her as she turned liquid to ice at the touch of her hand. I don't even think she realized what was happening."

"Then it's already started and I think Mina herself is closer to the truth than even she knows."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling," she said and looked out the window.

ELSE WHERE

"Good morning Amina, I think we need to talk, don't you?" Mina mocked underneath of her breath as she stood in the park near the Sycamore Maple tree. "Who does he think he is ordering me around like that? Telling me that all crap about since this is his planet to guardian over he has higher jurisdiction. I can't believe I fell for that line! Does he have any idea who I am? How dare he order me to be somewhere and then he doesn't even show up on time!" Mina vented as she paced back in forth in the park.

Just a mere few hours ago she had received a phone call from Mr. Matthew Hearth asking- no telling her to meet him at the park because they had business to discuss.

"_What did you want to talk about that could not wait till we saw one another at nine?" Mina had asked. 'I wonder if he's bold enough to bring up the dream. Does he even realize that we shared it?'_

"_I believe you know Amina."_

"_If I did I wouldn't have-wait what did you call me?"_

"_I know you know what happened last night Princess Amina so let's just cut the crap."_

"_Well General Malachite if I had known you intended to be so formal I wouldn't have answered the call. However since you find the need to speak with me of great importance you may call upon my house."_

"_No. Neutral grounds."_

"_I find my house very neutral and if-"_

"_You forget Princess that you are not of this planet. I however am which awards me higher jurisdiction. We will meet at the park within the hour."_

_Not fully understanding her position she agreed to meet with him and said, "I expect that you will be answering my questions correct? All that I have?"_

"_I will answer what I can. The park," he said and hung up the phone._

" 'I will answer what I can,'" she mocked again. "Where the hell is he! I should have known he couldn't make it here on time. And they say women are bad."

"I do believe that you arrived here early Ms. Aino," a deep voice said.

When Mina turned around she came face to face with the man she had only seen yesterday but seemed to be plaguing her dreams. He stood before her dressed completely different than what he was yesterday. He almost looked less intimidating in street clothes. Not to mention they gave him as much definition if not more than his business attire. "Malachite."

"Matthew Mina. How are you feeling?" he said as he walked in front of her.

"That's what you ask me after all this time? 'How are you feeling?' As if we're nothing more than strangers in a business deal?"

"How would you care for me to address you?"

Looking into his gray eyes she tried to think of an answer but nothing came to mind. All that she could feel was the trace of something that she couldn't identify but knew she needed to. It was like something was calling to her and begging for her to reach out to it. "I have to be losing my mind," she said and sat down on the bench.

"Don't believe what you saw?"

"Why don't you tell me exactly what I saw Matt. I know that we shared that…that dream if that's what you choose to call it. What I need to know is was it true?"

"What did Eros tell you?" he asked as he starred out to the lake.

At the mention of her brother's name her head shot up. Looking at his posture and sensing the energy emitting from him she knew that what her brother had said and what she had dreamt was true. They were past memories she had dreamt of, but why was she just now getting them back? And what did Matt have to do with them other than that he was…

"You're one of Darien's generals aren't you? Is that why you came here so that you could find him and fulfill your destiny?"

"Fulfill my destiny? Yes. Finding Darien? No."

"But he's your prince is he not? Who else would you be here for if not for him?"

"That's something we will discuss at a later time."

Standing up to him she poked him in the chest and said, "No Hearth. We will be discussing it now and I mean right now! You thought before that you could pull that rank card on me because I didn't realize who I was, but you've got another thing coming. You may be in first command to your Prince but I was in charge of the Moon Army. They followed my lead unlike your own. Not to mention that I am royalty! A princess of a planet within the Silver Alliance and I will not be spoken to as if I am anything less. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," he said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home is that okay with you, your Highness?"

"You can't leave yet! I have questions for you," she said and went to grab his shirt but instead came in contact with the bracelet on his wrist and tore her hand away in shock as it reacted to her touch.

Matt looked down at his hand and saw how the bracelet began to glow a soft orange and he could feel the symbol of Venus and a quarter of the earth burning into his flesh.

Keeping her composure she looked at him and said, "Why is that bracelet radiating with my powers? And don't even try to lie about it because I can feel it in my bones." She looked at him more intensely and then grabbed his hand to see that the bracelet only continued to grow brighter. She could feel a sensation wash over her and she closed her eyes to let it take her wherever it chose to. When she reopened her eyes she saw Matt standing before her with a stern look on his face. "Finished?"

Instead of answering him she starred at his chest and the line that was connecting them .It was faint but she could definitely see it and wanted to reach out to touch it. Not wanting to take that chance she looked at the people surrounding them in the park and saw more lines connecting others in different shades. "A family."

"Mina? What did you do now?" he asked when he turned her to look at him. He saw that her eyes had glassed over and she wasn't looking at him exactly. "Mina? Mina, come on snap out of it!" He said and shook her.

Her eyes fluttered close and then reopened with a brighter sparkle to them and yet years beyond her own. When he looked up to her forehead he saw the symbol of Venus burning faintly. She continued to stare at him and very slowly reached her hand up to touch his face. "Why Malachite? Why?" she asked and passed out in his arms.

He quickly caught her and lifted her up into his arms bridal style. He could still see the symbol of Venus outlined on her forehead and was worried that others would too. He placed her in his car and decided the best thing to do was to take her back to the house.

"Raye, you're going to get sunburned if you stay in there much longer," Chad shouted.

When she didn't answer him he moved into the doorway and said, "You have to eat something. You've been in here for six hours straight. At least take a water break."

When she continued to ignore him he finally gave up and went back to his work, reminding himself to check on her within the next hour.

When Raye sensed that she was once again alone she picked back up with her chant. "Show me, show me, show me blessed ashes. Show me what I cannot see, show me what I cannot hear, show me what I no longer feel, show me what I no longer taste, show me what I no longer smell. Sacred Fire show me where my senses once dwelled," Raye chanted continuously in front of the fire.

She had been sitting there in the room since she had awoken that morning with the dreams of the night before still on her mind. She had come to the realization that she was the daughter of Ares and whether he was the God of War in another lifetime was of no importance. What mattered was that he was her father then but something wasn't copasetic between them. She knew that while they appeared to be happy on the surface there was some type residual anger lying just beneath the surface and she intended to find out what and why.

As the fire started to cackle around her she opened her eyes to see six kingdoms before her. The Moon Kingdom and five others she didn't recognize. The more she concentrated on the images she saw, as one split into four separate quarters but the fifth one remained whole. The other four kingdoms she saw becoming clearer with the planetary symbols of Jupiter, Venus, Mercury and Mars. The four quarters of one kingdom were merged with the other four as if in marriage. The one whole kingdom and the Moon Kingdom rose above the others and merged into one as well.

"Earth…" she muttered to herself as she saw faces start to appear through the quarters. She saw that the parts of Earth combined with Jupiter and Mars split themselves as well to create something between them. A new life that was apart of both kingdoms that would forever join them.

"Negaverse…"she breathed as she continued to watch how one by one the quarters were ripped away from the four planets and washed over into darkness. The Earth Kingdom connecting with the Moon Kingdom remained pure but the Earth came in front of the Moon as a shield. She saw as the four kingdoms clashed against the four quarters and patiently watched to see who would come out as victor. Each union held a different result but in the end it was always the same. The world they knew and had once loved was decaying around them. Evil seeped within their homes until finally the remaining light within took over and sealed the darkness away.

"Serenity…" she whispered and almost passed out if she hadn't felt another energy calling out to her. She looked into the fire and saw a man with dark hair and violet eyes. "Ares?"

When her eyes fluttered close again she was no longer with the Great Fire but in a vast space of emptiness. She looked around and saw again the man whose face was projected in her fire.

"You used to call me father," he said when he came upon her. "I sense what you want to do Raechel but you have to pull back. You're not ready for what you are coming to see."

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I may not have all of my memories back but I know who and what you are. What you become in other lives."

"I'm still your father Rae whether you like it or not and I only want to protect you."

"Protect me? Like how you protected my baby? You didn't give a damn about either of us when you found out about Jadeite. He wasn't your choice so all was to be damned!"

"I'm not going to apologize for that. I did what I knew was right."

"Right for you, not for me!"

"That is neither here or there now. As you father I am ordering you to stop this. You will not be able to handle what you see."

"I think I can handle myself just fine. I have for the past millennia and I will continue to do so into the next," she said and pulled herself back into her body only to come face to face with what the fire had to show her. She saw a man with blonde hair and smoky blue eyes starring back at her. "Jadeite."

She saw as her own past self came into view beside him and placed a kissed upon his lips. Only to have them ripped away from each other and turned from lovers to enemies.

"No…Jason," she said and opened her eyes to see the fire returning to nothing but ashes and the only word coming from her mouth was "Traitor."

"Amy! Amy, wait up!" Darien called to her from across the parking garage. When he caught up to her he saw that her eyes were bloodshot and her hands seemed to be shaking. "Amy what's wrong? What happened?"

"I…I didn't mean to. Darien I don't know what happened to me. I just…it just came out of nowhere. I wasn't even transformed and I…"

"Amy what are you talking about? What did you do?" he said as he led her further into the garage so that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I…I…I froze the pipes," she said and rushed to her car.

"What? Amy where are you going!" he shouted as she pulled out of the garage and headed to the streets. "What just happened here?"

Knowing that chasing after her wasn't going to help either of them he dialed Greg's phone number and filled him in on the situation. "She's probably heading over to you I'd imagine."

"That she is."

"How much have you foreseen Greg?"

"Not enough to help you with Serena, but enough to help get Amy through this," he said and hung up.

Darien headed into his office before making his run around to patients and bumped into his assistant Molly.

"I'm sorry Darien, I didn't see you there. The day's been very hectic. I mean who would have thought that the pipes in the bathrooms on the second floor would just freeze over in the summer! It's the most strangest thing that's happen since…well since those monster attacks all those years ago. Not to mention services called today wanting to know when to pick up Lily."

"What did you tell them?"

Watching as his eyes took on a darker shade she said, "Exactly what my superior told me too. There's no family willing to take in a child her age or in her predicament. I mean who would want to be burdened with a child like her, right? So you can come and get her when you feel ready or when we run out of beds for patients in more serious need."

"Molly, are you crazy? We could be sued for saying something like that."

"Well isn't it true Doctor Shields?"

Pulling Molly into his office he said, "I don't know what has gotten in to you but if you think losing your job is going to-"

"Get real Darien! I didn't tell them that anyway. They called and asked when she could be picked up if she had no other relatives. But it shows your true feelings doesn't it? The girl is hysterical Darien and it seems the only time she calms down is when you, Amy or one other nurse is in there. She won't let anyone come near her for fear that something bad will happen to him or her too. Why she trusts the three of you is still to be determined but she does. She is constantly asking for you or Amy and it seems that only Amy has been to visit her lately. Why you won't see the good it would do for that girl if you saw her is beyond me! Your utter refusal to even help her is not the type of oath you took when you became a doctor. That girl needs you now more than ever and deep down you need her too!" she said and made her way back to the door. "I'll be at the nurse's station if you need me Dr. Shields," and stormed out of his office.

Flabbergasted by what Molly had said he just stood there starring at the door. When he finally got himself together he went to his desk and picked up the file marked Lily Pawelski. He reread it again for clarification before making his decision to go and visit the little girl.

When he walked into the room he saw a young girl with black hair traveling down her back and green eyes sitting up in bed with a book on the solar system in her hands. "Which planet is it today?"

"Dr. Shields! You came back, you came back!" the little girl shrieked. "I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Now what would give you an idea like that?" he asked when he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Well, you stopped coming by after the first couple of days and whenever I asked about you Dr. Anderson would say you were busy. But I got the feeling you just didn't want to see me anymore," she said and looked down.

"I'm sorry if I upset you in any way Lily. I hope you can forgive me."

"Sure!" she said and looked back at him with a smile. "Oh and it's the Moon."

"What's the Moon?"

"What I'm reading about. My daddy used to tell me so many stories about the moon and the other planets too. He made it into this whole fairy tale that involved kings, queens, princes, princesses, warriors, love and even treachery."

"That's a big word for you. Treachery."

"I'm not that little. I happen to be 12 years old."

"What kind of stories did he use to tell you Lily?"

Looking out of the window she tried to keep the tears from running down her cheeks and said, "It doesn't matter anymore. He can't tell them."

Noticing the pain on this child's face he wanted to reach out to her but didn't know how. He knew that she was in the same predicament he had been decades ago but he still did not know how to help her through her situation. He cautiously reached out a hand to the little girl and said, "It's okay to be sad Lily, even angry if you feel it."

"Sometimes I feel bad because I get angry at them. They're my parents and I love them, but why would they just leave me?" she asked as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Was I bad or something?"

"No you weren't bad, Lily. They're leaving had nothing to do with you. I know that they wanted to stay and take care of you but they just couldn't."

"How do you know?"

"Because if I had a daughter like you I'd feel the exact same way," he said and squeezed her hand.

Instead of replying the girl launched herself into Darien's arms and whispered, "Thanks Dr. Shields. You're the best."

"_Thanks Uncle Endy. You're the best!" a little girl said and into his arms laughing. "I can't believe it. My own Black Beauty!"_

"_Well I figured since we got our own Black Beauty in you, why couldn't you have one of your own too?" Endymion said as he lifted her into his arms._

"_I love it! I promise I'll take the best care of it possible," she said and turned to look behind herself. "Daddy! Daddy, look what Uncle Endy brought me?" she said and jumped from her uncle's arms._

"_A horse Endymion? Really I thought that we had decided on something more practical?" his brother whispered._

"_A horse isn't practical? She already knows how to ride Randolph. What harm is there in getting her a horse of her own?"_

"_Perhaps you should have consulted her mother or I before doing so."_

"_And miss that priceless look on her face? Never."_

"_Uncle Endy help me up!" the girl asked._

"_Liliana you can't ride that now," her father stated._

"_But Daddy. Please. I promise I won't go too far and I'll stay on the grounds. You can even send Andros with me."_

"_She's making her points brother."_

"_Uncle Endy tell him."_

"_Fine, but do as you said and do not go outside the gates. I don't care if Queen Sheba comes to take you back to her homeland and name you Queen."_

"_Whose Queen Sheba?" she asked and kicked started the horse into gear. "Thanks again Uncle Endy. I won't ever forget this!" _

When Darien came out of his flash he looked at the girl in his arms and saw the same one from his vision. 'What is going on today?'

"Lily, I have to go now and check on my other patients but I'll be back before my shift ends to check in on you alright?"

"You promise?"

Looking into this girl's eye he couldn't help but feel a strong tie to her. "I promise."

"Okay," she said and went back to reading her book. "Thanks again Dr. Shields. You really are the best."

Upon entering his office again he grabbed the file he had been looking at moments before and went down to family background. Father's name: Randolph Terrene.

"I have to be going crazy. I am…that's it. I am losing whatever small amount of sanity I have left," Lita muttered to herself when she came in front of an unknown house.

She had gotten up earlier that morning to go on a run and clear her head after that dream. She knew that it was too real not to have happened to her in the past, but she still couldn't understand what caused Nephrite to show up now.

'What is he after?' she thought as she looked back up at the house in front of her. 'And what am I doing here!'

While she had been running through the streets of Tokyo she had felt these sudden urges pulling her in the opposite directions. Never one to go against her instincts she followed where her heart was pulling her. She didn't even take the time to looks at where she headed but just kept at the pace she was going and pushed herself closer and closer to her goal. When she finally stopped to catch her breath she found herself in front of a subdivision called Heart's Gate.

'How poetic,' she thought and yet knew she was meant to be here.

She continued her run through the area and when she reached the fifth block she could have sworn she heard someone calling her name. Brushing it off as her being a bit fatigued she slowed down her run and continued at a soft jog. Before she could even get to the end of the block she heard her name again and turned around.

Following her instincts again but going as guard as well she went back to the house she had first stopped before.

'So I ask myself again, why am I standing in front of this house like some idiot? Forget this! If someone in there wants me, then they're gonna get me!' she thought and moved up the walkway.

When she came to the porch she didn't even have time to knock on the door when it swung open to reveal a blonde haired man with blue eyes.

"I thought that was you I felt. I can tell you now this will not be an easy task."

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?"

"Why don't you come inside and we can talk about this?" he said and opened the door further.

"Why should I trust you? You could be some…"

"Psychotic murderess rapist. I know I've heard it before. But I'm not the one who came to this house searching for something am I?" he said and walked away from her but leaving the door ajar.

Deciding that he was right she walked into the house to find him sitting on the sofa reading the paper. She stood in the threshold of the room not wanting to assume she had free rein to roam, but she wanted to know what he had mean by his earlier statement.

"I'm not going to explain myself if that's what you think. If you want answers, you'll have to find them out yourself."

"What makes you think I have questions that need answers?" she asked defiantly.

"Why come here if not?" he questioned and put his paper down to lean forward. "Unfortunately you won't get your answers from me. You'd do better to find them elsewhere."

"You're talking in riddles. Who are you anyway?"

"You know who I am Lita as well as you know who you are. Now if you will excuse me," he said and walked out of the room.

When he had left she still couldn't understand what was happening, but she knew this was where she was supposed to be. She moved from where she was standing and walked through the first floor of the house. She discovered a kitchen with all the equipment up to date and some pieces she herself didn't even know existed. She had to fight the urge to go into the fridge and whip herself up a snack and moved towards the back staircase. When she came upon the second floor she found closed doors all around her. Not finding what she wanted she went to the third floor to find several of other doors locked except for one. When she opened the door she came in contact with browns, blues, greens and constellation maps. As she ran her fingers over the items in the room she looked to the right and saw a balcony overlooking the neighborhood.

'Why does this feel so familiar?' she asked herself.

"Lita?" a voice asked from behind her.

When she turned around she came face to face with one of her mortal enemies and the man that haunted her dreams and heart. Nathaniel Pathfinder.

"Greg! Greg it's me please open the door," Amy shouted when she pulled up to his house on the outskirts of Tokyo. "Greg!"

"Amy, I'm right here," he said from behind her.

Turning around to see her best friend looking at her with his empathetic eyes she rushed into his arms sobbing.

"Come on, let's take this inside. I get the feeling you might be here for awhile," he said and led her back into the house.

When he came back into the living room with a cup of tea he could see that Amy was beyond distraught. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' Normally Amy was quiet at times but never did she have such fear and confusion behind her eyes. She wouldn't even look at him. He would have said she was catatonic if she hadn't replied when he called out her name.

"You wanna tell me about it?" he asked when he sat across from her. When she didn't say anything he sighed and said, "I can't help you unless you talk me Amy."

"You know what happened. I know you do," she said barely above a whisper.

"I know why you came here yes, but I don't know the events that led up to you needing to come here. You have to talk about this Amy."

With tears running down her cheeks she said, "I'm so scared Greg. I…I don't…I don't know what's happening to me. I feel…this change…and I…"

"Amy it's okay."

"No it's not! This isn't supposed to be happening to me. I shouldn't be able to…"

"To turn my tea cup into an ice cube?"

Amy gasped, dropped the cup on the carpets and moved to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. "Do you see? I shouldn't be able to do that. As a warrior my powers should not have reached this level. None of us should! I'm not even transformed and I can…Greg what's happening to me?"

"Amy," he said and reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed and backed away.

'Uh-oh. She must have freaked when she saw the cup freeze over.' "Amy you won't hurt me. I promise."

"I will. I know it. I can't control this."

"You can. You wouldn't have been given this if you couldn't."

"Please just don't come any closer."

"I'm not leaving Amy nor am I going to back away. Stop running from this and embrace it. Your powers are advancing in ways that you never even imagined. Don't fight it."

"What if I hurt you too?"

"Ha. Do you really think you could?" he asked and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're going to get through this. It's your destiny."

"Why do I get the feeling you know something you're not telling me?"

Looking into her eyes he exhaled deeply and said, "Coldstone is Zoicite."

"What?"

"There the same person Amy, just reborn like you were."

Finally regaining some composure she moved past him and said, "Zoicite was woman Greg. It's not possible for her to have been reborn as a he. You know better than I that the reincarnations from Silver Alliance remained true to everyone's form."

"Then doesn't that tell you something? Those visions you got were memories from your past life. Sure his appearance has changed slightly here and there, but Zach is Zoicite. The true Zoicite."

"Are you saying that the woman who we fought wasn't Zoicite? Then who was s…wait are you saying what I think you are? How can that be?"

"That…you have to find out on your own. Trust your instincts Amy and it'll lead you back to where you belong."

The end of chapter! As said before hope you liked it. But if not tell me about it and if you did REALLY tell me about it.

Selene


	21. Chapter 18

Hello hello! Well it has been a full month to the day since I posted the last chapter. If youy guys don't remember what happened you can always hit the previous chapter button and refresh your memories or look below where I will give a snippet of what happened. Now here's some more good news! I FINSIHED MY SHOW AND IT WENT GREAT! I couldn't be more happy to be finished with all that and thrice as excited to be starting a new show here in town. But I promise I will keep the chapters coming. The wait won't be as long this time though. Now that we're getting to the knitty gritty of the ten I want to keep you guys amped ya know? So enough small talk, on with the show!

Last time on FB2R:

Serena, Jason, Nate and Zach rehashed what happened with their dreams and what they needed to do from here. A little fight ensued between Serena/Jason don't you just love brother and sister love? They can to the decision that the others had to realize the truth before porr choices were made. Mina met with Matt in the park demanding answers. She noticed that he wore a bracelet embedde dwith her powers that caused a surge in hers. She ended up passing out in his arms and he took her back to the house with him. Raye being stubborn as ever forced herself to look into the fires to find out what happened back then. She discovered some truths and other half truths which led her to coming face to face with her father Ares. They argued and she left only she find more information from the fires and passed out in exhaustion. Amy freaked when she froze the upstairs pipes and ran out of the hospital intent on seeing Greg. He managed to talk some sense into her irrational-ness and calm her down. He also pointed her in the right direction of whoColdstone was. Darien went to work at the hospital and had an argument with Molly over Lily Palweski. Yall rememeber her? Girl who lost her parents in the accident. He visited her in her room and recieved flashes from Silver Millennium involving her. Lita went for her run around town, ended up at Serena's house. She deliberated with herslf for much of the time before wandering around the house and finally coming face to face with Nathan.

AND NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

**FROM BETRAYAL TO REDEMPTION CH. 18**

"This is not how I planned for this to go," Serena said when she came downstairs.

"And you think that we did?" Jason asked a she leaned against the banister. "You should know better than most that life never goes as we plan."

"Why thank you Plato. Any other philosophical anecdotes you'd like to share with your followers?"

"Serenity, please remain calm. Right now is not the time for irrational-ness," Luna stated.

"Where the hell have you been this entire time? Playing in kitty litter?"

"Working, thank you. Did you really think I would leave this situation in the hands of you six? I may have raised you but I did not acquire any of your traits."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jason asked.

Ignoring him she said, "I've spoken with Zachary and it appears that things have progressed faster than anticipated."

"Meaning?" Serena asked when she sat down.

"It was thought that the demands made against the inners were put on hold due to their betrayal. It is still so, however past events changed said events and has caused what is happening now."

"Luna, what is with the creepy pod people talk?" Jason asked.

"Amy's powers are returning at an extremely high rate. Why is that if the betrayal was against her alliance? Deep down her reasoning for the betrayal was on a different note than the others. She is quite an inquisitive woman and doesn't rest easily if something is left unsolved. Her family history shows that and is calling out to her. That's why she having these power surges at random moments."

"So what happened with Zach-"

"Has everything to do with it. That is why I sent him after her. Amelia and Zoicite had a unique connection, as did all of you with your respective partners. However with those two it was enhanced through science and logic."

"I remember that. They created that serum together didn't they?" Jason questioned.

"Yes they did."

"Wait, are you telling me that-" Serena started.

"Yes."

"And that's why-"

"Yes."

"This day is just getting better and better," Serena said and moved off the sofa. "What about the other three?"

"Raye is in a slumber at the moment," Jason replied.

"A slumber? A hypnotic one or…"

"I'm not sure. She put up some type of wall. Involuntarily, I think."

"She must be exhausted from her efforts," Luna said. "What's Mina saying?"

"Incoherent statements mostly. I think that she just had a vision of when he left for Earth before I came down. Matt's trying to stay calm but he's not taking this so well. He doesn't like how she's remembering things."

"Did he expect this to be easy? She isn't only recalling her memories with him but her past life all together. Whether she realizes it when she awakens is another matter but if she does then we'll have another situation at hand."

"What situation?" Jason asked.

"Amina had a very strong sense of duty. Even if her present self has made mistakes her past self won't allow that to stop her from fulfilling her destiny. Her sense of obligation and the fact that Serena and her share a family bond is a force to be reckoned with."

"Either way it doesn't matter Luna. She is no longer apart of my guard."

"Can you truly turn her away when she vows again to pledge her allegiance and life to yours?"

"Without a second thought."

"Can you deny Amina?"

Serena looked at Luna pensively and turned away. She knew that when it came to her cousin Amina there wasn't much that they could deny each other. Hell no one could deny them anything if they put their minds to it. She missed that dearly but at what price would it come to have it returned?

"I know that you already feel that bond Serenity. As much as you want to turn away from it, your ancestry and hers won't allow it. You pull to one another, as each family apart of a guard should until marriage."

"What do want me to do Luna? Trade in Matt for Mina?"

"I would never suggest that but you cannot- no you will not be able to fight this Serena. Why do you think you and Amina were raised within the same walls from birth? Yes she is a ruler to her own planet but you were the future to our alliance. Being your cousin it was best she became head general since she would know you better than any other. You built a connection to each other that no amount of matter could deflect. You can't run from this just as Jason cannot ignore his pull to Earth."

"Hey I know my place and it's with Serena," Jason said in defense.

"Forever? Standing as her guard as she rules on the Moon? Can you truly be apart from your home for so long?"

"I can visit you know!"

"Not as a member of the Royal Guard. She is your first responsibility. This is your home Jason-your heart. You even made it so that once you and Raye made it official, you would share a palace not only on her planet but in the region you controlled on Earth."

"Then I relinquish her of her duties," Serena interjected.

"I'd love to see you try," Mina's voice said.

"Did you hear that?" Serena asked as she whirled around to face them.

"Hear what?" Jason asked.

"Mina just…I could have sworn…maybe, I'm just imagining."

"It wasn't your imagination Serena. If you heard Mina's voice than what I said is coming to pass. Now where's Lita?"

"Becoming familiar with that river De Nile," Jason said.

"How is that being accomplished?"

"Well Nate walked in on her in his room, she yelled and screamed, transformed into Sailor Jupiter and used his room as conductor for an electrical storm. Almost electrocuted him then went hand-to-hand when she de-transformed, and finally screamed in frustration after he kissed her senseless and bolted out of the house. Literally."

"Bolted?"

"With a roll of thunder too for effect," Serena said with a sarcasm and yet worriment.

Sensing her charges distress she said, "You have to remain in control Serenity. You didn't spend six years becoming the woman before me to revert back to old ways."

"Plus we're all here for you so I mean what bad thing could happen?" Jason asked with a smirk.

"Maybe the monster attacking Juuban Park?" Nate asked.

"WHAT?"

"Is Dr Anderson available?" Zach asked when he entered the hospital.

"No she had to leave because of a family emergency, but Dr Shields and Dr Harris are if you'd like to speak with them."

"No I need to see Anderson, if you…"

"What do you want Amy for?" Darien asked when he came to stand next to Zach. He heard him asking for her when he came down to the nurses station and pick up a file.

"I don't think that concerns you."'

"Oh sir this is Dr Shields. He's one of the renow..."

"Thanks doll, but I don't need an fan-based description."

"Why don't you come to my office so we can talk?" he said and signaled to the nurse to give them some privacy.

"I don't believe that my princess would approve."

"You do everything your princess tells you?"

"I'm not one to betray those who I care for."

"Zachary, look please. I only want to talk. Maybe I can even help you find Amy."

Eyeing him up and down and weighing the odds he relented and followed him down the hallway and into his office. The room illuminated with the essence of Darien and his trials of life. He even kept a picture of Serena on his desk but it was one more recent than when she had left.

Catching Zach starring at the photo he said, "I managed to get it from her brother before he left for college this past year."

"Where is she?"

"You get right to the point don't you?" Darien asked as he sat behind the desk.

"Why waste time? Where is she?"

"She left to visit a friend."

"What happened?"

"She froze the upstairs pipes."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish. The hospital was buzzing with the gossip for hours. Frozen solid from inside out."

"This is all my fault," he said and sunk into the chair.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later Zach. You just caused a faster outcome which if you think about it is not that bad. She'll come back once she's calmed down."

"Where did you say she went again?"

"To visit with a friend."

"She must have a colossal amount of trust for this person considering the situation."

"They've been through a lot together to have earned that type of trust. You used to have that type of trust in me."

Raising his eyes to Darien's he said, "That was then. Times change people Darien."

"Have we really changed that much? If Serena had not found you first-"

"Serena did not find us Shields. Our powers led us to her when we trying to find you."

"A six year detour? When do you plan on getting back on track?"

Remaining calm he leaned back in the chair and stated, "It wasn't a detour Shields. Yes we meant to find you because you are our Prince and this is our home. We heard its call before we even knew what IT was. However, you did not need us back then and Serena did. Queen Serenity decided that we would be Serena's new guards and pledged to be so."

"Even though knowing that you had already pledged yourself to me?"

"Our prince was dead and had been reincarnated elsewhere as had we. As new beings of sorts we would have had to re-pledge ourselves to you anyhow. Instead we made an oath on behalf of the Earth guarding the Moon. It was the least we could do."

"Meaning?"

"Exactly what I said your Highness."

"Because of your previous betrayal? I still can't seem to understand what happened to you four."

Taking in a deep breath he leaned back into the chair, crossed his leg over his knee and asked, "What do you already know?"

"I know that those men who called themselves my guard were not so. Even if you guys had been brainwashed I would have still sensed you. Those men were empty and hollow."

"That's makes sense since they weren't us."

"Clones?"

"Created and filled with dark energy. To make matters even worse when that witch created my clone, she did something and turned it female."

"Well that explains things. Beryl always did think you were a pretty boy. Too feminine looking for her she said."

"I see that you're remembering more."

"It comes and goes. I didn't think I would be so happy about this."

"They're your memories Darien. It's natural to feel that way."

"No, I meant about sitting here with you. I didn't realize how much I missed it until now. I didn't even know you four existed and yet I've had this void in my life where I now know is where you guys should be."

"We felt it too-in the beginning. It'll pass in time."

"So you plan to stand by your oath to Serena? Even though you're here in Tokyo with your Prince?"

"I have a Princess now who I vowed to protect."

"And said princess has her own guardians."

"Yes, the Earth Generals. Whether you like it or not Darien this is now our destiny. If I were you I'd get with the program and start training the scouts as your new guardians."

"I can't do that Zoicite. I don't care what had happened in the past because I know in my heart that you are not meant to guard Serena-at least not until she is married to me and becomes Queen. You and the others are meant to stand by my side as rulers over your separate regions," he said and stood to look out the window. "I have to set this right. Randolph, Liliana and mother would want me to," he whispered.

Even though it was at a whisper Zach still heard what he said and took a minute to process it. 'He remembers them too? What did he see in his dreams last night? Serena never mentioned seeing them or sensing that he did. More work to welcome aboard. Joyous.'

"Zach?" Darien asked and leaned closer to the window. "You still have your powers from the Millennium right?"

"And a few others bestowed upon me by the Moon. Why?"

"Cause it looks like you're going to be using those today. There's a monster across the range in the park."

"Lita, you do realize that damaging those pots and our stove isn't going to help you with your problem, don't you?" Ken asked.

"If it makes me feel better why the hell do you care?" she snapped back and slammed another pot on the stove. "Where the hell are the broilers?!"

"Okay, before you end up hurting yourself," he said and pulled her out of the kitchen. "What is going on with you today? You rushed out of the café yesterday and I didn't even get a phone call from you asking whom I interviewed. Now you blow in here like the wind and start destroying your own property. What happened to you yesterday?"

"If I wanted to talk to you about it then I would. So since I don't BUTT OUT!" she said as she snatched her hand back and went into her office.

"Slow your roll Kino! I love you like a sister you know that but I'll still drop kick your ass in this place if I have to."

Laughing at him she said, "You do realize how corny that sounded don't you?"

"It helped you to release some of that frustration so it can be as corny as it needs to be. Now tell me what's going on?"

Sitting on the desk in her office she said, "It's Serena."

"Didn't you say she was living her life out in America? What does she have to do with anything?"

"She was in America until yesterday."

"Well that's great Lita! I know you've been a pretty down since she left so now you two can-"

"No we can't. She doesn't want to have anything to do with us. She hates us, Ken."

"Serena couldn't hate anyone. She doesn't have a mean bone in her body."

" The old Serena didn't. You know that we hurt her in the worst way possible."

"That doesn't mean that you're past forgiveness Lita. Have you spoken with her yet?"

"No."

"So how can you say that she won't forgive you?"

"Just a feeling."

"I always knew that you five had a stronger connection than you and I did. Not stronger…different. I respected that because I saw how much light it brought back into your life. When Serena left a part of that light left with her. You gotta take this chance Leets. You can't let her go on thinking that you meant what you said."

"She doesn't care Ken!"

"Then make her care! She was your first real girl friend. Even with all that bullshit you carried around with you from other schools she still wanted to be your friend. Are you really going to be a punk and give that up? Because the girl I know-my best friend since second grade- wouldn't let that happen. She'd fight for what she wanted. She'd go over to Serena's house and make her listen to what she had to say. Unfortunately best friend isn't here anymore. I don't know who this woman I'm looking at is, but if you run across Lita Kino let me know," he said and walked out of her office.

Soon after he had started replacing the pots in the kitchen and giving orders to the cook before going to open doors he saw Lita walk in with her jacket and keys in hand.

"I'll be back soon. Can you hold down the fort?"

"If I need more help I'll call Michel. Welcome back."

"Piece of cake."

"Piece a pie," he said and smiled as he watched her leave. "Alright people nothing to gawk at here! Let's getting that fire roaring, that water running, and those aprons on with pad in hand! We have restaurant to run people."

Deciding to walk over to the house instead of driving Lita had some time to think on what she would say. 'Obviously I can't just say I'm sorry forgive me, so what do I say? Be honest and speak from the heart. Has she even missed us like we missed her? Maybe she won't even accept my apology. No, I have to stay positive and believe that-'

"AAAHHHH!"

"What the hell-" she started until she was knocked down by a woman coming from behind her. "Hey! Watch where you're going."

Dusting herself off she heard more screams coming from behind her and looked to see people running towards her. Dodging in an alleyway she heard one man scream, "They're attacking! Run for it Jimmy. Don't look back."

"This is so not what I need today!" Lita yelled before taking out her pen.

"Troxa, take the west. Ludlow, the east. I want to make sure they hit center when they get here," Garnet said.

"With pleasure my lord," Troxa smirked and vanished from sight. Troxa almost looked human if it weren't for the fact that half of his face was orange with blue markings and the dark moon symbol upon his face.

"Remember, what the prince said," he told Ludlow. "Try not to do too much damage, huh?"

Without a word said he leaped to the trees and headed to the far east of the park but was stopped by a red rose.

"Who dares!" Ludlow seethed.

"I do," Tuxedo Mask said leaning against a tree beside Zachary who had taken the form of General Zoicite. His armor was much like it was back in the Silver Millennium but instead of the Earth symbol upon his sword blade it was the a crescent Moon. His hair had also grown back to its original length and was tied back in a ponytail.

"Wanna make something of it?" Zoicite asked the, well the only word for it would be abomination. The thing had more hair on his body than a salon collected in a year. The hair was different shades of yellow and green and it had claws with red tips.

'Draw them to the center, Ludlow. NOW!' Garnet's voice rang in his ears.

Obeying his master Ludlow rushed towards the two men in attack. While fighting them he realized that one of them had disappeared. With the yellow pieces of his fur glowing, a pair of eyes appeared behind his head and shocked Tuxedo Mask long enough for Ludlow to send him into a tree.

"Tuxedo-" he began but stopped when he was flung against the opposite tree.

"Well I hoping for more than just two, but you'll do for now," Garnet said as he hovered in midair.

"Garnet," Zoicite whispered when he went to help Tuxedo Mask up.

"Glad to see you remember my-"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Deflecting the tiara back in the direction it came he let out a laugh and said, "Did you really think that would distract me? Or better yet hurt me?"

"No, but this might," Zoicite said as Jadeite came up behind Garnet and said, "SPIRITS RUTURE!"

Withering in agony, Garnet fell to the ground. "TROXA ATTACK!"

Appearing in front of them Troxa held his hands out and disc orbs formed above them. One by them they were launched at each of the warriors.

Separating from each other around the park, they fought off what was launched at them.

"Stay with Sailor Moon!" Nephrite called out.

"How am I supposed to get to her from here?" Jadeite asked. "I'm sort of trying to keep my head attached."

Using his sword to block the attacking orbs coming at him, Nephrite managed to get caught between four coming in all directions. Before he had time to react he heard, "JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" and watched as all four were fried.

Turning around he saw Sailor Jupiter coming towards him. "You ok?"

Nodding his head and told her thank you.

"Where are the-MOVE!" she shouted and pushed him out of the way of Ludlow leaping towards them.

"Ooooh different ones," Ludlow snickered. "Wanna play with me?"

Further outside of the center Sailor Moon was leaping from tree to tree trying to confuse these orbs that seemed to have a mind of their own. Coming up with an idea she back flipped from one tree to the other A.N. think of Wolverine in X3 when going to find Jean. However it didn't work too well for her because the orb intercepted her in mid flip and knocked her back down to the ground. Expecting to hit solid earth she was shock to feel a pair of arms around her. She looked over and saw Darien's midnight blue eyes behind his mask.

"You ok?"

"You can put me down now."

"Right," he said and placed her on the ground. "DUCK!" he shouted and pushed her flat down on the ground as another orb whizzed past them.

"Come on out and play!" laughed Troxa. "Or maybe I'll just send Ludlow in there for you."

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!"

"Sorry I'm late, I caught the update on the radio. What are we up against?" Mercury asked when she came through the fog.

"I was hoping you could tell us that," Tuxedo Mask replied.

Bringing up her visor she said, "I got four figures on the far west, another moving towards us from the east, two up north, one coming from the south and…Sailor Moon beside you?"

"Hello Mercury. Two on the far west and one up north are my generals. Three others are those attacking us."

"So who are the other two?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Jupiter and Mars," Mercury replied.

"Nephrite where the hell did you go?" Jadeite asked when he ran into a something soft but hard.

"Damn Mercury and her fog!" he heard a familiar voice say.

"Mars?'

Standing up she saw the one man who she had been dying and yet fearing to see at the same time. "You…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Jadeite grabbed her and kissed her with all the frustration he had pent up. Forgetting herself Mars moaned into the embrace until she remembered who and what this man was-what he did. Still kissing him she opened up her eyes and thought, 'I call upon the power of Mars.'

Pulling away from him she caressed his cheek in a lovingly manner and said, "FIREBALLS CHARGE!" while placing a scroll upon his forehead.

Watching as he fell to the ground she smirked and said, "Payback's a bitch isn't it?" before heading towards her fellow friends.

"Sailor Moon can you get the generals back to this side?" Mercury asked while still scanning the park.

Closing her eyes Moon said, "Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite." One by one they appeared in front of her looking pissed off and confused. Jadeite was coughing and trying to catch his breath from Mars' attach on him. Nephrite was holding Jupiter's hand since he felt Sailor Moon pulling him back to her.

"If we each target the monsters four on four then we can distract them long enough for Sailor Moon to dust them."

"So you just use our princess for her powers now?" Jadeite asked when he assessed the situation.

"Where do you get off attacking her anyway?" Mars asked when she showed up. "What right do you have judging her?"

"That's not what I meant," Mercury balked. "It's only that-"

"Where the hell do you get off attacking me!" Jadeite interrupted.

Not wanting to lose focus, Mercury said, "The fog is fading. Get ready!"

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon-"

"Mars Firebird-"

"Stars-"

"Mercury Ice Bubbles-"

"Spirits-"

"Moon Tiara-"

"Crystals-"

Tuxedo Mask focused his energy into one of his roses and prepared to attack.

"There you are! Ready to play with me?" Ludlow asked.

"There's more too. And they're here together," Troxa said.

"Stop chit chatting and kill them!" Garnet shouted.

Using that as their signal, each warrior finished their statements and Tuxedo Mask threw his rose.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Zoicite called.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

When the dust and light cleared Garnet stood before them. "You'll regret the day you crossed me Serenity. The Black Moon will reign as it was meant too," he said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well now wasn't that lovely? I wonder if he wants to make you his princess too?" Jadeite joked with a smirk.

"That's not funny in the least Jade," Nephrite commented.

"Come on Neph. You know that with us guarding Serena nothing bad will ever happen to her. She's the safest with us than she has ever been."

"Is that some kind of wise crack at us?" Jupiter questioned.

"If you take it as such."

"First of all-"

"This is not the time or place," Mercury said. "I think we need to adjourn to a more private place and discuss-"

"We're not going anywhere with them," Mars said.

"I didn't know that the Martian warrior spoke for the entire team," Zoicite replied.

"When it concerns my friends, damn right I do. None of us are going anywhere with you. Sailor Moon's coming back with us: where she belongs."

"Oh I am? I could have sworn I was the moon princess here Mars, not you. You are no longer apart of my guard for you have no barring on anything I chose to do. Keep that in mind when you decide to open your mouth."

"Have any of you seen Venus?" Jupiter asked. "She's not somewhere hurt is she Merc?"

"No, she's not," Mars replied. Glaring into Jadeite's eyes she said, "They have her."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I have an inside connection," she said and blinked her eyes twice. "What- What did you do?" she screamed at Jadeite when she felt herself being cut off.

"He did nothing, I did. If you do not wish to share your thoughts with him that is fine by me, but I will not have you using your Martian magic to delve into his unknowingly," Sailor Moon said. Turning to Mercury and Jupiter she said, "Yes my cousin is with us for the moment. If she wishes to return to you when she awakes then she may do so. However, if she does not then you will respect her wishes and BACK OFF. This is no longer your fight Scouts. Leave it to those who can handle it," she said and turned to her generals.

"Where they hell do you get off talking to me-"

"Simple. Because she can for it is in her right as future ruler to this galaxy. Suck it up and deal it Mars," Nephrite said stepping in between her and Moon.

"Can we please be rational about this? We're standing out in the open here arguing like commoners! Can we not move this to somewhere else?" Tuxedo Mask said.

"You're not welcome anywhere we reside," Jadeite said. "You're not one of us anymore so go back where you came from."

"Jadeite, wait," Zoicite said. "Perhaps he should come with us."

Looking at him as if was crazy but not wanting to voice his concerns he asked silently, 'Are you crazy? He betrayed Serena and you want him back at the house? Wasn't yesterday enough?'

'He needs to be there. His memories are coming back and he's going to start asking questions.'

'I don't give a damn if he saw the queen again, he's not coming.'

'You sure about that?'

'Hell yes! He's not coming with us.'

'I do believe he means about the queen statement,' Nephrite interjected. 'I sense that he is becoming more of the Endymion we use to know. Don't you?'

'He knows of Liliana,' Zoicite said.

'Dammit. Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on him,' Jadeite finished.

"Are they speaking with each other telepathically?" Mars asked.

"That is none of your concern. I suggest you take yourself home. You're no longer needed here," Sailor Moon said.

"We can continue this at our usual meeting place," Mars said ignoring Moon. "There are things we need to discuss."

Turning and walking off, Jupiter followed but didn't feel Mercury's presence behind her. Looking back she saw her standing in the same place. "Merc what are you doing? Mars just called a meeting."

"So did Moon, I believe," Mercury said.

"Mercury…we have to stick together on this."

"No, I have to stand beside my princess."

"I agree with that completely but-"

"No buts Jupiter. Go after Mars and make sure she's okay if that's what you wish. We'll meet up later."

Looking at her friend she felt torn. She knew that she needed to speak with Serena and make amends, but she needed to be there for Raye. She wouldn't have acted that way if didn't feel something WAS wrong here. Nodding her head she whispered, "Don't trust them," and ran after her fellow Scout.

Turning around to face her princess and new guard she said, "Do you suppose it would be feasible if I accompany you back to your domain?"

"You couldn't simply ask if you could come home with us, huh?" Zoicite said.

"Zachary?"

" Hang on tight. We'll be there in a flash," he said and disappeared leaving a bed of pink petals behind.

"Show off," Jadeite said. "Come on, I'll race you there," he said to Serena who only giggled and gave a head start.

"Follow me Prince," Nephrite said and leaped to the highest building near.

When they returned to the house de-transformed everyone noticed Matt sitting downstairs on the couch.

Serena being in front asked, "What happened?

"Yo, where's Mina?" Jason asked.

"There's a seal. She expelled me from the room," Matt replied.

"What?"

"What happened Matthew?" Serena asked.

"She awoke and asked me if the memories were true. I said yes and she threw me out of the room with her powers. She's back in a catatonic state but her powers are growing. She used them to create a seal around the room."

"A seal?"

"A barrier, a force field, barricade, a wall, a hurdle! The point is that I can't get to her!"

"Hey buddy calm down. If she's in a catatonic state she's fine. She's not dead or going to harm herself," Nathan said.

"But I will! I'll be damned if that little spoiled Venusian princess throws a temper tantrum in my house when I can't even do so!" Serena shouted and started climbing the stairs.

"Serenity wait!" Luna called. "There is more pressing matters to handle. Amina can wait."

"Raye what is the matter with you? You can't just drag me all the way back-"

"I didn't drag you Lita! You came on your own which I wish Amy had done," Raye said when she entered her room at the temple.

"Why? She's with Serena. We can trust her."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Are we back on this? You still think that she's unworthy to be-"

"No! I know that she is. I was wrong for even questioning her six years ago and I regret that mistake now more than ever. But…she's different Lita. THEY can't be trusted."

"You mean her guardians?"

"We are her guardians. So bequeathed to us by Queen Serenity and even with a broken oath, I have not relinquished my pledge. Have you?"

"Okay fine. The Earth Generals I presume is whom you speak of? And why exactly? They were meant to fight-"

"Against us."

"No, with us. I saw that in my dream. We fought together Raye. They were brainwashed in the end."

"No, they weren't. They were full of evil to the core. They weren't turned evil Lita. They always were evil."

"I don't believe that. That's not possible. I saw them-"

"As did I! I'm not lying to you Lita. The fire showed me everything. They killed us. Murdered our people and our families! My future was destroyed because I made the mistake and slept with the enemy."

"Brainwashed Raye. Brainwashed," Lita persuaded as she walked over to her.

"I'll show you!" Raye declared and closed the distance between them by grasping Lita's hand. At the first touch of flesh Lita gasped for air as she saw flashes within her mind's eye.

She watched as they left to go back to Earth with promises of forever and eternity. How Beryl and Metallia attacked the Moon and the night turning into terror. Fear rushed through her heart when she got a replay of her own nightmare. But this time she saw all four of them facing off against their loves. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as Mina/Matt killed each other, as Nathan killed her, as Amy managed to hide herself long enough to weaken the female Zoicite and kill her, and as Raye managed to use her psychic abilities to kill Jason, but the effort cost her her own life. When she came out of it she fell down on the floor sobbing and trying to breath.

"Lita…I…didn't know. Oh Lita I wasn't expecting that to happen. I didn't know my powers had expanded that much."

"It's ok…no it's not okay. They killed us. I felt what you said. I thought that he was only brainwashed, but I could feel what you said about their core. It was full of evil and devoid of emotion. They didn't even care. It was like we meant nothing to them. Everything we shared…"

"It was a ploy. Plan and simple."

"So what do we do now?"

"We have to get Amy and Mina out of there, but not before talking to them. There has to be some reason why Serena is working with them. She's not brainwashed I know that for sure, but maybe they have something against her."

"Raye, they aren't evil anymore. I know that."

"Whatever the hell they are, they're getting away from our princess. If Darien wants to take them back then fine, but we are the Moon Princess' guardians."

"We can't just barge in there and kidnap them."

"No, but we can barge in there and demand answers. We deserve that much from each of them after what they did to us."

"Well then let's go," Lita said.

Okay people that's it! Wondering what will happen once Lita and Raye get to the house? What more pressing matters do they have to attend to according to Luna? What will happen when Mina finally awakes again? Will Jason end up killing Darien or vice versa? How will Amy react to being back in close proximity to Zach? Will Serena and Darien reconcile? WHO KNOWS! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always I wait for your reviews! or not lol

Bless it be!

Selene Grace


	22. Chapter 19

Hello hello readers! I'm oh so glad to be back with another chapter. I do hope you guys enjoyed the last one and will wnjoy this one. I know that it took me a minute to get myself together on this but it was because I'm starting another story too. The idea just came to me one night when I was talking with a friend of mine. So be on the lookout for it because I should be posting it within the next few hours. I do hope that you guys read that and enjoy it. It's soemthign different and somethign that I haven't seen before so I thought, why not! Right now the title is Past or Future but I may end up changing it. Either way I do hope all of your guys read it because I have an inkling that you guys will like it. Now on to the next chapter of this story.

Quick Recap: A monster attacked Juuban Park, all eight soldiers Mina and Matt are still at the house arrive at the battle and fight with each other and get rid of the youmas. After an argument amongst the eight, Jupiter and Mars leave to go back to the temple while other six go back to the house. Back at the temple, Raye fills Lita in on who and what the generals are who sshe believes them to be she even uses her powers to give Lita a vision of the past. They coem tot eh decision to go to the house and confront the generals and get the girls out of there. Arriving at the house, the six find Matt downstairs where he explains the situation of Mina awakening to them and Luna stops their conversation by saying, that Amina can wait because there are more pressing matters to attend to. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

**From Betrayal to Redemption CH. 19**

"Amina?" Darien asked when he looked over at Amy.

"Mina's past self," Amy replied. "If I may ask Luna, what is the emergency?"

Starring at Amy she walked over and leaped into her lap. When Amy looked at her in shock she said, "You wouldn't be in this house if Serena had not began to forgive you and your began to forgive yourself."

"It's good to see you again too Luna."

Turning to Serena she said, "I just finished speaking with your parents."

"You say Mom and Dad? Wait and you talk to them-why?" Serena asked.

"Not those parents. The others."

"Excuse me?" Matt asked. "Did I just hear her right?"

"YOU TALKED TO WHO?!" Serena exclaimed.

"Are you sure you haven't been eating your kitty litter?" Jason asked.

"That's not possible Luna," Nathan added.

"I have to agree with Matthew on this. From what I know, there's no feasible way to have accomplished what you did," Amy said.

"We are really going to get you to start breaking things down," Zach told Amy. "But what she said. They've been dead for centuries."

"Exactly who are these people you've been talking about?" Darien asked.

"Be glad that I'm more curious about what Luna has to say than kicking your sorry ass," Jason whispered.

"Back off Jason!" Zach said. "He has every right to be informed of this as any of us do. More so than the four of us."

"Are you out of your mind? How can you even-"

"Because unlike you I'm being realistic. We all know that Darien fucked up big time, but if you can sit and be polite to Amy, who broke a sacred vow and oath, then you should damn well be able to show some respect to Darien. He unlike her was your Prince. You pledged your life to his before anything else. You were his childhood from the time of his birth and almost lost your life several times saving his."

"And look how he has repaid us."

"Look how we repaid the women we loved? True it wasn't US, but do you think that matters to any of them? Does it matter to you? If you can forgive your Phoenix and welcome Amy into our fold, then the EARTH PRINCE deserves just as much."

"That's a load of bull-"

"I agree with Zach," Serena said. "You cannot split hairs over this. He was your Prince Jason."

"That was then. I protect another now."

"When you should still be standing by my side," Darien said.

"You wanna talk about sides Shields? How bout you standing by Serena, huh? How bout you standing next to everything you stood for?"

"How exactly do you expect me to stand for anything when I don't even remember who I am?"

"Lucky excuse."

"What's yours? Stupidity?"

"Will you two stop it?! You sound worse than Serena and Raye when we were kids. Here's a news flash: we are not children any longer. We happen to be adults trying to build towards a better future. How do you expect us to do that if we're constantly biting at each other's throats?!" Amy screamed and stormed out through the back door.

"I'll go talk to her," Zach said and followed after.

"Well, I'm glad someone finally got through to you two. If you don't mind I'd like to finish this update with my advisor?" Serena stated. "What did they say Luna?"

"Other than questioning their children's sanity? They're worried for all of you. None of them imagined you going down these roads; especially you Darien."

"Why me?"

"Gaea…you studied different things in America didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Did one of them happen to be Mythology? Americans are very curious about that sort of thing."

"The only Gaea I remember is the own known as mother Earth. She slept with her son Uranus and gave birth to the Titans. What does she have to do with this?"

"The Earth goddess. Queen Gaea of Earth," Serena said. "I didn't even think people like her existed on Earth. I mean what type of woman could live on a planet that killed, tortured and eventually end up destroying themselves? She was so beautiful. Do you remember Luna? The way she walked off of that ship with such regality and yet humanity."

"Her hair was the color of autumn- when the leaves start to change and she smelled…" Nathan started.

"Like heaven," Darien finished. "Heaven on earth. How could I forget this?" he asked himself as he began to pace. With each step he took more memories became to come to him, but in flashes.

"There are many things we don't remember Darien. You cannot blame yourself for your mind was not yet ready to accept the truth," Luna advised.

"Just like I wasn't ready to accept my guard right? Who the hell are they to decide when I'm ready? And don't even try to defend them Luna because my past knowledge lets me know that have more control than any of us know. What gives them the right? I'M HER SON! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME?" he questioned as his body began to glow.

"Is he going into overload?" Jason asked.

"Endymion is definitely pissed," Matt replied.

"Wouldn't you be?" Nathan asked. "Think about it: Spending years of your life without a family or any remembrance of who you are, where you come from. Only to find out the one person who should have taken care of you before all others was the one keeping others from doing so."

"I still wanna know how kitty central managed to speak with the Kings and Queens," Jason added.

Outside Amy was sitting in swing looking up at the sky. Sitting next to her Zach asked, "I bet this wasn't what you expected when you woke up this morning."

"Did you?"

"I actually hoped to be laying next to you this morning when I awoke."

"Please don't say that," she whispered while moving away from him.

"I can't turn off how I feel Amy."

"But do you have to make it so evident? I have no memory of you until last night in the hospital. Since then my life has been in utter chaos."

"I'm sorry about that Amy. I didn't…I wasn't thinking when I touched you then. I should have known better."

"Why? Did you know what was going to happen to me?"

"I had an inkling, but I didn't think it would happen so fast."

"How would you know that?"

"How much do you remember from our past?"

"Not much, just flashes. I know who our parents were, mine being King Hermes and who I was back then. I remember that when we met I insulted you terribly before we realized who we were speaking to."

"Do you remember that you loved me at one time?"

"I remember the feeling of heartbreak when you left for Earth."

Walking over to her he placed his hands on her shoulder and whispered, "I don't want to push you on this. Yes, I love you more than anything in world. But it's your decision Ice."

"Ice?"

"Would you rather I called you Freeze?"

Laughing at his antics she turned to him and said, "I'd like that."

"Okay, Ms. Freeze it is. Don't know how sexy or romantic that is but I guess-"

"Zach! I meant about what you said before that."

"Friends?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Friends," she said and shook his hand. "I get the feeling this is going to be awkward considering our history."

"But you have no clue of what our history is yet."

"You do though. What did you mean earlier when you said 'it wasn't US'? Were you speaking of the final battle on the Moon?"

Turning away from her he moved a few paces away. Sensing that he was going to avoid the question she said, "I believe I deserve an answer Zachary."

"I wish that I could tell you…"

"Then do so. What did you mean earlier? What don't we understand?"

"It's not my place to say. You have to remember on your own," he said when he turned back to her.

"Do you find that wise? I'm taking a-"

"The fact that you're here now shows that you're willing to trust us. Start there."

"I know that there's- Zach what's happening?" as she saw his body start to glow.

"I don't know," he said as he felt his body start to become weaker.

"Darien, you have to calm down," Serena said and walked over to him.

"Calm down? You're one to talk Serenity. You forget that you reside on MY planet with no jurisdiction whatsoever," he replied.

"Are you pulling rank with me?"

"I'd rethink that if I were you Darien," Jason said.

Turning around to him Darien said, "Really? Good thing I don't' pay you to think."

"So Mr. Prince gets his memories back and now he's Mr. High and Mighty? You have no rank in this house Darien since no one is a protector of yours. We protect the Moon Princess now."

"You know what? You're right Jason. So since my guardians have resigned in station then I suppose I'll just take back what belongs to me," he said and held out his hand.

Serena watched as Nathan's, Matthew's and Jason's bodies began to glow colors similar to earth tones and the energy concentrated itself at their center. Before anyone could do or say anything, four spheres flew to Darien's hands.

"Hey, what the hell happened?" Zach asked when he walked back in the house with Amy. "Are those our Earth powers?"

"He took them. He…he can't do that!" Jason said.

"Yes, he can. We told him ourselves Jason," Matt replied. "We're not apart of his guard any longer so we have no right to wield powers of the Earth. Just as Serena was able to stifle the Sailor Scouts growth, as Earth Prince Darien can revoke our Earth titles."

"So we only have our Moon granted powers? How the hell are we supposed to fight with just that? It was only a boost." Nathan asked.

"Unfortunately like Serena I can't remove all of who you are. You're Earth born lords so you still have your natural based powers, but any ones grants to you once you were crowned kings have been returned," Darien explained as he made to leave. "When you decide you want them back, do let me know."

Outside of the house two women were standing on a rooftop debating on how to go about this situation.

"You're positive that she's in there?" Jupiter asked.

"As positive that you are that you teleported home on your own," Mars snapped back.

"I forgot to mention it. Everything just started happening so fast that-"

"That you just started striking all over the planet."

"You're one to talk. You never told me that you had Martian magic."

"It slipped my mind. She's upstairs last time I checked."

"Any idea on which room?"

"Perhaps you should zap yourself inside there and find out."

"Either you're going to get over this or I'm going home to my kitchen."

"What's the point of attack?"

"I grab Mina while you keep them distracted."

"And how would you surmise I do that?"

"Use that Martian magic of yours," Jupiter said as she leaped to the next rooftop with Mars following her.

"You can't just leave," Amy said. "We don't even know exactly what's going on."

"I trust that you'll fill me in Amelia. I happen to have a niece to take care of at this moment and I do not wish to look upon the faces of those who walk away from their duties."

"Walk away? Walk away!" Jason shouted. "Don't you dare even think of pointing that finger buddy unless you're willing to point it at yourself first. Did you ever think that maybe Gaea kept all this from you because of this? This new century has got you so cock pulled that you don't know up from down. Yeah okay you didn't have a family for most of your life and was raised in a cold-hearted orphanage. Cry me a river Endymion! At least you found the woman you loved didn't you? At least she returned that love even though you pushed her away more times than Beryl tried to seduce you! Her love for you never faltered even when you broke her heart and shattered all of her faith. As much as I hate to admit it, part of her still loves you."

"Jason, stop," Luna said.

"No! I'm so sick of him standing here acting as if HE'S THE VICTIM! WE gained our memories before all else. WE had to live with the knowledge that we let our PRINCE down and fell into a trap by Metallia. WE had to deal with the fact that the women we loved thought we killed them in cold blood. WE have to accept the fact that no matter what we do they may never forgive us. WE have to, not you. And you're going to stand here in our faces acting as if you are the fatality?"

"Jason, please calm down," Serena said.

"No, he's right Serena. How you can stand there as if you're the only one whose been betrayed is beyond any of us. YOU made the choice to ignore the calls we sent out for you, not us," Nathan replied.

"What are you talking about? What calls?" Darien asked.

"You have the ear piece Mercury created right?" Mars asked.

"Yep," Jupiter replied. "And as long as you stick to the plan everything will go fine."

"Meaning?"

"Don't get distracted through your own distracting. Don't pick an argument with him."

"Just get Mina while I grab Amy and we'll meet back at the temple."

"Ready?"

'Let's go."

"Didn't know about that huh? We sent you those dreams or rather Gaea and Serenity did while Serena was still here in Tokyo. But did you listen to them? No, instead you only focused on the negative side of the dream instead of looking beneath the surface," Nathan finished.

"Gaea sent him those dreams?" Serena said. "She's the reason he broke up with me?"

"Don't falter on your stand Sere. He still made the choice of turning away from you instead of working with you," Zach said.

"Gaea gave him an opening Serena. She showed him what the future held and how to go about avoiding it. Instead of listening to her words he blocked all else out and fixated on your 'death'. HE chose to push you away instead of delving further," Matt replied. "It wasn't only the dreams, but other signs as well-signs that he should have recognized if he wasn't self-absorbed with other matters. That is why Serenity and Gaea made the decision they did. If Endymion had been ready for us our connection would have pulled us to him. Instead it lead us to a different path, to you."

"Did you know of this Luna?" she asked.

"I am new to this just as you are Serenity," Luna replied. "Perhaps we should hear them out before jumping to anything else."

"Hear them out? My mother would never do something like that to me. THEY'RE NOTHING MORE THAN LIARS!" Darien shouted.

"I agree there completely," a woman's voice said from the behind them.

I do hope you guys enjoyed this. Send reviews if you'd like you know I love reading them and your questions or comments. Remember to check out my new story Past or Future and I will update as soon as possible! Have a great weekend all

Selene Grace


	23. Chapter 20

Hello all! I do apologize for the delay in chapters but nwo that exams are over and Christmas Break has arrived: I can do more work. Expect more chapters for this story as well as my other new one. Please do review whether they are good or bad for I love them anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

Previously on the show: Arguments ensued between Serena, generals, Amy and Darien which ended with him darien saying: 

"Hear them out? My mother would never do something like that to me. THEY'RE NOTHING MORE THAN LIARS!" Darien shouted.

"I agree there completely," a woman's voice said from the behind them.

* * *

**From Betrayal to Redemption Ch. 20**

"What the hell is she doing?' Jason asked Matt.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was her keeper!" Matt seethed.

"Mina?" Amy asked as she looked to the staircase. "You…are you okay?"

"Better than that Amelia. I'm finally whole," Mina replied as she came further into the room. She was dressed in the same clothes she had been wearing earlier that day, but her hair was now a brighter gold color and traveled further down her back. She still had her signature ribbon within her hair but her Venus symbol was shining brightly upon her forehead. "However that is not the matter at hands now. Serena I need you to come with me."

"I need you to get a reality check," Jason said. "Serena's not going anywhere with you."

"Are you questioning me Jadeite? I don't believe you have the authority to do so."

"Considering that I'm third in command to-"

"Endymion's guard, you don't. Whether he chooses to re-instate four murderers is his decision, but as the Princess' cousin and rightful guardian, I'm ordering your revocation."

"Did Mina just use the word revocation?" Amy asked Zach.

"I think I'm getting a migraine," Serena said and turned away from.

"Mina," Luna started.

"Amelia why are associating with them?" Mina interjected.

"Mina, they're not who you think they are. They're on our side," Amy replied.

"No they want you to think they are on our side. Have they told you yet?" she asked as she moved to stand next to her. "Has HE told you what happened that night?"

Looking back at Zach she said, "He thought it best I learn in my own time. I happen to agree."

"I doubt that you'd be agreeing if you knew what he was keeping from you."

"Amy, listen to me. I'm not hiding anything from you," Zach said.

"Then why haven't you told her? Why can't she find out from you? Afraid of what she'll say? Or afraid that you'll be revealed as the liar you are."

"Any, please don't listen to her."

"Amelia has a mind of her own Zoicite! Perhaps if you'd stop hiding secrets from her she'd be able to make up her own mind."

"Secrets…that's what you said earlier. What secrets?" Amy asked.

"Mina, stop," Nathan said.

"Is the mighty Nephrite actually pleading? You trick and play on my friend's emotions and then murder her with a gleeful smile upon your face and now you want to plead to me? I'm almost moved to laughter," Mina stated.

"Murder? Who did Nathan kill?" Amy questioned.

"Listen to him Mina. You don't know what you're doing," Matt said.

"I know exactly what I'm doing Malachite. It was a mistake for Serenity to find you four. I don't know what you've done to make her believe you've changed or that you've find the golden light once again, but I'm not falling it!"

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Amy shouted.

"He murde-"

"NO!" Serena exclaimed.

"Serenity stay out of this."

"No, you stay out of this Amina. She has a right to make her own decisions, not have you enforce them upon her."

"Aren't you forcing your warped thoughts upon her? She sees her princess following behind these men so obviously she must too."

"This is how it is Amina, whether you like it or not."

"But its not how it should be. They are Earthlings, Serena, not like us. They could never manage what we have," she said as she walked closer to her cousin. "Listen to me, Sere.

I don't know what they have on you but whatever it is, I can fix it. We can fix it. All you have to do is take my hand and walk out of here."

"You think it's that simple?"

"It is for us," Mina said as she starred into Serena's eyes.

"You know everything don't you? Of both times?"

"People don't change Serenity, not this drastically."

"Everyone evolves Amina. So did you in this time."

"I told you I'm going to make up for that, but you can't-"

"I am. This is my home, deal with it," Serena said and walked away from her to stand next to Jason. Instinctively Jason placed his arms on her shoulders and smirked at Mina. "If you can't accept this then I suggest you pack up and go to your fellow comrades."

"Before we go any further can I please get some answers," Amy stated.

"Yes, I'd like them as well. Even though I'm doubtful they'll hold any truth," Sailor Mars said from the back door.

"How the hell did she get in here?" Matt asked.

"Martian magic. I never shielded it from that," Zach replied.

"Missed it on the checklist?" Jason questioned as he moved Serena to the center of them.

"I don't believe any of us thought she'd have the guts to appear at the house," Nathan answered.

"This 'SHE' you speak of happens to have a name," Mars said. "I suggest you use it."

"Or what, you're going to filet me?" Jason sneered.

"Not a bad idea," she replied before forming her hands together in a gun motion and saying, "Mars Fireballs Charge!"

Placing her hands on Zach's shoulders Serena whispered, "Air…."

Instinctively focusing his energy and the powers flowing in to him from Serena, Zach placed his hand in front of his face and blew across the surface. Watching as a mini tornado of wind came from his hands and extinguished the fireballs he could only stare in curiosity.

"What just happened?" Mars shouted.

"Serena? How did you…?" Zach questioned when he looked back to her.

"Wait…" she said. Looking up to the staircase she saw Jupiter exiting one of the rooms.

"Would you care to join us Sailor Jupiter?"

Staring down into Serena's eyes she looked around to see Mina, Amy and Mars standing there with her. "Good job Mars. You could have told me you nabbed them," she finished and leaped from the balcony landing in front of Nathan. "Glad you came to your senses, Amy."

"Senses?" Amy asked. "I've been quite together all day long, thank you."

"I haven't exactly spoken to them yet, Jupiter," Mars seethed still pissed off by what happened to her powers.

"So that this does not get out of hand, let me say that there is nothing to speak on. Amy is here by her own free will. Serena has been with us by her own free will since you left her. Mina does not appear to want to stay in our presence so I'd advise you taking her along as you vacate," Nathan stated.

"We're not going anywhere with out all of the scouts with us!"

"Well then I deduct you have a problem because I'm staying," Amy replied when she stepped forward.

"Amy are you crazy?! You don't know half of what they've done. They're lying to you and to Serena. We can't trust them!" Jupiter shouted.

"Does Serena trust them? Then that's all that I need to know," she said and went back to stand beside Zach.

Upon seeing their hands grasp to one another Mars started shaking her head. "No…no it's not happening this way again. I won't let you take her from us again!"

"Take her from you? She isn't a prize to be won, Mars. She made her decision…now you need to make yours," Zach replied.

"She made the wrong one," Jupiter said and walked over to Mars. "She wasn't giving the whole story."

"It's wrong to you"/"And what is the whole story?" Zach and Amy said at the same time.

"Didn't expect her to ask that question huh?" Mars said with a smirk.

"Go suck on a match!" Jason snapped.

"Go to hell!"

"I've been there. How bout you try it on for size?"

"How bout you actually get some size."

"Fuck you Raechel!"

"You already did that and look where it got me!"

"Obviously I need to refresh you're memory."

"My memory is perfectly clear Jadeite."

"Yeah, warped with your psychotic version of the truth."

"Will you two stop it" Darien screamed. "I'm sick and tired and listening to you people bicker like two year olds. Grow the hell up."

"Well, who would have thought Endymion would have gotten a backbone?" Serena said. "Any other surprises you have for us?"

"I'll show you later," he said with a wink.

"Only if you wish to join your mother sooner than expected."

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Clearly there are intentions that are not in agreement here. Question is what do we do about them?" Matt asked.

"Serenity is returning with us along with Amy. You five gentleman can work out your own issues," Mina stated and walked over to take Serena's hand.

Snatching it away from her and moving back between Matt and Jason she said, "Serenity, is not going anywhere with you."

"Neither is Amy," Amy said and moved next to Serena. "If she's brainwashed or being lied to then I'm not leaving her side. If she's completely sane,"

"I am."

"Then we have nothing to worry over."

Jupiter looked at Mars and saw her looking down at her own hand. Shaking her head at Mars Jupiter whispered, "Don't do it."

"What other choice do we have?"

"It'll kill her Raye. She won't be able to handle seeing that."

"Would you rather her die by their hands instead? I won't stand by again and watch him kill her."

"Think about what you're saying."

"I have," she whispered and walked over to Amy.

Not taking any chances Zach immediately closed the gap between him and Jason so that no one had access to Serena or Amy.

"You move as if to protect them from me. Shouldn't our roles be reversed?"

"Evolution, my dear," he replied.

Powering down before them she moved closer to their circle and said, "We won't force you to come with us Amy. If you choose to stay with…them, then that's your decision. We may not like it but we have to accept it. Before any of…this, before duty and power, we're friends first."

"Thank you for understanding Raye. I'll make sure to speak with you and the girls tomorrow."

"What I can't even get a hug anymore? Just because we have opposing viewpoints doesn't mean we can't be friendly."

Looking at Serena who narrowed her eyes at Raye she backed further away and said, "We'll see each other tomorrow."

"It's happening. You're letting them come between us," Jupiter said as she powered down. "When Serena and Darien finally got their memories back we promised each other that we would never let a man come between us. We would never let them step on our friendship."

"No, she must obviously feel something against me to make her not want to even shake my hand. I understand. I just hope that we can still be friends after this."

"Raye we are friends," Amy started as she moved back closer towards Raye. "As you said we just have opposing views now, but that happens in life."

"But we'll get past it. I promise you," she said and reached out to touch Amy.

"NO!" Jason shouted when she had placed her hand on Amy's. Amy's shoulder had been touching him so he immediately felt the Martian power that surged through her body, but it was too late. Amy's eyes had already glazed over. When Serena reached out to touch her and break the connection, blue and red energy enveloped the two women and blew the remaining eight to opposite sides of the room.

"What the hell happened?" Darien asked as stood up.

"What is she showing her?" Jason asked Lita.

"What she showed me earlier, but this didn't happen," Lita replied. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Too late for that thought," Nate muttered.

"If you had just let her leave with us none of this would be happening now!"

"Are you blaming me for this? She told you she didn't want to go."

"Because she didn't know the truth!"

"Your friend's life or the truth? I see where your priorities lie."

"You think I wanted this to happen?"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU WANTED! LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DAMN CAPTURE OF THE TRUTH IS DOING TO HER!" Zach shouted.

When she looked over all she could do was gasp. Raye's body was radiating with flames and Amy's body was starting to enclose itself in ice.

"That's what happened with Mina. Her body cocooned itself in pure energy before she fell comatose," Matt said.

"We have to get her out of there."

"How?" Serena asked

"Let me think."

"NO, PLEASE!" Amy's voiced shouted.

"I dare to say thinking is not a luxury at the moment," Jason snapped.

Inside the cocoon of energy Amy's body was going through turmoil: physically, emotionally, and mentally. As soon as Raye's hand had touched her it felt like she was being pulled in ten different directions. Unlike Lita, she didn't see the same vision Raye had wanted her to see, but something much further in time.

"_Father, listen to me," Amy started._

"_There's nothing to listen to, Amelia. How could you be so careless?"_

"_I don't believe becoming acquainted with the Earth guard careless. In fact I find it rather ingenious."_

"_Really? Please do your father the honor of elaborating."_

"_Besides the fact that Sailor Mercury came up with the idea?'_

_Smirking at his daughter King Hermes stood from his throne and walked over to where she was standing. Placing his hand upon his daughter's shoulders he led her out of the throne room and into one of the adjoining conference rooms. "Sailor Mercury, as…brilliant and resourceful as she may be, is still a product of this planet. Without it, her powers and her are nothing. Concluding, that even if she came up with this idea, as King of Mercury I will not have my planet put at risk. Or my daughter."_

"_You let your love for me cloud your higher judgment."_

"_As Aphrodite told me yesterday, there is no higher judgment than your child's welfare."_

"_The Venusians are ruled by love not logic. They think with their hearts instead of their minds."_

"_Their hearts have won them many battles, many wars."_

"_This alliance hasn't had a war since before your conception, Father and the last battle we faced was when I was still draped in diapers."_

_Laughing he sat down and said, "Well yes, I do agree. However, back to the matter at hand: sit."_

"_Father…"_

"_Amelia, sit. Explain this brilliance of yours to me."_

**SCENE CHANGE **

"_I thought you said Ames was testing Malcolm's blood against Samuel's" Raechel said when she looked over at the rack of blood samples in the Moon laboratories._

"_She is. See right there in the machine? She's already started working on it," Litianya replied._

"_So why is there a sample of her blood in here?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Look at this: Lady Mitchell, Lady Grissom, Lady Nebbish..." _

"_Lady Featherbone and Lady Blooms."_

"_Didn't you tell me that Lady Blooms thinks she may be with child?"_

"_Right after you told me that Lady Mitchell in fact was. She came to you for a reading remember?"_

"_You don't think…"_

"_AMY!" Both girls shouted._

"_I thought I told you I wouldn't have the results until dinner," Amelia said when she entered her sanctuary. "Aren't you supposed to be on a picnic with Nephrite on Venus?"_

"_He's running a bit late from his meeting with Endymion. Why do you have-"_

"_Oh, what did you make?"_

"_Turkish Delight, stuffed peppers smothered in a red wine, asparagus with hollandaise and my specialty," she replied becoming lost in her cooking._

"_Amelia, why are you testing-" Rae started but was cut off._

"_You didn't! You never said it was this serious."_

"_I didn't know it was myself until this morning when the ingredients were in the bowl."_

"_This afternoon's going to be amazing for you two."_

"_You think? I want this to go so well."_

"_Absolutely. He has no idea what's in store for him. He's going to love it."_

"_From your mouth to Selene's ears. I didn't think I would fall this fast for him."_

"_Why not? He's everything you wanted in a man. Besides the whole Earth thing, but that can be remedied with the new teleportation we're putting in."_

"_I heard about that. My father was telling me yesterday that it's going to be beneficial for the armies. Your people are coming up with ideas on communicators that span throughout the galaxy?"_

"_We're working on it, but I'm not sure how that will go."_

"_If anyone can do it, you can. I remember that time when-"_

"_Amy, are you pregnant?" Raechel asked._

"_What? Why would you ask me that?" Amy asked shocked._

"_Most ladies in waiting reply with an immediate no or laugh ridiculously at the implication. Instead you do the exact opposite. Your cheeks are flushed and your eyes are darting over to that blood sample which has your name on it."_

"_Does Zoicite know yet?" Lita asked._

"_You two have been hanging out with Amina too long. Of course I'm not in that condition."_

"_Condition? Meaning you're not pregnant?"_

"_That's what I said isn't it? If you two would please-"_

"_I'm not finished yet. If you're not 'in that condition' why is your blood sample in the same rack as the women who are?" Rae questioned._

"_I must have just placed it there by accident on my way out."_

"_By accident? You don't do anything by accident Amelia. This entire galaxy knows that for a fact. No Mercurian does."_

"_It was bound to happen sometime."_

"_Amy, you know it's going to be okay don't you? We're going to stick by you on this," Lita replied._

"_There's nothing to stick by me on. I'm not…I'm not…"_

"_Pregnant. Wow. The first half Earthling is right here in this room. The future is right in front of us. Well in you Amy.'_

"_But you're not happy are you?" Rae asked. "Zoicite loves you Amy and you two will make a wonderful family. He's going to be a great King."_

"_If he wants it," Amy replied. "I heard him talking with Jadeite earlier and he didn't seem to receptive to the idea."_

"_That's because you haven't spoken with him. Of course he's going to tell Jade differently than he tell you," Lita said. "Just tell him. He'll be thrilled. I know it. I mean he's Zoicite."_

"_Glad you realized that Princess Litianya, but what does Amelia have to tell me?" Zoicite asked when he walked into the door._

"I think I have an idea," Mina said when she saw the seven of them brainstorming ideas. She hadn't wanted to assist them but her own were at risk. "Jason if you could stand by Raye and Zach by Amy."

"And get slammed into another wall? I don't think so," Jason replied.

"Focusing on your love for them walk closer. Take a step at a time."

"Are you serious?" Zach asked.

"If you want them back then do it. She's going be frozen solid if we don't stop them."

Looking over at each other they began taking steps towards the woman that held their hearts.

"Are you crazy? I thought we agreed they weren't to be trusted?" Lita said.

"True, but that energy emitting from them is Raechel's and Amelia's. They loved Zach and Jason more passionately than anything else in life. Zoicite helped Amy to find life outside of her labs, research and studies. Raechel found her equal, her match in Jadeite. They fitted together like two puzzle pieces."

"Until the truth came out."

"Either way, before that they did love each other and I hoping that they can use that as a catalyst. Stop! Reach your hand out to towards them. Close your eyes and think of nothing else but your past with them: everything that you shared with them. Focus only on that."

"How confident are you that this will work?" Matt asked.

"As confident as I am that you're going to wish you never crossed me."

"Well then I guess I better come up with a plan B," and walked away.

"Asshole."

Back inside the cocoon Amy was watching the same scene her friends had already witnessed.

"_Where's Serenity?" Mercury shouted over the commotion. _

"_Endymion took her back inside the palace with the Queen," Jupiter said._

"_Can we really trust him?" Mars asked as she moved closer to them._

"_We have no choice," Venus stated and brought her sword down on one of Beryl's minions. "Mercury can you get a scan on who is evil or just brainwashed? It be better if we didn't shed useless blood."_

"_I can't! I gave it to Zoicite before they left for Earth," she shouted as she dodged energy balls. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

"_Sailors! Sailors!" a guard shouted as he came to stand next to them._

"_Get the army back into lines! We'll distract them for as long as-" Venus began._

"_No Sailor Venus, listen to me! The Earth Generals are back but something-"_

"_WHAT?" Mars asked after she let loose her Firebird on men advancing towards them._

"_Nephrite's here?" Jupiter asked._

"_At your service Jupiter," Nephrite said when he stepped through the fog and ran his sword through the guard. Looking at him in shock she lost her boundaries and was hit from the side by one of Beryl's followers. _

"_He's evil now," Mars whispered to Jupiter. _

"_Then that must mean the others are too. Spread out!" Venus commanded._

_Taking on last look at Jupiter Mercury ran to the Far East side of the battleground praying to Selene that what she thought wasn't true._

"_Mercury…" a voice sang. "Mercury, come out and play."_

_When she turned around she was hit in the face by a shard of glass. Looking at her attacker she saw a woman who resembled Zoicite but it was a woman so it couldn't have been him._

"_And I thought I would have at least gotten more out of you than this. You gave more effort during our first match."_

"_What are…who are you?"_

"_Zoicite third in command to Queen Beryl at your service."_

"_No…NO."_

"_Yes," she said and backslapped her when she tried to turn away. "You're not getting away that easily. I may have let you have the upper hand in our first match, but that just to get you to soften up to me. You soften up real good too, by the way. Who knew being a man could be so fun?"_

"_You're not him. You can't be!" _

"_Face the facts sweetheart. Deal with it and smile when I kill you. I hate it when people have that look of horror," she said as she let out more shards of glass._

Taking cover behind a structure Mercury managed to get control of her emotions. She knew deep down that that woman couldn't be Zoicite but…she knew things. Things that someone who wasn't that person couldn't know.

"_Mercury? Come out come out come out!"_

"_Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she shouted and continued to hide herself. _

"_Gotcha!"_

_Ducking and smirking as Zoicite's hand came in contact with the pillar she had been leaning against she ran off into the shadows again. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!"_

"_Stop it with this damn fog!"_

"_Why? Does it bother you?" she asked as she kicked Zoicite from behind. "Get up!"_

"_The brainiac has a backbone.'_

"_More than that," she said and began a full frontal fight with her. When she barely got away from Zocite's lethal shards again she called out one last time, "Mercury Bubble Blast!" and ran off._

"_You can't defeat me!"_

_While Zoicite was trying to see through the fog and find her, she had managed to sneak up behind her again. Drawing out her sword she stabbed her in the chest and called for the fog to fade. "Wanna bet?"_

"_How…that's not possible."_

"_I'll tell Zoicite you said hello," and froze the sword in place with her powers before rushing off to help the others._

**SCENE CHANGE**

Opening her eyes she saw that she was standing in a vastly empty void. "Where am I?"

"Amy? I'm so sorry! I didn't know this would happen?" Raye's voice said.

"What happened?" she asked when she saw her.

"My powers counteracted yours and sent us both into this 'world'."

"Where?"

"I don't' know but we have to… Do you sense that?"

"Zoi…"she said and started walking in the direction she was being pilled.

"Amy wait!"

"She's waking up!" Zach said. "Come on Ames look at me. Please honey look at me."

"Have I told you yet that you have feminine features? Distinct in fact," she muttered.

"You can tell me whatever you want. I'm just glad that you're okay," he said as he hugged her to his chest.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Starring into his eyes she started to get flashes of what she had experienced moments before. "You…"

"Me what?"

"She knows," Raye said when she sat up. "She knows everything."

**

* * *

Oooooh ya'll thought I was gonna stop there didn't you? Naw, it's been too long for me to only give you nine pages! So…..why stop now? Let's keep the ball rollin!!!**

* * *

"Amy?" Zach said as he looked down in her eyes. He wasn't sure if he should be scared, joyful, worried or ready to flee for his life. Her eyes were…cold as ice. "Amy, listen to me before you-"

"I don't have to listen to anything you have to say," she said and moved out of his arms.

"Tough luck, Zoi," Lita smirked. "Good always triumphs over evil," and went to stand next to Amy, Raye and Mina.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Amy asked. "Why all the secrets?"

"I…I didn't want you to find out like this. I thought that if we-"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"Do you think she saw?" Serena asked.

"I think very much so," Luna replied.

"Because I wanted you to find out for yourself. I didn't want you just trusting my words against them," he said pointing at Lita and Raye. "Your entire life is based on fact and logic, I knew that me just telling you or any of us doing so, wouldn't have proved anything. It wouldn't have given you peace of mind. Finding out on your own would."

"And he trusted you enough to do that," Jason interjected.

"Don't try to soften it up for him. He lied to her and now he's going to suffer as we have," Raye said.

"Suffer? What suffering have you been-"

"Did you know?" Amy asked while looking into Zach's eyes.

"You told me…reluctantly. We were going to see Hermes when the alarms sounded."

"For you and the others to return to Earth."

"I meant what I said that night."

"That was over a thousand years ago Zachary."

"And my feelings have only grown."

"Bullshit! You don't have feelings for anyone but yourself," Mina muttered.

"Why can't you stay out of this?" Matt questioned.

"Because I swore that I wouldn't let my guard ever again fall for your charms. Just because they were seeking love once does not mean they will once again. Especially since they all know what you are and what you did. I'm going to make you wish you had never placed a foot before my army."

"I can't wait," he said and turned back towards Zach and Amy. "Where do you stand Amy?"

"Where else? Where she belongs: with us," Lita replied.

"I do believe he asked Amelia, not the Jovian princess," Nate replied. When she turned to him it appeared that lightning had flashed behind her eyes and he cracked a smirk. "You think that'll scare me? I've faced worse."

"Good for you. Come on Amy let's go," Raye said and turned to the door. When Lita didn't see her moving she moved to her and said, "Amy, let's go. Don't worry they'll pay for what they've done. As long as we stick together."

"As long as we stick together," Amy repeated. Starring into Zach's eyes she said, "Nothing can beat us as long as we stick together."

Thinking she was speaking to her, Lita placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Right. Come on, we need to go."

Without even looking at her Amy slipped away from her touch and went to stand between Zach and Jason. "As long as we stick together."

"What…what is she doing? Why is she back over there?"

"We need to go," Mina said.

"NO! You won't ruin her life again!" Raye screamed and gasped as fire conjured in her palm.

"Raye…" Lita started but didn't get to finish before she had unleashed the fire towards Zach and Jason. When she looked back over to Raye she saw her standing there awestruck and she went over to her.

"No…look," she said and pointed to her fire arrows frozen in mid air. Looking behind them she saw Amy in front of Jason and Zach with her Mercury symbol flashing on her forehead.

"Amy? How could you do that?" Lita asked. "What have they done to you?"

"They did nothing to me Lita. You actually have Raye to thank for this," Amy replied. "Please, do not think that I am evil or brainwashed because I am not. I assure you that I am entirely myself. More so than I ever have been for now I know what happened back then."

"If you know then how can you stand by HIS side? How can you just pass over what he did?" Raye asked.

"It wasn't him."

"The hell it wasn't!"

"No, I fought a woman that night as you know. It was not Zoicite."

"Obviously when he turned evil, it converted him. Maybe Beryl and Metallia had a sick sense of humor," Lita replied. "You have to trust in what you see Amy."

"I do. There was more than that battle I saw."

"She has all of her memories back now," Serena started. "Her decision to stay is hers alone and justified now that she remembers exactly what happened that night."

"So do we!"

"No, you have your warped one-sided version," Jason said.

Before Raye could say anything else, Mina said, "We're leaving."

"What? We can't leave Amy," Lita said.

"I said we're leaving. Now!" she said and transformed into Sailor Venus with no words spoken.

Taking one last look at Amy and Serena Lita said, "Jupiter Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power."

"Let's go Jupiter," Venus said and starred into Matt's eyes as Jupiter used her powers to teleport them outside of the house.

"FINALLY!" Serena shouted. "I thought they'd never leave. I say we make margaritas to celebrate Amy's homecoming."

"How can you be happy when three of your guard believes you have turned against them?" Darien asked.

A.N. I bet yall forgot he was there, huh?

"Hmmm…Jason have I turned against you?"

"Nope."

"Nate?"

"Foes we are not."

"Matt?"

"Princess…"

"Zach? Zach? Hello! You happen to still be in the vicinity."

Pulling away from Amy, Zach looked at her and said, "If you have to ask, perhaps then we are."

"Looks to me as my guard believes no such thing. So what guard do you speak of Darien?"

"Your hopeless. These are my men Serenity! Mine."

"I'm sorry, last time I checked I didn't have Property of Endymion tattooed on my ass," Jason replied.

Giggling behind Zach's shoulder, Amy said, "He does have a point there."

"Do you not see how ridiculous this is? You're friends have just walked away from you and you're standing here giggling like a school girl?"

"May I speak with you outside Darien?"

"Amy, wait," Zach started but calmed when he felt Amy's hand upon his cheek.

"I'll be fine. There are a few words Darien and I need to exchange upon. If you please Darien," and walked outside the front door.

"This isn't over Serena," he whispered in her ear as he walked by. "I will take back what's rightfully mine. Including you."

"What the hell was that? What did he just say to you?" Jason asked when he saw the look come over Serena's face.

"Nothing. Don't worry yourself over it," she replied and walked into the kitchen. 'Selene help me. What if I can't stop him? What if I can't stop myself?'

Outside of the house Amy stood in front of Darien looking up at the constellations. 'I will return to you, I promise. I won't let the future repeat itself, I swear it.'

"What did you want to speak with me about Amy?" Darien asked.

"Serena."

"Not you too. If you're with them on this then save your breath. I'm not going to give up on her just because she's a stubborn mule and-"

"That much is more so true than you know-especially over the past few years. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

"To explain to me how mule-like my future wife is?"

"Glad to see you still consider her that, but yes. You remember how hard it was for you to get her to open back up to you after she discovered you were the same man from the ball nights before? The one who she had fancied and vice versa?"

"I think you mean after she realized I knew who she was at that time and what we were going to mean to each other."

"Same difference, different equalities. The point being is that I want what Beryl stole from us."

"Beryl is dead and gone along with Metallia. Everything they've hurt has now returned to its natural state."

"So why are we still here on Earth? Why haven't our homes resurrected themselves? Why haven't we all? This battle isn't finished Darien and I fear that it may never be. But I want my life back. I deserve my life back."

"So how do you propose we go about finding that life again?"

"It starts with you and Serena. For now, the men feel they are justified in their decision to stand by Serena, but that is not the way of this Alliance. No man has ever been first in command to a Moon Army and I for one will not stand by and watch as she makes Matthew the first. The only way we can stop this madness-and yes I do call it madness because that is exactly what this is- is by you and Serena joining once more. You know just as well as I that she has all of her memories returned, I presume within the night whatever small holes you still have will fill and then it needs to begin. Court her, woo her, dine her, make her swoon, do whatever you have to do to make this right. You know that you were wrong for doing what you did six years ago, get angry over it, accept it and do something about it. I know that you still love her with every fiber in your being, so now you just need to prove it to her."

"How the hell can I do that when I have my guard standing like Cerberus around her?"

"Well you just found your ace in the hole didn't you?"

"Amelia, I never knew you were so conniving."

"Not conniving Endymion, vindicated. We both have the same purpose in life: to be happy. Truly unbelievably utterly happy, but the only way that can happy is if things are set right. Now I fear we've been out here way too long and Zachary may come looking or worse eavesdrop on this conversation. I'll speak with you tomorrow at work."

"Oh so you are coming in? Do you plan on helping to unfreeze those pipes?"

"I did cause quite a mess didn't I?"

"It was well deserved. Get some rest and thank you."

"If this goes the way we want it, I'll be thanking you," she said and walked back into the house.

"What were you two talking about out there?" Zach asked.

"Just how things were going to be from now on so he might as well accept and move on. Life cannot be changed by someone's whims for it affects all others around it."

"Way to go Amy!" Jason shouted. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"There are times I even surprise myself Jason, but I think I need to be getting home because I have a shift in a few hours. Zach would you mind?"

"Sure, second bedroom to the left," he replied and walked over to the couch.

"Not funny, I meant taking me home."

"I thought you were home."

"Zachary."

"Amy."

"Zoicite!"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again Amelia. I lost you that way once."

"I refuse to be coddled and sheltered like some newborn child. I am not some poor helpless Mercury girl who happened to come across an ambitious strong-willed Earth male. Perhaps you have forgotten that."

"Amy-1, Zach-0," Jason whispered to Serena.

"Twenty bucks Zach gets her to stay," Matt replied.

"I'll take that bet and up you ten that Zach ends up taking her home," Serena pitched in.

"You're both wrong. Forty bucks that Amy will transform, throw some ice formation towards Zach, he escape it barely by teleporting upstairs and she uses her Mercury blessed powers to send her home," Nate replied.

"Yeah right! That'll never happen. I'm with Matt," Jason said.

"Are you siding against me? I'm hurt!" Serena exclaimed.

"You'll get over it. Hey look!"

"You are the most insufferable human being I have ever met! How I ever managed to fall in love with a monotonous, un-enthralling, mindless dimwit as yourself I will never know."

"I wondered that same thing myself once about you."

Without even speaking she transformed into Sailor Mercury and the four who had placed bets on what would happen watched as each detail Nate had previously described taking place. With the addition of Zach laughter as he was kissing her before she could leave.

"Thank you. I do believe that is 120 bucks in total and no I have no change," Nate replied.

"How is that possible? Can someone explain to me how is that possible?" Jason asked.

"I thought you weren't allowed to use your powers for frivolous things Nathan?" Serena questioned.

"Money my dear, is never frivolous," he replied. "Since Amy's gone and Zach's probably venting through his experiments, why don't we all head off to bed?"

"I'm all for that. Good night guys!" Serena said and kissed each one of on the cheek.

"Sure, after you steal our money, you wanna act like the older brother and take care of us," Matt muttered.

"You have no one to blame but yourself Matthew for the urge to gamble."

"Speaking of gambles, why do you think Serena did what she did back there? I mean with giving us these new powers?" Jason asked. "Won't it drain her when we use them?"

"How positive are we that they came from her directly?" Matt countered.

"Who else? She did touch Zach and bestow the element of wind upon him. She couldn't do that unless she drew it from another source."

"What source?"

"Earth elements…she stole Darien's powers."

"How do you figure that?"

"We each were given an Earth element: Nate-fire, Zach-wind, you-earth, myself-water. The Moon doesn't have powers over Earth elements, but the Earth Prince does. She sucked a chunk of his powers right from under his nose."

"That's not possible, for if it was, he would have felt the drain immediately and again when Zach used his powers," Nate said.

"Not if she reconverted it when it passed from him to her. They were alone together yesterday and they shared a dream of dreams, right? It could have happened unknowingly to him," Matt replied.

"Well then, I say we enjoy this power boost and see what we can do with it tomorrow," Jason offered.

"8am?"

"10am."

"Noon," Nate countered.

"9am and not a minute later. That's an order," Matt replied and walked up the stairs.

"'That's an order'," Jason mocked and turned to see him by himself. "I guess I'll be the one telling Zach," he said and walked down to the basement before heading to bed.

Across town at the Cherry Hill Temple, Mina was sitting on the floor cross-legged thinking, Lita had gone into the kitchen to make some tea and Raye was pacing before the fire.

"I just don't understand how she could stay with them. What the hell else could she have seen that would make her change her mind?"

"You're the one who sent her the vision, you tell me," Mina replied. "What were you thinking of when you touched her?"

"The battle and…"

"And…?"

"The future."

"Future? What future Raye?" Mina asked and stood up.

"But that should have made her more angry! She should have hated him for that even more."

"She should have hated him for what?" Mina shouted and grabbed Raye by the shoulders.

"Her pregnancy," Lita replied from the doorway.

"Her what?"

"Amy-Amelia found out she was pregnant the day before the Generals left for Earth."

"Are you two insane? Amy wouldn't ever get herself in that situation. None of us back then would."

Turning their eyes away from her, Raye and Lita both walked over to the adjoining room. "What else aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing," Raye replied.

"Tell her," Lita whispered.

"Tell me what?' Mina asked. When Raye didn't answer her she went to the next source. "Lita?"

Starring at Raye she turned to Mina and said, "It's not for me to tell."

"Well someone better start saying something! As your commander in chief, I order you to answer me."

"Just tell her, what the hell is going to hurt?"

"What will it solve by divulging it?"

"Maybe you'll actually start to heal and move pass this."

"Pass this? Pass this? How do you move pass losing a child?"

"What did you just say?" Mina questioned.

"She was pregnant like Amy back then," Lita replied.

"Can someone explain to me how I missed the fact that not just my friends but the leaders to my Army were having relations and getting pregnant by the enemy?!"

"Hey talk to them, Neph and I would never do that," Lita said.

"Neph? Would? Jupiter you speak as if you still have feelings for that man. Do you?"

"Of course not! Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Why do you find the need to get so defensive?"

"Because I don't appreciate your implications."

"Implications or authenticity?"

"Go to hell Mina! You have no right to speak to me like that."

"I have every right. If you for one minute think that he won't use this against you then you're an imbecile. If you for one second are contemplating your position then I suggest you walk out of that door right now."

"I'm not saying that Mina! What the hell is your problem with this?"

"My problem? Our princess is residing in the house of men who turned to the Negaverse along with our fellow Sailor and you ask me what is the problem?"

"It was their decisions."

"But the wrong ones!" Raye said. "Look at all that they've done to us, to our families, to our homes."

"Who are we to say that it is wrong? Don't look at me like that. Raye you have so much pent up anger in you towards Jadeite that you can't even see or think straight. I can't express my sorrow to you over the loss of a child because I have never felt that pain, but you're letting it consume you. All you see is red and feel hatred towards anyone or anything that has to do with him. Can't you see that it's doing nothing for you but eating you up inside?

"Mina, you just regained all of your memories today, and no I don't have all of mine but I know that you loved Malachite more than you cared to admit. The fact that he betrayed you hurts more than even I can comprehend because you took a chance that you never had taken before. But that hurt you feel…instead of talking about it or venting in a healthy way all you're doing is punishing your friends. Making enemies out of us. No, I don't know everything that happened back then and I'm not the goddess of love, but I know what craziness is when I see it. You both are crazy with revenge. REVENGE! When did we start to seek that out? When did we as fighter of truth and justice go off and hunt for revenge? When did we stop saving the innocent and turn to punishing the guilty?"

"Serena and Amy are our innocents. We have to save them."

"From who themselves? They made their choices and we know that nothing is going to change that."

"What's with this change of heart Lita?" Mina finally asked.

"I just had a lot time to think about all of this. Have you taken a moment to really ask yourself what we're doing? Serena made her decision when we forced her hand."

"We never forced her hand," Raye said.

"You're right, my mistake: we did it for her."

"Lita-" Mina began.

"No, Mina stop. I'm not changing my mind on this. Has it ever occurred to the both of you that coming at Serena like hostile takeovers that she'd be turned off even more? You're never going to catch a bee with vinegar filled hives. I know in my heart that Serena isn't meant to have them as her guardians. We didn't die a thousand years ago; die again seven years ago just to end up with nothing of what Queen Serenity hoped for. She's going to come back to us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm surprised you aren't considering your connection."

"My connection…that's it. I know what we have to do," Mina said as she gathered her stuff.

"What? What did I just miss?" Raye asked.

"Serenity and Amina shared a connection that went beyond space or time. That's why I was named leader of her guard. I could see where she was no matter the time frame or setting as vice versa. If we had it back then than we must still."

"How exactly does this connection help?"

"If I can tap back into it then I can tell what she's feeling. I can use that as an opening to find out what we need to do about this. Lita's right we've been going about this all wrong. We're coming off on the defensive when we should be on the offensive. And if I know our team like I do, Amy's working this from the inside."

"You've got to be joking."

"Amy's future is as much at stake as ours are. She remembers everything from our past and she knows how things are supposed to be. Why Serenity did what she did for us. She's going to use that as her advantage when she's with Serena."

"Great so it's her against those four asses? What kind of odds does that give us?"

"That's why WE are going to add to those odds. We know Serena better than anyone on this planet."

"No we knew who she used to be," Lita replied.

"Serena's basic makeup isn't going to change. Like you said earlier: she loves food. Even in the Silver Millennium she loved food, she was daintier about it, but she loved it still. She loves to ice skate, flower gardens-"

"Rose gardens."

"And Andrew," Raye added. "Her family."

"So that's where we start. No more trying to make her understand where we WANT her to be. No more trying to force her to come back to us. She's going to do it, that we know but it has to be on her on terms- or at least as far as she knows. We will do whatever we have to do-on the offense- to get her to see reasoning."

"But the longer she's with them the more danger it is to us. What if they are the new enemies Luna spoke of?"

"Then we wait it out. They won't hurt Serena-they need her-that I'm sure of. Raye, can you get in contact with Darien tomorrow and let him know of our plan?"

"Is that a good idea?" Lita asked. "These are his men and what if he wants them back with him? He won't take to lightly to-"

"He can have them if he wishes, but he also wants Serena. He loves her and will do whatever he can to help us in bringing her back."

"What are you going to do?" Raye asked.

"Well, I have a meeting to continue with a Mr. Matthew Haven and I plan on doing so. They say to keep your friends close but your enemies even closer."

"Then I guess I better hire Nathan as my new cook," Lita said.

"Jason can burn in the flames of Mars before I let him anywhere near my temple," Raye stated.

"See, that's what I was talking about: HATRED."

Laughing at Lita Mina said, "It would benefit us more if you did so."

"He hasn't even come asking for a job. He wanted to look around the temple and speak with me about the culture," Raye replied.

"Then speak with him. Remember offense. We'll get together tomorrow evening to finish this up and add in whatever findings we may have discovered," she said as she walked out the door. "Oh and Lita, think peace offering."

"Peace offering?"

"Peace offering," she said and left the temple.

Turning to Raye she gave her a questioning look. "Don't ask me. She gave you that order and if I were you I'd get home to sleep so I could get started bright and early."

"Thanks Raye. I appreciate all of your help," she said and left behind Mina.

"What no, lightning bolts?" she called after her before closing the doors and heading to bed. 'This better work Mina or our entire futures are going to be hell.'

* * *

Alright that's it! As always send reviews and I will have the next chapter out! Thanks a bunch and bless it be!

Selene Grace


	24. Chapter 21

"T'was the night before christmas...and all throughout the house...not a creature was stirring...not even a mouse. "

No proud words beforehand. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to send reviews. It's not very long, but it is something to get you prepared for the new year. ENJOY!

* * *

"Good morning, Love's Beauty this is Ashley, how may I help you?"

"I'm one my way into the main office, can you make a call for me?"

"Lita already had Brian drop off Danishes, coffee, lattes and bagels."

"Suck up," Mina muttered before continuing. "No, I actually need you to find Matthew Haven's number for-"

"The tanning bed guy? Woah what's that about?"

"And call him to set up an appointment in say one hour."

"What if he's unavailable? Do I fit you into his schedule?"

"No, I'm his new priority. Don't worry he'll show at that time if he knows what good for him."

"Aino making threats? I thought we left that up to competition?"

"Good thing it wasn't a threat then. Is that a phone call coming in I hear?"

"It's just this guy that keeps on calling for you. I've told him a zillion times, I'll have her call you when she arrives. He keeps saying, I'm from Trelawney Pharma-"

"ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!" Mina yelled when as she walked into her building. 'Selene, help me.'

* * *

"Lily…Pawelski? Why are you reviewing her file? I thought she was being handed over to CS today?" Amy asked when she walked into Darien's office.

"Not if I can help it," Darien replied gathering his materials.

"How do you plan to stop them? True, you're one of the most successful doctors this side of the hemisphere, but you also work a 12-12 with call ins of an extra 5 hours. Sometimes you're not even home for a day or three at a time. What judge would give your custody? Not to negative- realistic.'

"If I can prove she's of relation. Any judge."

"Darien, you can't change tests to-"

"I do believe we took the same oath, no? It's real," he said handing her the results of a test he had taken earlier.

"You hold nine alleles in common? You're her uncle? How is that possible seeing as how you have no siblings."

"Randolph, Lilliana? Ring a bell?"

"Darien this is incredible! Have you told the others yet?"

"Telling them isn't-" he began but was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Can you get that?"

"Dr. Shields office. Dr. Anderson speaking."

* * *

"This is ungodly," Jason muttered. "Didn't we decide on 9am?"

"Which means 7am to Matt. You should have known that Sherlock," Nate replied as he stretched out his muscles.

"Do you realize other than the battle yesterday, we haven't trained since months before Serena told us we were returning?" Zach said.

"Thanx for the reminder."

"ON YOUR FEET!" Matt shouted when he entered the room. "I want to start off with some simple hand to hand before exploring our new powers. We don't want another accident like the one a millennia ago."

"Good ole Zoicite. We could see for miles into the palace without moving from a single room."

"I wouldn't talk Mr. Soul Swapper. I bet King Endymion is still pissed about that."

"Can we get back to business? Thank you.

* * *

"Lita? Where the hell have you been? You run out here yesterday, don't return my calls or even stop by. I thought you were dead," Ken said when his boss walked into the office. "Do you hear me talking to you? Hello? YO KINO!"

"Huh?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really. Do you where I put that file on Nathan Pathfinder at?"

"The soufflé guy? It's on your desk. What is going on with you today?"

"Busy."

"So is that restaurant out there. So is every waiter and cook you employ. What make you any different?!"

"Can you please stop yelling at me? Thanx."

"I don't mean to yell, I'm just… …worried. You left yesterday to go talk with Serena…what did happen with that?"

"I… …I'm changing my approach on that… …Hello, may I speak with Mr. Pathfinder? … …I did not call for that. If you're still interesting in the position being offered, then you're hired….see you then."

"You hired him?"

"We need a new cook don't we? What'd you want me to do cook myself?"

"The customers would love that."

"Get over yourself Kenneth."

"Past the moon, love. What different approach are you taking?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see.'

"Oh come on Lita. We-"

"HEY! CAN I GET SOME HELP OUT HER?" a waiter yelled.

* * *

"What the hell you doing man?" Jason asked when he walked down the hallway.

"Serena's in there," Matt replied.

"I'd think so. Unlike us, she didn't have someone ordering her up four hours ago for training sessions."

"With the door locked."

"No way."

"Yes way. She's not answering my knocks or calls."

"Did you try calling her cell?"

"Are you listening to me or are your ears filled with wax?"

"Full of wax. Excess amounts of build up," Zach said when he rounded the corner.

"How was your slumber again Zachary? Cold, lonely, frigid, empty, ICY?"

"Lick my frigid balls."

"I think I'll leave that to female company-that is if that's what you prefer."

"At least my blue haired preference reciprocates my feelings versus your raven haired terror. What's wrong with Serenity?"

"She locked herself in the room," Matt replied. "Can you get a read off of her Jason?"

Closing his eyes he focused on Serena, but was met by a wall; several in fact that he could not manage to get around.

"No, she's blocking my powers. We know she's in there-alive and in no mortal danger."

"Then why the locked door?" Zach asked.

"Something happened last night…she wants to deal with it alone."

"Any clue to what happened?" Matt asked.

"Now whom has the wax build up?"

"Call me when she comes out, I have a meeting to get too."

"I have an appointment at the hospital."

"More like a sex-capade!" Jason shouted after them.

Without replying Zach flung his arm towards Jason and smirk as the wind velocity blew him down the hall.

"HEY! No powers against each other unless in training!"

"Learn to think on your feet, my friend."

* * *

"Amy? It's Raye, is Darien there?"

"What don't I even get a hello after you used your Martian magic on me?"

"I'm sorry about that Amy…actually, no I'm not sorry. I did what I had to do for my friend. For that I will never apologize."

"Well hello to you too Raechel. I do have one thing to say to you though-when you decided to have the next scout meeting with Darien present, invite me as well."

"…Sure…"

"Raye? What just happened?"

"I wish I knew. I was calling to ask you to be at Lita's restaurant tonight for dinner-late dinner."

"Amy doesn't get off till… after midnight," he said watching Amy write the words down before him.

"That's fine. We need to…well I'm sure you know what we need to."

"Yeah, our exact sentiments."

"We'll see you then," she said and hung up the phone. 'This had better work,' she thought as she left the room to go meditate.

* * *

"Serena? I'm leaving," Jason called out when he went pass her door again. He had managed to shower and dress himself with still no sign of Serena. "Come on Sere, open the door."

"Just go away Jase."

"Well at least you answered me. Now the next step in progression is to open the door."

After waiting what seemed like an eternity, Serena opened the door and said, "Can I help you?"

"What's with the tears? Ah, come here," he said and enveloped her in his arms. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," she said and went to sit under her covers.

Walking over to her he crawled behind her so that she was snuggled in between his legs and his chin rested on top of her head. "Well we can sit in here in silence and enjoy each other's company. But you know after awhile my snores are going to kick in and your going to get a cramp in that leg of yours and then you'll try to wake me up but to no avail while you desperately try to untangle yourself from your cramping muscles. Followed by you falling on the floor and being-"

"Okay, okay! I get the point."

"I don't hear you talking. It couldn't have been that bad."

"Wanna bet?"

"As long as Beryl has found a way to resurrect herself and our clones then we nothing to worry about," he said and watched how Serena's face took on a weary look. "Please tell me your joking."

"Yes, I'm joking," she said laughing. "It's nothing that bad. It's…Darien."

"Serena maybe we shouldn't talk about this. Last time we almost bit each other's head off."

"We learn from our mistakes," she said and snuggled in closer. "Do you remember when tried to make it work between us?"

"My biggest mistake and yet my smartest piece of judgment. Too bad our hearts weren't in it."

"No, they were. Just tied to other people," she said and turned to face him. "Jason, you're the best friend I've ever had. You…you don't judge me or pick on my faults. You understand me better than Luna can at times. I love you as much as a sister can love a brother. You're my rock, you know that don't you?"

"You're mine too Sere. What's all this about?"

"He…came to me last night Jason. He was right here in my face."

"He who?"

"Endymion! He said that what we had wasn't finished. That our destiny still awaits us-together. He said that it took him six years to push through all of the pain and anger within Darien, but he did and he wasn't going to let his reincarnation's stupidity stand in the way of what he wants."

"Serena, that's not pos-"

"Possible? Then can you explain to me all of the roses I found in the room this morning?"

Turning to her dresser, bathroom and along both of her balconies, there were roses of all shades-prominently red- surrounding the space. The sight was utterly breathtaking. The more he observed he even began to notice the rose petals that danced along the floor in front of her closet and around her bed.

"This is why you wouldn't come out this morning?"

"I needed time to think. You know Endymion as well as I. He won't give up without a fight."

Looking back at the room again and at his princess, best friend, his sister he said, "Then you need to ask yourself does he have a fighting chance?"

When she gave no reply he said, "Going up against Darien is one thing, but you can fight everything you feel for Endymion and Darien? You already know I don't like the guy-he doesn't deserve you. Endymion though, this is what you two always dreamed. You've waited over millennia for this time to come. You have every right to take it. If that's what you want."

"I have an idea."

* * *

"Ms. Aino, Mr. Haven is here to see you," Ashley said into the phone. "Yes, ma'am…you can just wait over there. She'll be with you when she's ready."

"And how long might that take?" Matt asked.

"Not very long I'm sure. She's anxious to meet with you."

"Exceedingly in fact. Please follow me, Mr. Haven," Mina said when she walked out of her office.

"I was surprised that you called-"

"Don't be. This has nothing to do with the past, but everything involving our future."

"Future? How so?" he said taking a seat.

"Water? Tea? No…you were a coffee man-black with just a dash of sugar."

"Should I be impressed or apprehensive?"

"The head general of the Terran-"

"Moon Army," he interjected.

Plastering on a smile she seethed back, "I meant head general of the pas-"

"I know what you meant Aino. Let's stop playing games and get down to business. Oh and I'll decline on the coffee."

"Too bad, it's to die for."

"Consequently why I declined. From the figures I saw a few days ago, it looks like your marketability isn't where it should be. You advisors aren't doing there job where-"

"They should be, I know. I also understand that the projected scale of progression is off the Richter scale by half. (A.N.- no I do not have any idea what that means. I'm just throwing words together that I think sound good.) What I don't know is how to correct this error?"

"I'd first fire the brainpans who gave you those figures and then hire some new ones."

"My sentiments exactly. How would you like a-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish my question. I could have been asking you about one of Lita's Danishes."

"Please don't try to insult me or yourself with that bull. We both know that you want me here working for you so that you can keep a closer watch on me. The answer is no."

"Malachite-"

"Matthew."

"Same difference. Different present history, but the same body and soul."

"If that is all you wanted me for," he began and stood from his chair.

"My company sent you a business letter a few months ago and received no reply. We attributed it to your move from continents and confusion of materials but I'm beginning to think otherwise," she said as she leaned back on her desk. "Are you afraid to work along side me, Mr. Haven?"

"What would I have to be afraid of? You have no power over me."

"But don't I?" she said and slink up next to him. "We shared so much back then didn't we? I could even say I know you better than your own men."

"You knew Malachite. Matthew grew up in a different time and holds different values. Have a nice day Ms. Aino."

"Mal never would have run from a challenge. He would have faced me down like the man he was."

"Baiting me with past transgressions won't work for you. I thought you were above that, Amina. The 21st century sure has changed you."

* * *

"Dr. Anderson should be coming out of surgery. You're welcome to wait here for her."

"Thank you, Molly. Don't tell her I'm here though," Zach said.

"Anderson isn't too fond of surprises, believe me. Plus, I could lose my job."

"Just tell her that someone is waiting in her office, please."

"That I can do," she said and closed the door.

'Magna Cum Laude, Valedictorian, she excels at everything, doesn't she?' he thought while looking around her office. 'Did she ever take time out for herself? I gotta make sure she gets some more sun.'

"Hello, the nurse told me you were here to-… …Zach?"

"Hello Amelia," he got out before she rushed into his arms.

* * *

"You must be Nathan right?" Ken asked when he saw a man with chestnut hair hanging loose around his ears. "Lita said for you to go ahead into the back and she'd be with you in a minute."

"Thank you," Nate said and headed back to her office. 'Why didn't she just meet me out front? … …She wouldn't try to kill me with people in her establishment, would she? Then again…' his thoughts were interrupted when he walked into Lita's office and was met with a right hook to his jaw. Caught off guard he staggered to the side, giving Lita a chance to close and lock the door and head back over to him.

"Lita, wait what are you doing?" Nate asked when he looked at her and saw not Lita but Sailor Jupiter. "Sailor Jupiter?"

Without answering him she gave him a kick to the side and sent him down onto the ground. She grabbed the knife she had brought in with her and held it to his throat.

"I have only one question for you Nathan."

"And what would that be Lita?"

Looking him in the eye she saw intense brown orbs starring into her emerald green ones. She wanted to be strong and hold on to the anger she felt but something was pulling at her heart. And while she hated to admit it she knew exactly what is was. She climbed off him and dragged him to his feet. "Alright spill it Nathan. Who are you and what the hell do you want from me?"

"You don't already know that? The Great Sailor Jupiter fighter for all that is good and weaker than she? Princess Litianya daughter of the Great Jupiter King?"

"Stop it!" she shouted and powered up a ball of electricity in her hand. "I don't care how you know any of that, all I want to you to do is answer me," she said.

"What exactly are you asking?"

Extinguishing the ball of energy she walked closer to him, starred him in the eye and said, "Were you brainwashed that night or had you really turned against us?"

"That night?"

"You what I'm talking about-I know you do. Did you turn against me that night? Against everything you stood for? Because if you did I swear I'll make you pay for everything you put us through."

"And if I didn't?"

"Answer the question Nephrite."

"Ms. Kino called me here for a job, did she not? Do let her know I'll take her up on the offer."

"Tell her yourself," she said and de-transformed. "You should probably change your clothes and get into the kitchens. The dinner rush will be arriving and it's going to be packed."

"Lita-"

"If you have any questions let me know," she said and opened her office door. "Good luck."

* * *

"Darien, are you sure about this?" Raye asked.

"More than I have been about anything. Thank you for doing this," he said with a nudge.

"It's no problem, but I only studied the politics of law. I don't understand how I can be of any help."

"If they request a character witness-you're it. Plus, I need you to explain some of this garbull to me."

"Well the state is questioning your petition of guardianship. Do you have documents proving her relation?"

"Right here."

"You know you're going to have to perjury yourself."

"No, she's really my niece, Raye."

"I mean about how you found out. The judge is going to want to know why you even tested your blood against hers. Out of all the kids who come out of that hospital what is so special about her. Do you have another doctor's results other than your own?"

"Yes, I had Amy run them again before I left and Dr. Patterson along with a lab tech."

"And all four of you say the same thing. The state won't be able to throw that out. Can you provide her with a stable home?"

"Raye."

"I know, but it's what he will ask. You're a doctor Darien with demanding hours. Why shouldn't he put her in a home where two parents can take care of her?"

"Most likely they won't. She'll end being tossed around from home to home like I did. I won't let that happen to her. She's all the family I have left Raye."

"I think… you just won your case."

* * *

"Where are they?!" a voice yelled.

"We…we don't know sire. We lost them when they jumped the loops," a warrior replied.

"You lost them? You lost them? How do you lose-"

"Relax, sire. Don't let these creatures overwork you. Where were they last spotted?" a woman asked.

:"Near the 20th loop."

"Well that's not good at all. Find them and find them now! Is that understood?"

"Yes, sire," he replied and vanished from their sight.

"They wouldn't have… they know better than we what dangers could arise."

"That is what worries me."

* * *

Okay people, I know it was not much, but I figured I'd get soemthing out for christmas plus I wanted to set up a few pins to knock down. No to mention I want to finish this story up because it is becoming too long. dont get me wrong, I love you all and this story, but enough is enough.) I'm hoping to do maybe 5 more chapters-nine at my max. then I'm done. I figure thirty is a nice round number to end everything off on don't you? so if that means you'll be getting twenty paged chapters then so be it! Please enjoy your CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR OR KWANZA, HANUKKAH, RABBIT YEAR, ALL THOSE HOLIDAYS! I wish you all my best and bless it be!

Selene Grace


	25. not a chap, but important

Hey my wonderful readers! I do apologize if I got any hopes up but this is not a chapter. I just wanted to give each of you a forewarning that I return to school next week so I will once again be slow on getting the chapters out. I wanted to release another one before the break ended, but I am not sure if that is feasible since I need to do a little strategizing. I was reviewing the chapters and I realized there were some things I had left empty-handed and I can't do that. So I will be answering all of those questions for you and myself all in the upcoming chapters. Plus I needed to make any notes on things I had forgotten.

I also want to apologize if there were any confusion on Matthew. His last name is Hearth as aforementioned in previous chapters, not Haven.

Once I get things work out for myself (since I noticed things are becoming wobbly) and make sure everything flows smoothly I will put the chapter out. New things have arisen one of my readers giving me an idea-THANK YOU Serenityrain2233) and I'm trying to decide if I run with them or not. Either way I promise when that I will have chapters for you as soon as I can.

In addition I will be deleting Past vs. Future for the time because I want to rework that a bit too. I do have several ideas for that and I would love to have a collaborating writer on it. So if any of my faithful readers are interesting please let me know. I'll email you all my ideas and vice versa so we can put something out. Do know though that I won't be re-starting it for about another two weeks or so.

I do believe that that is all the news I have. Thank you all for reading my stories and sending me your reviews. They constantly make me smile and I happen to get many ideas from your statements. On that note I would like to say thanx to: Jenn (anon), bebe1984, trasersyberjedi, aleric, and yasaboo.

Based on all of your reviews I was able to twist or add in things for my story. I kindly thank you. Thank you for sticking through this story with me and not being afraid to give me a piece of your mind.

So for now I bid you adieu and I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Make 2007 better than 2006, for we still have a lot of cleaning up to do!

Bless it be

Selene


	26. Chapter 22

Hey readers. I know it has been so long and more time passed than should have. But I'm back and I am working very diligently on this new chapter, but I'm stuck. There s a lot going in in this chapter because it spans for two days and I have to keep the timelines right since I'm jumping between people and then having those people meet up. (I hope you understood that) It is a very long chapter: 50 pages and I'm sure that once finish with these last ten parts it will about 60-70 pages. But I'm anxious to get it out to you guys since it has been so long and because you have been so patient with me. So here are the first thirteen pages (and I recommend going back to read the previous chapter cause it may be confusing to you). For a small flashback: Darien realized that Lily is his niece from the past, Serena and Jason are concocting a plan to keep Endymion away from Serena, Mina tried to Matthew for a job and he turned her down flat, Lita hired Nathan as her cook after pummeling him, Amy is playing both sides with Zach's help, and we had a small tidbit with the bad guys. So on with the show!

* * *

"Big trouble. Big trouble. That's all I'm going to say. BIG TROUBLE," a girl said. 

"Thanks for the reminder. Are you going to help me?" the boy asked.

"Get real! You brought us here then you better figure out a way to take us back."

"Back to where?! Do you realize I saved you from being-"

"Don't…even go there. I don't even want to think about that."

"Well you wouldn't be doing any thinking if it weren't for me."

"Just get us out of here!"

"You know as well as I why I jumped the loops to here. We can't just leave without her."

"Wait, we're in the 20th century? 20th century Tokyo?"

"I wonder at times if you where adopted from a Uranus family."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Definitely a Uranus family," he said and walked down the street.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the princess, who else."

"We are so going to be dead for this," she muttered and followed behind him.

* * *

"You've lost you're mind. That's simply all it comes down to. You've lost you're mind and you want me to follow behind you," Jason replied. 

"I'm not crazy, Jason. I'm perfectly lucid, better than that actually. This is the perfect way to get things over with."

"By teleporting yourself to the largest amount of concentrated evil energy, fighting whomever the head honcho on the this evil conquest-"

"Prince Diamond."

"As far as we know. He could be fronting for someone else more powerful. And you still want to go and rampage the place and destroy this enemy. ALONE!"

"I won't be alone. You're coming with me."

"THE HELL I AM! I got my ass kicked the last time I let you wrap me up in your schemes."

"Like you didn't want to sneak into the lingerie shop all by yourself."

"Okay, that's different."

"Yeah, I'm so sure."

"Remaining on topic! You are not doing this."

"And how do you plan to stop me?"

"I think I feel the urge to call Matt. Don't you? What's that number again-446-89-"

"No, stop! Fine I won't go. Happy, now?"

"Ecstatic. Don't be bummed out Sere. I'm only trying to protect you."

"I know."

"What are you going to do about Endymion?"

"He wants to play with my heart then I'll play with his. I'm not going to let him ruin what I've built for myself."

"You're really going to turn him down? This is Endymion we're talking about. The Prince of this planet. He asked you to marry him once."

"No, he asked Serenity. I am not her nor is she me. I'm my own woman, Jason and I won't be bullied into anything."

"Is he really bullying or simply nudging in the right direction?"

"You think I should be with Darien?"

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out for lunch."

"Sounds like-JASON!"

Before Jason could react he was thrown out of the room and into the stairwell. 'That hurt,' he thought as he stood back up. "Can't you people ever get a clue?" he asked and powered up his energy.

"No, Jason don't!" Serena screamed when she saw him. "You haven't adjusted to the-"

"Ocean Wave Crash!" he called out as a wave of water formed from his hand and hit the monster in the chest. "The power surge? Yeah we practiced this morning."

"Ooooh that tickled. Hehehe my turn," the monster said and threw his own energy ball towards Jason.

"NO!" Serena yelled and sent the energy back towards the monster.

"AHHHHHH!" it screamed before turning into dust.

"Sere...how the hell did you do that? You don't have the powers to do things like that."

"I guess we all have our little secrets."

"Secrets? A secret is that little hole in those loose-leaf sheets of papers. This is the GRAND CANYON!"

"So I picked up a few tricks or two. I remembered some of Raechal's practices and took on a couple."

"We're gonna have to work on this communication."

"I think we communicate just fine, don't you?" she asked and slid her arms around his neck. "Don't be upset Jason. I was going to tell you honestly. Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"The hell I can't."

"Well then I command you as future Queen of this Universe to not be mad at me!"

"Command? What do I look like a dog? Please woman," he said and moved away from her.

"Jason!"

"Get dressed will you?"

Smiling at him she said, "Can we go somewhere other than to lunch?"

* * *

"Hey what's wrong?" Zach asked once Amy was in his arms. 

"Nothing, I'm just…your smell…it hasn't changed over all these years."

Pulling her back to look in her eyes he asked, "Have you been using your powers? Or have they been using you?"

"I woke up this morning and everything just went out of control. I couldn't seem to keep up with anything. My emotions are causing my powers to become out of control. I got so upset at my coffee machine for not working fast enough that I just froze it solid and before I knew it I was at the café down the block. This resident intern did not run a test correctly and I could feel my hands tingling with the urge to freeze him on the spot. Why am I having these feelings come over me? Why…what's happening to me Zach?"

"You're not being consumed by evil, if that's what you think. You're just adjusting to this new power surge."

"I just don't understand why this is happening," Amy whispered. "I shouldn't be going through this as if I were…"

"A child in training?"

"I know of all my powers and my attacks, but I can't seem to control them. They happen at random and I'm worried that I'm going to hurt someone."

"You'd never do that, Amy. You're that sweetest person-"

"Tell that to the intern who almost lost his life."

"The point is that you didn't do it."

"I shouldn't have had them to begin with," she said as she pulled away from him.

Looking at her worriedly, "Maybe the others can help. I know that Luna and Jason helped Serena with meditating when she couldn't control her outbursts in the beginning. It should help you too. It's only nerves, I'm sure."

"What's if it's more?"

"As in?"

"Never mind," she said and went to sit at her desk. "How did training go this morning? Did Matt get you up two hours before hand?"

"No surprise there- although Jason seemed to have forgotten that fact. Glad to see you haven't."

"My memories go far beyond that," Amy said as she leaned her head to the side with a glint in her eyes.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" he asked leaning over her desk.

"Elaborate…now the definition of said word mean to express in greater detail. The word express means to make known in words. My plan doesn't require words," she said and pulled him closer.

"What does it-" his words were cut off by her lips crushing into his.

Before Amy could move closer Zach had teleported them to her couch and lard her beneath him. As his lips trailed down her neck Amy sighed out, "Zoicite."

Pulling away from her almost immediately he saw that her eyes had become darker and her energy had changed. "What did you call me?"

"What?" she asked coming out of her daze.

"You called me Zoicite."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did Amy. You said Zoicite not Zach."

"What does it matter? It's your name, isn't it?"

"Not anymore and you know it. I'm not that person anymore."

"Right like I'm not Sailor Mercury guardian of the Moon Princess," she said and slide out from under him.

"You know that's not what I meant. Yes, our spirits-our souls- are still the same but WE are not the same people we were back then. We've changed, evolved and live in different environments. We aren't those same people."

"I know that, Zachary."

"Do you?"

"Yes! Why would you question me on that?" she shouted as she turned to him.

"Feel like making me apart of the freezer stock?"

"What?"

"Your hands."

Looking at herself she could see her hands gathering blue energy. She could feel her powers pumping through her veins, filling her lungs and supporting her very being.

"I'm frustrated that's all. I don't appreciate your questions."

"Is it wrong for me to want to know? I don't' want to be with Amy who's in love with Zoicite- the past. I want Amy who's in love with Zach-me, the present and future. Our past selves are dead and gone- yes their souls remain within us, but WE are NOT them. They lived their lives and we're living ours."

"You're wrong. Amelia and Zoicite are right here in this room. As are Amy and Zach. Yes, we haven't spent much time together so it would seem odd to say that I already love you, but I do. I know who you are and who you used to be. I will forever love Zoicite because Amelia is nothing without him-as he is nothing without her. But I'm ready to start living for Amy and Zach. I want to start building our future- doing what they never got the chance to. Not for them, but for us. We deserve it."

* * *

"Did you find her yet?" 

"Don't rush me. If your computer had been functioning-"

"It works just fine thank you! There's something blocking me from her. There's too much dark energy in this city."

"Aren't you just Miss Suzie Sunshine?"

"You do realize that the longer we are here in this time the more damage it is causing to our time?"

"If you say that to me one more time…got her! I found her. She's two miles north in the center of the quadrant-sixteenth floor."

"Center of the quadrant? Our quadrant?"

"Uh…yeah I guess. Same distance and spread."

"I'm going to kill her. She's never going to make it back home. I'M GOING TO KILL HER! SHE WON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT MUMMY AND DADDY AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH HER!"

"Why you in such a tizzy?"

"SHE'S AT TOKYO GENERAL!"

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Dr. Shields, where have you been? We tried paging you several times and you didn't even answer you cell phone," a nurse said when Darien entered his office. 

"You sent me pages every two seconds, Morgan. You were calling my cell as I entered the hospital, so I clearly did not answer it," he replied as he took off his jacket and changed into a pair of sneakers.

"I was just doing what Dr. Tanaka told me to," she said bending her head down.

"I'm not upset with you, if that is what you think. Come on, I'm sure Tanaka will need an extra hand in surgery as well as my own. Get in your scrubs."

When Darien entered the surgery unit he was met with Tanaka being helped into his scrubs by another nurse. "Good you're here. I thought I would have to do this on my own."

"Like the hospital would let you," Darien joked as he scrubbed his hands and forearms. "What are we dealing with?"

"C-section, but the woman is allergic to anesthesia along with several other drugs listed on the wall in front of you."

"Jesus," Darien whispered as he read over the different drugs. "She's going to have to be awake for this."

"All we can do is numb the pain in that area to the best of our abilities. Oh and she's carrying twins."

"Twisted around each other-one pushing the other out feet first while ir tries to come out too."

"I don't think that's a story we want to share with the mother to be. Cain and Abel don't do well for blood pressure readings."

"Let's go," he said and entered the room with Dr. Tanaka.

"Great job, Shields. Great job," Tanaka said when they walked out of the room.

"I thought that you were the one doing most of the work in there, not me. I think that she was smiling at you as you passed her those babies," Darien replied as he threw his scrubs into a bin.

"But if it weren't for your quick thinking with that drug, we would have lost all three. I haven't heard it mentioned since med school and I'm a few years ahead of you."

"I couldn't even explain it Tanaka. It just happened without any thought."

"Well thanks either way. Drop off your report once your finished."

* * *

"He what? You're kidding! No, no wait, this is priceless. You offered him…then you…oh man. I thought no one could resist the Venus charm," Lita mocked through laughter. 

"Earthlings, aren't the smartest people in the world," Mina surmised. "I just have to try a bit harder."

"How do you plan on doing that? He told you no Mina, not later or maybe-no. He's not gonna back down from that."  
"How would you know? Did…Leets, do you have-"

"No, nothing that con…I mean uh…nothing more."

"They'll come back with time. Something traumatic happening, no doubt."

"Back to you and Matt. What are you going to do?"

"What I do best."

"Mina, don't do anything stupid. Please. Last night was bad enough with Amy and Raye."

"And I thought I was the leader of this Army."

"You are, but as your friend and second-I'm offering some advice."

"Let me know if something happens with Nephrite."

"Nathan, Mina. Nathan. We don't walk around calling you Amina or Princess of Venus do we?"

"We'll talk later," she said and hung up.

"Your meeting with Ms. Harding was cancelled Mina," Ashley replied through the intercom.

"What for? This is the third time!"

"She said she had an emergency. Another urgent thing came up that could not be overlooked. She apologizes and will call to reschedule for later next week."

"She gave no indication as to why?"

"I heard someone in the background saying exploring new market in town."

'It couldn't be…it better not be.' Grabbing her purse and keys Mina walked outside and said, "I'm taking an extended lunch break. Hold all my calls and move my afternoon to late afternoon."

"Where are you going?"

"To do what I do best."

* * *

Hanging up the phone from Mina, Lita closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair. Feeling the beginnings of a headache approaching, she moved to get a bottle of aspirin. 

"I wonder if I could zap it away?" she asked herself jokingly. And yet apart of her felt that she had done it before. 'So much is familiar to me now,' she thought to herself before one name came to mind. "Nathan."

Sitting back down at her desk she tried to figure out what had conspired between the last few days. She knew that Serena was still angry with them but couldn't understand why she wouldn't listen to what they had to say. True they were being very hostile with her and they didn't even take into account what they may have done to cause the situation.

"I can't even imagine how Serena must have felt. Everyone she thought cared about her for over a century betrayed her in an instant without giving her a chance to explain. She was alone with no one to turn to; all she ever wanted was a normal life. A life without fighting and watching her friends die and yet we couldn't understand that," she said to herself.

They wronged her in the worst way possible and Serenity did the only thing she knew to do. Taking a deep sigh she got up from her desk and went outside to check on progress within her establishment. As she looked around she could still marvel at how far she had come in a short time. Her dreams had been created before her very eyes and she still couldn't believe it at times. A restaurant and a café signed over legally in her names with no financial problems. Observing her customers she saw Ken standing in front of the kitchens giving orders to one of the waiters.

"How's it going so far?" Lita asked when she saw the waiter leave his presence.

"Twelve out of the fifteen tables are full, five of them were reservations with one cancellation due," he replied as he looked at the waiters.

"What about the terrace?"

"Nine out of twelve being used. Yes, with more than one person to all minus one."

"And the new guy?"

"Nate-your soufflé man?"

"He is not- answer the damn question."

"Go check for yourself," he said cocking his head towards the kitchens.

"Thank you. Smart ass."

"At least I have one, tomboy."

Pushing open the kitchen doors she saw Nate passing out orders to two of the other cooks who had been there much longer than he had. It was impressive watching how at ease he was in a chef's outfit holding a spatula and demanding results. And yet different because it was nothing like one would expect to see: he wasn't harsh or demeaning with his orders, but nice and compassionate.

"We're a team here- if one falls we all do. Josef can I get you working on the meats, Bernard the eggs and potatoes and I'll handle the pastries," Nate told the others.

"You got it boss!" Josef replied.

"He's more nicer than that other guy ever ways," Bernard whispered.

"Let's keep him that way huh?"

"Looks as if you've fit right in," Lita said to him after the others left.

"You have a good staff, it's not hard to," Nate replied as he sprinkled flour on some dough.

"Who taught you how to make pastries?"

"You," he said watching her eyes grow wider. "Surprised?"

"Flabbergasted."

"You ran the Moon kitchens much as you do your own. Efficiently."

"I ran the kitchens? I thought I was only apart of Serenity's guard."

"You were more than a guard Lita. Do you any idea what you stood for to your people? To the Moon? To this universe?"

"Tell me."

"You were the daughter of Zeus, Lita. There was no king greater than he-not even the Moon King. The Alliance Council even contemplated having Serenity and him married because they were so formidable."

"Serena and I would have been sisters?"

"Yes, but remained on your own planets."

"What happened?"

"Serenity and Zeus spoke and decided against it. They were a powerful team and who knows what the Alliance would have assailed to if they were married, but they didn't have love for each other. Your father lost your mother a few years after you were born and he never truly fell out of love for her. Same for the Moon Queen with her husband."

"That doesn't explain why I was so important."

"You were the beacon of hope to your people Lita. No child had been born before you being able to wield the power of the storms. Zeus wielded thunderbolts in his wake and your sister was able to-"

"My sister? I had a sister?"

"I don't think I should be telling you this. You need to find out on your own."

"What-why? Because your precious stars deem it so? I have the right to know."

"That you do, but-"

"But what? I don't want you to tell me my life story or anything, I just want a few questions answered."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just…I'm giving you four the benefit of the doubt. I mean I don't teach just anyone how to cook ya know?"

"True, but you must find it out on your own Lita. Simply having me tell you things won't calm any storm for you. I'm not saying this because I don't want to tell you-I want nothing more then to tell you everything about your life-everything about us, but it's not my place. There is a reason why you did not regain your memories as we have. I think if you search hard enough you can figure out why- if you don't already know," he said and picked up his tray to take out the doors.

Rushing quickly to her office she grabbed her jacket and purse and started heading out her office when she bumped into Ken.

"Where are you off to in a rush," he asked.

"I'm going to check on the café," she replied.

"But you never go there till mid week. What's up?"

"Just a feeling today."

"A feeling? If something were wrong Fred would have called you. Hell he would have called the National Guard."

"I never said anything was wrong."

"What are you doing Lita? And don't say nothing because I know you better."

"Nothing more than usual."

"Lita."

"I'm making a offer."

"An offer?"

"An offer. Watch over," she said walking out the door.

"Piece of cake."

"Piece of pie."

* * *

"Hello Mr. Cham," Raye greeted when she walked into the shop. 

"Ms. Hino, you seem to become more beautiful every time I see you."

"Like my mother?"

"In ways. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to pick up my order and a couple of books.

"You mean the one Jason put in last week? He's a cool guy," Mr. Cham's grandson replied.

"Jason? How do you know him?" Raye questioned.

"Jason? I said Chad Raye. The man whose been working for you since...well since before I came back home."

"You did?" 'I'm losing it. He's driving me crazy. Absolutely crazy.'

"Well sit down and talk with him. He's not as bad as you think. Maybe it's you driving him crazy. Give Chad a chance."

"Who? What?"

"Uh…let me get that order," he said and went into the back room.

"Raye come over and sit with me," Mr. Cham said.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today," she said after sitting down. "I must be overworked or something."

"Or something," he repeated looking her up and down.

"Mr. Cham...why are you looking at me like you're seeing me for the first time."

"I suppose in a way I am. When did you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"Now, Raye I've known you since the day you're mother told me and your grampa about her pregnancy. I've watched you grow and mature into this woman before me. You need not hide things from me."

"What exactly do you think I'm hiding?"

"You need not worry. You're secret is safe with me. You just make sure that young man does better for you than your father did for your mother."

"Excuse me? Mr. Cham I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"I think it best you find out on your own. Look there's my grandson!" he said while standing.

"Here you go Raye. Tell Chad that we can definitely double up tonight if he wants," the young man said.

"I'll do that."

"Did you want to get those books too?"

"Yes," she said as he rang her up. "That book isn't mine."

"It was here on the stack. Must have got there by mistake," he said moving the book away. "I doubt you'd want a book about pregnancy quirks, huh?"

"Not anytime soon. Thanks again. Goodbye Mr. Cham."

Waving her off he looked to his grandson who could only shake his head back. "You are more trouble than you are worth old man."

Outside of the shop Raye couldn't help but think of the child she had lost a millennia ago. 'Better for the both of us I didn't have that child. How would have I explained the father to everyone? A Negaverse General.'

While walking past a shop for mothers-to-be, thoughts of opposite emotions crossed her mind. 'But she would have been gorgeous. Breathtakingly gorgeous.'

My thoughts exactly Jason's voice rang.

Turning around she looked up and down the street searching for the source of that voice. Stay out of my head, she thought as she put her walls back up.

"Raye! Hey Raye!"

"God, just leave me alone!"

"That's exactly what I meant the other day when I said you were crazy," Chad said when Raye opened her eyes. "Sane people don't talk to invisible people randomly, dude."

"Chad..."

"Let's go grab some lunch! I'm starving for a burger from the Crown, aren't you?"

"No actually I'm not," she said going in the other direction but stopped when she felt Chad grab her arm.

"Come on, it's on me," Chad replied and dragged her behind him.

"Chad!"

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay?" Jason asked. 

"Yes, now go and enjoy the day. And find a job!" she laughed out as getting out of the car.

"I have one, Matt didn't tell?"

"No…doing what?"

"Protecting her royal highness of the Moon Kingdom," he said and drove off. "The pay sucks too!"

"We'll see if you have a job when you get home," she muttered as she walked up the steps to knock on the front door.

Before she could though it opened and she heard a woman saying, "Young man, do not toy with me. You make sure to bring yourself and Mika here for dinner."

"I promise Mom. I gotta-WOAH!" he said as he bumped into a body behind him. "Mom someone's at the do-HOLY HELL!" he shouted and lifted her into a hug.

Laughing at her brother's antics she hugged him back and managed to look at him when he put her down. He had grown a good two feet since the last time she had seen him. His days of playing soccer had paid off because his body had filled out to a shape similar to

David Beckham's. He had cut his hair since his younger days to where it was spiked now with blonde tips. The natural green tint in their father's eyes had managed to seep into Sammy's deep brown ones as well.

"Sammy, what have I told you about swearing in this- OH MY HEAVENS...baby is that you?" Serena's mom Ilene asked.

"Yeah, its me Mom," she said and moved into her arms.

"You're home...you're home," she sobbed as she hugged her child.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone. I'll be at Mika's," Sammy said as he inched pass his mom and sister.

"Don't forget what I said Samuel! Just because your sis-"

"Don't worry Mom. There's no way I'm going to miss dinner tonight. It's been too long since all of us have been together," he said and kissed Serena on the cheek before hopping in his car.

"I see he still has that car," Serena commented.

"Since the day you helped him buy it. He treasures it-because it came from you. Inside, inside, you must be extremely tired from your plane ride. Where are your bags?"

"We have alot to talk about Mom," Serena said as she sat down on the couch. "Where's Dad?"

"He had to run to the office-his boss wanted him to pick up a story. Back to you."

"I didn't just arrive in town today, Mom. I got here the day before yesterday with some friends of mine and we've set up a house on the other side of town.

"You mean those gentleman your Grandmother spoke to me about?"

"When did you talk with-"

"Some time ago. She couldn't stop raving about your accomplishments in school and how you got a political science and a business degree at the same time-with a minor in education. Darling I couldn't believe it when I heard and to top it off you managed to graduate early!"

"Being in America really helped me to focus on my priorities. Plus, the guys helped out too when I needed it."

"Well tell me about these 'guys' of yours."

Laughing at her mother she said, "First there's Matthew-he owns his own business that spans across the entire Eastern border of North America. I probably wouldn't have passed business marketing if it weren't for him. Next is Nathan- he is a chef and I believe he is now working at a restaurant in town."

"You must love that. I remember when you and Lita used to have sleepovers and she would bake up a storm of goodies."

Turning her head away from her mother Serena took a deep breath in as her mother continued to rave about Lita. "I heard from Sammy that she owns her own restaurant and cafe now too. Who would have known that she would have turned out as she did huh? Soon to be a world renowned chef-who would have thought."

"I did," she whispered.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing."

"Well tell me about the other two."

"There's Zach who is a scientist that may be entering into the medical fields, but I doubt it for he loves to be in his labs too much. He'll probably end up teaching or becoming a biochemist for the United Nations."

"My! You surely picked from the creme of the crop, didn't you?"

"You haven't heard the best one-Jason Specter. The best friend I could have ever asked for."

"You used to say that about the girls, remember? The nights you five would spend together-I never saw such sisterhood in friendship than I did in yours. Such loyalty is very hard to come by nowadays."

"Hard back then too," Serena mumbled. "Jason majored in philosophy and theology at college and-god what can't I say about him? I would have surely lost my mind if it weren't for him. He kept life fun for me...he kept me from forgetting who I am."

"So when do I get to meet them?"

"Uh...you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I? They're obviously very important to you, which means they are important to me. How about tonight?"

"Not tonight Mom, there's so much going on and we haven't really gotten settled."

"You'll be here then won't you? Your father would love to see you and Mika-she's grown into such a beautiful young woman that Sammy just adores."

"He adored her when they met at 8. I'm sure after ten years he has more than adoration for her."

"Enough about Sammy! I want to know all about you."

"Mom, you act like I disappeared from the Earth's atmosphere for six years. You know everything that has been going on. I want to know about you and Dad and Sammy."

For the next hour Serena and her mother talked about everything from the new cleaning solution she bought the previous day to her father's promotion and about Sammy's interest in more than Sailor Moon.

"Mom, I really do have to run now."

"But you just got here! I haven't seen you in-"

"I'll be back for dinner, I promise. But I still have to go see Andrew and Molly."

"You've already seen the girls then?"

"Not really I haven't. We lost contact when I left so I haven't even thought of patching up that bridge. Except for Amy of course."

"The daughter of that doctor? She was a charming young girl. But you should patch things up honey. Friendships like that are hard to come by."

"I have a better friendship Mom-with Matt, Nate, Zach, Amy and Jason. They are all of the friendship that I will ever need. I'll call you when I'm on the way back. Oh and Mom, don't tell Daddy that I'm here yet. I want it to be a surprise for dinner. Like seeing me jump out of a birthday cake or come flying through a window."

"You are just...go on with you!" her mother replied through her laughter as her daughter headed towards the arcade.

* * *

"I'll be damned if he takes her business away from me. I need her backing to expand my shops," Mina muttered to herself as she pulled her car in front of the house. 

She knew with her very soul that Mrs. Harding was visiting with Matt at this very moment. What for she was not sure but she wasn't going to have him take her business right out from under his nose.

"Where in the house is he?" she asked herself. Closing her eyes she focused on her powers that emitted from the bracelet she knew Matt had on his wrist still. She called out to them and felt her body pulling towards it. When she reopened her eyes she was in front of a large oak door and she could hear voices coming from inside.

"Mr. Haven, I was quite surprised when my assistant told me she saw you around the city the other day. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you on this side of the world," Mrs. Harding replied.

"I had business matters to attend here as well. My family business has expanded and we felt it best to check out the overseas markets," Matt replied.

"You came to the right place. I remember my husband speaking quite well of your business dealings with him. I hope that you and I can have an even prosperous future."

"As do I Mrs. Harding. As do I."

"Tiffany," she said reaching her hand out to cover his.

"Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, lets," she replied as she continued to trace her fingers along the backside of his hand.

Outside the room Mina was desperately trying to keep her cool. "That son-of-a…how dare he!" Mina seethed. "And he has the nerve to say he loves me. What does he see in her anyway? She's practically throwing herself at him. If she touches him like that one more time…wait, what am I saying?" she asked herself as she stepped away from the door. "He's the enemy…the enemy."

_But you still love him_, her heart replied.

'No, I don't. I don't love him. I…it was a lie of the hearts.'

_I've never lied to you and yet you still manage to blame me for everything._

'I can't think with you talking.'

_I'm not talking, boss-you are._

'Stop feeling.'

_That's a smart move, where would the daughter of Aphrodite be then if that happened?_

'Just shut up.'

_Wait, wait…I only have one thing to say."_

'What?'

_You love him._

"The hell I do," she said to herself. "The hell I do."

"I was looking over our contract and I see that you plan to gain stock through Love's Beauty."

"Which I am more than willing to give you part in. I'm sure I can convince Mina to hand over more shares."

"I wouldn't be quite so sure of that," Matt said and looked towards the door.

"I know Mina very well, Matt. Our mothers went to school together and I'm only a few years ahead of her-I actually babysat her a few times when we were younger. I'm actually meeting with her in a few days to draw up our contract. You should attend and we can add your name to it."

"I don't think so."

"Why ever not?"

"Love's Beauty is a not a corner shop that can be broken up and sold to the highest bidders. It's building towards being a multi-million conglomerate. Mina Aino is on the fast track to success as long as she keeps her market targets in order."

"Matt darling, we both know that Aino could never hit that mark. She's too flimsy with her work. The only reason she's gotten this far is because of her father's status and her mother's business partners."

"Don't you think her mother's partners would have argued working alongside her if she wasn't up to par?"

"Oh Matt be serious."

"Why would two of the partners give her their shares of her mother's companies if she wasn't doing something right?"

"It's politics Matt darling."

"It's Matthew-not Matt darling," Mina said from the doorway.

"Mina Aino, what on earth are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I have my own key. Matt didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked looked between Matt and Mina.

"Oh well Matt darling-as you like to call him, although he detest pet names- and I go way back. As far back as the beginning of time if you will. I know everything about him-everything," she said looked Tiffany in the eyes with glee.

"I didn't know. I mean if I had-"

"You still would have gone behind my back and done it, right?"

"That's a bit exaggerated Mina."

"So my ears must have been deceiving me for I could have sworn I heard you insulting not only me but my business as well."

"You didn't hear all that I had to say."

"Oh you mean more of how you were planning on bringing Haven into my company to run me out? Take over controlling interests between you and him? Or do you mean the body language you were communicating with that he refused to respond to?"

"I think it's time for me to go," she said and gathered her things.

"Yes, please do go. And don't bother calling my offices either-your business is not required."

"You'll go under without my backing. Love's Beauty will be nothing more than a memory in a matter of months."

"I'll take my chances," she said and opened the door. "Have a wonderful day."

"Are you crazy? You barge into my meeting, take it over and then kick my guest out of my house? Have you been taking medication that I need to be aware of?" Matt asked once Tiffany Harding had left.

"You should be glad I got her out. She's not worth your time."

"Oh and you are?"

"I just want to thank you for standing up to her for me. I don't know why you did it, but thank you," she said changing the subject.

"That's what you have to say to me? You give her the impression that we are in a relationship and all you have to say is 'I want to thank you'…what the hell… ... wait, you were jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"You were jealous of her advances so you thought you'd teach her a lesson. Unbelievable. You won't admit that you still love me, you won't even give me a bit of slack on the whole Beryl situation, but as soon as another woman feigns interest you grip on tighter than a dog with a bone."

"That's crazy."

"I don't think so. I happen to believe it to be quite logical."

"Your logic has proven to be slacking in many areas."

"The door is right behind you," he said and went back to his desk.

"Running away again I see. Why won't you just face me?"

Ignoring her words he shuffled through some papers and started to read over a few letters.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Mina screamed and shot her hand out causing a beam of light to be released.

Deflecting it easily with his powers he looked at her menacingly. Standing back up he stalked back over and towered before her. She could feel his body emitting a different type of energy than before but she was too full of pride to admit fear.

"You don't have the guts," she said and walked right past him.

Before she could get to the door Matt's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to him. "I've put up with your immature right to superiority for far too long. You may not have feelings for me any longer and think me to be lower than the scum below scum but I will not have you walking into my home and disrespecting me. As head of the new and improved Moon Army, and guardian to the Moon Princess, I demand that respect. If you cannot give it than I advise you to stay out of my way. Is that clear?" he said applying pressure to her wrists.

"You're hurting me."

"You don't know the meaning of the word," he replied and pushed her away from him. "You are to leave this house at once and not return unless invited. You are not welcomed here and if need be I will have my third put a shield up against all descendants of Venus blood."

"You wouldn't dare. Serenity would-"

"Do what she believes is best for her guardians and herself. Seeing as you are not any of those listed I'd watch myself. As stated earlier, the door is directly behind you."

* * *

Okay that's it for now. I promise to finish up with my connecting sections in the next few days so look for an update. Hope you guys have wonderful weekend! 

Selene Grace


	27. Chapter 22 complete

Hello Readers!

First I wanted to thank all of you who continued to send me messages and reviews even when I stopped posting. It gave me motivation and reminded me that I needed to finish this. Not just for me, but for you all as well. This past summer has been eventful, but with me back at school with a sense of normalcy I do have a sense ofcontrol. This chapter does include what was submitted back in May/June since it is apart of the same chapter. You may want to reread chapter 20 and 21 to refresh your memory, but I don't think it's neccessary. It is 60 pages long and heavy with diagloue and action. But I'm sure you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have already started working on the next chapter because I am ready for this story to reach its end. It has been an incredible journey with these characters and my readers- its helped me to realize that I do love writing and I have a talent when it comes to the progression of a story. (Or at least I hope). I do hope that nothing in the chapter confuses you, but if so you know I am always ready and willing to accept your reviews with tons of questions! Everything occuring in bold is a conversation between a mind link. The flashback is in bold and italics. If there is a & symbol it means we are in the same scene/same place just shifting to a different group of people. As always enjoy the reading!

Oh and I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. BUT I do own this story and I will sue!

* * *

"Big trouble. Big trouble. That's all I'm going to say. BIG TROUBLE," a girl said.

"Thanks for the reminder. Are you going to help me?" the boy asked.

"Get real! You brought us here then you better figure out a way to take us back."

"Back to where?! Do you realize I saved you from being-"

"Don't…even go there. I don't even want to think about that."

"Well you wouldn't be doing any thinking if it weren't for me."

"Just get us out of here!"

"You know as well as I why I jumped the loops to here. We can't just leave without her."

"Wait, we're in the 20th century? 20th century Tokyo?"

"I wonder at times if you where adopted from a Uranus family."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Definitely a Uranus family," he said and walked down the street.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the princess, who else."

"We are so going to be dead for this," she muttered and followed behind him.

* * *

"You've lost you're mind. That's simply all it comes down to. You've lost you're mind and you want me to follow behind you," Jason replied. 

"I'm not crazy, Jason. I'm perfectly lucid, better than that actually. This is the perfect way to get things over with."

"By teleporting yourself to the largest amount of concentrated evil energy, fighting whomever the head honcho on the this evil conquest-"

"Prince Diamond."

"As far as we know. He could be fronting for someone else more powerful. And you still want to go and rampage the place and destroy this enemy. ALONE!"

"I won't be alone. You're coming with me."

"THE HELL I AM! I got my ass kicked the last time I let you wrap me up in your schemes."

"Like you didn't want to sneak into the lingerie shop all by yourself."

"Okay, that's different."

"Yeah, I'm so sure."

"Remaining on topic! You are not doing this."

"And how do you plan to stop me?"

"I think I feel the urge to call Matt. Don't you? What's that number again-446-89-"

"No, stop! Fine I won't go. Happy, now?"

"Ecstatic. Don't be bummed out Sere. I'm only trying to protect you."

"I know."

"What are you going to do about Endymion?"

"He wants to play with my heart then I'll play with his. I'm not going to let him ruin what I've built for myself."

"You're really going to turn him down? This is Endymion we're talking about. The Prince of this planet. He asked you to marry him once."

"No, he asked Serenity. I am not her nor is she me. I'm my own woman, Jason and I won't be bullied into anything."

"Is he really bullying or simply nudging in the right direction?"

"You think I should be with Darien?"

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll take you out for lunch."

"Sounds like-JASON!"

Before Jason could react he was thrown out of the room and into the stairwell. 'That hurt,' he thought as he stood back up. "Can't you people ever get a clue?" he asked and powered up his energy.

"No, Jason don't!" Serena screamed when she saw him. "You haven't adjusted to the-"

"Ocean Wave Crash!" he called out as a wave of water formed from his hand and hit the monster in the chest. "The power surge? Yeah we practiced this morning."

"Ooooh that tickled. Hehehe my turn," the monster said and threw his own energy ball towards Jason.

"NO!" Serena yelled and sent the energy back towards the monster.

"AHHHHHH!" it screamed before turning into dust.

"Sere...how the hell did you do that? You don't have the powers to do things like that."

"I guess we all have our little secrets."

"Secrets? A secret is that little hole in those loose-leaf sheets of papers. This is the GRAND CANYON!"

"So I picked up a few tricks or two. I remembered some of Raechal's practices and took on a couple."

"We're gonna have to work on this communication."

"I think we communicate just fine, don't you?" she asked and slid her arms around his neck. "Don't be upset Jason. I was going to tell you honestly. Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"The hell I can't."

"Well then I command you as future Queen of this Universe to not be mad at me!"

"Command? What do I look like a dog? Please woman," he said and moved away from her.

"Jason!"

"Get dressed will you?"

Smiling at him she said, "Can we go somewhere other than to lunch?"

* * *

"Hey what's wrong?" Zach asked once Amy was in his arms. 

"Nothing, I'm just…your smell…it hasn't changed over all these years."

Pulling her back to look in her eyes he asked, "Have you been using your powers? Or have they been using you?"

"I woke up this morning and everything just went out of control. I couldn't seem to keep up with anything. My emotions are causing my powers to become out of control. I got so upset at my coffee machine for not working fast enough that I just froze it solid and before I knew it I was at the café down the block. This resident intern did not run a test correctly and I could feel my hands tingling with the urge to freeze him on the spot. Why am I having these feelings come over me? Why…what's happening to me Zach?"

"You're not being consumed by evil, if that's what you think. You're just adjusting to this new power surge."

"I just don't understand why this is happening," Amy whispered. "I shouldn't be going through this as if I were…"

"A child in training?"

"I know of all my powers and my attacks, but I can't seem to control them. They happen at random and I'm worried that I'm going to hurt someone."

"You'd never do that, Amy. You're that sweetest person-"

"Tell that to the intern who almost lost his life."

"The point is that you didn't do it."

"I shouldn't have had them to begin with," she said as she pulled away from him.

Looking at her worriedly, "Maybe the others can help. I know that Luna and Jason helped Serena with meditating when she couldn't control her outbursts in the beginning. It should help you too. It's only nerves, I'm sure."

"What's if it's more?"

"As in?"

"Never mind," she said and went to sit at her desk. "How did training go this morning? Did Matt get you up two hours before hand?"

"No surprise there- although Jason seemed to have forgotten that fact. Glad to see you haven't."

"My memories go far beyond that," Amy said as she leaned her head to the side with a glint in her eyes.

"Really? Care to elaborate?" he asked leaning over her desk.

"Elaborate…now the definition of said word mean to express in greater detail. The word express means to make known in words. My plan doesn't require words," she said and pulled him closer.

"What does it-" his words were cut off by her lips crushing into his.

Before Amy could move closer Zach had teleported them to her couch and laid her beneath him. As his lips trailed down her neck Amy sighed out, "Zoicite."

Pulling away from her almost immediately he saw that her eyes had become darker and her energy had changed. "What did you call me?"

"What?" she asked coming out of her daze.

"You called me Zoicite."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did Amy. You said Zoicite not Zach."

"What does it matter? It's your name, isn't it?"

"Not anymore and you know it. I'm not that person anymore."

"Right like I'm not Sailor Mercury guardian of the Moon Princess," she said and slid out from under him.

"You know that's not what I meant. Yes, our spirits-our souls- are still the same but WE are not the same people we were back then. We've changed, evolved and live in different environments. We aren't those same people."

"I know that, Zachary."

"Do you?"

"Yes! Why would you question me on that?" she shouted as she turned to him.

"Feel like making me apart of the freezer stock?"

"What?"

"Your hands."

Looking at herself she could see her hands gathering blue energy. She could feel her powers pumping through her veins, filling her lungs and supporting her very being.

"I'm frustrated that's all. I don't appreciate your questions."

"Is it wrong for me to want to know? I don't' want to be with Amy who's in love with Zoicite- the past. I want Amy who's in love with Zach-me, the present and future. Our past selves are dead and gone- yes their souls remain within us, but WE are NOT them. They lived their lives and we're living ours."

"You're wrong. Amelia and Zoicite are right here in this room. As are Amy and Zach. Yes, we haven't spent much time together so it would seem odd to say that I already love you, but I do. I know who you are and who you used to be. I will forever love Zoicite because Amelia is nothing without him-as he is nothing without her. But I'm ready to start living for Amy and Zach. I want to start building our future- doing what they never got the chance to. Not for them, but for us. We deserve it."

* * *

"Did you find her yet?" 

"Don't rush me. If your computer had been functioning-"

"It works just fine thank you! There's something blocking me from her. There's too much dark energy in this city."

"Aren't you just Miss Suzie Sunshine?"

"You do realize that the longer we are here in this time the more damage it is causing to our time?"

"If you say that to me one more time…got her! I found her. She's two miles north in the center of the quadrant-sixteenth floor."

"Center of the quadrant? Our quadrant?"

"Uh…yeah I guess. Same distance and spread."

"I'm going to kill her. She's never going to make it back home. I'M GOING TO KILL HER! SHE WON'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT MUMMY AND DADDY AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH HER!"

"Why you in such a tizzy?"

"SHE'S AT TOKYO GENERAL!"

"Oh shit."

* * *

"Dr. Shields, where have you been? We tried paging you several times and you didn't even answer you cell phone," a nurse said when Darien entered his office.

"You sent me pages every two seconds, Morgan. You were calling my cell as I entered the hospital, so I clearly did not answer it," he replied as he took off his jacket and changed into a pair of sneakers.

"I was just doing what Dr. Tanaka told me to," she said bending her head down.

"I'm not upset with you, if that is what you think. Come on, I'm sure Tanaka will need an extra hand in surgery as well as my own. Get in your scrubs."

When Darien entered the surgery unit he was met with Tanaka being helped into his scrubs by another nurse. "Good you're here. I thought I would have to do this on my own."

"Like the hospital would let you," Darien joked as he scrubbed his hands and forearms. "What are we dealing with?"

"C-section, but the woman is allergic to anesthesia along with several other drugs listed on the wall in front of you."

"Jesus," Darien whispered as he read over the different drugs. "She's going to have to be awake for this."

"All we can do is numb the pain in that area to the best of our abilities. Oh and she's carrying twins."

"Twisted around each other-one pushing the other out feet first while ir tries to come out too."

"I don't think that's a story we want to share with the mother to be. Cain and Abel don't do well for blood pressure readings."

"Let's go," he said and entered the room with Dr. Tanaka.

"Great job, Shields. Great job," Tanaka said when they walked out of the room.

"I thought that you were the one doing most of the work in there, not me. I think that she was smiling at you as you passed her those babies," Darien replied as he threw his scrubs into a bin.

"But if it weren't for your quick thinking with that drug, we would have lost all three. I haven't heard it mentioned since med school and I'm a few years ahead of you."

"I couldn't even explain it Tanaka. It just happened without any thought."

"Well thanks either way. Drop off your report once your finished."

* * *

"He what? You're kidding! No, no wait, this is priceless. You offered him…then you…oh man. I thought no one could resist the Venus charm," Lita mocked through laughter.

"Earthlings, aren't the smartest people in the world," Mina surmised. "I just have to try a bit harder."

"How do you plan on doing that? He told you no Mina, not later or maybe-no. He's not gonna back down from that."  
"How would you know? Did…Leets, do you have-"

"No, nothing that con…I mean uh…nothing more."

"They'll come back with time. Something traumatic happening, no doubt."

"Back to you and Matt. What are you going to do?"

"What I do best."

"Mina, don't do anything stupid. Please. Last night was bad enough with Amy and Raye."

"And I thought I was the leader of this Army."

"You are, but as your friend and second-I'm offering some advice."

"Let me know if something happens with Nephrite."

"Nathan, Mina. Nathan. We don't walk around calling you Amina or Princess of Venus do we?"

"We'll talk later," she said and hung up.

"Your meeting with Ms. Harding was cancelled Mina," Ashley replied through the intercom.

"What for? This is the third time!"

"She said she had an emergency. Another urgent thing came up that could not be overlooked. She apologizes and will call to reschedule for later next week."

"She gave no indication as to why?"

"I heard someone in the background saying exploring new market in town."

'It couldn't be…it better not be.' Grabbing her purse and keys Mina walked outside and said, "I'm taking an extended lunch break. Hold all my calls and move my afternoon to late afternoon."

"Where are you going?"

"To do what I do best."

* * *

Hanging up the phone from Mina, Lita closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair. Feeling the beginnings of a headache approaching, she moved to get a bottle of aspirin.

"I wonder if I could zap it away?" she asked herself jokingly. And yet apart of her felt that she had done it before. 'So much is familiar to me now,' she thought to herself before one name came to mind. "Nathan."

Sitting back down at her desk she tried to figure out what had conspired between the last few days. She knew that Serena was still angry with them but couldn't understand why she wouldn't listen to what they had to say. True they were being very hostile with her and they didn't even take into account what they may have done to cause the situation.

"I can't even imagine how Serena must have felt. Everyone she thought cared about her for over a century betrayed her in an instant without giving her a chance to explain. She was alone with no one to turn to; all she ever wanted was a normal life. A life without fighting and watching her friends die and yet we couldn't understand that," she said to herself.

They wronged her in the worst way possible and Serenity did the only thing she knew to do. Taking a deep sigh she got up from her desk and went outside to check on progress within her establishment. As she looked around she could still marvel at how far she had come in a short time. Her dreams had been created before her very eyes and she still couldn't believe it at times. A restaurant and a café signed over legally in her names with no financial problems. Observing her customers she saw Ken standing in front of the kitchens giving orders to one of the waiters.

"How's it going so far?" Lita asked when she saw the waiter leave his presence.

"Twelve out of the fifteen tables are full, five of them were reservations with one cancellation due," he replied as he looked at the waiters.

"What about the terrace?"

"Nine out of twelve being used. Yes, with more than one person to all minus one."

"And the new guy?"

"Nate-your soufflé man?"

"He is not- answer the damn question."

"Go check for yourself," he said cocking his head towards the kitchens.

"Thank you. Smart ass."

"At least I have one, tomboy."

Pushing open the kitchen doors she saw Nate passing out orders to two of the other cooks who had been there much longer than he had. It was impressive watching how at ease he was in a chef's outfit holding a spatula and demanding results. And yet different because it was nothing like one would expect to see: he wasn't harsh or demeaning with his orders, but nice and compassionate.

"We're a team here- if one falls we all do. Josef can I get you working on the meats, Bernard the eggs and potatoes and I'll handle the pastries," Nate told the others.

"You got it boss!" Josef replied.

"He's more nicer than that other guy ever ways," Bernard whispered.

"Let's keep him that way huh?"

"Looks as if you've fit right in," Lita said to him after the others left.

"You have a good staff, it's not hard to," Nate replied as he sprinkled flour on some dough.

"Who taught you how to make pastries?"

"You," he said watching her eyes grow wider. "Surprised?"

"Flabbergasted."

"You ran the Moon kitchens much as you do your own. Efficiently."

"I ran the kitchens? I thought I was only apart of Serenity's guard."

"You were more than a guard Lita. Do you any idea what you stood for to your people? To the Moon? To this universe?"

"Tell me."

"You were the daughter of Zeus, Lita. There was no king greater than he-not even the Moon King. The Alliance Council even contemplated having Serenity and him married because they were so formidable."

"Serena and I would have been sisters?"

"Yes, but remained on your own planets."

"What happened?"

"Serenity and Zeus spoke and decided against it. They were a powerful team and who knows what the Alliance would have assailed to if they were married, but they didn't have love for each other. Your father lost your mother a few years after you were born and he never truly fell out of love for her. Same for the Moon Queen with her husband."

"That doesn't explain why I was so important."

"You were the beacon of hope to your people Lita. No child had been born before you being able to wield the power of the storms. Zeus wielded thunderbolts in his wake and your sister was able to-"

"My sister? I had a sister?"

"I don't think I should be telling you this. You need to find out on your own."

"What-why? Because your precious stars deem it so? I have the right to know."

"That you do, but-"

"But what? I don't want you to tell me my life story or anything, I just want a few questions answered."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I just…I'm giving you four the benefit of the doubt. I mean I don't teach just anyone how to cook ya know?"

"True, but you must find it out on your own Lita. Simply having me tell you things won't calm any storm for you. I'm not saying this because I don't want to tell you-I want nothing more then to tell you everything about your life-everything about us, but it's not my place. There is a reason why you did not regain your memories as we have. I think if you search hard enough you can figure out why- if you don't already know," he said and picked up his tray to take out the doors.

Rushing quickly to her office she grabbed her jacket and purse and started heading out her office when she bumped into Ken.

"Where are you off to in a rush," he asked.

"I'm going to check on the café," she replied.

"But you never go there till mid week. What's up?"

"Just a feeling today."

"A feeling? If something were wrong Fred would have called you. Hell he would have called the National Guard."

"I never said anything was wrong."

"What are you doing Lita? And don't say nothing because I know you better."

"Nothing more than usual."

"Lita."

"I'm making a offer."

"An offer?"

"An offer. Watch over," she said walking out the door.

"Piece of cake."

"Piece of pie."

* * *

"Hello Mr. Cham," Raye greeted when she walked into the shop. 

"Ms. Hino, you seem to become more beautiful every time I see you."

"Like my mother?"

"In ways. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to pick up my order and a couple of books.

"You mean the one Jason put in last week? He's a cool guy," Mr. Cham's grandson replied.

"Jason? How do you know him?" Raye questioned.

"Jason? I said Chad Raye. The man whose been working for you since...well since before I came back home."

"You did?" 'I'm losing it. He's driving me crazy. Absolutely crazy.'

"Well sit down and talk with him. He's not as bad as you think. Maybe it's you driving him crazy. Give Chad a chance."

"Who? What?"

"Uh…let me get that order," he said and went into the back room.

"Raye come over and sit with me," Mr. Cham said.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today," she said after sitting down. "I must be overworked or something."

"Or something," he repeated looking her up and down.

"Mr. Cham...why are you looking at me like you're seeing me for the first time."

"I suppose in a way I am. When did you find out?"

"Find out what?"

"Now, Raye I've known you since the day you're mother told me and your grampa about her pregnancy. I've watched you grow and mature into this woman before me. You need not hide things from me."

"What exactly do you think I'm hiding?"

"You need not worry. You're secret is safe with me. You just make sure that young man does better for you than your father did for your mother."

"Excuse me? Mr. Cham I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about."

"You don't?"

"No, I don't. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"I think it best you find out on your own. Look there's my grandson!" he said while standing.

"Here you go Raye. Tell Chad that we can definitely double up tonight if he wants," the young man said.

"I'll do that."

"Did you want to get those books too?"

"Yes," she said as he rang her up. "That book isn't mine."

"It was here on the stack. Must have got there by mistake," he said moving the book away. "I doubt you'd want a book about pregnancy quirks, huh?"

"Not anytime soon. Thanks again. Goodbye Mr. Cham."

Waving her off he looked to his grandson who could only shake his head back. "You are more trouble than you are worth old man."

Outside of the shop Raye couldn't help but think of the child she had lost a millennia ago. 'Better for the both of us I didn't have that child. How would have I explained the father to everyone? A Negaverse General.'

While walking past a shop for mothers-to-be, thoughts of opposite emotions crossed her mind. 'But she would have been gorgeous. Breathtakingly gorgeous.'

**My thoughts exactly** Jason's voice rang.

Turning around she looked up and down the street searching for the source of that voice. **Stay out of my head** she thought as she put her walls back up.

"Raye! Hey Raye!"

"God, just leave me alone!"

"That's exactly what I meant the other day when I said you were crazy," Chad said when Raye opened her eyes. "Sane people don't talk to invisible people randomly, dude."

"Chad..."

"Let's go grab some lunch! I'm starving for a burger from the Crown, aren't you?"

"No actually I'm not," she said going in the other direction but stopped when she felt Chad grab her arm.

"Come on, it's on me," Chad replied and dragged her behind him.

"Chad!"

* * *

"You sure you'll be okay?" Jason asked. 

"Yes, now go and enjoy the day. And find a job!" she laughed out as getting out of the car.

"I have one, Matt didn't tell you?"

"No…doing what?"

"Protecting her royal highness of the Moon Kingdom," he said and drove off. "The pay sucks too!"

"We'll see if you have a job when you get home," she muttered as she walked up the steps to knock on the front door.

Before she could though it opened and she heard a woman saying, "Young man, do not toy with me. You make sure to bring yourself and Mika here for dinner."

"I promise Mom. I gotta-WOAH!" he said as he bumped into a body behind him. "Mom someone's at the do-HOLY HELL!" he shouted and lifted her into a hug.

Laughing at her brother's antics she hugged him back and managed to look at him when he put her down. He had grown a good two feet since the last time she had seen him. His days of playing soccer had paid off because his body had filled out to a shape similar to

David Beckham's. He had cut his hair since his younger days to where it was spiked now with blonde tips. The natural green tint in their father's eyes had managed to seep into Sammy's deep brown ones as well.

"Sammy, what have I told you about swearing in this- OH MY HEAVENS...baby is that you?" Serena's mom Ilene asked.

"Yeah, its me Mom," she said and moved into her arms.

"You're home...you're home," she sobbed as she hugged her child.

"I'm going to give you two some time alone. I'll be at Mika's," Sammy said as he inched pass his mom and sister.

"Don't forget what I said Samuel! Just because your sis-"

"Don't worry Mom. There's no way I'm going to miss dinner tonight. It's been too long since all of us have been together," he said and kissed Serena on the cheek before hopping in his car.

"I see he still has that car," Serena commented.

"Since the day you helped him buy it. He treasures it-because it came from you. Inside, inside, you must be extremely tired from your plane ride. Where are your bags?"

"We have alot to talk about Mom," Serena said as she sat down on the couch. "Where's Dad?"

"He had to run to the office-his boss wanted him to pick up a story. Back to you."

"I didn't just arrive in town today, Mom. I got here the day before yesterday with some friends of mine and we've set up a house on the other side of town.

"You mean those gentleman your Grandmother spoke to me about?"

"When did you talk with-"

"Some time ago. She couldn't stop raving about your accomplishments in school and how you got a political science and a business degree at the same time-with a minor in education. Darling I couldn't believe it when I heard and to top it off you managed to graduate early!"

"Being in America really helped me to focus on my priorities. Plus, the guys helped out too when I needed it."

"Well tell me about these 'guys' of yours."

Laughing at her mother she said, "First there's Matthew-he owns his own business that spans across the entire Eastern border of North America. I probably wouldn't have passed business marketing if it weren't for him. Next is Nathan- he is a chef and I believe he is now working at a restaurant in town."

"You must love that. I remember when you and Lita used to have sleepovers and she would bake up a storm of goodies."

Turning her head away from her mother Serena took a deep breath in as her mother continued to rave about Lita. "I heard from Sammy that she owns her own restaurant and cafe now too. Who would have known that she would have turned out as she did huh? Soon to be a world renowned chef-who would have thought."

"I did," she whispered.

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing."

"Well tell me about the other two."

"There's Zach who is a scientist that may be entering into the medical fields, but I doubt it for he loves to be in his labs too much. He'll probably end up teaching or becoming a biochemist for the United Nations."

"My! You surely picked from the creme of the crop, didn't you?"

"You haven't heard the best one-Jason Specter. The best friend I could have ever asked for."

"You used to say that about the girls, remember? The nights you five would spend together-I never saw such sisterhood in friendship than I did in yours. Such loyalty is very hard to come by nowadays."

"Hard back then too," Serena mumbled. "Jason majored in philosophy and theology at college and-god what can't I say about him? I would have surely lost my mind if it weren't for him. He kept life fun for me...he kept me from forgetting who I am."

"So when do I get to meet them?"

"Uh...you want to?"

"Why wouldn't I? They're obviously very important to you, which means they are important to me. How about tonight?"

"Not tonight Mom, there's so much going on and we haven't really gotten settled."

"You'll be here then won't you? Your father would love to see you and Mika-she's grown into such a beautiful young woman that Sammy just adores."

"He adored her when they met at 8. I'm sure after ten years he has more than adoration for her."

"Enough about Sammy! I want to know all about you."

"Mom, you act like I disappeared from the Earth's atmosphere for six years. You know everything that has been going on. I want to know about you and Dad and Sammy."

For the next hour Serena and her mother talked about everything from the new cleaning solution she bought the previous day to her father's promotion and about Sammy's interest in more than Sailor Moon.

"Mom, I really do have to run now."

"But you just got here! I haven't seen you in-"

"I'll be back for dinner, I promise. But I still have to go see Andrew and Molly."

"You've already seen the girls then?"

"Not really I haven't. We lost contact when I left so I haven't even thought of patching up that bridge. Except for Amy of course."

"The daughter of that doctor? She was a charming young girl. But you should patch things up honey. Friendships like that are hard to come by."

"I have a better friendship Mom-with Matt, Nate, Zach, Amy and Jason. They are all of the friendship that I will ever need. I'll call you when I'm on the way back. Oh and Mom, don't tell Daddy that I'm here yet. I want it to be a surprise for dinner. Like seeing me jump out of a birthday cake or come flying through a window."

"You are just...go on with you!" her mother replied through her laughter as her daughter headed towards the arcade.

* * *

"What do you do with all these books?" a nurse asked Lily when she came in for quick check up. "Aren't you a bit young to be studying astronomy?"

"I'm twelve, not six. I happen to like the solar system. My tutor has me learning about the history of it."

"Didn't know there was much history to be learnt."

"You'd be surprised," Lily replied with a smirk.

"Dr. Anderson will be in later to check on you. Stay out of trouble, huh?"

"Okay," she said as the nurse left.

"Aren't you just eating all this up?" a girl's voice rang through the room.

"No…it couldn't be…"

"Oh, but it could," the voice said and appeared before her with a male. "What the hell do you think you're doing Lilianna? Do you realize the amount of damage you've done?"

"No more than what you've done coming here with Micah, Persephone."

"I came here with a purpose. You came here to lollygag around the 20th century!"

"I'm not lollygagging. I happen to be on a mission."

"A mission? A MISSION? What mission? Who gave it to you? What is your protocol? Who's your contact person? Whom do you have as your back up?"

"Huh?"

"You're lying again! What is wrong with you Lily? How could you do this? How did you even manage to get here in the first place?"

"Tori," she muttered.

"What? What did you just say?" Micah asked stepping forward.

"Tori."

"Tori? Victoria-Tori? That's not possible-she doesn't have that power," Persephone replied.

"She does now," Micah replied.

"Excuse me? No, her powers are focused on the-"

"Transference."

"Wait you knew about this Micah?"

"She just picked it up a few months ago. Dad didn't want anyone knowing because when he was her age it caused some problems."

"Tori, isn't stupid enough to do that," Lily stated.

"If she's friends with you, she is."

"HEY!"

"Remaining on topic," Micah whispered.

"You're coming back home with us Lily. NOW," Persephone said.

"I'm not leaving. I told you I'm on a mission," Lily replied defiantly.

"There's no argument to be had. The things going on at home are more important than this game you're playing," Micah replied. "What the hell is so important that you need to be here anyway?"

"…."

"What nothing to say?"

"I just have something to do."

"You're right you do have something to do. It's actually a very important task. Would you like to know what it is?" Persephone asked.

"Uh…"

"To get yourself together and come home! We need you there more than they need you here."

"That's not true! I can't go back without her with me. We need her!"

"Her who?"

"Lily, not again. You know that she isn't real," Micah replied.

"Yes, she is. I saw her with my own eyes."

"With your eyes? She just showed up here in the hospital and you two had tea and biscuits?"

"I saw her on TV."

"TV? Wow, that's all the proof I need!"

"Sailor Moon is real."

"Not this again," Persephone sighed out. "There is no record of Sailor Moon ever existing Lily. It's stories that our parents made up. The courageous Sailor Moon who fought for love and justice."

"She is too real!"

"No, she doesn't exist. I think my parents would have told me about her when I was going through my studies."

"Parents keep secrets too ya know?" Lily whispered.

"She's not real!"

"Yes she is!" Lily said and handed Persephone a newspaper article. On the front cover with four men and three women around her was none other but Sailor Moon. The headline read, _Tokyo Heroine Returns!_

"I don't believe this. I…she's…Micah?"

"I guess the stories were true," he said taking the article.

"This isn't possible. It can't be."

"It's okay Persephone. You can't always be the smart one."

* * *

"I'll be damned if he takes her business away from me. I need her backing to expand my shops," Mina muttered to herself as she pulled her car in front of the house.

She knew with her very soul that Mrs. Harding was visiting with Matt at this very moment. What for she was not sure but she wasn't going to have him take her business right out from under his nose.

"Where in the house is he?" she asked herself. Closing her eyes she focused on her powers that emitted from the bracelet she knew Matt had on his wrist still. She called out to them and felt her body pulling towards it. When she reopened her eyes she was in front of a large oak door and she could hear voices coming from inside.

"Mr. Haven, I was quite surprised when my assistant told me she saw you around the city the other day. I certainly wasn't expecting to see you on this side of the world," Mrs. Harding replied.

"I had business matters to attend here as well. My family business has expanded and we felt it best to check out the overseas markets," Matt replied.

"You came to the right place. I remember my husband speaking quite well of your business dealings with him. I hope that you and I can have an even prosperous future."

"As do I Mrs. Harding. As do I."

"Tiffany," she said reaching her hand out to cover his.

"Shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, lets," she replied as she continued to trace her fingers along the backside of his hand.

Outside the room Mina was desperately trying to keep her cool. "That son-of-a…how dare he!" Mina seethed. "And he has the nerve to say he loves me. What does he see in her anyway? She's practically throwing herself at him. If she touches him like that one more time…wait, what am I saying?" she asked herself as she stepped away from the door. "He's the enemy…the enemy."

_But you still love him_, her heart replied.

'No, I don't. I don't love him. I…it was a lie of the hearts.'

_I've never lied to you and yet you still manage to blame me for everything._

'I can't think with you talking.'

_I'm not talking, boss-you are._

'Stop feeling.'

_That's a smart move, where would the daughter of Aphrodite be then if that happened?_

'Just shut up.'

_Wait, wait…I only have one thing to say."_

'What?'

_You love him._

"The hell I do," she said to herself. "The hell I do."

"I was looking over our contract and I see that you plan to gain stock through Love's Beauty."

"Which I am more than willing to give you part in. I'm sure I can convince Mina to hand over more shares."

"I wouldn't be quite so sure of that," Matt said and looked towards the door.

"I know Mina very well, Matt. Our mothers went to school together and I'm only a few years ahead of her-I actually babysat her a few times when we were younger. I'm actually meeting with her in a few days to draw up our contract. You should attend and we can add your name to it."

"I don't think so."

"Why ever not?"

"Love's Beauty is a not a corner shop that can be broken up and sold to the highest bidders. It's building towards being a multi-million conglomerate. Mina Aino is on the fast track to success as long as she keeps her market targets in order."

"Matt darling, we both know that Aino could never hit that mark. She's too flimsy with her work. The only reason she's gotten this far is because of her father's status and her mother's business partners."

"Don't you think her mother's partners would have argued working alongside her if she wasn't up to par?"

"Oh Matt be serious."

"Why would two of the partners give her their shares of her mother's companies if she wasn't doing something right?"

"It's politics Matt darling."

"It's Matthew-not Matt darling," Mina said from the doorway.

"Mina Aino, what on earth are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I have my own key. Matt didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" she asked looked between Matt and Mina.

"Oh well Matt darling-as you like to call him, although he detest pet names- and I go way back. As far back as the beginning of time if you will. I know everything about him-everything," she said looked Tiffany in the eyes with glee.

"I didn't know. I mean if I had-"

"You still would have gone behind my back and done it, right?"

"That's a bit exaggerated Mina."

"So my ears must have been deceiving me for I could have sworn I heard you insulting not only me but my business as well."

"You didn't hear all that I had to say."

"Oh you mean more of how you were planning on bringing Haven into my company to run me out? Take over controlling interests between you and him? Or do you mean the body language you were communicating with that he refused to respond to?"

"I think it's time for me to go," she said and gathered her things.

"Yes, please do go. And don't bother calling my offices either-your business is not required."

"You'll go under without my backing. Love's Beauty will be nothing more than a memory in a matter of months."

"I'll take my chances," she said and opened the door. "Have a wonderful day."

"Are you crazy? You barge into my meeting, take it over and then kick my guest out of my house? Have you been taking medication that I need to be aware of?" Matt asked once Tiffany Harding had left.

"I just want to thank you for standing up to her for me. I don't know why you did it, but thank you."

"That's what you have to say to me? You give her the impression that we are in a relationship and all you have to say is 'I want to thank you'…what the hell… ...you were jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"You were jealous of her advances so you thought you'd teach her a lesson. Unbelievable. You won't admit that you still love me, you won't even give me a bit of slack on the whole Beryl situation, but as soon as another woman feigns interest you grip on tighter than a dog with a bone."

"That's crazy."

"I don't think so. I happen to believe it to be quite logical."

"Your logic has proven to be slacking in many areas."

"The door is right behind you," he said and went back to his desk.

"Running away again I see. Why won't you just face me?"

Ignoring her words he shuffled through some papers and started to read over a few letters.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Mina screamed and shot her hand out causing a beam of light to be released.

Deflecting it easily with his powers he looked at her menacingly. Standing back up he stalked back over and towered before her. She could feel his body emitting a different type of energy than before but she was too full of pride to admit fear.

"You don't have the guts," she said and walked right past him.

Before she could get to the door Matt's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back over to him. "I've put up with your immature right to superiority for far too long. You may not have feelings for me any longer and think me to be lower than the scum below scum but I will not have you walking into my home and disrespecting me. As head of the new and improved Moon Army, and guardian to the Moon Princess, I demand that respect. If you cannot give it than I advise you to stay out of my way. Is that clear?" he said applying pressure to her wrists.

"You're hurting me."

"You don't know the meaning of the word," he replied and pushed her away from him. "You are to leave this house at once and not return unless invited. You are not welcomed here and if need be I will have my third put a shield up against all descendants of Venus blood."

"You wouldn't dare. Serenity would-"

"Do what she believes is best for her guardians and herself. Seeing as you are not any of those listed I'd watch myself. As stated earlier, the door is directly behind you."

* * *

"The pay sucks too!" Jason shouted as he pulled off before hearing Serena's statement.

Driving down the streets of Tokyo he took a closer look at where he was living now. 'This place is dismal,' he thought to himself. 'Sere and I have got to get back to the states.' And even as he thought this Raye's face came into view. She has to be the most stubborn person in this world. Who puts their friends lives in danger for their own revenge? What happened to her?'

As his thoughts ran wild he didn't even noticed he had stopped until he heard female voices near his car. When he looked up he realized he was at the local college in front of the main building. "You gotta be kidding me. No way in hell," he laughed out.

"Is he new here?" a girl asked another to his left.

"I don't know. Come over with me," she replied.

"Nun-uh! You got this all on your own."

"You don't have to talk just be my support."

"Tee-zee, sister," she said and walked off.

"Heifer!"

"I don't think that's a nice way to speak of a friend," Jason commented.

"Oh! Um…it's just our way to communicate. We're line sisters. I'm Anna," she said holding out her hand.

"Jason," he said accepting it. 'I still got it,' he thought watching as the girl's spirit took on the feelings of hunger and desire. "Can you tell me where your human resource office is?"

"Human resources? You're not a student?"

"My college days have long been over Anna."

"So you're looking to be a professor? But you're so young."

"Thanks for the compliment. I work out every day, watch my diet, drink tea not coffee and participate in extracurricular bedtime activities."

"Bedtime…oh my god," she said turning her head away. "I don't think a professor is supposed to say that to a student."

"I'm not a professor yet," he said stepping closer and inhaling her perfume. 'Snapdragons…Raye…it smells so much better on you…everything does because it enhances the beauty you are.'

**…have been gorgeous. Breathtakingly gorgeous** Raye's voice said.

**My thoughts exactly **

**Stay out of my head **

"Jason? Jason? What's wrong with you? Hello! Ugh! You jerk!" Anna said and walked off.

Feeling Raye rebuild her walls and the presence before him dissipate he sighed and continued his walk along the campus until he found the building he was looking for. Walking inside he went to the front desk and spoke with the receptionist getting all the information he needed.

No more than an hour later did Jason walk out of the office with a scheduled interview and the hunger for food. Deciding to take a drive to the place Serena had mentioned to him back in the states he started his car. While driving down the streets his eye caught something that made him stop in the middle of the street. Turning off his car he hopped out and ran back down the street he drove up.

"YO! You can't leave your car there. I'm going to have it towed!" a man yelled from his car.

Ignoring his threat he rushed down the street and stopped shortly when he saw a man around his age laughing with Raye.

"You know you enjoyed every minute of it!" Chad said.

"I did not. That had to be the most embarrassing thing on this planet," Raye replied.

"But you still loved it," he said and walked off.

"I'll love this," she said and pushed him down to the ground and ran off.

"Hey!" he called out and chased after her.

"Catch me if you can Chad! Twenty bucks I beat you to the temple!"

"Come back here Hino!"

Staring after them Jason could feel his heart snapping in two and apart of his soul ripping. 'Has she truly moved on? Found another?' he asked himself as he went back to his car. 'Forgot all that we shared? No, she couldn't or our link would have been severed. Right?' "Damn her!"

* * *

"Hey mister could I get a chocolate milkshake with extra chocolate syrup, chocolate whip cream and chocolate sprinkles. Oh and a side of fries." 

"I haven't heard anyone order anything like that since-"

"A gorgeous fourteen year walked in here six years ago?"

Turning around Andrew's jaw dropped to the floor in utter shock. "Sere? Girl, where have you been?" He asked as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Away from this town, that's for sure."

"When did you get back?"

"The other day."

"And you're just now coming to see me? Oh I see how I rank on your list of priorities. Think cause you've been all Americanized that you can just treat people however you want to. Well let me tell you this little lady, I won't have-"

"Shut up Andrew and just give me another hug. I really missed you."

"I missed you too kiddo," he said and hugged her once more.

"Did you get my letters?"

"Everyone of them. It was hard not to jump on the next plane out to America and see you."

"Can we go into the back and talk?" she asked looking around the arcade.

"Yeah. Hey Lizzie, watch the counter!" he called out and guided her to the back room. "You nearly gave me a heart attack when those guys appeared in my apartment."

"I know and I am sorry, but I couldn't come here myself. Plus I had to be sure that you were who my dreams were telling me you were. Forcing Matt and Nathan on you caused your powers to react."

"But, why didn't they ever show when you were here in Tokyo? There was that time when Rita was attacked and nothing happened."

"I'm honestly not sure Andrew. My own didn't show until Tuxedo Mask had been attacked and on the verge of death. They grew when I was forced to take care of Luna and myself in America. Maybe deep down you weren't ready to accept what this would mean."

"To reclaim my home again? Rule beside you like our parents always foresaw? Ready doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"Does anyone else know about me?"

"You mean the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask-"

"The girls and Darien."

"What?"

"I know that Darien is Tuxedo Mask. He told me a few weeks before you left-slip of the tongue. I deduced who the girls were the more my memories returned."

"You're further ahead than I thought."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," he said as his hands appeared in front of him blazing as bright as the sun. His hair color began to change to a yellow orange with red streaks and his body began to glow. When the lights before her faded to a dim glow she smiled at the man who stood before her decked out in armor similar to Prince Endymion's but in his planet's trademark colors of red-orange.

"Prince Apollus of the Sun. Welcome back."

* * *

"Move! Move! Pick up those pots, wipe down that counter and dispose of that trash!" a man shouted as he ran through a kitchen.

"Geoff what's got you in such amuck?" a woman asked.

"I saw her down the street when I was coming up. She's heading straight for us."

Turning to the other workers the woman said, "Well you heard the man, get to it! She's on her way! FRED!"

"I know I know. Ken called and let me know," Fred said when he pushed open the doors. "We still have customers out here and need to keep her business running smoothly. Max switch out with Ralph and Lee switch with Koehler."

"What is she doing here today?" the woman asked.

"Ken wasn't able to tell me anything. I have a feeling though that it isn't a surprise check up."

"Right you are, Fred. I have work to do here but not managerial," Lita said. "Did you restock the special pantry?"

"Every 4th Saturday of the month and I'm fine thank you for asking. Why?"

"I'll be in the kitchens for the day," she said and took her coat off. "No, I am not assisting with today's menu or having a special lunch, I'm working on something."

"Mind if I ask what?"

"Yes, I do," she said and went into the kitchens.

"What was that about?" the woman asked.

"With Lita I've learned to not ask questions if she's not forthcoming."

"Curiosity killed the cat huh?"

"But satisfaction brought me back. Watch the front," Fred said and followed after Lita.

In the back room of Garden Rose Lita was picking out what ingredients she would need and supplies. "Fredrick, you know better than to do what you are thinking of doing."

"It's odd how you notice things without noticing things."

"Mmhmm."

"So what are you-"

"Overstepping bounds Fred."

"I think bounds went out the window a long time ago, don't you? Why are you digging in the pantry?"

"I'm planning to cook something."

"Why thank you Watson for clarifying the clarified. Why are you in that pantry? It's not Sunday."

"Peace offering."

"Como te va what?"

"Huh?"

"Exactly."

"Look, I need for you to do your job as manager of my café while I do my job and run my businesses," she said as she pushed him out of the kitchens. "Make sure the staff remains in the front areas and I'll be out when I'm finished. Thank you, good day."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Zach asked Amy. 

"I need to check on one of my patients. You ask too many questions." she replied.

"It's a gift."

"Smart-"

"Remember where you are Doctor."

"Thank you Dr. Coldstone. Any other suggestions?"

"I have one," he said and whispered in her ear.

"That…I mean…no…no…don't make me call security on you."

"Having Zach arrested? I don't think that would make some people happy," Darien said from behind them.

"Hey there. I thought you left to handle business with Raye?" Amy asked as she gave him a hug.

"Handled what I could and things are in motion," he replied. "Zach."

"I heard some nurses talking about your amazing life saving skills on the way up. A mother and her twins, right?"

"It wasn't anything any other person wouldn't have done."

"How'd you feel?"

"Then or afterwards?"

"In that very moment."

"Like a part of me was slipping away and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Am I missing something here?" Amy asked.

"Being who Darien is, he is bound to all things of Earth. He can feel the births and deaths of all living things," Zach replied.

"Oh Darien that's awful."

"As he gains more control, it'll be a flitting thought in passing. He'll still know where and when but it won't overpower him as I'm sure today did."

"Any other powers I have that I don't know about?"

"You'll figure them out as they come. One by one or two by one."

"As wonderful as your boy talk is I have a patient to check on," Amy said.

"Who?" Darien asked.

"Your little addition," she said and walked over to the elevators.

"Wait for us!"

Inside the elevator, Zach spoke to Darien about his years in medical school and why he chose to come back to Tokyo to practice if there was nothing left for him here to begin with.

"I still had Andrew, you know."

"Was that all?"

"Hope."

"Hope?"

"Hope," he said looking at Amy. "It's why we all ended up back here."

"Well let's _hope_ it was worth it."

"It will be," he said and exited the elevator.

"What room is she in?" Zach asked.

"Second on the left," Amy replied.

"She's decorated every sing-" Darien started but stopped at the door.

"What's wrong Darien?"

"Someone else is in there. You don't feel it?"

"No. Maybe you've been working too hard Darien."

"I think he's right love. You don't feel that intensity in the air," Zach responded.

"It's almost suffocating," Darien commented.

"Are you sure it's coming from Lily's room?" Amy asked.

"Check your computer."

"Hey listen. They're talking," Zach said as they moved closer.

"You can't eavesdrop on that conversation. It's impolite," Amy reprimanded.

"Versus barging in?"

"It's better than invading one's privacy," she said as she opened the door.

&&&&&

"I don't care what those papers say or what news reporter you saw on TV. It still doesn't change anything," Persephone replied.

"Doesn't it though? If what our parents said is true about her than…it changes everything," Micah said.

"It's not true! It can't be."

"And I thought you were the logical one."

"I am being logical. No one person can wield that much power in his or her being.

"The Queen does."

"She's Queen for a reason, Micah! Do you honestly think that Sailor Moon is the Queen of our city? My father told me that she single handedly took out the Negaverse."

"Mine said she did with the aid of the scout's love pulsing through her."

"It was their powers, idiot," Lily said.

"Either way, she can't help us."

"I think she can and I'm not leaving until I get her to help us."

"Until you get her to help us? Why you little-"

"Persephone," Micah said grabbing her arms. "She's only a kid. She doesn't understand things yet."

"What's there to understand? You guys are trying to help our families your way and I'm doing things my way."

"She's…I…she's crazy…she's lost her mind…I…you deal with her," Persephone told Micah.

"Lily, I get why you're here since you have explained such, but why are you in the hospital?"

"I traced the origins of the power center to this very spot. I knew that someone here had to know who I was looking for but I didn't know how to get in without being suspicious, so I just-"

"Concocted a story about you're parents dying and you being left orphaned?" Persephone asked.

"How did you know that?"

"Your story is in the paper. You must feel so proud of yourself to have made past history."

"That was not my fault."

"Is anything ever your fault?"

"I plead the fifth?"

"What would being here at the hospital prove?"

"I figure if I found the right people then they could lead me to Sailor Moon and then I could just tell her our problem and bring her back to the future with me."

"Wow, that just sounds so lovingly simple. "But the how the hell were you going to get her to believe you?"

"Pure instinct?" she asked and saw the looks on their faces. "Okay, okay I didn't think things completely through. But you gotta admit I was trying to help."

"By making a situation worse?" Persephone asked.

"How is this worse than what we have to go back to?"

"You made contact with the royals! And don't tell me you didn't because I sense Mercury all over you."

"She's the doctor looking at my case."

"You don't have a case! You used magic to make something up!"

"That's to be debated."

"Princess Lilianna of Crystal Tokyo you are returning with us this instant to the 30th century!"

"30th century? Aren't you a bit ahead in time periods?" Zach asked when he entered behind Amy from the doorway.

"Isn't that a bit of an understatement? 1000 years?" Darien added.

"Must be," Persephone replied while starring at the two men.

**You're dad is so cool! **Micah said through their link.

**You're one to talk** she replied back.

"Lily, who are your friends?" Amy asked.

**Don't say anything**

**Shut up** "This is Persephone," she said pointing to the blond blue-eyed girl. "And this is Micah," she said nodding to the raven haired, grey-blue eyed male. "They came to check up on me!"

"We came to bring you home," Persephone seethed.

"Home? Where would that be?" Darien questioned.

"OUR home is far away from here," Micah covered. "Persephone meant home in a spiritual sense. Lily seems to have lost her way."

"Spiritual?" Zach asked. "Who did you say you were again?"

"It's not important. We should really be going," Persephone said and made her way to the door.

"Wait one second," Amy said. "I'm sorry but I don't recall seeing your name on the visitors log when we came through. How'd you get past security?"

"No one was at the desk so we just went by."

"Molly hasn't left the station since she came back from her break. That was over two hours ago," Darien said. "Okay I want some answers now or I'm calling security."

**What's your plan now Einstein**? Micah asked.

I **gotta think! **

**Hey maybe we tell them the truth?** Micah suggested

**You wouldn't know the meaning of the word. **

**HEY! **

"Please, there's no need to call security. We thought the lady wouldn't let us in if we were here alone," Persephone spit out.

Looking at all three he accessed the situation. He knew that something was off about this and them but he couldn't figure out what.

**What's your dad doing? **Micah asked.

**Like I'm supposed to know / You got me**. Persephone and Lily replied simultaneously.

Before Darien could say anything Zach shouted out, "That's irrevocably impossible!"

**Uh-oh **

"My scans are never miscalculated," Amy replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Darien asked forgetting about the three children.

"I ran a scan on Lily, Darien."

"How? Amy there's no equip-"

"I used my powers Darien. Since last night I discovered I can use my basic-"

"Amy what are you talking about? Do you realize whose COMPANY we are in? You should stop JOKING in front of patients."

"Cool your heels Endy," Zach provided. "She knows exactly what she's doing."

"Lily, would you like to tell Dr. Shields or should I?" Amy asked.

Lily starred at her and back at Micah and Persephone. **We are so dead. **

**No, Lily is dead. What is SHE going to do about it? **

**He thinks I'm his neice, duh! **

**Lily, don't make this worse **

**Doc Ames is so not joking with you! Look at her face **

**I know what I'm doing **

**Lil**-

**SHUT UP! **

"Fine, if she won't then I-" Amy started.

"No! I'll tell him," Lily interjected.

"Tell me what Lily?" Darien asked.

"Who I really am."

* * *

Slamming her car door Mina let out a breath of frustration before pulling onto the road. She couldn't believe she had lost control like that in front of him-how could have let him gain the upper-hand? She knew he thought he had her beat but she had more tricks up her sleeve than he thought. She wasn't going to be bested by some Earthling unworthy to sit on her throne. 

"My throne? Where did that come from?" she asked herself aloud. "He's not worthy of this planet. He betrayed his home, his family for nothing more than a touch of power."

And yet even as she spoke these words a part of her heart seemed to tug at the indifference of it. Ignoring the fleeting moment she checked her rearview mirror and caught sight of gray eyes starring back at her. Unable to catch her breath she starred within them not even hearing the horns honking at her. Barely missing the oncoming car towards her she swerved to the side of the road to gather her thoughts.

"Malachite…"

When she looked back at the mirror the only view reflected back was the road behind her stretching on for miles. She knew what she had saw-she couldn't have been imaging it. The only question that puzzled her was how he came to be looking directly at her through her mirror? Her only knowledgeable answer further proved that he was no good and not to be trusted. When she arrived back at her office she was confronted by Ashley immediately shouting about the faxes coming in from Harding Co. and several affiliated with them deciding to pull out of their deals with Mina.

"Did you tell Jake and Nigel that I will gladly see them in court if they choose to do so?"

"Of course I did! They had the nerve to call their lawyers in and want to discuss some type of deal. More like a dive if you ask me. I told them to forget it and if they even tried to get out of their contracts they'd better plan to be cozy with Tiny and Timmy."

"Tiny and Timmy?"

"Jail. They'll make sure to think twice before trying to cross you."

"Thank you Ashley. Thank you very much."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked sitting down in on of Mina's chairs.

"Concerning?"

"Mr. Haven of course! I know that's who you went to see-don't try to deny it. So is he coming to work for us?"

"That answer is still as he left it earlier today. Yes, I did call upon him and wasn't gladly welcomed. None the matter- I've decided I don't need him working here. He's better where he is as long as he does not interfere."

"He shouldn't. His dad wasn't exactly ranked in our markets. Yes, we sell tanning lotions and such but he actually owns the tanning salons in another hemisphere."

"Thank you Ashley."

"Don't let it get to you boss. We always triumph!" she said flashing the V symbol Mina was prized for before walking out.

"We do always triumph…" Mina whispered to herself before picking up her cell phone and dialing a number.

"Yes, Mina- Conquer of Hearts: minus Earthly," Lita answered laughing. "What can I do for you?"

Ignoring her comment she asked, "Where are you?"

"Finishing things up at the café."

"I want us to meet at the gym for sparring practice."

"I spar just fine thank you. I kicked Raye's ass twice last week."

"Good then you can try to kick mine. I'll see you in 30."

"Make it longer. I gotta run back over to the restaurant to check on things and then drop off my parcel."

"What parcel and to who?"

"You're the captain of this ship not me. I'll see you in an hour."

Hearing the dial tone, Mina called the next person on the list that answered to say, "I'm already there. See you when you arrive."

* * *

"So beautiful," a male with an eerie and yet alluring voice said.

"What does he see in her again?" the woman asked another man behind her. "What is so special about her?"

"Besides the fact that she can create and destroy worlds with the touch of her hand?"

"You mean with that crystal."

"Same difference. Why do you pine after him so? You know that he has eyes of obsession only for her."

"She won't come willing. He must know that."

"Which is why he desires to capture her from a different time."

"He can't be serious! He could disrupt our entire future is he does that. Doesn't he understand the ramifications-"

"You know as well as I that he does not care. The generals are taking care of what is happening in the future. We must focus on the here."

"Taking care of? They let three of their brats escape! Who knows where they could be now."

"Where else would they go? They like the rest of this time depend on one heroine. That… will be their ultimate downfall," another hooded figure whispered above them.

* * *

"You do realize that you may have just made our situations worse than they were last night?" Nate asked after hearing Matt's tale. The mid-shift cook had arrived earlier than expected so Nate took the opportunity to take an earlier leave from the kitchens.

"If Mina's hate for me has grown since last night- then there truly is no such thing as love conquers all."

"Do my ears deceive me? Does my great-unfeeling-head general truly believe those crackpot notions of love and truth willing out? Say it isn't so!"

"Don't get your hopes up. Mina is the daughter of a love goddess no?"

"Spoilsport. So where are we off to?"

"I thought we could do for a good workout."

"A workout? You called me away from my kitchens of heavenly smelling aromas, beautiful knitted wisps of smoke hovering over bubbling mixtures, and a gorgeous brunette who-"

"Still wants to take your place beside Serenity? Yes I did."

"Didn't we practice this morning? I do believe I have the bruise on my ribcage to prove it."

"Jason thought it would be a good idea. He called this meeting not me."

"When did you speak with Jason? I've been trying to get in touch with him all day- the guy who runs the lunch hour has a sister who works for bakery down the street. She's no Lita but she makes that cinnamon spread-"

"Nate! He's been busy all morning taking care of personal matters. He ended up at the gym to vent out some frustrations and thought it would be fun to join him. Nothing serious- just us having some good fun. Like we used to."

"Okay where is Matthew Hearth and who the hell are you?"

"Jason's words not mine."

"Have you called Zach?"

"Our Head of Intelligence Committee is no where to be found at the moment. I'd take a gander and guess he was with the Headmistress of Intelligence Committee."

Laughing at him Nate said, "How did the meeting go?"

"Which one?"

"I guess that Venusians charm does-"

"Not work. She thinks she can manipulate this situation with her wiles and seduction. She has another thing coming if she thinks for one minute I'm going to fall for it."

"Of course not, that's why you still have that bracelet right?" Nate asked with a smirk on his lips.

Starring down at his wrist he recalled the evening Mina gave it to him.

FLASH BACK

_**"Mina? Mina where are you?" Malachite called out in one of the Venus royal gardens.**_

_**"Are you sure you want to do this Mina?" Eros asked.**_

_**"Yes, I love him. I know in my heart he's my soul mate. You feel it too don't you?"**_

_**"I won't deny that, but you know the laws. This has never been done before. You could end up killing him."**_

_**"Mal's too strong for that. He'll be able to do this. He'll want to do it. I know it."**_

_**"I hope you are right dear sister. You know what to do," he said and disappeared in an array of hearts and stars.**_

_**"Mina? What was Eros doing here?" Malachite asked when he came upon her.**_

_**"Playing the elder brother role as usual. I see that you found your way."**_

_**"Your voice is hard to miss. What is it that you know I'll want to do?"**_

_**"Come with me?" she asked holding out her hand.**_

_**Placing his larger hand within hers, he followed behind her as they walked deeper within the gardens. He watched as Mina brought him to an empty clearing. The plants that were once surrounding them were nowhere in sight. If he hadn't known better he would have thought they had moved to Mercury.**_

_**Turning towards him she looked him in the eye and asked, "Do you trust me?"**_

_**"Mina, where are we? You know we shouldn't be outside of the palace-"**_

_**"Do you trust me Malachite?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Do you love me?"**_

_**"More than my own life."**_

_**"Give me your hand," said while placing her upon his heart and his on hers. "Love's truth revealed, show us the secret of Venus' seal."**_

_**Before Malachite's eyes the ground spilt in half and filled with crystal clear water. Flowers bloomed alongside the stream. As he looked closer he could see fish and other water creatures. "How did you do that?"**_

_**"This place is known as Love's Glimpse. Very few Venusians know about it and fewer of the Alliance. It's said that my great-great grandfather had this place built for my great-great grandmother. He loved her more than life itself and she him. This planet flourished under their love and passion for not only themselves but also their people. When my grandfather died, my grandmother was heartbroken and soon followed. But before she left this world, she created a seal upon this place to where only those of true love can look upon it."**_

_**"And it opened for you?"**_

_**"For us Malachite. I've never been able to open this seal before. I watched my mother do it with my father before he passed, but never on my own. I knew it would open with you because…of who we are."**_

_**"So what happens now?"**_

_**"Take my hand and place them in the stream."**_

_**"Why? What for?"**_

_**"I thought you said you trusted me?"**_

_**"Forever and always," he replied and dunked their hands in the water.**_

_**They both watched as the colors of Earth and Venus spilled into the stream and shot through the ground causing a cliff to emerge. A steady crack continued its path down the rocks until water burst forth following a path into the stream below.**_

_**"A waterfall," Mina whispered.**_

_**"Mina? What is this?"**_

_**Looking down at Malachite's hand she saw a bracelet had appeared with her planet's symbol in the center of Earth's. "I don't know Mal. Eros just told me what to do when I got here and if it worked, something beyond both of our imaginations would happen."**_

_**"And it has my child," a voice said.**_

_**"Whose there?!" Mina called out immediately going into her solider mode. "Answer me!"**_

_**"Such ferocity my child. So like her great-great grandfather, I'd say."**_

_**Stepping in front of Mina, Malachite said, "Show yourself. Now."**_

_**"Oh yes, Mina. Yes, he truly is your match. I am so proud of you granddaughter."**_

_**"Granddaughter?" Mina asked moving around Malachite. "It's really you. I thought…"**_

_**"That I was another myth spun by your subjects. No, child it is I."**_

_**"Mina who is she?" Malachite asked as he looked upon this elder woman with long strawberry blonde-gray hair and cornflower blue eyes. Mina's blue eyes.**_

_**"My great-great grandmother. You really did seal yourself within this place?"**_

_**"Your grandfather did as well. He wished to be here but he felt it be better if I showed this time."**_

_**"Why have you come?"**_

_**"Love's truth was revealed Amina. You were right to believe this man was your soul mate because he is. His soul now and forever will be bond to yours and yours is to him- the bracelet proves that. Very few people in this world find their matches, but you have. Cherish each and every moment you have together. Trust in what your heart tells you Amina. For as my great-great granddaughter that is where your world begins and where it will end if you deny it. Malachite, I thank you and ask that you take care of my Amina. She is our future and our planet depends on her, her light, and her love. Never doubt what you two share. Love each other as your grandfather and I do. Blessed be," she said and vanished from their sight.**_

END OF FLASH BACK

"That was a long time ago," he replied.

"And yet it's still wrapped around your limb. You're worse off than Jason dear friend. A psychic link that they share can always be severed within time and with the right people working towards it. That bracelet, is beyond anyone's powers but the goddess herself- and I doubt that she's going to break that bondage," he said pointing to the object in question.

"Whether it can or cannot be done is none of your concern, Nephrite."

"Nor is she," he whispered looking to his left.

Standing on the same pathway they soon were too go was none other than Mina Aino looking Matt dead in the eyes.

"As I said dear friend…only the goddess herself," Nate finished laughing.

* * *

"My parents didn't die in a plane crash…I mean those people did die, but they weren't my parents. I'm…I'm actually not even from this time period…"

**Why is she stalling? **Micah asked Persephone.

**I don't know…what is she doing**? Persephone replied.

**Look at the DOC! Look! You gotta do something! **

**Why me?! **

**Are you honestly asking me that? Hurry up! **

"What I'm trying to say is that…I'm your brother's daughter from-"

"I know Lily. I know," he said and walked over to here. "And I'm not gonna leave you again, I prom-"

"No, Darien she's lying again," Zach said. "Tell the truth Liliana. The real truth."

"She is telling the truth, Zach."

"The hell she is! I knew Randolph and he would never have had a daughter like her!"

"He was my brother-I believe I would know him better."

"Obviously not. He may not have held prejudice in his heart but he damn sure never would have risked his standing by going against his laws."

**Lily when I get my hands on you** Persephone started as she worked her magic over herself and Micah.

**I know I know. I'm dead, but **

**No buts! Now hush I have to focus **

"What the hell are you talking about?! My brother loved everyone. He was the best of all of us."

"Couldn't agree with you more. That's why I know she's lying. Randolph never stepped foot on the Moon."

"The Moon?"

**And here it comes** Micah said. **Hey you think she's scanned us yet? **

**She'd be looking at us like she is at Lily if so** Persephone replied. **Not like she'd find anything if she did **

**It's freaky your vast amounts of knowledge. Sexy, but freaky **

**Keep dreaming **

"She's part Lunarian," Amy responded.

"What are you talking about Amy? That's not possible," Darien said.

"It is if she's from the future. 30th century to be exact. She's part you and Serena-or future descendants of you."

"As in a grandchild?"

"Grandchild of grandchild, I would guess. She is from 1000 years in time. I highly doubt any of us could live for that length of time."

"Excuse me?! I'm sitting right here you know," Lily shouted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Darien asked her.

**Go with it Lily** Persephone said.

**Are you two pollo loco? I thought you were hiding us from them **

**I did, but she already knew of Lily. I had to rework some wires. It's a convincing story, go with it **

**I thought we weren't into lying. I thought lying didn't get us anywhere** he mocked through their link.

**So says Mr. Omission of the Truth. **

**That was like- **

**Every other day! **

**I'm getting tired of you yelling at me woman! **

**WOMAN! My name is PERSEPHONE! I am not your woman. **

**But you want to be. **

**In your dreams, Micah **

**FOCUS YOU TWO! And majority rules, Micah. **  
"Are you going to answer me Lily?" Darien asked.

"I didn't know how to. How was I supposed to tell you without having you flip out on me? I mean I live in another century."

"So I surmise that you two are from there also?"

"We choose not to answer any of your questions," Persephone replied.

"Did you get anything?" Zach asked Amy.

"Something's blocking my powers. I can't get a hit on either of them," Amy said. "Do you sense anything?"

"That's Jason's job, Ice."

"Can you get him down here?"

"Without them evading us? I doubt it."

"These pocket conversations are not working for me," Micah said. "So girly here and I are going to leave you docs with Lily while we roll."

"I don't think so young man," Zach said as he moved in front of Micah.

"No offense, SIR. But it be in your best interest to move aside."

"Is that a threat? Didn't anyone teach you how to respect your elders?"

"Yeah, my mom instilled it in me real good. Unless those elders are threatening those I am to protect. Now back off."

"Look kid, I can't let you leave. You and your friends have some more things to explain to us."

"Wanna bet?" he asked as his eyes flashed.

"What the..." he started when he saw Micah's eyes. Before he could say anything he watched as he grabbed Persephone and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Where did they go?" Darien shouted.

"They do that alot," Lily provided.

"Do they? Well then I think you and I have some serious talking to do Liliana."

Seeing that Darien had settled down to speak with Lily, Zach pulled Amy outside and down the hall.

"Zach what's wrong with you? You look awful."

"I...I think I know who that kid was."

"What? Micah? Who?"

"Jason."

* * *

"A pregnancy book? Raye that's beyond strange and quite eerie," Lita said over the phone as she placed her fresh bread into a box.

"You don't think I know that? You know Mr. Cham and his grandson, they wouldn't-"

"They're not the joking type Raye. You've known them longer than I have."

"Then what was with that book? And then everything that Mr. Cham was saying."

"You don't think you're actually pregnant do you? Have you been sleeping with Chad?"

"NO!! Are you crazy? Have you been checking out your new waitress lately?"

"Good point. You can't be pregnant then Raye. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"No I'm all over the place."

"Bring yourself and your thoughts my way."

"How much do we know about reincarnation?"

"We were reincarnated from the magic Queen Serenity used. She gave the last of her power and self to give us a second chance."

"What if that meant everything apart of us?"

"No, no that's not possible. If that were than I would be…"

"Pregnant. Raye…you gotta be sure. You gotta go and get a test taken."

"Oh and how do I explain to my doctor that I have an immaculate pregnancy occurring?"

"It wouldn't exactly be immaculate if you look at the circumstances. Jason did impregnate you-"

"No he didn't! I never slept with him."

"Okay, fine Jadeite knocked you up. Either way if you are you need to find out now and get yourself in for prenatal care."

"Are you meeting us at the gym?"

"Changing the subject won't help you, but yes. I expect to have you gotten some type of results even if it means peeing on a stick. If not I'll have hold you down and have Amy scan you my damn self."

"You do realize that I could be carrying the spawn of the Negaverse don't you?"

"Which is all the more reason to find out soon so we can bathe him in light and goodness."

I'll see you when I get there," Lita said and hung up the phone.

&&&&&&

"Hey Mina. Coming to check out the new muscles?" a girl asked from behind the counter.

"No, I'm just here to meet the girls and workout. Have you seen Raye?"

"Yeah, she came in bout 30 minutes ago. I saw her walk over to the punching bags 20 ago."

"Punching bags?"

"Yep. Hello gentleman welcome to Juban Sports and Fitness. Are either of you members?"

"We're under Serena Tuskino's account. Hearth and Pathfinder."

"Oh of course! Ms. Tsukino called all that in this morning for you. Here are your keys and towels. If you need anything please let me know."

"What do you think you two are doing? Are you following me now? If Serena knew about this-" Mina asked stopping them from entering the locker rooms.

"We're going to change clothes. Most of us don't workout in skirts and corsets," Matt replied.

"Asshole."

"That language isn't befitting of a lady in your station," Nate said. "What would your people think?"

"You dare to speak of my home? My friends? My family after what you did?"

"What did I do Amina? Have I offended you in some way?"

"You don't deserve your rankings. You don't deserve to be on this Earth."

"Why? We were reborn just as you were. We didn't just pop up on Earth full grown."

"Nate," Matt cautioned.

"I'm simply giving her the facts since she's too bore-minded to listen to reason. And what you think Ms. Aino, makes no difference. We are Serena's guards. Not you. I'd accept it and move on."

"Not for long."

"You plan on knocking us out and stealing our places? I doubt you could pass for Matthew no matter how hard you tried," Nate said and entered the rooms.

"I'm well aware of what Nate has said. That is why I'm challenging you two."

"Two against one doesn't seem fair and we play on fair grounds," Matt replied.

"Oh no, I have my others here. Do you have a third joining you?"

"I surmise you do. What's your challenge?"

&&&&&&&

Standing alone in a room with several bags Raye threw kick after kick into the bag. If someone e had walked into the room they would have thought she was beating up a person. They wouldn't have been wrong for all her thoughts were focused on one person. The person who had put her in this position, the person whose face she could not seem to escape, the person who she felt starring at her backside even as she thought of him.

"Go away Jason. I'm trying to enjoy myself in peace," Raye said as she hit the punching bag again.

"Don't you people usually meditate for that?" Jason asked as he leaned against the wall.

"You people?" she screamed as she turned to face him. "You people!"

"Calm down Phoenix. I was only jesting."

"Stay away from me Jason," she said and walked back out of the room.

"Or else what?" he asked from behind her.

Not bothering to turn around she said, "Or else I'll burn you alive with a smile across my lips."

"You planning on telling me who were you thinking of that would have been 'breathtakingly gorgeous'?"

"What?"

"Earlier today. I think you were leaving a bookstore-can't be sure since so much was going on at the time. This town is full of too many angry people. Fear overrules it of course, but the numbers are astronomical."

"Can you get to the point?"

"For just a split second you let your guard down today. Just a split second-but long enough for me to here, '…would have been gorgeous. Breathtakingly gorgeous'. So who?"

"Our-it's none of your damn business," she said turning around. "I thought we had agreed to stay out of each other's head anyway." 'Focus, focus.'

"Focus on what? What are you trying so hard not to think of?"

"Look! Just because we're linked to each other on a telepathic level doesn't mean you have the right to invade my privacy! Allow me to paint you a picture, Jadeite: I do not like you. I don't love you nor do I want anything to do with you. You are not-"

Jason grabbing her and pulling her in close cut off her statement. "Shut up Raye."

"Excu-"

He placing his lips upon hers once again cut off her words. It felt like heaven to Raye to have his lips atop hers again but she knew it was just a trick to suck her back into his web of deceit. And yet she couldn't help but want to be near him more and more each second that his lips caressed hers.

"RAYE! What are you doing?" a voiced screamed from behind them.

**Don't pull away just ignore it **

**No, it's Mina. Let me go **

**To hell with her. This is about you and me. You can't deny how we feel about each other **

Pushing away from him with her strength she catch her breath and look at him with anger in her eyes. "There is no you and me and the only feelings I have for you is hate," she said and walked over to Mina. "Just stay away from me."

"Are you going to spend the rest of your life denying how you feel?" Jason questioned.

"I'm not denying anything. I told you how I feel-if you don't believe it that's your problem."

"I don't believe it because it goes against everything I know."

"Well know this Jadeite-you mean as much to me as that dead carcass on the side of the road. If not less."

**Jason, we need you in the locker rooms **

**I'm busy right now Matt **

**That wasn't a request **

Without saying anything to Raye or Mina he walked off to the locker rooms.

"Did you get anything?" Mina asked her.

"Just anger and frustration. What's going on?"

"We gotta find Lita and I will explain."

* * *

"Are you insane?! We can't just leave Lily there with them!" Persephone shouted wen they landed in the park.

"She's a big girl, she'll be fine," Micah replied nonchalantly.

"Fine my ass! You take us back there right now!"

"You wanna go, fine go."

"Don't make me hurt you Micah."

"I'd like to see you tr-OW! OW...OW..OW!!! Let me go you psycho."

"Take us back!"

"No," he screamed as he wrenched his arm away. "We can't go back even if we wanted to. The docs are too suspicious."

"So you leave Lily there to fend for herself? How heartless can you be?"

"Will you please calm down? You're shouting won't help the situation other than giving me a migraine."

"To hell with your migraine! We didn't come here to traipse around the past we came for Lily. PERIOD."

"I sometimes wonder if you and I were switched at birth or if our mothers had affairs with our fathers. You're temper is too familiar."

"Dad says it's from his family. They had some fiery temp-STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! What are you going to do about this?"

"We know why Lily came back here right?"

"What's your point?"

"That is the point. She shouldn't be in this time even if her motives are noble."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that leaves us with one option."

"No…no we're not doing it!"

"What other choice do we have?

"ALOT!"

"Well I'd love for the great Persephone to come up with a better idea."

"Give me a minute."

"We don't have a minute, woman! Lily is probably spilling her guts to the docs as we speak and Selene knows what else! We have to do this."

"They are not going to be happy about this."

"Let's weigh the odds shall we? Destruction, terror, mayhem, our families eradicated-possibly our entire existence, with no home to return to because THEY have taken over or getting a tongue-lashing by the past and our present future plus Pluto? Which we're going to be getting anyway for coming here."

"We could go back for her!"

"Try again Nancy Drew. We have no choice."

"Fine...but we do this MY way or no way at all."

"So who to first?"

"According to history, the outers haven't arrived in Tokyo yet-"

"But that doesn't mean we can't grab them- I say we go find Pluto and get her-"

"Excuse me! Did I not say MY way? Thank you. We can't go on a manhunt for the outers because it may bring them into history before they are supposed to be here. Our own futures could change because of that."

"So who to first?"

"I'd say Apollus."

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

"MY way."

"Didn't you just say that we couldn't mess with history?"

"Who else do we have? Venus, Jupiter? You may be Mr. Jujitsu, but I happened to slack in that area. Mercury, Mars? I'm not getting psycho analyzed nor am I having my mind probed."

"We could rationalize and explain the entire situation to them."

"And they'll probably think we're crazy and trying to kill the princess."

"So instead you want to go to Apollus and tell him that we're from the 30th century and the children of-"

"No, that's just stupid. He'd call the others in a millisecond. We'd never make it out of there alive."

"So why are we going to see him?"

"He's the most sensible."

"No, Mercury is the most sensible."

"Logical. But Apollus will know what to do with the situation. That's why he's the solar advisor."

"So how do we go about finding him oh great one?"

"History shows he was always able to be found at one specific place."

"Do you realize how many people are there during this time of day? It'll be like picking a needle out of a hay stack."

"Not exactly. His aura like ours radiates differently than the quote unquote normal human. Being Apollus his aura shines as bright as its source."

"But he didn't come into his full powers until right before the century hit."

"But the past has changed here though-we saw that in the hospital. The generals have arrived earlier than history shows-which leaves me to deduct that he has as well. If my calculations are right, based on the gravitational pulls the Earth has been showing in our time plus the readings that were notated through the books, he should already be coming into a minimal level of energy. Though it could still be deduce that someone close to him may avert his energy spill so we also have to be careful of that. However I am confident that with our skills we should find him quite simply."

"Never...speak like her again. It's downright freaky and weird."

"Did you hear anything I said?"

"Uh-huh...well, your the computer wiz so get to it!"

"You're the spirit bearer."

"No, that's Victoria. I'm just a projecting vessel."

"Projection my ass," she said as she pulled her computer out of her pocket and got to work.

* * *

"What do you mean Jason?" Amy asked. "I thought you said Jason was at the house-WHAT DO YOU MEAN JASON?"

"When I 'challenged' him a few minutes ago, something came over his eyes. I've seen that look a hundreds of times with Jason since we were kids. Whenever he doesn't get his way and lately when he feels Darien is over stepping his bounds."

"You think he's a descendant of Jason's?"

"He's obviously not the past or future Jason."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not love. Why would you ever think such a thing?"

"Move it Earthman," she said and turned to walk back into Lily's room.

"Let's give them a couple of minutes shall we? Lily has some serious explaining to do about her lying schemes."

"I still don't understand how those tests results came to be what they were."

"What tests results?"

"The ones Darien, myself, another doctor and a lab tech ran on their DNA. They hold alleles in common-and not the ones you should if you're great of greats grandfather and granddaughter. All four tests were unanimous in conclusion-she's his niece."

"And your Mercurian knowledge says the exact opposite."

"It just doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe you're test were just-"

"Don't even think of saying those words Zoicite, if you know what's good for you."

"Fine, your intelligence surpasses all those around you. The point still remains that something is off. Why would she be proven as Darien's niece if she's really his great of greats."

"Because she's really not," Amy said and looked at her watch. "Come on."

"What are we doing here Amy?" Zach asked when they walked back into one of the labs on the lower floors.

"Time periods…30th century…additives…DNA…but what if…that would make perfect sense…why didn't I think of that? Time travel…advancements in…improbable yet possible…"

"Okay baby I'm trying to jump on your thought train but you're too scattered."

"We know for a fact that she is from the 30th century, right?" Amy asked when she turned on him.

"So she said. But I really don't think we can-"

"Who knows how advanced their technology is in that century. How has their DNA advanced in their time?"

"Uh-huh."

"What if they knew this, so us testing anything would automatically come off as inclusive? She's smarter than we've been giving her credit for. She knows that for a fact and she also has the upper hand advantage being she's from 1000 years ahead in time. She's conniving and manipulative and-"

"Like Serena a millennia ago."

"Exactly. Which makes no since if the test came back as Darien's niece. There should be no relative comparisons between the two."

"But there… …are?"

"Obviously."

"So you think a mistake occurred with the blood work?"

"Have you not been paying attention? It's not all to do with the blood work it's our machines too. There's something advanced about their cell structure."

"Not to sound unsupportive, but can you prove this theory?"

"Already did. Take a look," she said as she pushed the microscope under his eye. She typed a few things into her laptop and watched as the screen took on the image of a DNA structure with a quadruple helix.

"That's not possible," Zach muttered as he moved between the microscope and the image.

"It is if our labs are not equipped to noticed this kind. Darien and Serena-none of us for that matter- are exactly human."

"Thanks for the reminder."

"Because our machines aren't as upgraded as say their own are, it would read off the first thing it could. Do you see here- whose structure is that?"

"Endymion's."

"He's more dominant in her directly. So when the test we ran it came out with a nine alleles in common-when in fact if you multiple the helixes from the chromosomes it'll give you a different outcome."

"Amy…Amy, look at this…whose structure is that?"

"That looks like…"

"Who the hell is she? She has too much Earth in her to simply be a great anything."

"And too much Lunarian."

"I don't even see any other distinguishing markers here."

"Would you even notice?"

"Look, you may be the smartest Mecurian this universe has seen in a millennia but I happen to analyze blood for a living. Plus I've scanned Serena's blood before- I know what her structure looks like. This kid is too closely matched to the both of them to be anything other than-"

"She couldn't be. We're special not immortal."

"Then who else is in her line? DNA doesn't change Amy. If she's a descendant of Darien and Serena then whom else did they sleep with? All the Lunarians are dead and gone-never to return. We know that for a fact. We have all the royalty here on Earth with us and in a remarkable close distance. The only other planets have female counterparts."

"There's a lot of Earth in her so maybe some where along the line her Lunarian lost its edge. Maybe Serena and Jason-"

"Don't. Even. Go there. Jason's structure is expansively complicated because of his powers. That would be recognizable even to your eyes. Plus, they tried it once and it only strengthened their friendship."

"Serena dated Jason?! Why didn't you-"

"Can we stay on topic? Thank you. You know the girls-would Darien ever…"

"No. There was a Raye thing at first but it was on her part mostly. He loves Serena."

"Then what the hell is going on?"

"I wish I knew. I wish I knew."

* * *

"So…what are we doing out here? Apollus is inside," Micah said.

"I'm starting to think this wasn't a good idea," Persephone replied.

"Wow! Aren't you just Ms. Suzie Sunshine!"

"This is serious, Micah!"

"Why? What's the problem now? You were all gung-ho on marching in there with speech in hand earlier. Now that we're here you wanna chicken out on me? All the girls from your planet are exactly the same-all talk but no action."

"Oh and the men from your planet are any different? You talk so much ca-ca that it's falling out of your ears. Your people act too rashly and never think about the consequences!"

"Life itself is a consequence!"

"That's the most idiotic thing I've ever heard. Learn to keep your mouth shut when you choose to speak."

"How about I choose to do this," he said and grabbed her around the neck and kissed her lips.

When she pulled away from him she said, "I could have your head for that."

"Good thing we're both royalty of the same alliance."

"My father will still kill you in a spilt second."

"He had ample chance to do so earlier today. But he knows I'm the only protection his precious goddess has."

"You can't just walk around kissing whomever you choose."

"That's why I've only kissed you."

"Let's just get this over with," she said and slipped pass him to only bump into a woman coming out the building.

"Oh! I'm sorry, that was my complete fault. My mind wasn't even on this planet," the woman replied.

"No, it was my fault. Always in a rush," Persephone admonished and looked up at the woman. "Serenity," she gasped when she noticed whom she had bumped into.

**GET OUT NOW! **Micah screamed.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked. "What did you just call me?"

"I…I…You just look so serene in this light. The word serenity slipped out. I wouldn't be surprised if you wore that perfume, ya know?"

**Stupid, utterly stupid **

**Will you shut up! **

"That's funny actually. My name is Serena, yours?"

"Persephone."

"Hmmm…wife of Hades-god of the underworld. Your parents must have had an odd sense of humor."

"Also daughter of Demeter. Goddess of the harvest-they say that after her daughter was taken from her by Hades, she was in such sorrow she created winter. A life full of snow and ice."

"I see you also know your history."

"You have no idea how mine it is," she whispered.

"I have this strange feeling that we've met before. But I can't seem to place your face."

"I've been told I have one of those faces. Happens all the time."

"Your eyes…they…are you sure we haven't met before?"

"Not in this century."

"Are you related to anyone in town? Maybe that's it. Your eyes are just so familiar."

"No relation has been established at this point."

"You're looking for your relatives then?"

**Don't say anything else **

**I don't see your half-breed tail out here helping me! I can't believe you're the son of-**

**She's waiting for an answer **

"There are a few people I'm searching for. Checking them right off the list as I go."

"Persephone, we should really be on our way," Micah said when he came from across the street.

**You teleported **

**Later **

"Hi, I'm Serena. Is this your sister?"

"No way in hell! She doesn't have enough fire in her to be apart of my family. She's too frigid," Micah replied.

"FRIGID!" Persephone shouted.

"You two remind me so much of these people I know. Two of my best friends actually."

**Just couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you Micah **

**Like you did any better **

"We really should be going, Serena," Persephone replied. "Come on Micah."

"Wait! If you need any help with trying to find some people-let me know. Here's my number. Call me if you need to."

"You normally give your number to strangers?" Micah asked.

"Sometimes Micah, a stranger can hold more trust than someone you've known over a millennia. Take care Persephone," and continued her walk down the street.

Once she noticed that Serena was out of earshot, Persephone turned to Micah and squealed, "Serenity, was so cool! I mean she's cool now with everything we do-mostly- but she was like super cool in this century!"

"Did you catch that line she used on me?"

"She's probably just talking about her tiff she had with Prince Endymion some time ago. Did you see how she just gave us her number?"

"Talk about easy catch."

"We don't even need to go to Apollus now. I'll run this number in my computer, get an address and we'll go straight to her."

"I'm forgoing that idea and sticking with the original."

"Why! What can Apollus do for us that Serenity couldn't?"

"Yes, what could I do?" Andrew's voice said from behind them. "Why don't you two come inside so we can chat? Oh and don't try to teleport Micah-I may be new into my powers, but I'm still faster than the speed of light."

**You just can never shut up, can you** he asked Persephone.

**Sorry**

* * *

"You want to tell me the real reason why you're here?" Darien asked.

"What do you mean?" Lily countered.

"You're parents obviously aren't dead and you weren't born twelve years ago-"

"Actually I was."

"In this century."

"Well if you put it that way."

"Lily."

"Okay, okay. What do you want to know?"

"How about the truth for once? You do know what that means don't you?"

"Yes," she mumbled and looked down at her hands.

"Let us see if we can try that."

After a moment of hesitation she said, "Bad things are happening in my time. Really bad things."

"What does that have to do with you being here?"

"Everything! My…parents couldn't or at least haven't been able to stop the bad people from hurting everyone. Mama and Micah's mom are within the center of everything. They can't help us now because…"

"Because what Lily?"

"They're trapped."

"What do you mean trapped?"

When she didn't answer him he asked, "Who are these bad people?"

"I don't know. I ran before they found me."

"And in all that chaos you rationalize to come to this century and hide?"

"This didn't just happen. They have been planning to hurt our-my family for years! I couldn't just let them."

"What do you want from this time?"

"Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon? Why do you need her?"

"She's the only one who can help us! She has another silver crystal and can use it to save my home. Please Darien. You have to help me get to her."

"I don't know how I can help you do that Lily. I don't know Sailor Moon anymore than-"

"Cut the crock your highness. If anyone can help me find Sailor Moon it's the Earth Prince. But if you won't help me I'll just ask Princess Mercury."

"How do you-"

"Honesty works both ways Prince Endymion. Plus only a pure Mercurian can do what I saw Doc Ames do. And I have Earth in me too ya know? I can feel a kindred power to mine. I may be twelve but I'm not stupid."

"I never for a minute thought otherwise."

"So will you help me?"

"Where are Persephone and Micah from?"

"I can't answer that."

"I thought you said that honesty-"

"This has nothing do with honesty. Honestly. There is much I cannot say because of the timelines. I think I've already messed things up."

"I'm sure it will correct itself in time. Don't worry over it," he said and stood to leave.

"Wait! Are you going to help me?"

"Only if promise to stay here. You still managed to sustain some injuries that require healing. I'll be back to check on you."

* * *

"I'm gone for the day. Make sure Jessica gets her second dosage at the hour. McNair is due for surgery in the morning so make sure his paper work is ready. Don't forget to schedule-" 

"We got it Molly. Go home and get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning," a nurse interjected

"Go visit that Melvin of yours. I'm sure he hasn't seen you in awhile," another nurse said.

"I know someone else who hasn't seen you in awhile," a voice said.

Turning around Molly almost fell back against the other nurses before launching herself into her friend's arms. "I never thought I'd see you here again. What are you doing here? You said you would never grace this city as long as you lived. I thought that Melvin and I were supposed to come out there next quarter to visit with you."

"Things changed for me. Perhaps you and I can talk about everything over a late lunch?" Serena replied.

"Yes! Of course. Let's go," she said ushering her out of the hospital.

"And you said we'd never get her to leave," the second nurse commented.

"We didn't. She did," the first said and went back to her station. "Come on ladies, we still have work to do."

Outside of the hospital Molly couldn't help but stare at Serena as they walked down the streets of Tokyo. Her friend had matured and become the woman she always knew she was meant to be but at the same time the Serena she loved was still there. "So I'm guessing you don't want to go to the café or restaurant, right?"

"The restaurant? That's a perfect idea…let's go."

Twenty minutes later they were seated outside of Lightning Rose munching on an appetizer as they waited for their plates of food to arrive.

"Why so quiet Molly? You finally get me back in town after years of being MIA and you have nothing to say?"

"I just didn't think you'd want to be here."

"You mean Lita's restaurant? She has no power over me anymore. She never did, I only thought so."

"I still don't understand how you all became friends. I mean you five were so different and yet you seemed closer than you and I ever did."

"We had a special bond back then that I thought would have lasted forever. The hopes and dreams of a teenager are rarely close to the reality of a situation. It turned out that our differences were too much after all and we split ways."

"But I still see the others together every now and then. Not to pry, but it seems like you were the one who noticed the differences and scrammed."

"I did notice them Molly, but it was those differences that I loved about each of them. From Amy's acute intelligence to Mina's love for life and Lita's unwavering strength down to Raye's fiery spirit. And yet each one of those traits ended up turning on me in the end."

"I just can't believe you left us because of them. And don't say that it had nothing to do with them because I know better. I may not share whatever this secret is that you five have, but I'm not blind or stupid. Please don't insult me by acting naïve to the fact you have one. It's okay, I've never pushed you to tell and I won't because I know in my heart you'll tell me when the time is right. Just know that I'm always here for you," she said and squeezed her hand.

"Thank you Molly. You have no idea what it means to me to have you say that. Especially after all this time."

"Not everyone can go off to America and change who they are."

"Hey! Is that some kind of wise crack at me?"

"Oh and I thought America was supposed to smarten you up? Seems like you came back just the same."

"Why you!"

"I love you."

"Whatever," Serena mumbled and cut a piece of the bread that had been placed on the table. "Ooh, sweet potato…I haven't had this is in years…If I knew Lita served this here, I would have came by sooner."

"She doesn't. She only serves that over in her café during brunch on Sundays- nowhere and no time else. It's considered a special treat for those that come in. It's not even on the menu. How did you even get it?"

"The waiter dropped it off," Serena said as she continued to eat another slice. "You say she never serves it here?"

"Not as long as I've been coming. Oh wow, look she just came out of the kitchen."

"Damn her," Serena muttered and put the bread down. "Trying to soften me up with food. Low…so low."

"She's coming out here."

"She wouldn't dare."

"Daring she is…Hey Lita how are you? I love the new look for the place," she said when Lita stood next to Serena's chair.

"Thank you Molly. I hope you two are enjoying your meal. Did you like the bread Serena?"

"It was okay," Serena replied.

"Just okay? I remember when you couldn't get enough of my sweet potato bread. You would speak with me at random hours in the night to make sure I would have some with me at school the next day. Remember?"

"That would explain why you were always late to class. I'd be tired too if I was up late making calls to the future chef of the century," Molly replied.

"That wasn't why," Serena countered. "If you don't mind my friend and I would like to finish our lunch without interruption."

"Oh sure, I didn't mean to rude. I just wanted to let you know that your meal is on the house today."

"We don't need any favors, Ms. Kino. We can kindly pay for our meal, thank you."

"Oh I know you can. I wouldn't ever presume that you couldn't take care of yourself Serena. You may think that I don't notice, but I have. I can see that you are more of the woman I have always admired everyday and yet still my best friend from so many years ago. Just think of this as my peace offering."

"A peace offering? Is that some kind of joke?"

"No, just a peace offering. Enjoy your lunch Molly," she said and went back to the kitchens.

"That was…odd to say the least," Molly replied. "Serena…you okay?"

Serena however could not take her eyes off the piece of paper Lita had dropped unseeingly into her hand. The same piece of paper that had traveled through space and time again and again to find them as they became friends. The one that engraved all five of their symbols within one: the pentagram

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Andrew began. "You're from the 30th century and have come back to this time to retrieve the princess of your time that you are meant to protect, but cannot tell anyone who you are?"

"That's it-perfect! So if you don't mind we need to go," Micah said.

"Where do you think you're going? You don't honestly believe that I fell for that cockamamie story you pulled do you?"

"It wasn't a story it was true," Persephone replied.

"Right and I'm the heir of the Silver Millennium."

"Actually Serenity is, but if you mean in our time then it's-"

"You can't keep us here against our will," Micah countered. "And you can't stop us from leaving."

"I thought we got this over with when you entered the arcade. You may have the power to teleport wherever you choose, but I'm faster than the speed of light."

"How did you know he could do that anyway?" Persephone asked.

"I saw him appear from behind Serena. Not to mention I sensed the shift in energy."

"I thought you had taken care of that," Micah seethed at her.

"How was I supposed to know he had that much control over the universe already," she shot back.

"And you call yourself the daughter of-"

"You're one to talk!"

"Excuse me, love birds. You can stay here and argue out all of your problems, but you're not leaving the premises."

"Look here Apollus! I'm tried of you adults in this century bossing Persephone and I around as if we're dogs. So here's the news flash: we're leaving and there's not a damn thing you can do about it."

"Really?" Andrew asked and powered up before them. "Try me."

"You think you got fire power? Try this on for size," he said as his eyes flashed and he glowed a deep undertone with a symbol flashing broadly upon his forward. "So you going to let us leave or what?"

"You're the son of-"

"Glad you finally came to this revelation," he said and powered down. "Do you mind letting us go?"

"Wait, Micah-maybe he can help us," Persephone said. "Maybe he can help us all."

* * *

"I'm not letting you leave here until you promise me." 

"Molly…"

"Say it. Say it."

"I have to go meet my family for dinner."

"Does my face read concern?"

Laughing at her friend Serena finally said, "I promise that I'll bring the guys over for dinner with you, me and Melvin."

"Serena…"

"Scout's Honor!"

"You never were a scout!"

'Yeah unh huh sure,' she thought before smiling and saying, "I promise, okay? Now I have to go before I'm late."

"Say hi to your family for me," Molly said and she turned the corner.

"Say hi to Melvin for me!" Serena shouted out as she turned to head in her own direction.

Stopping to enter into the parking garage Serena noticed she still clutched that piece of paper in her hand. Looking down at it she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. She thought of her time with the girls on the Moon and here on Earth over those first years.

"Why couldn't they just have trusted me? Believed in me?" she asked herself.

"Some people aren't capable of believing in others," a voice replied.

"Whose there?!"

When no one answered she figured she was simply tired and had been hearing things. Walking back over to her car she could feel the hair on the back on her neck standing on end. Remembering what Matt had taught her she immediately went on the defense and started scanning the area. "I know you're here," she whispered. "Why are you hiding?"

"Who says I was hiding?" the voice replied.

Wheeling around Serena came face to face with a tall man with almost white hair and striking dark blue eyes. He donned a white suit and cape that made him look surreal against the shadows.

"Dear sweet Serenity."

"Excuse me?"

"You cannot deny who you are from me, angel. You have her eyes. So exquisitely beautiful," he said as a third eye opened upon his brow.

Before Serena had a chance to shield his powers from her or call out to the others her body hit the pavement and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"You can't be serious," Jason said. "They want to compete against us? What the hell for?" he questioned after hearing Matt's encounter. 

"For Serenity what else. Well they got another thing coming cause we are not doing it!" Nate exclaimed.

"They don't want Serenity," Matt sighed out. He was tired of all this strife between the eight of them. His former prince and his now princess…the Sailor Scouts…Moon Guardians… 'My loyalty is with Serenity… I made a vow to her.'

'_You also made a vow to your childhood friend centuries ago. How can you turn away from that?'_

'How could he?'

'_He thought he was protecting her. Doing what was best for her safety.'_

'Well now that's my job.'

'_Malachite, you know that things are amiss within the balance. As the first it is your duty to set things right.'_

'Gaea? No, it can't be…she's dead.'

'_Trust your instincts, Malachite. I have.'_

"Yo Matt! Earth to Matthew…Come in Hearth," Jason shouted as he waved his hands in front of Matt's face.

"Do I look like a plane to you?"

"Well if you hadn't have gone into la-la-land…"

_"Emerald don't…" _

Ceasing his statement, Jason looked around the room asking, "Did you guys hear that?"

"You mean you rambling…Yes. Can we get back to the matter at hand? What do they want Matt?" Nate asked leaning against the lockers.

"The knowledge," he replied.

"What?" Jason asked. "Go to a library and read a book."

"The knowledge that they are the better team to protect Serenity."

"Mina believes that we'll bow out of our guardianship if she beats us," Nate added. "She thinks we'll think of Serenity's safety and the fact that we can be beat by women so easily."

"What type of match are they proposing?" Jason asked.

&&&&&&&&&

"Any word yet?" Lita asked when she came back into the locker room. She had arrived shortly after the Mina and Matt made their deal.

"It's been over twenty minutes. How hard is it to decide yes or no? If they were going to chicken out they should have said so," Raye seethed.

"They aren't chickening out. They're strategizing. Malachite will never walk into unfamiliar territory without some foundation to stand on," Mina replied.

"Shouldn't we be doing the same?" Lita asked.

"No."

"Mind if I ask why oh-great-Venus?"

"We pair off as we did centuries ago. Don't underestimate Jadeite's methods or potential Raye just because he holds feelings for you. This new and improved Nephrite is only an illusion Lita, he'll kill you as swiftly as he did back then."

"You evaded my question."

"No, she didn't. But they wouldn't be that stupid to repeat the manners of the past. They can't show their powers in public. It would be as they were falling right into our hands."

"That's what I'm counting on."

"I know you two have this deep-seeded hatred for them, but they aren't stupid. They wouldn't risk showing their powers in public just to get rid of us," Lita said.

"Isn't that what they want? If we were off the map, no one would be there to protect Serena," Raye replied.

"Are you two listening to yourselves? They don't want to kill us. All that they want is to fulfill their duty."

"Our duty. They're trying to take our place."

"We gave that place up years ago, remember? You were the one who was so gung-ho on doing so if I remember correctly! Now all of a sudden you want to jump back on that shiny horse and 'fulfill your duty'?"

"It was a lapse in judgment."

"A lapse? You call what you did a lapse? Well, I can't even imagine what you would call what Hannibal Lector did to his victims."

"Are you comparing me to a cannibal?"

"Will you two shut up? They're coming," Mina said as a knock came to the door. Opening it she saw the three generals facing her with Matt in the front.

"We refuse your challenge."

"Excuse me?"

"We are disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Nate offered.

"You can't be serious," Lita replied.

"Simply put: WE ARE," Jason said.

"I told you they would chicken out," Raye countered. "They know they don't stand a chance."

"Don't bet on it Phoenix."

"Don't you call me that!"

"Why are you so offended by that name? Unless it means more to you than you're letting on."

"You bastard," Raye snarled and slapped him. When she went to hit his other cheek he grabbed her wrists and growled, "I let you hit me once. Do it again-love or no love and I will hit you back."

"You dare to refuse my challenge?" Mina asked Matt.

"I dare Amina," he replied.

"You're pathetic and weak."

"The thoughts of a bitter ex-leader."

"BITTER?"

"Do you think this is funny?" Lita asked Nate.

"Not in the least, Litianya. I'm simply doing my duty," he replied.

"A duty that is not yours to have."

"So says the Jovian."

"Like the Earthling before me is any better."

"Whatever mistakes I made were not in my right state of mind. It was not even my own. Your actions were done under complete care and knowledge of the situation."

"Interesting how you specify that yours was a mistake while my actions are just that."

"Misguided are those who do not seek before accusing."

"One's true nature is always revealed when they dwell in secrets and lies."

"You would know."

"I could have your job for this."

"But you won't and we both know why," he said walked closer. "You take too much pride in having me under your scrutiny eye. You wouldn't dare let me slip away when you have me so close within your grasp."

"You don't know anything about me."

"But I do Lita Kino. I know everything about you- you haven't changed in a thousand years. You've had your faults and mishaps over the years but you're still my Amazon Goddess."

"I'm nothing more than your boss Pathfinder."

"History shows differently."

"History shows you murdered me in cold blood."

"It's been proven that it wasn't me."

"Doesn't change the fact your face is what I looked into as it smiled with glee of my death."

"It is your choice whether or not to get past that."

"Please explain how I get past my lover performing my execution?"

"It's understandable Amina. I'd be as well if I was passed over for someone more qualified," Matt said as he leaned against the wall.

Before Matt could catch her hand this time Mina slapped him across his right cheek. "I'm not bitter. I'm mad as hell!"

"And no longer within the range of sanity."

"You don't deserve this. You know you don't so why fight for it?"

"What makes you think I think so?"

"You forget I can read hearts as clearly as your friend can read spirits. Yours doesn't call to the Moon and its Alliance. It's here on Earth with your Prince. So why fight what your heart clearly wants?"

"My heart wants many things Amina. Should I not fight against those either?" he said moving closer to her.

"This is an exception."

"But you can't allow one side and not the other. It would appear bias, unfair, unjust."

"That's sometimes how the crumble cookies."

"Cookie crumbles."

"Don't contradict me. If I said it I obviously meant it that way."

"Your pride won't help you with this Amina. You should just bow out while you still can.

"I'm a Venusian Princess. We never bow out and I'll be damn if I let you destroy my family again."

"This argument is pointless."

"Because you know I'm right."

"Because you refuse to listen to reason. How Serenity ever appointed a woman as you leader is atrocious."

With a cry of outrage Mina raised her arm to strike at him again.

"You would hit a woman?" Raye asked.

"You think I'm capable of killing the woman I love. Why shouldn't you think me capable of hitting her?" Jason countered.

"Proves just how despicable you are," she said snatching her hands away from him.

Holding tight to her wrists he pulled her back to him and whispered, "If I've become despicable its because of what you've done to me."

"What I did to you? What I did to you? You killed me!"

"As you did me."

"I thought you said it was a clone."

"It was. I speak of the night you threw you me out. The night I asked you to marry me."

"Please, you can't compare-"

"I loved you and you laughed in my face as if I was nothing. You threw my proposal right back in my face and couldn't even get over yourself enough to hug me goodbye when I left for Earth."

"For good reason as I was later shown. You joined sides with Beryl-"

"I've told you that was a clone!" he said tighten his grip again.

"Let go of me."

"I haven't let you go for the past ten centuries. What makes you think I will do so now?"

"You have nothing left to hang on to. I don't want you anymore. Just get a reality check and move on!" She screamed snatching her hands away from him.

* * *

'_You cannot deny who you are from me, angel. You have her eyes. So exquisitely beautiful...exquisitely beautiful…beautiful…beautiful….'_

"NO!" Serena shouted sitting bolt upright. Placing her hand to her chest she tried to calm her speeding heart. Looking around the room her pulse sped back up when she realized she was not in her own home but somewhere she did not recognize. Before she could do anything else, a voice said, "You're awake."

Lifting her head in the direction of the door she saw the same man who had attacked her in the garage. Narrowing her eyes she sized him up and said, "No thanks to you. What did you do to me?"

"Nothing you can't recover from, Serenity."

"I feel at a disadvantage. You know my name and yet I do not know yours. Care to share?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" he asked.

Accessing him she finally replied with, "Diamond."

"That I am Serenity and you will my queen."

"That's a laugh," she said and searched for her locket.

"Looking for this?" he asked holding her locket within his grasp. "Intricate gem you possess. Amazing how history never shows that only Lunarians can harness its power."

"To our benefit I like to think."

"And others demise."

"How perceptive. What do you want?"

"Simple. You."

"Sorry, I'm not for sale," she said and willed her locket to her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You'll only harm yourself in the process." Walking closer to her he circled the opposite side of the bed. "Curious to know why? You're too close to the dark crystal."

"The dark crystal?"

"It's what powers my kingdom, my people. We draw our energy off of them. As will you."

"That'll never happen."

"Oh but it's already happened. When you arrived, I gave you your first dosage of the dark crystal."

"My own would have fought it off. My light is-"

"Quite strong, but not enough," he said opening her locket.

What she saw almost brought tears to her eyes. Her heritage, her crystal- the last thing she had from her mother, no longer held its bright luster of life. It looked dead- without life.

Feeling the rage building within her she forced her the little of her energy to propel her towards him. Knocking him off his guard she slammed him into a wall screaming, "What did you do!"

"Such ferocity Serenity. You and I will make quite the team."

Snatching her hands away from him she glared while saying, "You're sick and despicable. Do you actually think this will win you something? That your sick twisted-"

"Watch your tone Princess. My wrath is not merciful."

"I bet. How many people did you have to kill to power that anyway? How much blood covers these castle walls?"

"How much blood covers yours, Princess?!" he seethed glaring back at her.

"I have never killed for pleasure or caused harm to anyone unjustly."

"Not yet," he said turning to the door. "Don't try to escape, Princess. It's futile. All contact with your precious Prince Darien and scouts have been taken care of," and closed the door.

Alone in the room Serena did the thing Diamond told her not to- try to escape. She had no idea what Diamond had meant by the scouts and Darien being taken care of but she couldn't let them be hurt because of her. They weren't even her guardians anymore and they still were brought into her problems. It seemed like hours went by of her walking around the room or sitting on the floor to looking out the large bay windows. In the distance she could see what looked like another castle but it appeared deserted and decimated.

"It's called Crystal Tokyo."

"Emerald. How's that shiner doing?" she asked turning around.

"I'm going to make you pay for that," she said waving her fan.  
"Do you really think your prince would care for you harming me?"

"What Diamond doesn't know won't hurt him."

"You couldn't beat me then and you can't now."

Focusing her energy Emerald sent a wave of green fire towards Serena. Having the upper hand Emerald caught her off guard and encased her in a bubble that sucked her energy away.

"It looks like I can. You don't deserve him. You don't deserve that crown."

"I don't want it," Serena pleaded from her prison.

"Shut up! It's always Serenity this, Serenity that. No matter where we go, no matter what time period, he finds you and becomes obsessed."

"Emerald don't-"

"I said shut up. I've been with him every step of the way. Following his every order with explicit precision."

"Maybe he wants a partner not a lap dog," she managed before passing out completely.

"It won't matter now. Once you're dead I'll have his attention again."

"Emerald, what did you do?" Sapphire asked when he appeared next to her. "You said you only wanted to talk."

"I changed my mind. Who thought I could get rid of a Queen twice," she snickered and disappeared with Sapphire following after.

&&&&&&&&

"Take it easy love," Diamond said when he saw Serena beginning to stir. "You've had a massive dose of dark energy pumped into you."

"What did you do to me?" Serena asked holding her head and trying to move away from him.

"I did not cause you this pain my love. But rest assure the one who did will be punished."

"I'm not your love. If you plan on keeping me prisoner, do me the favor of leaving my presence."

"You surprise, Serenity."

"If I cared the least I'd ask why."

"You're nothing and yet everything like her."

"Like whom?"

"You're future self."

"_No matter what time period, he finds you and becomes obsessed…obsessed…time period…" _hearing Emerald's words again she looked at Diamond with closer scrutiny. "Why do you want me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You'd make a perfect Queen to my kingdom."

"It doesn't matter that I don't have feelings for you nor that we don't know each other?"

"That will come in time."

"You can't make someone love you."

"But I can, Serenity. I can make you want me and no other. I can make you have thoughts only of me and love only me."

"You can't do that. You can't change people's emotions."

"Would you care for me to demonstrate?"

Without replying she heaved herself off of the bed and rushed to get to the door. Before she could even grasp it she was flung back towards the bed and hovered mid-air. Catching her breath she saw Diamond floating up to her and she tried to force her body to move.

"Don't over exert yourself. You'll hurt yourself in the process."

"What did you do to me?"

"Nothing. Yet," he said as his third eye opened and Serenity started to feel her mind going blank and saw herself moving in closer towards Diamond.

'No…come Serena just move your arm. Just move it forward. I can't let him do this to me. His lips are so cold…they aren't like…I can't stop him. He's so strong…I have to be stronger, but I'm so tired…my heart…Jason…Jason… Jason can you hear me? Help me…JASON!!!!' she thought before blacking out again.

* * *

"AH!" Jason moaned grabbing his head. 

"Raye? What did you do to him?" Lita asked.

"I never touched him. He just keeled over from his own stupidity," she replied backing away.

"Oh!" Mina gasped out clutching her chest.

"MINA!" Lita and Raye screamed.

"Get away from her!" Raye shouted. "I'll kill you if you've-"

"My hands never touched her and you know it," Matt replied.

"She fell over just like Jason. Jason can you hear me?" Nate asked.

"Se…ren…ity…no…" Jason moaned.

"Sere…Se..rena….help," Mina's voice followed.

"Are they channeling Serena? I thought only you could do that?" Lita asked Raye.

"The connection…their blood bond," Raye replied as Nate said, "Their friendship…the connection."

"What?" the other asked each other.

"We have to get him out of here and now," Matt stated grabbing his arm and picking him. "I suggest you do the same with your friend. Make sure she's stable before moving her. That bond they share has transcended through time and space. It's viable to kill her is she doesn't control it."

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Raye asked Lita.

"He's their leader. He's calm under press- oh. You meant your past lover? You wanna know so badly, find out."

"Jason, Jason man it's us. Can you hear me?" Nate asked again leaning against a door.

"Serena…Sere…" Jason groaned.

"Serenity…hold on…please," Mina choked out. "I…can't breathe."

"Mina? Mina!" Ray exclaimed. "Mina I need you to listen to our voices."

"You can breathe Mina. Inhale and exhale," Lita instructed.

"It hurts so much, she's…my heart," Mina cried out.

"Jason, come on snap out of it."

"Nate…? What happened?" he asked when he opened his eyes.

"Yeah I'm here man. You're going to be just fine-"

"She's…she's hurt Nate. We gotta save her."

"She's trapped," Mina whispered through closed eyes. "She's… dying."

"What do you mean Serena's dying?" Lita asked.

"Exactly as she said. Come on guys we have to get to her," Jason replied.

"You're not going after her. We are," Raye countered.

"You three can do what you want but I as her guardian I'm doing what I vowed to do. Excuse me."

"Jase!" Nate called out before following him. "We need to call Zach. I'll meet you at the car."

"We can't let them go off and get Serena. They may have planned all this to begin with," Raye said.

"Right we purposely harmed our princess. You're pathetic Raechel," Matt said as he walked out.

"We need to call Amy if we want a fighting chance," Mina said.

&&&&&&&&&

"I wonder who that is," Amy asked when her phone rang in her office. Her day shift had ended and she was heading home for some shuteye for at least six or seven hours.

"Maybe the future is calling to give you tips," Zach mocked.

"Very funny. Oh, hello Mina, how are-uh…ok,' Amy began when she answered the phone.

"What's going-" **Zach the house now it's Serena** Matt's voice screamed in Zach's head.

"I'm on my way," Amy said before hanging up the phone. "Did Matt contact you?"

"And Mina called you."

"Serena," the both said at the same time.

"Kidnapped?" Amy questioned. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know love, but she reached out to Mina and Jason."

"How can you be sure?"

"How else would Mina know? Jason has always been her first contact no matter what the situation. I think she's trying to tell us something."

"Or she subconsciously called out for Amina- it was as natural as breathing for her back then. I have to go and grab Darien. Can you get them to the temple?"

"Leave me with the hard work."

"Would you like to convince the girls that they shouldn't kill you on contact?"

"See you at the temple," he said and disappeared from her sight.

"Coward," she muttered before grabbing her keys and heading out.

* * *

Entering the hallway outside of the fire room, Mina turned Darien, Amy, and Lita. "Do we have any idea where to start?" 

"What did Artemis say?" Lita asked.

"He's searching outside of Tokyo. He said he'd contact us as soon as he finds anything."

"So she could be anywhere in this galaxy?"

"Raye's trying to get the fire to narrow it down."

"Darien you didn't sense anything?" Amy asked.

"No. How can that be?" Darien asked.

"And why could Jason? You're her soul mate afterall," Lita surmised.

"He felt her pain? How are we sure he wasn't faking?"

"He reacted first. Nobody could fake that kind of anguish. I didn't think he was going to survive."

"We know she's alive- I can sense that. But she's closed our link," Mina added.

"Or it was unconsciously opened," Amy said partition to the fire room opened. "Raye? What'd the fire tell you?"

"Nothing. I don't understand. I've been asking it for an hour and still nothing. It's like it's ignoring my calls."

"We have to keep trying," Lita replied. "Maybe if we help again."

"It won't work this time either," Amy said as she went into the fire room. "There's only one way to get Serena back."

"Amy, this is no the time," Darien chided.

"We need the generals' help," Amy said ignoring Darien. "Wait, just hear me out. Serena called out to a scout and a general-her blood and her best friend. There has to be a reason for that."

"It doesn't matter the reason. We're not asking them to help us," Mina ordered.

"You'd rather Serena die instead?"

"AMY!" Lita exclaimed.

"I apologize for the harshness but it is a reality we may have to accept. We don't know where she is or how to get her home. Aren't 2 heads better than 1? Why wouldn't nine be better than five?"

"Those men aren't getting anywhere near my temple," Raye seethed.

"Why because you have problem with Jason? It's great to see where your loyalties lie."

"Don't you question-"

"You guys wait, this isn't a fight between us. Maybe we should listen to Amy."

"Lita, are you crazy? Those guys can't be reasoned with. Darien doesn't even have control over them."

"But Serena does. They obviously care about her or they wouldn't have freaked like they did today. I'm just saying to give it some thought."

"No, absolutely not," Mina replied.

"Our leader speaks. End of discussion," Raye stated.

"No, not end of discussion! Raye, the fire isn't helping us. Mina and Darien have no open bonds to link them to Serena and my technology can't find her anywhere in this galaxy or beyond. We have to do something else. Think outside of the box."

"And outside is calling in our enemies?"

"They aren't enemies! They love her as much as we do."

"They aren't coming into my temple!"

&&&&&&&

"Guys listen to me. We have to go to the scouts," Zach said. "We have to find out what they know and work with-"

"We don't need them. We can find Serena on our own," Jason interjected.

"I'm not saying that we can't but Mina felt that pull just as you did. She needs all of us," Zach replied.

"Says who? It may have just hit Mina by accident because she shares a blood line."

"Are you serious?"

"We can't work with them!"

"Nate will you please reason with him!"

"Jason it's not-" he began.

"You shut the hell up. You're only trying to suck up more to your Jovian chef."

"You keep your blond head out of my personal life."

"What the hell are you three arguing about? We have to find Serena and you're wasting time," Matt said when he came upstairs.

"Did you find her yet?"

"No, Zach's equipment can't get a reading on her."

"Because she isn't in this dimension!" Zach shouted.

"Maybe Luna can find something on the other planes," Jason said.

"Why aren't you listening to me?!"

"Because you're talking crazy. Working with the scouts is as ludicrous as Darien marrying Beryl."

"You think we should consult the scouts? Why Zachary?"

"There is a reason for everything, Matthew. You know that as well as I. Why would Mina and Jason feel Serena today if for no other reason that we must combine our efforts as one?"

"He does make a point," Nate replied.

"You two are crazy! And Matt if you agree with them, you're even crazier. Those scouts want nothing more than to kill us and take over where they left off. They won't do us or Serena any good now or in the future!"

"Jason," Matt began.

"No! I don't want hear any of that 'listen to reason' or 'think of what they feel' or any of that bullshit! They abandoned her remember? We were there for her, not them. We made the oath!"

"We also made another oath," Zach added.

"And look what that turned into?"

"I'm through debating with you. I'm doing this my way now," Zach said and held is hands up in the air bringing petals before them.

"What the hell is he-" Jason began and he and the others disappeared to reappear in front of Raye and the others. "Doing."

"GET OUT OF MY TEMPLE!" Raye shouted when she saw them.

Realizing where he was Jason looked at Zach and muttered an unmentionable phrase and told Raye, "Gladly."

"Jason wait!" Amy called out and grabbed his arm.

"Back off Amy. I'm no lap dog like my friend here."

"Lap dog? I think you may want to rethink your statement brother," Zach stepped forward.

"I'll leave the thinking to you and your little brainiac princess."

"Excuse me!" Amy shouted.

"I have my best friend to rescue."

"You can't do that without us," Lita said.

"Lita!" Raye shouted.

"Lita, nothing. I agree with Amy."

"Amy is blindsided by her love for that…that person."

"His name is Zach Raye," Nate added in.

"Did I ask you to speak? No. So do me the favor and shut up."

"You can't talk to him like that," Jason said.

"Guys! This isn't helping us to get to Serena," Amy interjected

"I can do whatever the hell I want. You don't own me, " Raye replied.

"You weren't much to own back then."

"Asshole!"

"Takes one to know one Phoenix."

"Don't you dare call me that you bastard."

"Your father!"

"Do something about your general!" Mina told Matt.

"As soon as you reign in your scout," he threw back.

"This arguing isn't solving anything. We both want Serena back so why don't we just work together, get her home and then go our separate ways?" Darien suggested.

"Oh shut up cape boy! Why are you even here? Serena doesn't want you," Jason responded.

"You cocky little-"

"Do something. Come on I dare you."

"What are you two years old? Grow up and be a man!" Raye yelled at him.

"Why are we fighting each other again?" Nate asked.

"This is ridiculous. Serena is danger and we're acting like children!" Lita screamed.

"I'll be damn if I work with that pig!" Raye shouted.

"Will you two stop thinking of yourself and someone else for once? Serena needs us, not just you. She's out there scared to death and fighting against Selene knows whom. She needs us," Nate said.

"No Serena needs us!" she shouted back pointing to the females and Darien. "You rejects aren't needed."

"Rejects? Who did Serenity choose to protect her daughter?" Jason countered

"Us!"

"Which proved as a mistake that she had to rectify."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," she said and turned to the fire.

"What are you doing?" Nate asked.

"A fire reading. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to come up with an idea."

"Raye we tried that. It's not working," Lita said. "Something's blocking you."

"Because you aren't meant to find her. It's not your job princess. Leave it to the guardians," Jason replied.

"You are such a-"

"Will you two stop it!" Amy shouted. "This won't help us to get Serena back."

"Amy's right. Serena wouldn't want us to be fighting with each other. We need to work together to get her back," Zach added.

"I'm not working with him!" Raye replied.

"Then you're condemning Serena to a life of hell."

Hearing the words that Zach uttered Jason lowered his head and thought of what was happening here. 'What am I doing arguing with her? Serena's more important than any of this.'

"Who the hell are you to tell me that? Weren't you the one who betrayed your prince and sided with the lunatic who destroyed our homes?" Raye questioned.

"This isn't about him Raye! It's about SERENA. Remember her? She's more important than this goddamn battle you have with Jason and his motives. I could give a fat rat's ass if he was still working for Beryl and managed to resurrect her himself-if he can help us get Serena back than that is all that matters!" Amy started.

"Baby calm down-"

"No! When are you people going to understand that we need to work together rather than ripping each other to shreds?!" she shouted and stormed out of the temple.

"Amy-" Raye started.

"I'll go and talk with her. You two need to work out whatever problems you have and fast. Serena comes before all else and if you truly care for her as you say, you would know that," Zach stated and chased after Amy.

"Zach is right, we can't focus our energy if two of our strongest links to outside worlds are telepathically battling with each other," Lita said.

"You two need to grow up and realize what is at stake here. And if you need a hint: it's not your pride," Nathan added as he guided Lita out of the room.

"If anything happens to Serenity, Raechal, you'll beg me to kill you," Mina whispered and walked out.

"Fix this and now," Matt seethed before following Mina into a separate room.

"Darien-" Raye started.

"I care about you Raye I do. But I will walk over your dead body in a millisecond if it meant to save Serena," he replied and left.

"I can't believe he said that to me."

"You actually expected differently?"

"Don't you talk to me," she said and knelt before the fire.

"It's not going to work," Jason stated. "You think that if you ignore me and focus harder it'll give you an answer? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Like you would care," she muttered and whispered, "I call upon the powers of Mars and its past rule-"

"Will you stop it," he shouted and dragged her back to her feet. "It's not going to work!"

"At least I'm trying something!"

"Haven't you been listening to anything they've said to us? Hasn't it clicked in that thick skull of yours? The fire is ignoring you. Why? Here let me explain-you have so much hatred in your heart towards me, Aries, your past and whatever this secret is that you're hiding that you can't hear anything past those feelings. Your soul is no longer open for others to divulge into, you've closed yourself off to the one thing that can help you through this. You can't ask the fire for help while hating what it tells you at the same time. It doesn't work that way."

"You don't know a damn thing about me or what I've been through."

"Probably because you won't tell me."

"Why should I? I'm here because of you! I'm in this position because of you! Because you weren't strong enough to fight against Beryl's advances, because you weren't man enough to just say no and stay with me, because you weren't there when I needed you! I don't just hate you Jadeite, I LOATHE YOU!"

"You think I just gave up and let her clone me? That I actually didn't try and fight? For you-for us?"

"Lot of good it did."

"Raye," he said and reached out to touch her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed and pushed him away.

"Raye."

"Stay away from me Jason."

"No" he replied and walked closer to her. "I never would have left you if I had been given a choice. I loved you-I still love you. And yeah you may hate me, but that will NEVER change how I feel. You gotta let this go Raye. We can't change the past, what's done is done."

"But, I have to live with the loss," she whispered.

"We've all lost, Raye."

"Not like I have."

"What the hell does that mean? Each of us lost each other that night. We all lost the life that we should have had. But we have another chance to-"

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER CHANCE WITH YOU! I WANT TO GET SERENA BACK SO WE CAN MOVE ON WITH OUR LIVES!"

"Well, too bad Phoenix cause I'm going to be apart of your life whether you like it or not. And you wanna know why? Because I love you."

"The hell you will. We didn't need you then and we sure as hell don't need you now."

Digesting what she said, he looked at her and asked, "Whose we?"

Realizing what she had said she turned away from him and made her way to the door. Jason anticipating her move he blocked her exit and questioned her again, "Who is we?"

"The Sailor Scouts obviously."

"The Sailor Scouts? I would believe that, but you're averting my eyes. Who is we?"

"I TOLD YOU!"

"And you also happen to have acquired a trait for lying in this century," he replied and grabbed her arms. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Who is we?"

"If you think you know why don't you tell me?"

"Stop the mind games! Just tell the truth for once. Be honest."

"You want honesty?"

"YES!"

"I wouldn't spit on you if you were burning within the flames of Hell. You're right I do hold hatred for you, but my hatred for you is nothing compared to the loyalty in my heart to Serenity. We will never be together, in this lifetime or any other. I made a mistake the day I let you into my heart-one that I will NEVER-" her word were cut off by Jason crushing his lips atop hers. Instinctively her arms went up and tried to push against his chest but to no avail. He grabbed her arms and placed them behind her back while pushing her against the wall.

Wrenching her mouth away from his she breathed out, "Stop it."

"Why?" he asked as he looked her in the eye. "Why?"

"Because you're making me want to vomit!"

"Amazing, your mouth says those words, your body doesn't know what to do with itself, but your spirit-your spirit is calling out to mine. They recognize each other Raye and they want this."

"No, they don't."

"You sure? You can hear them too can't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dammit! Why can't you just admit it?!" he asked and pushed away from her. "You're so stubborn and pigheaded about the simplest things in life. Why is it so hard for you to say that you love me? That you still love me."

"Because I don't. I never did. You were nothing more than a lousy lay to me. Why do you think I turned down your proposal? Why would I ever have wanted to have my life tied to a loser like you? I'm a princess and you're nothing more than a 3rd ranked general. What could you do for me? Guard my palace walls? Be second, no third actually probably fourth since I wouldn't want any idiotic Earthling of any kind heading over my army. Did you really think I would want someone like you to stand by me as King? In the name of Mars, you were nothing more than a chance for me to sow MY wild oats. You crackled my fire and now that's its burnt out, I have no use for you. You're useless Jason-you're nothing but a abysmal bedmate."

Not turning to even look at her he walked out the door without a word being said. If he had turned around he would have seen her sinking to the floor and silently crying out her anguish. She wanted to let it all go but there was so much. So much anger, so much hate, so much pain that it seem to be eradicating her very soul with it. She turned to the fire and saw a man's face becoming clearer.

"No...go away. Leave me alone!" she screamed and turned her body away.

"You know what Phoenix, I don't give a damn if you want me gone cause I'm not- Raye? Oh God baby, please don't cry," Jason said when he came back through the door. He had decided to just let her live her life the way she wanted- if she didn't want him then to hell with her because he wasn't going to beg any woman to be in his life.

But then something in him started to break down and he realized that he wouldn't have any semblance of a life without Raye apart of it. So he turned back around to tell her so himself when he came upon her on the ground crying.

"Leave me alone," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't need you."

"But I need you," he said and pulled her up. "You don't wanna be with me fine-I have to accept that sooner or later- but you can't hate me Raye. You know just as well as I that if you continue down this path it will eat you alive and your powers will forever reject you. I love you too much to let that happen."

"Meaning?"

"We don't have much time-can you clear your mind and let go of all this anger."

Looking behind him at the fire she whispered, "I can't."

"Do you really hate me that much that you can't let it go for a few hours?"

"It's not you!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's him!" she screamed pointing at the fire and seeing Aries face clearly through it.

"Raye...what is he doing... Raye, look at me focus. FOCUS!" he said causing her eyes to meet his. "You have to let him go."

"I can't...I hate him so much."

"You have to. Your powers are doing this!"

"No, I don't... I don't want him here..." she said as his body started to take shape in the fire.

"Hate is more than an emotion Raye...it's food for the cosmos. It feeds on whatever you throw out and continues to grow from it. You have so much hate within you for so many people that what else would you expect? LET HIM GO. Stop hating him for what he did. It's over."

"No, it's not...it's not over..." she said as her hands went to her stomach.

"Dammit Raye look at me!" he screamed becoming more desperate. "There's more important things in life than him. He doesn't even exist anymore-let him go, he's nobody to you."

"On the contrary, as her father I'm everything," Aries' voice said. "Hello daughter."

"Bastard!" Raye seethed and rushed to him but Jason held her back before she could touch him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"And watch you make the same stupid mistake you did then? As your father and King I won't allow it."

"I guess it's a good thing you're dead. Let me go."

"Raye, I don't think that's a-"

"You dare to question my daughter? Have you forgotten your place general?"

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. Turning Raye around to him he said, "You can make him go away Raye. You brought him here-all you have to do is let him go and he'll disappear."

"I would if she had been the one to bring me here," Aries replied.

"What the hell are you talking about old man?"

"Insolence!"

"Get a clue Aries! This isn't the Silver Millennium anymore and you have no reigning power here. And even if you did, you're on Earth where Endymion is in control so shove it."

"And you actually want to live a life with this...abomination here?"

"Who the hell are you calling an abomination?"

"My grandchild will not be raised by this man."

"You have no say in whatever Raye and I-what grandchild?"

"Ah, he does not know does he Raechal? Then it will be my pleasure to inform him."

"NO!" Raye screamed and moved between him and Jason. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Don't I? Your powers are not strong enough to bring me back from the realms. But someone else's are."

"Raye, what's going on?" Jason questioned.

"Yes, Raye let us tell the little general what the big secret is. Here's the question: Being that my daughter Raye has the powers of telepathy and the element of fire how did she manage to project me here from another realm?"

"Jason, please! Just ignore him. He's not even real."

Ignoring her he said, "The spirit realm is a powerful entity. It absorbs everything that is felt amongst it in adjacent realms."

"Plausible, but not even the emotions swimming through Raye now could have brought me back in body."

"Will you shut up!" Raye shouted. "Jason, please let's just go. We don't need to be here with him. He's trying to break us apart."

"I thought you said there was no us?"

"I...I lied. I love you. I do. Just please don't listen to what he's saying."

"But that curiosity is getting the best of him isn't it?" Aries interjected. "You know as well as I that Raye could perhaps bring me to the fire, but having me stand before you whole? No, my daughter isn't that powerful. But if you add my grandchild to the mix, she could be. I have to give you credit General Jadeite, you have produced a fine heir to my kingdom."

"Heir? Raye...wait Raye and I never...we just met...Raye!"

"I...I..."

"Stop your blubbering girl! Be proud-at least the Earthling did something right. If I had known the offspring between an Earth General and my daughter would be so powerful I would have married you off from the cradle!"

"You heartless-"

"Watch that tongue Raechal."

"Raye, you're pregnant?" Jason asked. "How is that possible?"

"Thought you could taste the milk before buying the cow huh? To think my own advisor had to inform me a man-not just any man an Earthman was caught leaving my daughter's chambers in the middle of the night with his clothes askew. Then to find my daughter in a crying heap upon the floor...I expected better of you daughter."

"Serenity sent everything left on the moon to Earth to be reborn…you were pregnant back then and didn't tell me?" he questioned. She turned away from him and he grabbed her to face him while saying, "You let me get on that ship and didn't say a word?! How could you do that to me? How could you do that to us?"

"Jason..." she said reaching out to him.

"Don't touch me! You make me sick! You don't know anything about loving someone. Don't you understand that I NEVER would have gotten on that ship had I known. I would have stayed with you...MARRIED you. Do you realize how much could have been avoided?! You stole that from me!

"You didn't even give me a chance to find out, to make things right. You're no better than him," he said pointing at Aries. "Cold, heartless, selfish, uncaring bitch. You two deserve each other," he said and stormed out.

"Jason...no! Jason!"

"Calm down Raechal. It's unbefitting for a princess to act as such. You don't need him...I am here," Aries said as he took her in his arms.

"No…No...NO...NO!"

"Raye! Raye!"

"NO! Leave me alone," she screamed again.

"Raye, it's us. Just us. Deep breaths. Easy," Amy advised. "What...what happened to you?"

"Aries...where did he go? Is he still here?"

"Aries, your father? Raye he's dead along with everyone else, you know that."

"No, he isn't. I saw him come back. Jason saw him too. He was right here in the temple. TELL THEM!" she told Jason when they made eye contact.

"Baby, Aries wasn't here. No one's come here since we arrived," Jason replied.

"That can't be...I saw him."

"It must have been a dream Raye. Jason found you out passed out in front of the fires. You must have gone back to them after he stormed out," Mina said.

"The fires?"

"Do you remember what happened today?" Amy asked. "Do you remember why you and Jason were talking?"

"Serena...we have to get her out!" she said and pushed herself up.

"No, Raye you need to relax. You were out of it for a while. The fire and you need a break."

"I don't need to use the fires. I..." she started and thought back to what her dream had shown her. 'If that dream was true then I am with child- Jadiete's child, but I can't tell him. I can never tell him.' "I have a new…power...we can bring her back!"

"New power? How the hell is she hitting the power lottery and I'm getting zilch?" Lita asked.

"Raye what new power?" Darien asked.

"I need all of you to focus on Serena. Think only of her, okay?" Raye replied when she re-entered the fire room. "I need all of you to circle around and place a hand somewhere on me."

"We don't have time for this! We need to get Serena now," Matt seethed.

"If you shut up and do what I said then we will."

"We might as well give it a try. Raye wants Serena back as much as we do, she wouldn't risk her life for nothing," Amy added as she placed a hand on Raye's shoulder.

Once the others had followed suit, Raye said a silent prayer and focus her energy on Serena as well. As she looked at the fire in front of her she saw Serena's face start to come through but there was another with her.

"Raye who is that?" Darien asked.

"Stay focused!"

Serena appeared to be distressed by this man but his face was unclear. She stalked around the room trying to avoid him but it was to no avail for he teleported in front of her blocking her escape. 'I gotta get her out of there.'

Closing her eyes she willed Serena to her and the others. She opened her eyes when she heard Serena's voice screaming, "Jason! Matt, help me! It's Diamond, Zach he wants me for-NO!"

"She was coming through the fire. What the hell happened?" Nathan questioned.

"She's still there, just keep focusing," Mina hissed.

Pushing harder through the block that was put before her once Serena had screamed out, she called out to her unborn child's powers for an extra boost but she still felt her body becoming weaker.

Sensing her shortage Jason moved behind her and placed both hands on her waist while giving his energy to Raye.

**Thank you **

**None necessary. Bring her home **

As all nine of them watched, Serena's face became clearer through the fire until she herself was lying on the floor before them trying to catch her breath. When the eight surrounding her removed their arms, Raye collapsed into Jason's arms after muttering, "You're welcome."

"They thank you love, they're just excited to see the princess. You did good."

"Mmmhmm," she said before she falling to sleep.

"If only," he whispered to himself as he look at her face. "How is she, Zach?"

"Still shaky, but unarmed," Zach replied.

"Who was that guy with her?"

"Diamond," Serena muttered as she opened her eyes. "Thanks guys."

"Don't thank us, thank Raye," Jason said as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Why?" asked after Jason and Raye had left.

"She used her some new powers of her to bring you back. It was amazing Serena," Amy replied.

"I would deduct that is was some semblance of projection," Zach added.

"Raye, doesn't-nevermind. We have work to do," she said as she stood up but as Raye she too collapsed, only in Darien's arms.

"You're still weak from the transfer Serena."

"She has some foreign energy in her. It's fighting to gain control," Amy said looking up from her computer screen.

"What? I didn't see that."

"Now, honey you know Mercurians have better technology than anything Earth made. Not to mention our intelligence."

Laughing at Amy, Serena said, "Zach, did she just insult you?"

"I think something harsher for insult is in need. She racked you over the coals," Darien replied.

"Can we get back on topic? Serena, what's this in you?" Zach asked.

"The dark crystal. He...he was pumping me full of it. The Silver Crystal fought it as long as it could by taking it into itself, but even that started overflow into me."

"Where's the crystal now?"

"It's not working Amy. He...he did something to it," she said handing over her locket.

"Maybe I can help," Darien said taking the crystal in his hands as they began to glow a golden color.

"His healing powers...you never said you had regained those," Zach commented.

"I didn't know until now," he said as the last of the dark energy was washed from the Silver Crystal. "It should heal you now," he said handing it to Serena.

"Do you think you could do it?" Amy asked. "Just as a safety precaution. We don't know how much energy exactly is in Serena and it may overpower the crystal again. We want to avoid any and all mishaps from now on."

"There's not even an ounce in-OW!" Zach said cradling his side.

"It would be better for everyone involved. We don't want to take any chances."

"Alright," Serena said and turned to Darien as he placed his hands over her chest. As his hands began to glow she could feel a part of himself seeping into her and cleansing her of the dark energy. Oddly, she felt at home in that split second-loved even. 'Damn you Amy.'

"You should feel better now," he replied as he helped her to stand.

"Thank you."

"Now that you're back to yourself. Can you explain to me what you were screaming about earlier?" Matt asked.

"Diamond kidnapped me."

"I got that far. Why?"

"Why else? He wants me for himself so that I can rule by him as Queen," she said and walked away from them. "That's all that he kept saying."

"Did you hear anything about his plans? What his men are thinking of doing? Why their here?"

"Matt, give her a rest. She just came back from a traumatic ordeal. Who knows what that ass did to her-"

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME!" Serena shouted. "HE DID NOTHING!"

Surprised by her outburst, Amy turned to Zach and said, "Can you get the guys out of here? Take Lita and Mina with you. I want to talk with Serena for a minute alone."

"Maybe Mina should stay too since they are-"

"No, all her and Mina will do is argue. She doesn't need that now. Please, Zachary."

"Take care of her, Ice," he said as he ushered the five others out of the room.

"Serena, is there something you want to talk about?"

"No."

"It's okay to tell me. I won't tell the others if you don't want me to. You can trust me."

"I know that Amy-I wouldn't have let you stay in my house if I didn't."

"Talk to me, please."

Walking over to the partition that separated the two rooms she wrapped her arms around herself and said, "He was so cold and yet so alluring at the same time. Like how Darien was when he was brainwashed but colder-unfeeling."

"You were gone for quite some time Serena. Did...did something happen?"

"I guess I have more to thank Raye for than her using these new powers of hers," she said and slide the partition aside.

"Serena, wait-"

"I'm fine Amy. I'm going to check on Jason and Raye and then I want to call a meeting. Can you get everyone together?"

"Of course," she said and went out the door to collect the others.

Heading down the hall to Raye's room Serena bumped into a hard chest and felt herself falling back to the ground. 'This is going to hurt.' Surprisingly the impact of the floor never came and instead she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. She looked up to see Darien standing above her with a concerned look on his face.

"You can let go now."

"Sorry. Are you alright?" he asked as he fell in step beside her.

"I'm fine."

"Good," he said and searched her eyes for something he once knew.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking for something that isn't there. I've called a meeting in the other room. There are things we have to talk about."

"I couldn't agree more. I need you to know how sorry I-"

"I didn't mean that 'we'. There's nothing for us to speak on Darien. It's over and you need to accept that."

"How can I accept losing the best thing that came into my life?"

"You should have thought about that before you pushed her away. Now excuse me I have to check on Raye," she said and moved past him.

"Serena!" he called out.

"No, Darien!" she said and turned back to him. "You still don't get it do you? I'm not her anymore. She's gone."

"That's what you'd like for everyone to think, but I know different. I see her every time you're with Jason and you think no one is looking. You look at him how you used to look at me."

"That's ridiculous! Jason is my best friend."

"Best friends make the perfect lovers."

"Are you jealous? That's what this is about-you're jealous of Jason."

"Now that's ridiculous."

"And you're too prideful to admit it. Too prideful to think that your general has captured something you once had," she said as she snickered. "This is classically unreal. Darien Shields is jealous!"

"I'm not jealous," he seethed.

"Yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle. Curious of what we've done together? Wondered if he captured more than you did? Wondering if he's had his hands on-" Her words were stopped by him slamming her against a wall and saying, "If I even thought that one of my generals laid a hand on you, I'd have his head."

"Well I guess it's a good thing he's not your general anymore since we have more of a past than you'd think."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Figure it out Sherlock. Now let go of me."

"Serena, please...please tell me that you didn't...that you and him..."

"Why does it matter to you so much? You didn't want me anymore remember?"

"No, that's not true. You know why I did what I did back then."

"I also know that those dreams had more to do with you than they did with me. Let me go."

Moving away from her he whispered, "I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did Darien and I've had to live with that for six years. Serenity loved Endymion, I never did. I loved you-Darien Shields. Even when you made fun of me and when you forgot about us, I still loved you. It was never about Serenity and Endymion. Yes, I remembered what we shared back then but it was the past. I wasn't always Serenity ya know? You met me as Serena."

"And I fell for you too. Yeah, I know the teasing was immature but it was the only way I could show myself without getting hurt."

"I know that Darien. But what you still don't understand is that you don't know me anymore. You say that you love me, then prove it."

"How?"

"If you have to ask me that...then you need to just let me go," she and walked out of the door.

&&&&&&&&&

"What are you doing out here?" Mina questioned.

"I can't get some fresh air too?" Matt asked.

"There's another clearing on the opposite side of the temple."

"Does my presence bother you that much?"

"Yes, it does."

"The Mina I used to know wouldn't have let someone's presence deter her from her goal."

Turning around to face him she said, "I'm not the Mina you used to know. I'm smarter and stronger- I won't ever fall for you tricks again."

"As I recall, you and your brother were the ones into playing tricks."

"Don't you dare speak about him. He died trying to save our people and I won't have his name falling from your vile mouth."

"You blame me for his death too don't you?"

When he received no reply he lifted her face to his and asked, "When are you going to realize that that wasn't me?"

"I have no reason to. I know what I saw and heard from your mouth that night. I believe what I see, Mr. Hearth."

"What does your heart believe?"

"What?"

"You used to believe in what your heart told you. What did it tell you that night?"

"It doesn't matter what it may have said. The fact is that-"

"Deep down you know it wasn't me. Why are you hiding that from everyone?"

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Perhaps," he said and turned to go back in the temple when he saw Amy standing before him. "What happened?"

"She's called a meeting."

&&&&&&&&&

"Stress seems to be a key factor tonight," Nate said when he entered the kitchen to see Lita opening and closing cabinets.

"I'm not stressed, I'm-"

"Worried. Frustrated. It's mutual."

"You certainly wear it well," she said turning to look at him. "But I can see you're worried too."

"It's my job as her guardian to be worried."

"It's my job as her friend."

"Are you sure about that? I think you're more angry that she called out to us rather than you when she was in danger than at this new threat."

Turning away from him she leaned on the counter and said, "It hurts, ya know? We've always been able to depend on each other. In battles I was always there to have her back. Strongest fighter out of all of us."

"To be expected-you were the head trainer for the armies."

"So I recall. I feel as she's just passed us over for you -no offense."

"None taken-seriously."

"I know we fucked up-big time, but we're trying to make amends and she's not even giving us a chance."

"Do you really believe you deserve one?"

"YES!"

"After everything that has happened? You still deserve to be apart of her guard?"

"Our destinies were chosen for us eons ago. I know your precious lights in the sky haven't told you that this is your new path. You're Earth bound."

"Not even the stars can tell all Lita."

"Serena's called a meeting," Amy said as she knocked on the door. "In the fire room now."

&&&&&&&&&&

"You look bummed," Zach commented when Darien came back to the fire room.

"Why can't she just listen to me?"

"Ah yes Serena."

"Yes Serena. She is so stubborn sometimes."

"And yet you still love her."

"She won't listen to a damn thing I have to say."

"What have you done to show you deserve to be heard?"

"What?"

"What have you done to show her you deserve to be heard?"

"I told her-"

"And this is where your problem begins. You could tell Serena anything in the world and she would believe it. But you broke that Serena and now she's stronger than ever before- harden in a sense. You can't tell her to do something and tell her what you want to happen: that whole destiny speech-she's past over it. You gotta get to know her again- ask her questions."

"What questions? I know everything about her!"

"Did you know she can play the guitar and flute?"

When he was met with silenced he asked, "How about that she won all star for her high school track team? That she was close to being asked to go to Wimbledon?"

"I didn't know."

"Try asking questions, my prince. You'd be surprised how quickly she'll open up."

"What happened to her in America Zach? Really."

"She grew up."

"Into this? That woman is not my Serenity."

"And you my friend," he said placing a hand on Darien's shoulder. "Are not her Endymion. Get the picture?"

"Let's hope so for our future is at stake," Amy said when she returned. The others are coming-Serena's called a meeting."

&&&&&&&

"God, you'll never keep me not worrying about you will you?" Jason asked aloud to an unconscious Raye. "But I wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything else in the world."

Looking down at her sleeping form he could see the woman laying beneath all the anger and callousness. The other side of Raye that he had fell for. He couldn't seem to understand why she wouldn't accept the way things were and accept him again in her life. Their past life wasn't an easy stroll in the relationship department, but they made it work for them. She had denied him once before but she wouldn't do it again in this life. She loved him-he knew it and he wasn't going to let her run away from it again. Even if that meant giving up his title as a guardian- he wasn't going to live his life without her again. He loved her too much to let that happen. He just wished she would open her eyes so that he could tell her how he felt.

"She's not going to disappear if you blink. She appears pretty comatose."

"That's not funny Serena. She risked her life to save yours-you should be grateful."

"That's what I'm curious about," she whispered and went over to Raye's bedside. "She put a lot of energy into bringing me back here. A lot of yours too as I see."

"I offered it to her willingly-no Martian magic."

"She just keeps on throwing surprises my way, doesn't she?" Looking over at her friend she placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "She will be okay. She just needs some rest. I've called a meeting in the other room with everyone. That includes you too."

"I'm not leaving her side."

"Jason, she'll be fine I promise. You're needed at this meeting."

"Is that an order?"

"I'd rather not have to take those measures, but if I have to I will."

"Serena, you're my best friend-closer to me than any of the guys and I knew Zach when we were in the playpen together. You're also my princess who I will serve with my last breath and come back from the dead if need be to protect. But lastly you are my sister by heart-as that woman, I'm asking you to understand that I am not leaving her until she awakes. Until I know for myself that she is okay."

"Fine, but I ask you to give me a moment alone with her. Please, you know our history isn't a pleasant one, but I need a moment alone to thank her before she awakes. I'd rather not hear her sniding remarks after."

"You got it," he said and kissed her forehead before walking out the door.

Making sure she was alone she turned back to Raye and kneeled down to whisper in her ear. "I know that you hear me Raechal, even if you are unconscious. I know that you can understand every single word that I say. I don't know what game you are playing but I will stop you. I won't let you hurt him like you did in the past. He is my friend and I will not stand by and watch you play with his emotions. I thank you for what you did today-for saving my life. You will never know how thankful I am to you for that, but I also know something the others don't. You never had the power of projection in any of your lives. How that power came to be in you I will find out and if its what I think it is…well let's both hope it's not that. Do wake soon Raechal- you're expertise is needed in the adjacent room."

Pulling back to look at her face she could see that it was still as it had been when Jason had left. Opening the door she saw Jason leaning against the wall. "Take care of her."

"Will do. I'll be linking up with you every few minutes for updates," he said and went back into Raye's room.

* * *

"Before we have this meeting, Zach and I have something to tell you," Darien said and stood before them.

**This should be a kicker** Jason said to Serena.

**I can't concentrate with you doing that **she replied back.

"Darien and I discovered something...not so normal earlier today...Amy too," Zach continued.

"Amy mostly," she muttered.

"Don't be cocky dear."

"Can you two-three, sorry- just tell us already," Lita asked.

"We think we may have come across some future offspring of ours."

"Excuse me?" Mina asked.

"Offspring? As in children? Our children?" Serena asked.

"Where? When? How?" Matt questioned,  
"That's not possible," Nate whispered.

"Just because the stars didn't foresee it doesn't make it untrue," Lita added.

**No way in hell** Jason said.

"You say that you discovered this today? What took you so long to inform us?" Matt asked.

"I happen to find this as pertinent information Amelia," Mina added.

"How do we know what you saw was really our future kids? I mean did they actually say, 'hi I'm Lita's daughter'?" Lita commented.

"One question at a time. We said 'we think' but Amy is still running tests."

"What type of tests?"

"Those aren't conclusive yet and I refuse to divulge that until I know for certain," Darien interjected.

"Okay, I guess that answers that question. To Serena, not our direct line, but possibly grandchildren-they said they were from the 30th century," Zach said.

"30TH CENTURY?!" everyone shouted.

"Perhaps we should start at the beginning?" Amy offered. "With no interruptions."

While the three doctors explained what happened at the hospital Raye was just beginning to come back to the world of the conscious. Slowly opening her eyes she noticed that she was back in her room but couldn't remember how she got there. Sitting upright she tried to remember what had happened and only came to right after Jason had left her with Aries.

'But that was a dream and Jason still…he still doesn't know,' she thought placing her hands to her stomach. 'What happened after that?'

**You shouldn't try to force it** Jason's voice said.

**Get out of my head **

**It's sort of hard when you pull me in **

**I didn't **

**You still don't get it do you? You may deny how you feel but your spirit never will. It called out to me as soon as you awoke **

**What happened to me **

**Relax and focus **he told her and played back the events for her.

"Serena," she whispered.

"She is fine," Jason said and came out from the bathroom holding a damp rag. "You on the other hand are not and need to rest."

"I can't rest when she's out there. She needs me to be there."

"She needs for you to rest."

"Don't you tell me what she-" her words were cut off as a part of her started to pull something from her subconscious.

'_I know that you can understand every single word that I say. I don't know what game you are playing… I won't let you hurt him like you did in the past. He is my friend and I will not stand by and watch you play with his emotions. I thank you for what you did today…you never had the power of projection in any of your lives. How that power came to be in you I will find out…' _

"Raye are you listening to me?"

"How could she know that?" she whispered to herself.

"Know what?" Jason asked.

Looking up at him she asked, "How close exactly are you and Serena?"

"What?"

"You and Serena-how close?"

"Why so curious?"

"Answer the question," she said standing up to him.

"Close enough."

"What does that mean?"

"Take it however you want it. You don't want to be with me anymore, remember? I'm just an abysmal bedmate."

"I didn't mean that."

"Could have fooled me," he said and walked away from her.

'Wait," she said and went to touch him but pulled back. Sensing her hesitation he turned around and said, "Seems as if you did-you never would have feared to touch me before. No matter what you may have seen."

"I never thought you would have betrayed all you knew for power, but I was wrong."

"I'm not going through this with you again. I didn't side with Beryl. She cloned me against my will and if you don't believe that that's you're problem. You need to rest, you've been through a lot this evening."

"So should you," she said remembering that he gave her is energy. "Why would you do that?"

Knowing exactly what she was speaking of he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "I can't help or change how I feel Raye. I love you even when you're spitting fire at me but I can't make you see the truth. My assistance to you was out of my control-my body felt yours weakening and immediately took on the slack. I'd do it again in a heartbeat, but I'm finished."

"Finished with what?"

"Finished fighting for you. I finally get it-amazingly. There are things in life that some people will never be able to accept. My weakness against Beryl is obviously your number, so I'm finished. Do what you want because you believe that I will."

"What about our spirits being connected?"

"I'm sure with your Martian magic you can surpass whatever your spirit sends out. I've had this power since the beginning of time there isn't much I can't handle. Like I said you should get some rest," he said and walked out of the room. Leaning against the door he sighed a deep breath and told himself, 'If she really loves me, if we're meant to be, she'll fight for me.'

"Rest? I don't have time for this," she said and slipped her shoes back on. With Serena's words going through her mind, she cleared her mind and went into the adjacent room where the others were meeting.

"…. but Lily holds a remarkable connection in DNA to Darien and Serena."

"That has yet to be proven," Darien stated.

"My DNA? How is that possible?" Serena asked.

"We're still not sure. We suggest though that they be kept on watch."

"How can you be sure they are even related to us? It could be a trick, if they really are from the future," Matt asked.

"Who knows how magic has advanced in that time. They could be working for the Dark Moon," Mina added.

"Isn't that more reason to watch them closely?" Lita asked.

"No, Amy scanned their bio-structures," Zach explained.

"One of them. The other managed to block my computations somehow. However, Zach mentioned that the boy had a familiarity to him," Amy offered.

"What familiarity?" Raye asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Matt asked when he saw her in the archway.

"That's what I tried to tell her," Jason said.

"I'm a Martian Princess not a Terran one. We happen to take our responsibilities very seriously," she replied.

"Seriously enough to commit treason," Nate replied.

"Are you picking a fight?" Lita asked standing up. "Cause if you want a fight with her, you got one with me instead."

"Amina, get control of your soldiers. Show some manpower!" Jason said.

"Remember your place General. I still outrank you no matter who you are guardian too," she replied.

"Can we please focus?" Darien shouted. "Those kids came back to this time for a reason-something is wrong with their time that is turning the people against each other. The same evil that we are fighting, they are too."

"Diamond is straddling two centuries?" Serena asked. "It all makes sense now."

"What does?" Amy asked.

"That's why he came to this century-he couldn't stop our future descendants in his time, so he attacks them where it hurts the most-their ancestors: us. If Diamond wipes us out then there is no future for them to go back too-they cease to exist."

"Makes perfect sense to why he would want you at his side. He could start over and build the dynasty he always wanted. A dynasty of pure evil," Raye added.

"No way in hell," Jason said and went to stand next to Serena. "There's no way that's happening."

"And what exactly are you going to do?"

Knowing she only wanted a fight from him he turned to Matt and said, "We need to strategize."

"Let's go," Matt said. "Thank you for helping to bring Serena back."

"Wait, you're just going to leave?" Lita asked.

"It's not you're job to protect Serena anymore. We'll call you if we need you," Nate said and moved to follow after Matt and Jason.

Sensing the anger rising in Mina and Raye Amy stepped forward and said, "I think the girls are right."

"What?" they asked. "You do?"

"We weren't able to get Serena back by ourselves, we had to work together and even then it had to be done through Raye's powers. We're never going to be able to protect Serena from Diamond and defeat this evil without working as a team. I know that there isn't a joint effort put forth with this group, but stop thinking of yourselves and think of this planet."

"This is as much our home as it is theirs. We have to give it as much chance of survival as possible and that means working together. All this fighting isn't helping anyone anymore. Serena didn't bring us here for this and you three know it."

"Are you lecturing us?" Jason asked.

"No I am," Serena replied.

"Serena-"

"Don't Jason…just don't. Zach and Amy are right-as always. Luna told us when we arrived here that we needed to work together as one to defeat this. My powers caused a lot of problems that have yet to surface. Diamond isn't going to stop nor or those that follow him. We can't do this without them. As your princess I'm pulling rank-as once a guardian of this planet you should be more forthcoming. We're working together," she finished and walked out the room.

"As you wish," he mumbled.

"I suggest us all going home for the night and getting some rest. It's been a tiring day we more handled than required. We'll meet back here tomorrow afternoon," Zach said. "All of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed," they said in unison.

* * *

"Micah? Micah is that you?" Lily asked turning towards the window. "You shouldn't stare at people- it's rude."

Coming out of the shadows, Micah smirked out, "I'm a guardian- it's my job."

"Where's Persephone?"

Waving his hand in a semi circle next to him, Lily watched as Persephone's body appeared in a flame of smoke. "Took you long enough."

"Can we not argue tonight?"

"Where have you two been?" Lily asked.

"We ran into our solar advisor outside of the- Lily? Lily what's wrong with you? Micah she's…"

Smiling at them Lily said, "I'm okay. It's not as bad as it looks."

"The fact that you're hand is transparent isn't a problem for you?"

Wiping a tear from her eye, she whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know," Micah taking her other hand.

Standing up Persephone walked over to the window. Looking out over the city she said, "We're going to do the only thing we can do. We have to find the scouts and tell them the truth."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Micah replied.

"It wasn't a good idea for her to come here but look-"

"Something must be happening to Tori in our time or…"

"Or your parents aren't fairing out as well as history shows," Lily said.

"They weren't always the picture perfect couple like yours Lily. But they love each other just as much."

"Uh huh."

"Lily? Lily, open your eyes. Lily!"

"I'm not deaf Persephone."

"Don't do that. You might fade away faster."

"What if it's not my parents or Tori for that matter? If it were she would just return to our time no worse for the wear. She wouldn't be…how she is now," Micah stated.

"You think it's her parents?"

"More probable don't you think?"

"But what about…"

"He could already be dead…her parents aren't exactly the happiest couple walking around."

"In our time they…"

"Things are different here. Look at my parents. Your mom looks as if she's already Queen and the next century hasn't even started yet."

"Micah…'Seph…I'm so tired."

"We know Beauty. We know. And I promise you that we will fix this. We're not leaving this time without you. Even if that means I have to make a deal with the dark moon itself."

"Persephone…" Micah warned.

"Get some sleep. Just rest. When you wake up everything will be, as it should. Micah, I need to talk to you outside."

Grabbing her hand once they were outside he snarled out, "You can't make a deal with anyone from Nemesis! They'll kill her and you without a second glance. She was smart enough to hide herself in a hospital where it's protected by Earth and Mercurian elements. Now you wanna go traipsing off and kill her anyway?"

"What do you expect me to do?!" she countered shaking him off her. "Look at her! She's slipping away and I can't let that happen. I won't! She's just a kid Micah. She has her whole life ahead of her"

"And you don't? You speak as if your 900 years old instead of 17. You still have a life to live too ya know? What about what we promised each other? Did that mean nothing to you?"

"That's not what this is about."

"The hell it isn't!" he snapped grabbing her shoulders. "I'm not going to let you do this. I can't lose you too."

"So what do we do? We have to protect Lily above all else."

"Maybe if we take her home our parents can-"

"Our parents are protecting the palaces and our people. They can't help us anymore than they can help themselves. We have to deal with them now."

"No…no I've had my share of parental haunting from the past. That's out of the question."

"So we just let Lily die? You took an oath damnit and by our forefathers you will abide by it. You don't want to deal with the scouts, fine. All I'm saying is give the royals a chance. They may be more help than you think."

"Fine tomorrow."

"We need to start at the temple."

"Wait a minute. You can't just waltz over to Cherry Hill like that. You think you can get past all that stuff she has around her grounds? She'll spot us a mile away. "

"We didn't meet Andrew for nothing today," she whispered and grabbed the phone on the wall.

&&&&&&&&&

"Lizzie? I need a favor for tomorrow," Andrew said when he hung up the phone.

* * *

"Let Mom know I'm really sorry Sammy. Things just got out of hand over here. Yes, I'll be by tomorrow for breakfast. Yes, I'll bring the guys. Well I'll try to bring all of them. No, I'm fine. Yes, I love you too. Yes. Yes. Goodnight Samuel," Serena finished as she hung up the phone.

"At least I know the chatter is hereditary. He can talk a storm," Jason said lounging on the sofa.

"How can you still be up? Everyone else crashed as soon as we got home."

"You're more important than sleep."

"I told you I was fine. You're starting to become as paranoid as Matt."

"His paranoia has saved my life countless times."

"Goodnight Jason," Serena said ascending the stairs.

"Don't think you can take over my entire bed cause you're bunking with me either!"

&&&&&&&&

"I guess that dinner is postponed?" Darien asked the girls.

"What if we do breakfast at the restaurant tomorrow? I never open anyway till 10, so we can meet at 8 and hash out things."

"Count on Lita to want to cook when danger is luring ahead."

"We all have our vices, Phoenix."

"You two please don't start. We meet at 8-all of us. That includes you too Amy," Mina stated.

"I never thought otherwise Amina. Have a goodnight sisters, Darien."

"Are we sure she is on our side?" Lita asked.

"She is," Darien answered.

"How are you so sure?" Raye asked.

"We discussed things last night- things that she only would have brought up if she wanted what we wanted. She's fighting for us from the inside- she's fighting for her own future."

"Well in that case, we better win," Lita said and walked off.

* * *

WHEW!!! Well I hope everybody liked it! Please do send your reviews. I can't wait to hear what you have to say about it. And of course I'm gong to churn out the next segment as fast as possible. 

Bless it be!


	28. Chapter 23

Hey everyone! Okay don't be mad! Just know that I wanted to post this months ago but I was adding in more things and I was busy finishing up my semester at college and taking my Praxis exam. I'm heading into my last semester and will be graduating in May (YEAH!) so I'll have a smaller load to carry and will be focused on finishing this story. We are almost there yall! I really want to thank everyone who continued to send me reviews. It really kept me focused on the task at hand. So rather than rant on anymore I will simply give you the recap and legend below and move on with the story! Oh and I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters BUT I do own this story and will sue.

Recap:

"_Are you lecturing us?" Jason asked._

"_No I am," Serena replied._

"_Serena-"_

"_Don't Jason…just don't. Zach and Amy are right-as always. Luna told us when we arrived here that we needed to work together as one to defeat this. My powers caused a lot of problems that have yet to surface. Diamond isn't going to stop nor or those that follow him. We can't do this without them. As your princess I'm pulling rank-as once a guardian of this planet you should be more forthcoming. We're working together," she finished and walked out the room._

"_As you wish," he mumbled._

"_I suggest __us all going home for the night and getting some rest. It's been a tiring day we more handled than required. We'll meet back here tomorrow afternoon," Zach said. "All of us. Agreed?"_

"_Agreed," they said in unison._

&&&

"_No…no I've had my share of parental haunting from the past. That's out of the question." Micah stated_

"_So we just let Lily die? You took an oath damnit and by our forefathers you will abide by it. You don't want to deal with the scouts, fine. All I'm saying is give the royals a chance. They may be more help than you think," Persephone argued._

"_Fine tomorrow."_

"_We need to start at the temple."_

"_Wait a minute. You can't just waltz over to Cherry Hill like that. You think you can get past all that stuff she has around her grounds? She'll spot us a mile away. "_

"_We didn't meet Andrew for nothing today," she whispered and grabbed the phone on the wall._

Legend:

_**Bold italics**_: conversation in a mind link

_Italics_: flashback occurring

The four dots (….): same scene/people different location

* * *

"How sure are we that this will work?" Zach asked Amy. She had come over that morning before heading to the restaurant to meet Darien and the girls. She wanted to make sure that Zach was on her same page of thought before this afternoon when they all met together again.

"Not at all," she replied. "Just make sure they are present and I'll do the same for my four."

"Can we teleport them to a safe dome too?"

"There won't be any need for that. We're all adults here."

"You do realize that your leader hates mine, don't you? Your third wants to filet my third?"

"We agreed not to attack each other. You control them and I'll control the others."

"Air and Ice working collaboratively," Zach smirked causing Amy to laugh.

"Good morning Zachary. Isn't it a beautiful day?" Serena said as she descended the stairs. "Ooh isn't it a bit early to be making house calls Amy?"

"Serena," clearing throat. "Um…I… I mean…"

"No matter the time or century dear Ames will always be caught speechless. So do you two have plans for today?"

"Other than our meeting today at the temple?" Zach asked. "Your twin in crime hasn't convinced you otherwise has he?"

"You wouldn't happen to be joining us at breakfast would you Amy? I know my mother would simply love to see you."

"I actually have a previous engagement that I need to be getting to," she replied.

"Would my beloved cousin also be attending this engagement?"

"Why so intrigued?"

"I'm not," she replied and went into the kitchen.

"If she's not then I'm a Neptunian in disguise," Amy whispered.

"She's a character that one," Zach replied.

"You met Neptune? When? I didn't even know Serenity had sent them here with us."

"She didn't. They live on the outskirts of the galaxy protecting us from larger threats."

"As only they can. I have to get to the restaurant."

" Have you two finished strategizing?" Serena asked as she peaked through around the corner.

"Have you finished eavesdropping?" Zach asked.

"We need to get going or we'll be late. Or do you plan to accompany the Ice Princess?"

"I'll leave his devices to my future queen," Amy replied as she walked out the door. "I'll see you later."

"I see that you and Amy are becoming closer," she said leaning against the island.

"You're very observant," Zach replied moving past her.

"What are you two planning?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know better than to leave two of the universe's most intelligent people alone and not expect more than idle conversation."

"Serena-"

"Don't explain Zachary. Like I said, I expected it. Can you go grab Jason and the others for me?"

"Oh you planned to send our French poodle to come get me. That's quite sweet of you Serena, but I prefer a more resilient creature," Jason replied as he descended the stairs.

"Can we not have you two arguing today? I want my family to meet the gentlemen I live with not the hoodlums."

"Sorry Sere, you know I was only joking," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"I know. I forgot something upstairs I'll be right back," she said heading up.

"We need to talk Jason," Zach said.

"Is this about the poodle thing? It was a joke," Jason replied.

"It's not that. I'm used to your antics remember? We need to talk about Darien."

"What about him?"

"I understand you don't like the guy-"

"Because of what he did to Serena."

"There was once a time when we served him- do not forget that."

"I never served that man. My lord was Endymion and the lord I served would have never hurt the woman he claimed to love."

"Understood. Either way, Darien is the reincarnation of said lord. He may no longer be your lord, but as Gaia's son-"

"He doesn't even know-"

"As Earth's governor he deserves our respect. And he will have it-from all of us."

"Says who?"

"Says me," Matt said from behind him. "You can have your vendetta all you want, but what you fail to see is that this battle with Darien is hurting Serena."

"She would have told me-"

"Not with how you've been acting. It seems as if Raye and Darien topics are closed lipped with you two. If that's the case fine, but in Darien's presence you will give him the respect he deserves. Understood?"

"Perfectly."

"Wow you could cut the tension in here with a knife. What'd I miss?" Serena asked from the landing.

"Nothing of importance Serenity. We'll take two ca- where's Nate?" Matt asked.

"Downstairs meditating. Been there all morning," Jason answered.

"I'll go get him."

"No, I will. We'll meet you at the car," Serena said heading downstairs to their Panic Rooms. Opening up the door colored in green with a star line horizon she peeked around. The room was designed specifically for Nathan so that he could commune with the stars even if there were none visible in the sky where he resided. "Nate, are you down here? Nate?"

Exploring the space more she came across him leaning over a desk with his head in his hands.

"Nate?"

Taking a deep breath he leaned back and said, "I'm fine Princess. Just lost track of time."

"What have they told you?"

"It's unclear- almost as if they've been warned not to share the details with me because I was the one who told them not to. What sense does that make?"

"Perhaps there's something you are blocking even from yourself. There must be valid reason."

"Not for this. Something is coming- it's already here and I've never felt power such as this. The stars' messaging is vague and unfulfilled. I fear that we're walking into dark shadows unprepared."

"We've handled things like this before. Before you were even here to guide me by their messages. We will do so again. Come on, there some people dying to meet you."

**

* * *

On the other side of town:**

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with her presence," Lita said bringing out more coffee.

"Am I late?"

"After being with Serena, I consider lateness after 30 minutes. Did you want coffee or tea?"

"Coffee."

"Be careful Lita, wouldn't want you pulling back a frozen Popsicle for a hand," Darien joked.

"DARIEN!" Amy laughed. "That's not a joking matter, it's serious."

"Very much so. Glad to see the water is flowing again though."

"Are we missing something?" Lita asked.

"Nothing of importance. What have I missed?" Amy countered.

"Not much. We're just trying to figure out what to do about Serena," Raye answered.

"What do you mean do about her?" Amy asked. "She's not an animal that needs to be controlled."

"Raye didn't mean it the way it sounded. We're still sticking with our previous plan- showing her not telling her," Mina explained. "We just don't want to wait forever for her to realize her mistake."

"So what do you propose?" Amy asked grabbing a Danish.

"We were hoping you could give some insight on that."

"Because I'm already on the inside? You want me to use Zach to gain an advantage?"

"Isn't that what you've been doing?" Raye asked.

"No. I care about him."

"You mean you love him," Mina said. "Amy how could you do this again?"

"My personal life is my own, Amina. What I decide to do with it is none of your business."

"It is if it's damaging to scout business."

"Let's not discuss what one scout does that is damaging to the team."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded standing up.

"Take it how you like Venetian."

"Look here Mercury-"

"No, you look! You have no right to question me on my personal life."

"I have every right!"

"What logic-'

"Retract those claws ladies!" Darien shouted. "Can we at least get through the eggs and rice before attacks are thrown?"

"Sorry Darien. I didn't mean to snap Mina, but Zach and I know what we're doing," Amy offered.

"'Zach and I'? What are you a team now?"

"We both have the same mission and goal. We want things back to the way they should be. As Serenity hoped it would be."

"He's with us," Darien finished.

* * *

"Okay, this is going to be good. It will. Remember no talk of magic or monsters or Queens or Kings or star messaging or soul reading," Serena commanded.

Giving her the eye Jason said, "Don't you think it would be easier just to say 'hey parentals, I'm Sailor Moon and a reincarnated Princess of the Moo-"

"Serena!" a young woman exclaimed opening the door. "It's so good to see you!"

"Who's the redhead?"

"Her brother's girlfriend Mika," Zach answered.

"Mika, you look amazing. I can't believe how much you've grown," Serena replied.

"Well I couldn't be ten forever you know," Mika laughed. "Come on, everyone's dying to see you," she added dragging Serena into the house. "Mrs. T! Come out here."

"Mika, why didn't you tell- Sammy! Ken! Get in here," Ilene yelled. "I swear the men in this house. Hello, I'm Serena's mother Ilene."

"Mrs. Tsukino," Matt began.

"Ilene. I insist- by all of you."

"It's a pleasure ma'am," Zach added. "I'm Zachary Coldstone and this is Jason

"Specter! Serena told me all about you. You have to be the coolest guy on this side of the Hemisphere. That's what's up man," Sammy interrupted shaking hands with Jason.

"Sammy, you act like he's Haruka Ten'ou. Stop ogling," Ilene said. "It's nice to meet you two. And that would make you gentlemen,"

"Matthew Haven," Matt offered.

"Nathan-"

"Pathfinder? Oh my god, you're like the model with the hottest career in America. Ralph Lauren and Fenmore almost died when you quit Fashion Park. Oh my god and you're friends with Serena who happens to be the sister of my boyfriend. I can't breath," Mika wheezed out.

"Mika! He's a person not an ogling toy," Ilene reprimanded. "Gentleman this is my husband Kenneth Tsukino."

"Sir," they replied.

"Hi, Daddy," Serena whispered walking through and giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you're home baby. We've missed you," Ken replied.

"I've missed you too."

"But I'm not sure I like the idea of you living with these men."

Pulling away slightly she smiled, "Just get to know them before judging, okay? I promise you'll like them."

"We'll see," he said. "Well gentleman, my wife has cooked us a delicious breakfast and I for one don't want it to go to waste."

"Lead the way sir," Nathan said.

* * *

After they had eaten breakfast the conversation had continued with what to do about the generals. As usual it turned to something not so pleasant with each side taking a different standpoint.

"This is about more than you Raechal! It's more than all of us!" Amy shouted. "We're a family. Serenity wanted more for us than we ever foresaw and I won't let you stop us because of how YOU feel to one man. This is bigger than that!"

"Arguing won't settle this. And if you break my furniture you'll be playing in water and electroshocks," Lita replied.

"Lita's right. Considering that they were my guard," Darien began.

"Are your guard," Mina interjected. "I'm not giving my post up to an Earthling. No offense."

"Some taken. Those men are Earth bound, no matter how Jason would like to spin the tale. And I swear on everything I hold dear that those men we faced that night and six years ago, were not my generals."

"Darien-"

"Mina let me finish. Just as you know your friends, your cousin, I know mine. I grew up with them just as you did with this lot. The look in the eyes I saw from them, were not familiar in any way shape or form. It wasn't them."

"You weren't even on the battleground. You and Serenity were on the balcony facing off Beryl," Raye replied.

"And where was I six years ago? I worked with Malachite remember? I faced off against all four generals just as you did and those men and woman weren't mine."

"I know," Mina whispered.

"What did you say?" Lita asked.

"I know it wasn't them," Mina repeated.

"Mina what are you talking about? What do you mean you know it wasn't them?" Raye asked.

"You've been lying to us?" Amy accused.

"Exactly what kind of game are you playing Mina?" Lita questioned.

"I had suspicions, that's all. Just as Darien knew from experience that they weren't the generals, my heart told me that the man I fought wasn't the same I had surged a bond with."

"And you kept this information from us?! What is wrong with you?" Lita asked knocking over a chair.

"More to the point, why have you been convincing us that they are the enemy if you knew all along that they weren't?" Amy asked.

"Just because it wasn't them, doesn't mean that they aren't up to no good," Mina defended.

"Ha! You really have yourself fooled, don't you? This has nothing to do with them or even us. It's you and Matt. It's always been about you and Matt."

"Amy-"

"Don't Amy me. You've watched how Raye and Lita have been combating with themselves over those men for the past days and you haven't done anything! You just sit there with your own agenda acting as if you are a god. Well I have a news flash for you- we're children of gods too. And as Hermes' daughter I have a message for you. You are no leader of mine."

"Amy!" Lita called out as she rushed to the door. "Amy, come back!"

"You had better start talking now and fast Mina," Darien said.

"I'm sure whatever reasons Mina had are understandable and for our benefit," Raye replied.

"How did I know that you would agree with whatever our faultless leader decides to do," Lita snapped. "Who gave you that right? WHO!"

"You knew all this time Mina? Why wouldn't you say something? You had us wasting useful time for what?" Darien asked.

"For the greater good," Mina replied. "You have no idea who or what they are capable of."

"I don't know? I don't know? They were my generals before they were any of your lovers."

"I'm sure I knew Jadeite better than you did," Raye threw out.

"Did you know that he almost died when he was twelve trying to save my family? That to save my father he switched souls even though the laws forbid it? No comment? You don't know everything. None of you do, because we weren't given the chance too. And thanks to your leader here, you may never have that chance," he finished grabbing his jacket.

"Darien where are you going?" Lita asked.

"As far as I can get. I'm with you on fighting whatever evil is hurting my Gaia, but whatever this is, I'm not apart of it. Word of advice Lita since you seem like the only sensible one left; make your own decisions and stop following after someone else blindly."

"Are you gonna kick me out now or let me explain?" Mina asked when Darien left.

"Why should I?" she sneered and went into the kitchens.

"I support you Mina. I know you only did what you felt was best," Raye assured.

"Did I though? Maybe Amy's right- maybe I am trying to hurt Matthew. Hurt him like he hurt me."

"Mina-"

"I should know better than anyone- there is a thin line between love and hate," Mina said walking into the kitchens. "Lita?"

"If you're here to order me around forget it. I follow the orders of my Princess alone."

"Which you rightly should. I understand that you're upset with me, but I only did what I thought was right."

"Attacking an innocent man is right? You and Raye are classic phenomenons. Most people seek revenge on those who have done some form of wrong or guilty action. You two though seek revenge because they did the admirable thing- protected their people. And then you become more upset that they got captured by the Negaverse and instead of getting themselves killed, they were cloned. Instead of attacking the true source of your anger, you go for the easier target. If that's not a displacement theory I don't know what is."

"You've been hanging out with Amy too much."

"Better than following after you. If you don't mind I have a business to run. You can see yourself out."

"What happened?" Raye asked when Mina returned.

"She's Zeus' daughter, I'm surprised she didn't strike me where I stood. Do you want me to drop you back off at the temple?"

"No, I'm going to walk. Don't be so hard on yourself- you did what you felt was right."

"Right," she said and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Walking in the park Darien found himself in the gazebo he had found years ago as a teenager. The same gazebo he brought Serena too when he told her he loved her. As he looked around the rose garden he realized that he was always brought back here because this gazebo was his. 'The Terra Palace Gazebo- outside my chamber windows.'

"The palace was right here in Tokyo, Japan. In Juuban."

"That's why Serenity reincarnated you here. The other planets were too sterile to hold life but Earth still had hope especially a thousand years from then."

"Luna?"

"Your highness," she replied walking into the rose garden. She had taken on her human form but was dressed in street clothing. "You seem pensive. What's on your mind?"

"I think we both know the answer to that."

Sitting down on the bench next to him, she said, "Feeling sorry for yourself or the situation isn't going to help you get her back."

"Who says I want her back?"

"Feeling bold today Prince of Terra? What is occupying that mind of yours?"

"Gaea."

"Mother Earth herself. She's all around you Darien. Every breath, every sight, every taste of life is she. She never truly left you, Endymion- you were just unwillingly to open yourself up to her."

"I spent years alone- years. No family, no home, nothing until I met Andrew and even then I was still empty until Serena came into my life and she thinks I wasn't open to her? I was waiting for her, for anything."

"And in that time you became coldhearted, closed off and un-accepting. Not even Gaea could break down that barrier that surrounded your heart. So she did the only thing she knew how- she gave you Tuxedo Mask."

"What? No, I became Tuxedo Mask because Sailor Moon needed me."

"No, you became Tuxedo Mask as Earth's savior. No scout was known for this planet and it needed a defender as much as the others. She gave you something that would recognizable and hoped that it would bring you closer to the truth. Tuxedo Mask was the form you took when you stuck off to visit the Moon Princess. Did you honestly think that Gaea did not know? She knew everything that concerned her children."

"Randolph."

"Your brother and first born prince of Earth. When you lost him, Gaea never thought you'd be the same again. She'd never seen you so forlorn, so retreating not only from those around you but from yourself."

"Lily…she…died that night…she was trying to find us but they found her first."

"Beryl."

"She took everyone from me- everything."

"Not everything Endymion. Never everything," another voice replied from Luna's mouth. Looking over he saw her body dissipate into another form that looked just as familiar. She was a bit taller than Luna with strawberry blonde hair trailing down her back and eyes the color of the ocean at midnight. 'My eyes…'

"Luna…you're Gaea? How…you've been…this whole time?"

"No, Endymion. Luna is quite herself, I simply took on her form to better asset the situation."

"Another tale, another piece deception right?" he said moving away from her.

"Your anger is understandable and expected, Endymion, but this is not the time nor the place."

"When would you say is the time Mother? Do you have any idea what I went through here- alone? Did you even care?"

"Of course I cared Darien! You pushed me away, not the other way around. I had been with you from the moment of your rebirth here with the Shields family- you knew me then and loved me as the mother you lost but cherished still. I was with you that day you lost your parents but when you woke up you didn't even recognize me. You were so scared that you had lost your family; that you couldn't remember them or yourself that you withdrew. It wasn't until a little girl with pigtails came into the room a few days later to give you a rose that I even saw a glimmer of my son."

"Serena."

"Yes. I could tell even then that she was my Endymion's Serenity."

"So who am I? Endymion or Darien?"

"You are Darien Shields as much as Darien is Endymion. You are becoming one in the same rather than two separate entities as you were in your younger years. You're no longer rejecting him," she finished when he sat down next to her. "But you are Darien Shields- Endymion is of the past, he simply is a part of you that has been locked away for too long."

"This is great to know Gaea, but…"

"You see not how it will help you to win your princess?"

"I don't want to win her- she's not a prize."

"Then what is she?"

"It's not a what- it's…it's a who. She's everything that is pure in this world. She's the light to my dark- the complete opposite of me, but we complete each other. Two halves of one whole. Her laugh and her smile are at times all I need to get myself through the day. If she's happy; I'm happy."

"What if she's happy without you?"

Standing to walk around the gazebo, he inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I'd let her go. But only if I knew for sure that was what she wanted. But couldn't- she can't."

"There is a destiny that makes us all Darien."

"No one goes his way alone, right? So what do I do now?"

"You are the true prince of Terra, Endymion. She calls to you and speaks through you- listen to her for she will never steer you wrong. And nor will I," she finished and turned to walk away.

"No, wait!" he said standing. "Please…Mom."

"I love you Endymion," she whispered as she disappeared with the wind.

"I love you too," he said sitting back down the bench. "I love you too."

Starring out across the park he thought of what she had said. "Serena," he said dialing a number on his cell phone. "Don't hang up please. If you know where Serena is I'm asking you not as your Prince, but as a man in love to tell me."

"We're at her parent's house."

"Thanks Zach," he said hanging up the phone and making his way to the Tsukino's household.

* * *

"Micah?"

"I'm still here," he replied looking at Persephone waking up. "How'd you sleep?"

"In between you creating a smoke screen and keeping a check on Lily's vitals every hour- take a gander."

When no reply came from him she went over and touched his shoulder. "Hey, we're going to be okay."

"I thought I was supposed to be reassuring you."

"You can't always be the strong one Micah. You're not an Amazon."

"I would hope not. We need to wake Lily and get going."

"She's not strong enough. What will people think when they see an empty bed where she's supposed to be?"

"That's not our concern. She is."

"I know that, but we can't damage-"

"Enough damage has already been done."

"Oh sure so why not throw in some more? How illogical is-"

"Have you two thought that your children are going to think that arguing is a healthy part of being in a relationship?" Lily asked sleepily. "I've never seen anyone argue as much as you two."

"You must not see his parents enough," Persephone replied.

"Can we focus on the issue here?" Micah ordered. "Lily how are you feeling today?"

"I think we need to find out what's happening in the past."

"We are in the past Lily."

"I don't think it has to do with my parents, at least not both."

"What are you thinking Lily?" Persephone asked sitting next to her.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm feeling better since I woke up. Something must have happened."

"Whatever that something is it still doesn't change anything."

Starring out the window, Micah replied, "We have to go see Andrew."

"Apollus? You found Apollus?" Lily questioned. "I'm coming too."

"No, you're not," Persephone countered. "You're staying right here where you can stay out of trouble."

"She needs to come with us, if we're going to the temple," Micah argued.

"When we get there, you can bring her to us. We can't have her walking the streets with us."

"I wouldn't be walking, I'd smoke in with you guys," Lily said.

"Not happening."

"Look, it's a waste of time for me to sit here anymore."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you lied to get in here!"

"God, Persephone you act like you're the only one who can help our family. You're not the only one born of Earth, ya know? Just cause you have a mother whose-"

"Don't you speak about my mother in that tone Liliana!"

"Persephone!" Micah interjected. "Lily, you stay put. Persephone, let's go have that talk with Andrew."

"Fine," she replied following after him.

"Hey!" Lily called out. "What am I supposed to do while you guys have the fun?"

"You think this is fun? You think trying to find someone to help us find Sailor Moon to save our families is fun?!"

"I didn't mean it that way," she said tearing up.

"I'm sorry Lily," Persephone said lifting her face up to hers. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. Just stay here and out of trouble. If you want we'll keep the link open for you to listen in."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she said kissing her head and walking out with Micah.

* * *

Knocking on the door, Darien could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Taking a deep breath he waited for her to open it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason asked when he opened the door. "Are you stalking our princess?"

"What I do is not your concern," Darien replied.

"I beg to differ. As her guardian it is my duty to protect her from all threats."

"Jason. Keep in mind what we spoke on," Zach warned from the opposite door.

"I am brother. I am. I ask again what are you doing here? Your presence is not wanted nor welcomed."

"I came to speak with Serena, not you Jason."

"Serena doesn't want to speak with you," Sammy said coming out of the kitchen.

"Sammy, no," Serena interjected. "I can handle this. Let it be known Darien that I do not appreciate being interrupted at my parent's home. I find it very rude."

"Please accept my apologies."

"I stopped doing that years ago. Jason, I will meet you at the temple."

"Serena don't," he began.

"You are my friend Jason not my father. Please don't act as such," she said still holding Darien's eye contact.

Watching the exchange between the Prince and Princess he replied, "Call me if you need me. Hey Mrs. T, can I get some of that to go too?"

"Are you really leaving with this guy Sere?" Sammy asked.

"Don't worry so much, you'll end up with more wrinkles than Dad."

"Be careful. He doesn't deserve you."

"Tell Mika I said bye," she said hugging him. Turning to Darien she asked, "Are you ready?"

"I thought we'd take a walk in the park."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Walking into the park Darien led them over to the rose gardens. He knew she thought it to be one of their favorite places too. It almost seemed magical there- like nothing could touch them.

"You think you can rekindle something by bringing me here?

"Nothing to rekindle, simply to regain."

"My love is not for sale."

"I already have that. I'm working on you trusting me again."

"Gaea won't help you do that."

"She is me and I her."

"You don't even know her."

"I know her better than most. I understand now why things happened the way they did. I was being tested as I had been once before, but I did not know her or myself then so I failed. Gaea did the only thing she knew how- sent my own to the one person she knew would protect them as I would. My Serenity."

"Glad to hear you got a history lesson. That still doesn't justify anything."

"They are still my actions yes. I should have known better and trusted in you more."

"That's an understatement."

"I get that you are upset."

"You don't get anything. You never have Prince of Terra. I am not Serenity of the Silver Millennium. She is dead and gone alone with her civilization. I am not your little fourteen-year-old Serena hopelessly in love with you. I am Serenity of the 21st century and future queen of this universe with a whole new outlook on life. You want to gain back my trust and woo me, you had better step up your game because this wimp sissy earth shit is not cutting it. I do not need you any longer. I am self sustaining and will never be submissive to another male."

"I don't want a puppet Serena. I want my equal-a partner. You. Just you."

"Darien-"

"No don't say anything. Just think of what Serenity and Endymion had. What Serena and Darien shared and what it could become for us. I know that my future is with you. I know that- not because of fate or destiny but because no other woman had captured my heart in over ten years- in over centuries. I love you and if I have to prove that to you everyday I will. I can give you the time you need, but I'm not giving up. I won't."

"Maybe you should," a voice above sneered.

Looking up Serena whispered, "No," and moved to step in front of Darien.

"You don't have to fight him alone Sere. He can't hurt you," he whispered back standing by her side.

"I don't want to hurt her. I simply want her," Diamond replied as his third eye came into view.

Serena's face immediately went blank and she couldn't seem to move her body. It was just like before but the power behind it was stronger. Much stronger and she started walking towards him.

"Serena? Serena what are you doing!" Darien shouted.

"Come to me Serenity. Take your rightful place as my queen," Diamond smiled and he used his powers to levitate her in the air.

"Over my dead body!" Darien yelled and threw a rose at Diamond that scarred his cheek and broke his concentration causing Serena to fall back down into Darien's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Took you long enough!" Serena shouted.

"No! She will be mine," Diamond sneered.

Placing Serena down Darien countered, "She's not property to own," and lunged at Diamond.

"Stupid Earth Prince," Diamond laughed as he dodged him. "Your future self does not deserve her! I will have Serenity, be it now or in the future. I will have you."

"Are you hurt?" Serena asked once Diamond had left.

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" Darien asked.

"I may not want to be with you, but I still worry if you are injured."

"I'm not."

"We need to contact the others. Can we-"

"We're already meeting at the temple in a few. I'll inform the scouts if you inform the generals."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sorry our day was ruined," he said walking out of the park.

"It wasn't Endymion. It wasn't," she said kissing him on the cheek and heading back towards her house.

* * *

"Hey Andrew, some guy just walked in here asking for you. He's over at the booths with some girl," Lizzie informed coming around the counter.

"What guy?"

"Over there," she said indicating. "Wouldn't even let me take his order."

"It's okay, Liz. I'll take care of them," Andrew said walking over. "You two trying to get caught?"

"Are you going to help us find Sailor Moon and her crystal?" Persephone countered.

"I told you before-"

"And we told you that we're running out of time. We have to find her now before everything is lost," Micah interjected.

"What happened?"

"Lily's doing better but we don't know how long that will last. We have to get her back to the future with Sailor Moon."

"You said you would help us," Persephone added.

"And I meant that."

"So make the call," Micah ordered. "The faster you set up this meeting the faster we can get back to our lives."

"Aside from the fact that I don't take orders from teenagers-"

"Who are future rulers of-"

"Future being the key word. You two don't exist yet."

"That's what you think," Micah replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean that's- stay right here. Don't move," he said heading to the front.

"Who does he think he is telling us what to-"

"Micah…Micah look! No, don't be so obvious."

"How am I supposed to look and not be obvious?"

"There's no way we're getting out here unnoticed," she said taking out her computer.

"Why? Whose here?" he asked turning around. "Oh shit. Work fast, work very fast."

"Jason! What brings you here?" Andrew asked leading him over to the opposite side of the arcade.

"I thought I'd come and see what was so great about this place. Serena could never stop talking about it," he replied.

"Maybe its great cause I'm here."

"I thought that too at first, but then I realized you're not that good looking."

"Funny man. Come on I'll get you a cup of coffee."

"Tea. Who are those kids you were talking to?"

"Blackberry, Orange Citrus, Apple Cinnamon or White?"

"What no green? White."

"Lemon, sugar?"

"Andrew- the kids?"

"Why so curious? I thought Matt's job was to be suspicious of everyone. Aren't you the free spirit I do what I want type?"

"Are you avoiding my question?"

"Aren't you tired of asking it?" he countered handing him the tea.

"We're having a meeting in a couple hours at the temple. You might want to come."

"A meeting about what?"

"Serena was kidnapped last night."

"What?! And you're just telling me this now? Why wasn't I told?"

"Probably because Serena knew you'd act like this. It all happened so fast nobody thought of anything but getting her back."

"Who was it this time?"

"Diamond."

"Nemesis."

"I know Sere would appreciate it if you could come. Plus I think it's time that everyone knew you were back."

"Hmmm."

Putting his money on the counter he said, "I'll see you there, if you come. If not, I'll drop by later to fill you in."

"Thanks man. Hey let Serena- watch out!"

Before Jason could stop himself, he had spilled his tea down someone's shirt. "I'm sorry man. I wasn't even looking at-"

"That's an understatement. Andrew, I thought you had policies against letting animals into your establishment," Raye replied grabbing napkins.

"Raye-"

"Raye what? Shouldn't you be bothering some other innocent bystander? How do you even know Andrew?"

"Serena introduced us if you must know. I'm sorry about the shirt. I'll pay to have it dry cleaned."

"Don't bother," she threw back sitting on the stool.

"No, I insist."

Taking in his appearance she looked at his eyes and cautiously asked, "Why are you being so nice?"

"Just because you claim not to love me doesn't mean I can't be civil. Andrew, have a good one."

"Hey, you want a refill on that tea? On the house," Andrew offered.

"No, I think I've had my full share. Ms Hino."

When Jason was out the door Andrew looked at Raye asking, "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure I know."

"So how do you know the illustrious Jason Specter?"

"Serena introduced us."

"Right. Well what can I do for you Raye?"

"I wanted to know if you've seen Serena lately."

"Yesterday afternoon not since. Why?"

"I just…never mind."

"If you want to talk with her-call. I'm sure she'll meet with you."

"No, I'm seeing her tonight I just-"

"Wanted some private time?" he interjected.

"What happened to her Andrew? I mean in America."

"She grew up," he replied coming around the counter. "I gotta get back to customers. Take care."

"Yeah," she said looking at the door before rushing off.

"So what do you think?" Persephone asked as Micah starred after Raye.

Taking a minute to process he said, "She's…wow."

"Yeah I know."

"You know what?" Andrew asked standing above them.

"He's a bit sentimental. What did they want?"

"You two are going to a meeting with the royals."

"Seriously? Wait, you told them about us? And-"

"Calm down. You're coming with me."

"Wow," Persephone breathed. "That's so brave."

"What is?"

"That you're willing to die for two kids who don't exist yet," Micah answered.

"Oh. Wait, what?" Andrew asked flabbergasted.

….

"Jason? Jason! Wait," Raye called out hurrying towards him.

"Can I help you Ms. Hino?" he asked stopping.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"We're not on the same mindset of who we are to each other, so as respect, I'll stick with your surname."

Surprised by his bluntness she asked, "Are you heading to the temple?"

"Not for another hour or so. I was going to head to the University."

"Trying to get a younger new girlfriend," she joked.

"Sorry to disappoint but no. I wanted to meet with my department head."

"Your taking classes?"

"Why so inquisitive?"

"Can't I be curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought her back. But seeing that I'm of no feline lineage I'm exempt. Care to answer my question?"

"I'm working there as a philosophy instructor."

"Philosophy? I didn't know you were certified."

"There's much you don't know about me Ms. Hino. If you'll excuse me," he said turning to leave.

"Do you have to meet with him today?" Raye called out.

Turning back to her he asked, "Did you have other plans in mind?"

"I thought we could get a head start on the meeting. Or even talk about Japanese culture in reference to religion."

"You remembered."

"Just because I was being thrown into flashbacks and threatening your life doesn't mean I'm deaf. What do you say?"

"Is this some ploy by you and Mina? Trying to trick me into something?"

"Why so suspicious?"

"Matt taught me well," he replied. Looking at her as she had done with him before he questioned further. "Why the change of heart?"

"Maybe your words yesterday had some effect."

"Affect?" he repeated contemplating. "Maybe. Maybe not." Exhaling the breath he didn't even realize he was holding, he said, "After you."

* * *

"I see you cooked a feast for the girls today," Nate said when he walked into the kitchen.

"That I did. Did you enjoy your breakfast at the Tsukinos?" Lita asked grabbing a paring knife from the rack.

"Spying on me Litaniya?"

"Keeping my ears low to the ground Nephrite," she said walking over to the sink. "We have a large party coming in, in one hour. I had the meals prepped last night so all that needs to be done is the oven work."

"Whose party?"

"The daughter of our politician. She's having an afternoon bash for her 21st. After that I have a party coming in for dinner and I need those appetizers and first courses to have been started by the time buffet has been-OH!"

"Lita? Lita what happened? Here let me see-" he said grabbing for her hand as Lita's eyes glazed over.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Litaniya? Little Litaniya… … hahah. You never could keep up with me."_

"_Who is that? Whose there?" Lita asked in the distance._

"_I know who you are little sister- do you? _

"_What? What does that mean?"_

"_Take a look for yourself," the voice replied bringing forth a memory of a little girl with brown hair in a high ponytail running through a forest._

_FLASH_

"_Athena! Athena, Papa said come in now. ATHENA!"_

"_I'm right here Lita. I swear the researchers on Io heard you."_

"_Papa wants to speak with you."_

"_Do you plan on filling me in?"_

"_There's a man from Uranus in the throne room with him. No, it's Pluto. Maybe Saturn."_

"_Well which one?"_

"_I don't recall."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_You to come with me to Venus to train with Mina._

"_What? No!"_

"_Eros, will be there."_

"_Well in that case…"_

_FLASH_

"_Hey Amazon we've been looking all over for you," Athena said walking into the throne room._

"_You know I have duties on the Moon now. I have obligations."_

"_You have obligations to your people too."_

"_My people have you to be obligatory to them. They chose me to hold obligations towards the Princess and Alliance."_

"_You are their princess too. You are their hope, Litaniya. Serenity may be the light, but you are the guide." _

_FLASH_

"_You and Eros, huh? He's a fruitcake," Lita said clashing swords with her sister._

"_A fruitcake! Where did you learn such verbiage?" Athena questioned countering her attack._

"_I heard our father say it."_

"_You my dear sister have been spending too much time with the king."_

"_Papa has a lot to teach me."_

"_Papa knows not how to raise a lady."_

"_Sorry I wasn't as lucky as you to have spent lessons with my mother," Lita replied dropping her sword and turning to leave the training room._

"_Lita…Lita I didn't mean it like that," Athena rushed on chasing after her._

"_We always say things we don't mean."_

"_Our mother would have been very proud of you Litaniya. You mastered more than she could have hoped for. Jupiter speaks through you. You are its true princess."_

_FLASH_

"_We're under attack! Gather the soldiers!" a man yelled._

"_Athena! Athena!"_

"_Lita, no! You should not be here."_

"_This is my home too. I have to fight."_

"_No! Father and I will handle Jupiter. You need to go to the Moon and warn them."_

"_I can't leave you."_

"_You must! GO, NOW!"_

"_I…I…"_

"_I know. I know. Look, no matter what happens, I will always be with you. Always."_

'_Jupiter help me to give aid to you. Protect my people as they protect you,' Lita prayed._

_As she looked up to the skies a bolt of lightning shot down and began to form a shield of electricity around the palace._

"_Now only those of Jovian blood can enter. I love you Athena."_

_FLASH_

"_That was a lot to take in I'm sure," Athena said once Lita's eye found hers again._

"_Athena? I…is this real?" Lita asked looking upon the woman before her. She was tall as she was with dark brown hair pulled back in a bun. She had emerald eyes like her own and Lita somehow knew that they had both inherited them from their mother. Athena's showing the wisdom and clarity while Lita's showed the strength and truth._

"_Very much. I told you I would always be with you."_

"_But you're…"_

"_Dead? Yeah. But like you I was born into another life in another century as the Goddess of Wisdom- daughter of Zeus again."_

"_Why are you here now?"_

"_I'm just apart of your memories, sister. I'm here because it is time for Jupiter's true princess to reign once more. A storm is coming and only you can help to guide the others to shelter. The roll of thunder is your truth. Listen to its roar, its rumble and you will never go astray," she advised before disappearing._

"Lita? Lita? Hey, slowly now," Nate advised when she opened her eyes.

"Nephrite?"

"Nathan, but good start."

"Athena."

"Okay, Nephrite was on a better track."

"No, I saw her. She came to me. She…she was so beautiful Nate. Everything about her."

"What did she say?"

Standing up to be eye level with him she explained. "She…I remember what happened. The night Metallia attacked- the night we lost our lives. Our powers were so expansive back then but I don't understand what could have happened. How could Jupiter have fallen?"

"Lita, all the planets fell after the Moon did. Some of them before that."

"No, but I cast a protection spell on Jupiter. No one of Jovian blood could enter the palace- it should still be standing. We should have- oh. I cast it and when-"

"When you died it did too. Your magic is only as powerful as you are strong. It comes from within you- it draws from you."

"So it's my fault. It's my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"If I hadn't been fooled by that clone I wouldn't have fell. I would have been able to stay and protect the palace and my spell wouldn't have stopped. It's my fault they're dead. All those people, my sister, my father…that's why I'm alone now. This is my punishment for not protecting them like I said I would. I should have been there! Dammit!" she shouted slamming her hand onto the counter.

"Lita, Lita stop. Look at me, listen to me- you did nothing wrong. They loved you more than anything in this world and they never would have wished this on you. This life you have is no punishment they gave you- it's not a punishment period. Things happen in life to make us the people we are. Do you honestly think that you would be the woman you are today if you hadn't lost your parents, found Serena, and then lost her? Those tribulations made you into the strong warrior you are. An Amazon."

"It could have all been so different. We could have been…"

"I like to think of it that it wasn't our time yet. We shared something beautiful back then, but it simply was not our time. Yet."

"Yet?"

"I love you Lita- I never stopped."

"I know. I don't think I have either. It's crazy but I think I was waiting for you- waiting for you to find me," she said caressing his cheek.

"And now that I have? Lita?"

"Find me…that's it," she said pulling out of his embrace.

"What?"

"It's all connected. Queen Serenity said the same thing Athena told me. Follow the thunder's rumble and I'd find my truth. I'd find me. I'm going to get Jupiter back."

"Wait, Lita what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Nate. I love you too I do, but…we gotta find the others. Come on!"

"What about the dinner party?"

"That's what Ken's for. Come on!" she said grabbing their jackets.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here," Mina said as she walked over the bridge.

"I didn't expect you to be searching for me," Matt replied.

"I felt we had…unfinished business," she said leaning on the railing.

"You're entitled to feel however you choose."

"Are you trying to make this hard?"

"What do you want Mina?"

"Many things."

"None of which I can give you."

"You said that once before and you ended up giving me your heart."

"Malachite gave Amina his heart and she cherished it as he cherished her. I don't have that much confidence in her reincarnation."

"And yet you still wear the bracelet," she said reaching her hand for it as it glowed. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Shaking his head he snatched his arm away from her and started walking back to the park.

"Don't you walk away from me Matthew Elliot Haven! Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Stopping in his tracks he turned to face her as she continued, "I asked you a question Matthew and you owe an answer."

"I don't owe you anything, Aino."

"And my grandmother? You don't owe her anything either?"

"Mina…"

"It's just a question Matt- why so afraid to answer? Scared to admit the truth to me or to yourself?"

"You can't goad me."

"Then just answer the dam question!" she screamed causing the bracelet to glow brighter.

Groaning in pain, Matt dropped to his knees and clutched his wrist. "Oh Selene!" she whispered rushing over to him. "Stop, stop, stop!" she hissed as the glowing came to a dull dimmer. "Matt? Matt?" she asked reaching out to him. When he snapped back from her touch she whispered, "I didn't mean for that to happen. I…you have no one to blame but yourself you know?"

Standing up to catch his breath he said, "That's what you call an apology Venetian? You want to know why I decline to answer your questions? Why I choose to sustain from revealing myself? Open your eyes Amina, you made the choice to refrain from revealing your secrets and in the end it has caused more damage and wasted time. You're right I owe your grandmother a great deal. She helped me to realize that opening my heart to another could bear the most amazing gifts this world could offer. That is why I still carry this bracelet. Yes, it was surged by their love and by the goddess' magic but when I came across it again as an adult- I had the choice to accept it or deny it. And I chose acceptance. Why? Because even though it is apart of us both it shows me that there is more to life than duty. More than what Amina or Malachite ever could have hoped for. You know, she'd be surprised if she saw us today."

"The man who broke her child's heart-"

"No," he interjected. "By the woman- her very own whose heart is colder than the rivers of Mercury and the barren mountains of Pluto," he finished and walked away.

Trying to control her anger by exhaling her breath, a solitary tear slipped from her eye landing in the river below. As it hit the surface the water rippled outward in a circle with a woman's face appearing and disappearing.

"Have I really become that? Worse than Hades," Mina said to herself. Wiping the tear streak from her face she collected her thoughts and headed to the temple.

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Lita asked walking into the temple with Nate. She saw Jason and Raye sitting at a table talking intensely yet not violently. 'They seem almost conversational,' she thought. "The meetings not for another hour."

"I could ask you the same thing Lita," Raye replied looking at their joined hands. "I see you two have become better acquainted."

"Not that my personal life is up for discussion, but yes we have."

"Good. Great. Perfect," she said getting up from the table and leaving.

"Umm…did I miss something?" Jason asked. "What just happened here?"

"Nothing, she's just being Raye. I'll be right back," she said following Raye outside. Seeing her tending to her crows she walked up beside her. "Are you going to make this hard for all of us?"

"It's your life Lita, not mine."

"Right you are. But I would have thought that after today you would be a bit more understanding. You heard what Mina and Darien said- it wasn't them."

"I heard. I also heard that Mina believes they still shouldn't be trusted."

"I forgot, you and her have this Almighty Good Complex. Well in that case, we should shun Darien too."

"What are talking about?"

"I mean he was captured and not even cloned like his guardians. He was turned evil, turned against us, hurt innocent crystal carriers and even attacked us numerous times- almost killed me and Amy as he laughed at us, if that's not strikes against him under the Almighty Good Code, I don't know what is."

"Your sarcasm isn't needed nor required."

"Nor is the pedestal you've placed yourself on. Nate and the others are good men. Honest and un-intimidated men-which in this century is hard to come by. He loves me and Zach loves Amy. Why you continue to push Jason away I'll never understand nor will I for Mina. Unless for the fact that you two are more scared of the future with love on your side than you give credit to. Either way, I'm not going to let what my "leader" says or what you say stop me from being happy. And considering the position you may be in, you shouldn't either."

"Keep your voice down!"

"So you're sure now? Wow. This…I would have thought this would have clarified it all. A crystal clear destiny and yet…yet," she finished lifting her hands up in surrender. "Live your life Raye. I'd get it together though, the others are arriving."

"Raye," Amy acknowledged walking past her. "Lita- is Nate inside?"

"He's talking with Jason."

"Good. Zach and I came up with some strategic battle plans."

"Zach and I?" Zach questioned. "I recall you ordering me around."

"Now that doesn't sound like our Amy," Serena interjected. "You must have done something."

"I couldn't agree more. Amy is the sweetest person in the world. She wouldn't ever boss someone around without just cause," Lita joked.

"Right, all you Sailors gang up on the General. Sure go ahead," Zach said trounced.

"Hey! Generals never accept defeat. We band together as one," Darien said walking up.

"Like you two could take us on," Lita smirked.

"At these odds? No- we never fight unfairly. Right Darien?"

"Of course not. We wouldn't want you ladies to complain later about the unjust circumstances," Darien added.

"Is that a challenge Prince of Terra?" Serena asked.

"If that's how the Moon Princes takes it."

"Will you five cut the crap? We have work to do," Raye snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the fire this morning," Serena giggled.

"Raye's right. Let's get this over with," Luna said walking into the temple.

"How does she just appear like that?" Zach asked Serena who simply shrugged.

As they discussed what happened the previous night, Mina with Artemis and Matt showed up individually surprised that the others had arrived earlier and before them. Taking their seats they joined into the conversation and listened as Amy and Zach explained strategic plans and looked at diagrams from Amy's computers.

"Not to stop the flow of progress but we still need to talk about those kids," Darien said.

"You said they were with that Lily girl right?" Jason asked.

"Yesterday in the hospital."

"The boy disappeared from our sight with the older girl in a puff of smoke," Zach added.

"I think- I'm not sure but I saw these kids today at the Crown. They were giving off intense energy signals but…"

"But what?" Serena asked.

"They just dropped off without any questioned. They were still in the place but I couldn't read them. It was for a split second but I swear…"

"That they tried to cloak themselves," Amy offered.

"Yeah."

"Like at the hospital," Zach started. "It was almost as if they knew Amy was going to target them next and she couldn't get a read on them either."

"What does all this mean?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. Nate?"

"The stars are being very evasive. I know as much as you do," he replied.

"Let's take a break. How about I whip something up in kitchen?" Lita suggested.

"We really should keep to this," Raye argued.

"Raye, I'm sure we could all use some nourishment. You included," she said giving her a glance over.

Taking the hint she said, "Fine."

"I'll help you," Nate offered.

"We'll be outside," Amy said taking Zach's hand leaving Matt, Mina, Serena, Darien, Jason and Raye inside the room.

"Yeah, this is too uncomfortable. I'll be in the kitchen with Nathan and Lita," Serena said leaving.

Looking out the window across the temple grounds, Raye could have sworn she saw a flash of light in the distance. 'Probably a blown light.'

'_**What's on your mind Phoenix?'**_

'_**Nothing you need to be concerned about.'**_

'_**My apologies, the door opened- I should have known better than to walk in.'**_

'_**We both should,'**_ she said closing their link.

* * *

"Can we go already?" Micah asked impatiently. "By time we get there the meeting will be over."

"He's just a bit antsy. Don't pay him any mind," Persephone countered.

"I have every right to be antsy. We're meeting with the past royals who happen to be our parents."

"Would you rather I summon Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars?"

"Persephone."

"Look, working yourself up about this won't help. Just calm down and wait. He'll be here."

"Speaking of me are we?" Andrew asked flashing in front of them.

"Where were you?" Micah questioned.

"Handling business," he replied. "You two ready? Where's the other kid?"

"She's back at the hospital. We're trying not to appear conspicuous," Persephone answered.

"And having him transport you everywhere in smoke shields is inconspicuous?"

"She wanted to rest some more," Micah replied. "She doesn't need to be disturbed for this."

"Your game plan. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. Are you sure they are in there?

"That was what I was told. Let me go in first and you follow."

"Lead the way," he said as he watched Andrew flash away.

* * *

"I hope you're not coming in here to help us," Lita leered when she saw Serena walk in.

"I'm not as bad as I used to be," she defended.

"Right. Nate hand me that pot."

"So what are you two making?" Serena asked hopping on the counter.

"Chili," Nate replied.

"And cornbread," Lita added.

"Mmhmm," Serena said looking at how the two worked with each other. It looked almost like a dance they were doing with each other. 'The cooking tango,' she thought giggling.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Just you two. I'm happy to see you two happy again. It makes me feel less regret for coming back here."

"Why would you regret coming home?" Lita asked stopping her stirring.

"Because this isn't my home anymore Lita. I have a life in the states now. A life that I am happy with and immensely enjoy."

"But…Tokyo is your home. I mean everyone who loves you is here."

"No, everyone who loves me I carry in my heart. I don't need to be near them to know or feel that. But let's not talk about that."

"Is it because the guy is here?" Nate asked cracking eggs.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"So what would you like to talk about Serenity?"

"How about this budding relationship between you and my general?"

"Um…what?"

"Don't 'um…what' me. Curious minds want to know-so spill. Are you or aren't you?"

"We-"

"SERENITY!" a voice shouted from the other room. "Get your moonling ass in here right now!"

"Mina…" Nate whispered.

"What is her problem? You'd think my mother put her in charge of me rather than Luna," Serena muttered.

"Perhaps we should go see what she wants," Lita surmised as Serena walked out. "Whew. Saved by the Venetian."

Back inside the other room Serena could see three of her former guardians cornering someone in a wall looking deathly upon him.

"How could you hide this from us?" Mina asked. "We're supposed to be friends."

"Looking at how you treated Serena, I don't think I want to be friends," the guy said.

"You lied to us!" Raye shouted. "You knew about us this entire time and said nothing."

"Which should prove to you that I'm not evil. I'm on your side- well Serenity's side."

"Lying to your friends. I thought I knew you better than that Andrew," Darien whispered from the corner.

"I wouldn't go down the road of who knows who better Endymion. And I never lied."

"That has yet to be determined," Mina seethed.

"You can't kill me Venus. I'm beyond your powers."

"Apollus?" Serena said as she pushed through the girls and Darien. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and the others. We need to talk."

"You need to get your lying behind out of my temple," Raye said.

"What Andrew doing here?" Lita asked coming in.

"He's Apollus- Prince of Sol."

"Well call me Zeus. This is great."

"Andrew- what's going on?" Serena asked again.

He looked at Serena and said, "I received two visitors yesterday after you left speaking of fanatical things that I was forced to believe as truth."

"What things?"

"Let's take a seat."

"We'd rather stand," Mina said.

"Sit down Andrew," Serena said and knelt beside him.

"I spoke with them yesterday, last night and today. They are in a lot of trouble Serena and need your help."

"Well who did you see?"

"Persephone and Micah," Zach said when he walked in with Amy.

"Whose that?" the others asked.

"The kids from the hospital. They're here now."

"How do you know that?" Raye asked. "My temple grounds are protected from all-"

"Things evil. These two are of no such thing. They're more on our side than we think."

"This has to do with that Lily girl doesn't it?" Jason asked.

"More than you know," Andrew replied. "I brought them to you because I felt you could figure this out and help them more than I can."

"Where are they?" Serena asked.

"Here," Micah said and appeared with Persephone. "Thank you Apollus. You've done enough."

"That's his way to say 'thank you for your kindness but this isn't your fight.'" Persephone added.

"How did you managed to get onto my grounds?" Raye questioned immediately.

"And how you know Andrew," Darien added.

"None of that is important." Micah started.

"I beg to differ," Mina said.

"If snuck onto my grounds with some foreign magic then it is important," Raye added.

"You're knowledge of Apollus leads to thinking you know the rest of us," Darien replied.

"Will you guys just let them talk?!" Serena shouted. "The quicker they speak the quicker we can get the hell out of here."

"I'm afraid your highness, that won't be happening anytime soon," Micah said.

"Why would you call me that?"

"It's who you are, Princess Serenity. But we didn't come here to chit chat. We came for your help."

"With what?" Matt asked.

"If everyone would please sit down," Persephone asked.

"We'll stand," Mina responded.

"It would be better for all if you sat Princess of Venus."

"Excuse me?"

"Now isn't the time for games Amina. We have much to tell you and very little time. Micah?"

"She's fine- let's stay on task and then we'll go for her," he replied.

"Go for whom?" Nate asked.

"Okay, everyone let's all take a breather and sit down- yes, you too Amina- and listen to what they have to tell us," Amy offered. "Like Serena said, the quicker we figure this out the quicker we can get back to business."

"Alright, we're listening," Matt said.

"We know that this may be difficult for you to grasp, but what we say is true. We're from future Tokyo where things are rapidly changing. An evil has been released upon our people and is slowly turning them against each other. An evil that you have faced before and conquered."

"If it was conquered how could it have returned?" Mina asked.

"Dark magic is very powerful where we come from. Fueled by hate, distrust, deceit, secrets and treachery."

"What does that have to do with us?" Jason asked.

"You're connected with what Lily told me. The evil that's hurting her family and why she's looking for Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon? What does she need m-" Serena began.

"It may be better if I explained," Andrew interjected and began to tell them why Micah and Persephone were in the 20th century. Starting from retrieving Lily to realizing that they needed the power of the royals in this time to help them defeat the evil of their time.

"We're royals in the 30th century?" Lita asked. "All of us? How is that possible?"

"You're all princess of your respect planets. You took the necessary steps and resurrected your planets. We know that your powers aren't anything compared to what they are in our time but they can at least help us,' Persephone said.

"I meant the thousand years in between here and then. Nobody can live that long."

"You guys did. Please don't ask why or how just know you are who I say you are."

"Why can't the Sailor Scouts help you?" Serena asked.

"The Sailor Scouts are a memory in our time. They disappeared shortly after the planets were fully restored. It's rumored that they returned home body and soul to their planets."

"What about Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?" Darien asked.

"He's real too?" Micah asked.

"What?"

"We just found out that Sailor Moon wasn't a fairy tale our parents spun for us. She's obviously in this time, but she no longer exists in our world. Tuxedo Mask was just another tale attached to hers."

"So they no longer exist neither do the scouts?"

"They never existed in our century. We know for a fact that the Sailor Scouts were there during the beginning of our century, but no Moon or Mask were ever present. If they are tales told now then they probably died before the century hit."

"How is that possible?" Serena asked Zach. "How can we be alive and not be alive?"

"They must not know that you are both. Perhaps as queen you chose to refrain from sharing such secrets," he replied.

"What is this evil that you're facing?" Serena asked. "If what you say is true."

"It is Serenity. They speak the truth in volumes," Andrew replied.

"You keep quiet sun boy!" Mina shouted.

"I'd watch my tongue Amina. My wrath is not one to be matched."

"Look! If you two want to fight go outside. That goes for everyone here, understood?! There will no more interruptions of the sort," Matt ordered.

"An evil force entered our world a few months back. We didn't think anything of it because others protect our barriers in alliance with us. When they started to break down barriers and infect our kind with their poison we had to make the choice of expelling them from the cities or healing them if possible," Persephone explained.

"Who is this evil?" Serena asked again.

"Her name is Metallia."

"That's not possible…we destroyed her years ago," Mina said.

"Nothing is ever as destroyed as we believe. She combined her powers with a man by the name of Wiseman who had corrupted the thoughts of a people living their lives on a planet called Nemesis. With the power he gave her she was able to reconstitute her servant Beryl."

"And who did Beryl bring back?" Nate asked taking hold of Lita's hand. "Who did she reconstitute?"

"Your clones," Micah whispered as she saw Serena's face go from confusion to disbelief to utter fear.

"No…no…that's not…I can't do this… not again," Serena said and walked out of the temple.

"Serena, wait!" Amy called out and went to go after her.

"I'll go talk to her," Jason said. "You stay here and help to figure this out. I for one don't believe that kid as far I can throw him."

"Keep her calm, Jason. We don't need another event as the previous night," Luna advised.

Nodding his head he rushed out of the temple doors and chased after his best friend.

"And you say that she is just so cool?" Micah sniped to Persephone. "God, I knew we never should have come to them. They can't help us. SHE can't even handle having them cloned evil again. And they aren't even her guardians-they're his!" he shouted and pointed to Darien. "This is all a waste of time."

"I'm astoundingly curious as to whose kid you are because you surely need an attitude adjustment," Lita said.

"My mother would say the same about yours."

"Micah!" Persephone shouted. "Please excuse him he left his manners when he jumped the time loop."

"We're leaving, they can't help us anymore than they can help themselves. We'll get Lily and figure this out on our own," he said and grabbed her hand. Wrenching it away from him she said, "No Micah. We need them as much as they need us."

"Like hell."

"Yes, Micah- hell is what we will be returning to if you don't get off that damn high horse of yours. Yes, my father put you in charge of my protection, but he's here now and we can fix this."

"Here now?" Darien asked.

"Persephone, don't," Micah cautioned.

"How can they help us if we keep secrets from them? Serenity always says that secrets cause nothing but trouble in the end. They break families apart and create pockets for evil to seep into."

"You know the rules better than anyone Persephone! You can't tell them."

"What difference will it make? Our world is practically gone! The Queen is damn near dead, the King is dying from grief, our mothers are dying trying to protect our world so that we can have a future!" she sobbed out. "We have to do something to help them! If telling them everything helps then I'm all for it. Those time loops didn't just open for any reason, we were meant to come here. Not just to find Lily but to restore all that we know-all that we have. You know that your father wouldn't give up like this. He'd fight till his last breath to save your mom, why aren't you?!" she screamed as she hit him in the chest. "This is our family, our home! If we don't save it who will?"

Wrapping his arms around Persephone he took a deep breath before exhaling and whispering okay in her ear. Looking up at the people surrounding him he said, "My name is Micah Alandros Specter. Prince of Crystal Mars and first born to Queen Rachael and King Jadeite."

"Sere! Sere, wait!" Jason called out and caught up to her. "Hey what happened to you back there?"

"I'm sorry I just needed to get some air," she said and leaned against a tree.

"You really shouldn't be out in the opening like this after what happened. Diamond could strike-"

"At any minute I'm vulnerable. I know. Anything is better than being trapped in that room with them listening to..."

"Trapped is a bit harsh, don't you think? We're all fighting towards the same cause Serena."

"Are we? I thought we were here to rid Tokyo of this new threat and get back to our lives in America. Things seemed to have spun out control more than we expected."

"We'll handle it like we always do."

"Like we're handling it in the future? Our past has come back to haunt us-literally and it appears as if my guard is slowly having second thoughts."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You think I haven't noticed it yet? Your bond with Raye is becoming stronger every minute you're in close quarters. Zachary is helplessly in love with Amy-and I couldn't be happier for them both, but I know that he's never going to leave her- Nathan is slowly showing Lita that he is not the man she once thought him to be and she's moving past her duty to blindly follow behind Mina. And my first: Matthew. He'll never admit it, but he's questioning himself- questioning whether or not this is his new path of destiny."

"That's not true Serena. We love you and we're not thinking of leaving your side."

"Not at this precise moment no, but it will happen. I know that now," she whispered as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Sere…"

"Let's get this over with," she breathed out and made her way back to the temple.

"You don't have to put this front up for me, ya know?" he said when she walked past him. "What happened to you?"

"I underestimated his power. If Raye and the others hadn't…ugh it's over that's all that matters."

"Did he try to-" he started but couldn't even finish his sentence. "Come on, we have work to do," he said and took her hand to go back when he felt a rush of anguish from Raye.

"Jason? What's happening?"

"Raye..." he whispered and ran back into the temple to hear Raye screaming, "It's not true. You're lying. You can't be- it's not possible."

"What the hell happened?" he asked everyone when he saw Raye slam her door. "What did you do to her?" he asked as he grabbed Micah by his collar and pushed him into the wall.

"MICAH!" Persephone screamed. "Let him go! Jason, please stop."

"Jason, let him go," Matt said trying to pull him off of him.

"I swear I will rip you limb from limb if you've hurt her," Jason whispered.

"I would never hurt her," Micah replied glaring back in Jason's eyes. "I love her."

"What?!"

"Jason come on man," Zach said and pulled him back. "You gotta calm down. This isn't helping anything."

"What the hell does he mean by he loves her? She's almost twice your age!

"You might want to sit down," Amy interjected.

"I don't need to sit. I want answers dammit!"

"This still makes no sense. How can they be…I mean they were born in the 30th century," Nate asked.

"Actually I was born in the 20th century," Micah replied. "So was Persephone."

"Who the hell cares when the kid was born?" Jason asked. "What's wrong with Raye and what did he do to her?"

"That's the problem, Sherlock. He's a 20th century product of you and Raye but happens to live in the 30th century," Mina replied.

"What?"

"I don't think I stuttered nor do you have a hearing problem."

"No way in hell."

"Like father like son," Persephone muttered. "I guess I should tell you who I am too."

"Mina you may want to sit down," Lita advised.

"Shut up Lita," Mina replied.

"She's not Mina's daughter, are you Persephone?" Serena asked as she walked closer. "I knew I recognized you from earlier."

"And you were right. I do have the same eyes someone else has. And no, it's not you Mina."

"Then who?" Lita asked.

"My name is Persephone Hermosa Anderson Coldstone. Princess of Crystal Mercury and first born to Queen Amelia and King Zoicite."

"King who?" Zach asked. "Queen what?"

"For the smartest man in the universe you sure do happen to not catch on too quickly, Dad."

"Dad?"

"This is crazy. This kid is not mine," Jason said.

"They must be the children you and Raye lost back then." Lita told Amy.

"I don't know, but if she is who she says she is-"

"I am. How do you think I knew to block your technology with my own at the hospital?" Persephone replied.

"How old are you?"

"We can't tell you that," Micah interjected. "We've already told too much and if ages were revealed, it could mean the catastrophic event of us not existing."

"He's right. We have to handle the here and now and not focus on proceedings of the future," Persephone replied.

"She's definitely your kid," Nathan said to Zach.

"Mom, Dad I know this is difficult for you to swallow but it's the reality. I am your daughter in the future and I need your help. Please don't turn me away now."

"We could never do that Persephone. We accept the severity of the situation and we know you speak nothing but the truth. We're going to save your future I promise," Amy said and hugged her.

"And get you back to your time without any repercussions," Zach finished and placed hands on their shoulders.

"Not to seem rude, but we do have a situation on our hands here," Micah said. "If Diamond gets through to another time frame everything we know will be lost."

"Other soldiers are now guarding the gates while Pluto works on closing the loops," Luna said when she came back into the room. "She has quite a range of words to speak with you two on, but that will be handled later. Jason could you please go and collect Raye, we have much to discuss."

"Don't we always?"

"Micah, go with him."

"That kid isn't going anywhere with me," Jason replied.

"This kid happens to be yours whether you like it or not, jackass," Micah replied. "I'm her son too and I'll be damn if you're going to keep me from her," he finished and pushed past him.

"Your offspring, your problem," Matt replied when Jason looked back at him.

"Can we start without Raye or do we need to wait on them?" Darien asked.

"It would be best," Luna replied.

"Well in that case, I want some answers from you Apollus."

"Come on man, don't look at me like that. I couldn't say anything," Andrew said as he came out of the shadows.

"I'm your best friend! I shared my secret with you-"

"I didn't know I had a secret at that time. When I did realize I felt it wasn't my place to say anything until I had spoken with Serena."

"Serena?"

"Our families have been in alliance with each other for eons. I owed her that much."

"Owed her? Yeah just great."

"So are there anymore people in our lives that are connected to our past? Any other surprises Serena?" Lita asked.

"Life is a surprise Lita. You should know that."

"Raye? Raye are you in here?" Jason asked when he opened her door.

"Stay away from me," she called out.

"Mom what are you doing?" Micah asked as he saw her throwing clothes into a bag.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your mother and he is not your father. This isn't real. It's another mistake."

"Are you kidding me? I come all this way for your help and now your denying my existence? How can you not see that I'm your son? I have Dad's eyes and your hair. You raised me here in this temple."

"I haven't done a goddamn thing!"

"Raye!" Jason shouted. "I understand that this isn't the easiest thing to accept, but it's the truth."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I may not be a Martian, but I'm not powerless. His spirit is his own but it strings from halves- yours and mine. Why I didn't notice it sooner is still questionable-"

"Exactly! If that is your power, why didn't you notice it as soon as they walked into the temple? Why not as soon as they came onto the property of the temple? He isn't who he says he is."

"God, you're more crazy now than you are in the future! He didn't recognize me because Persephone has more knowledge of technology than a thousand Einsteins. Combine that with her knowledge of magic, which she learnt from your future self, she's a walking powerhouse. She created a cloak for us before I teleported onto the grounds."

"Teleported?" Jason asked and watched as Micah vanished in a puff of smoke to only appear next to Raye's side.

'_If I had known the offspring between an Earth General and my daughter would be so powerful I would have married you off from the cradle!'_

With Ares' words running through her head she looked from the boy next to her to the man in front of her and began to see the resemblance. His eyes, her hair, his nose, her mouth, hisdimple, and she knew deep within her that his eyes held her fury at times and his mischievous glint at others.

"Oh dear God."

"Now do you believe me? I'm not here to hurt you or to ruin your life, I'm just trying to save mine," Micah replied.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she said, "Let's go save your home," and moved past them.

"That's it? After all the fighting and the upstream trip of De Nile, you just accept it?"

"Even I can't deny the obvious, right? He's our son, Jason and his future is at stake. That's all that matters."

'_**Is that all that matters Raye? Or is there something you're not telling me.'**_

'_**Reading me again are you.'**_

'_**What are you so conflicted over? There's another war going here but it resides in you.'**_

'_**And its one that I will win on my own. I don't need your help.'**_

'_**Looking at the kid you obviously did.'**_

'_**I have no idea how his conception came about, but mark my words.'**_

'_**It won't in this time? Already planning to kill him off without even giving him a chance?' 'That's real motherly of you.'**_

'_**Are you saying you want this future? We can't even be in the same room without fighting.'**_

'_**We're not fighting now.'**_

'_**What the hell do you call this?'**_

'_**A civil conversation with opposing views. People have them every day you know.'**_

'_**You're crazy.'**_

'_**In love.'**_

"Not to interrupt the conversation you two are having- and no I didn't hear it. Seems like even now you two are able to block others from your thoughts including me. But Luna is knocking at the door," Micah said.

"Come on, Luna has something to tell us," Jason said and ushered the other two out of the door. '_**We'll finish this later.'**_

'_**Keep dreaming.'**_

…

"If you and Micah are from the 30th century and children of us, then what does Lily have in this?" Amy asked.

"We can't tell you that," Persephone said. "She's already caused so many problems-"

"She's a kid Persephone," Micah countered when he came back in. "She thought she was doing what was best for her family. You can't fault her for that."

"Even if it means losing her forever."

"What do you mean losing her?" Darien asked.

"Dire things are happening at home. Diamond and his minions have taken over the planets but each of the queens managed to seal the palaces with their elements of powers before going to Earth to protect the rest of us."

"You weren't at home with our future selves?" Amy asked.

"You can't teach me everything Mom. The children of our century rarely stay at our home planets due to our studies."

"I didn't exactly learn the power behind constellations from you two," Micah told Raye and Jason.

"What did you mean by losing Lily?" Darien asked.

Looking at Micah Persephone silently asked him what to do. Nodding her head she turned back and said, "Lily's parents are dying-in our time. And it seems like they are rebuilding their lives-in this time but there's no guarantee."

"Who are her parents? Maybe we can save them before its too late," Serena replied.

"You called her Princess in the hospital…she's royalty like you two isn't she?" Zach asked.

"Her helixes," Amy whispered. "Oh my god."

"Yesterday you said…No…there has to be some kind of mistake," Serena said. "She can't be."

"She told me she was my great great-great-grandchild," Darien said.

"And you believed her?" Micah asked. "I thought you at least would have figured it out."

"But my parents did," Persephone replied.

"Are you bragging?"

"Whoever this girl is she isn't our daughter," Serena shouted. "It's not possible."

"But she is," Darien said starring at Serena. "There's too much of you in her-why didn't I notice this before? She has that same stubborn mouth and nose."

"What a minute! Serena and Darien have a kid?!" Jason yelled. "What the hell kind of future is this?"

"The Moon and Earth joined- that's where Crystal Tokyo came from didn't it? His planet with her powers," Lita whispered.

"We shouldn't even be telling you this now. We know that you two aren't together in this time," Persephone said. "And we don't want anything we say to influence your decisions."

"We don't?" Micah asked.

"No, we don't. If it's meant to be it will. For now we need to concentrate getting Lily home and getting rid of the Black Moon."

"How can we do that?" Darien asked.

"How do you guys feel about time travel?" she asked.

* * *

Whew! Finished. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out by the end of the month since I have much more time on my hands. Please do send reviews...Bless it be!

Selene Grace


	29. Chapter 24

Hello again readers!

Below is the next chapter of my wonderful story. I first want to thank all of my faithful reviewers. I know it takes me some time to get chapters out but the fact that you all continue to send me reviews helps to boost up my resolve and push me to put out more chapters. To those that are my faithful readers, I thank you kindly. For just reading this because it shows that my words and my imagination isn't as crazy as other say. I can truly deliver something worthwhile. Well, now that our sap moment is over on with the show! Legend- **_bold italics_**: thoughts in psychic link, _italics_: song lyrics heard, four dots: same location just different scene. I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own the rights to the song included which is by Alicia Keys: "No One".

Recap: Micah and Persephone meet with the guys and girls. Remember they do not know that they girls are the Sailor Scouts nor that Darien is Tuxedo Mask. It was recently revealed that Persephone is the daughter of Zach and Amy while Micah is the son of Raye and Jason and Lily isn't Darien;s neice or great great granddaughter but in fact the daughter of he and Serena. Along with the freakouts and more questions it was decided that they would need to go to the future to save Crystal Tokyo and their future selves.

* * *

"Andrew, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Serena asked. Everyone else was talking with Persephone and Micah on how to go about getting to the future and taking Lily with them. 

"You and I both know I need to stay here. I do advise that Luna and Artemis go though," he answered.

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"That's still up for discussion," Mina interjected walking past them.

"Someone living in a glass house shouldn't throw stones Mina. You're record isn't too clean either."

"Don't worry about her," Serena cautioned.

"I never do. Be careful Serenity," he said walking out the temple.

….

'_**Micah- we need to talk,'**_ Persephone stressed.

'_**So talk,'**_ he replied nonchalantly.

'_**Micah.'**_

"We'll be right back you guys," he said standing up and following Persephone into the hall. "What? We're trying to do something here if you didn't notice."

"I noticed more than you probably have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it a bit peculiar to you that Serenity's guardians aren't around?"

"She's under the protection of the Generals in this time."

"Right and Sailor Venus would just let that slide without a fight? A Venetian has always been first to the Princess and Sailor Mars would never let a man take her position."

"History changes, Persephone. Maybe they aren't as-"

"Bull! Something isn't right. I'm starting to… to think twice about taking them to the future."

"Now you want to question your actions? Now? You couldn't have come to this revelation earlier?"

"Getting angry isn't going to help."

"Well what the hell do you want me to do? You beg me to do what you want- to save our home and now you want to turn and run?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"If you would listen!" she hissed. "The more I hear them talk the more I get the feeling there's something they aren't telling us. What princesses do you know that strategize how they do? And why haven't they summoned the Scouts to handle this for them?"

"Serenity is under the protection of the-"

"But Mina and the girls aren't! While they are guardians to the Princess, the Scouts protect their Planetary Princess too. What warriors would let rulers go off to battle rather than themselves? It doesn't make sense!"

"So what do you think is going on?"

"What if our parents didn't tell us everything? What if the books were wrong?"

"You're questioning your books of history? I never thought I'd see the day."

"My parents wrote the majority of the history books at the start of the century. What if they kept things out of it- kept things from us?"

"They wouldn't put our lives in danger like that."

"If no danger exists, what danger is there for one to be put in?"

"Huh?"

"What if at the time there was no immediate danger? No danger at all for that matter? I mean we were still toddlers when the century turned and then we slept all those years to only wake back with ourselves thrown into the new Millennium of Crystal Tokyo. And isn't it a bit bizarre that right when our mothers ascended to the throne, the Sailor Scouts mysteriously vanished never to be heard from again?"

"Yeah but we talked about this. They returned to their planets for-"

"What if more than we thought?"

"Persephone, get real."

"Let's find out," she said walking back into the room.

"Woah! Wait a minute," he said grabbing her arm to pull her back. "If what you're thinking is what I know you're thinking then we're about to open up a big can of worms that may cause more trouble. I don't know about you but Sailor Mars isn't my favorite person in the world."

"She may not be but she may be your mo-"

"Stop! Don't speak that into existence. They can't be."

"Only one way to find out," she said going back inside. Clearing her throat, everyone looked up at her with questioning eyes.

"We think we've figured out how to get us back to your time without using Pluto. You said Lily had a time key right? If we counteract that with Serena and Darien's powers it should be enough to carry all of us back to your time. I don't want to rely on Pluto opening a gate for us, due to the inflexion of Nemesis warriors entering it," Amy responded.

"Good, then we should get going," Micah said ignoring Persephone's glare.

'_**You're not going to stop me,**_' she said.

'_**You're being paranoid as usual. They aren't Sailor Scouts.'**_

'_**Martians- intellectually lacking.'**_

'_**Mercurians- fearful monks.' **_

'_**Take that back!'**_

'_**No.'**_

"How long have you two been linked?" Jason asked.

"What?" Micah responded harshly.

"How long have you two been psychically linked?"

"What makes you think we are?"

"Boy, I've held a link with one woman for centuries. The signs are obvious to detect not to mention you two have an intricate soul bind."

"I think you mean soul bond," Mina intersected.

"Don't interrupt Mina and you might learn something."

"What's a soul bind?" Lita asked.

"Most people when they meet their soul mates they form a soul bond. No matter when or where they will find each other and continue their search for happiness. A soul bind is more complicated. Very few have achieved it- not even Endymion and Serenity did though I believe if they had lived long enough they would have. Even Jadeite and Raechel never achieved it and they were linked on every level."

"What is it though?"

"It's not simply that you are half of yourself until you meet that one, it is that you were always whole, and once meeting the one your souls join together. You are no longer individuals; you are the same soul- one entity. Soul mates always say a piece of them is missing and they never know what that is until they meet their counterpart. Ones of soul binds never question what is missing because nothing is until the bind happens and the reactions occur. If he's injured she feels the consequence and vice versa. To the extreme, if he dies she dies and vice versa. "

"How is that possible?" Amy asked. "Scientifically that is not possible."

"Science has nothing to do with it love," Zach said.

"I ask again how long have you two been psychically linked?" Jason questioned.

"I'll answer your question if she answers mine," Persephone countered nodding to Raye.

"Excuse me?" Raye asked. "I think he's speaking with you and my…I mean…"

"Son. You know you can say it. It's not a bad thing. But like I said, she answers my question and I answer yours."

"Persephone this isn't time for games. We still have to grab Lily and then get ready to go," Darien said.

"This is not game Endymion. I am very serious. Now are you going to answer?"

"What do you want to know?"

"This," she said as shards of ice crystals came out of the ground and hurled themselves at Raye. **(A.N. think of when Zoicite had Darien at the Starlight Tower).**

"No!" Jason shouted stepping in front of Raye, but not before a phoenix of fire wrapped itself around her and him melting the crystals. When the bird faded away it revealed Jason with his arms outstretched in his warrior attire and Sailor Mars behind him glaring at Persephone. "What the hell were you thinking? If you weren't a royal child of Mercury-"

"You'd burn me alive Sailor Mars?" she countered.

"No fucking way. This is not possible. It's…Mom? My mom is Sailor Mars? The legendary Sailor Mars?! Sailor Mars is my mom. That's why you didn't want Tori fighting," Micah babbled to himself.

"Tori? Wait who's she?" Mina asked.

"Doesn't matter. Is it true? Each of you is the scout of your planet? Princess Amelia, Queen of Crystal Mercury is Sailor Mercury warrior of ice and knowledge."

Upon her words, everyone watched as the melted water on the floor circled around Amy, formed a swirl of snow and ice from head to toe leaving Sailor Mercury in her blue glory once it vanished.

"Why do you two seem so shocked to know this?" Lita asked. "You're their children-"

"Whom they lied to!" Micah interjected. "All of you did. You never once told us you were warriors. Our fathers…sure of course we knew, but our mothers Sailor Scouts? It makes sense I give you that."

"How impressive. I mean no one in the previous centuries knew the identities of the scouts, not even the soldiers. It was simply passed from daughter to daughter when the time presented itself. Their mothers privately held training until they mastered their powers and then they trained with themselves."

"So where's Tuexdo Mask and Sailor Moon?" Micah asked. "Who are they here?"

Everyone sheepishly looked at Serena and Darien while they slyly waved at the two teenagers.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Before anyone tells you anything more, you need to answer my question. You've been indulged quite enough," Jadeite said.

"We can't tell you too much of future events or we risk them not happening. We risk us not happening," Persephone replied. "But Micah and I have been linked for close to ten years."

"Ten years?" Zach asked. "Jadeite what causes a soul bind?"

"An event of catastrophic nature. Heighten levels of emotion, sense of danger; if we had survived the attack on the Silver Millennium, if we," he said pointing to the generals, "had been on the Moon when the attack happened and all of us survived the possibilities of having a soul bind with each other would be in our favor," Jadeite explained.

"Did you almost die?" Mercury asked Persephone.

"Mom, don't," Persephone cautioned. "It isn't something you should dwell on. I'm fine and-"

"And she will continue to be. I promise that," Micah said taking her hand. "So we know your secret and you know ours. Can we go now?"

"Go."

"Where'd he go?" Mars asked when he disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"He'll be back. I suggest you all transform and get ready. As soon as Lilly arrives we should go. Meaning, no questioning her about her schemes- we don't have much time."

"I'd personally like to know-"

"We know what we need to Mina. They've said it numerous time- future events cannot be told of due to consequences. You can live your days without knowing information on my daughter," Darien replied.

"Darien, if she has information-"

"I said NO!" he shouted causing the earth beneath them to shake.

"And the Prince has spoken," Matt said.

"Mina, Lita you should probably transform too. We need to gather around Serena as soon as Micah gets back," Mercury explained. "While the generals gather around Darien."

"Wait a minute- my guard circles me," Serena argued.

Ready for Serena's argument, Mercury said, "Not if we are trying to enter a timeframe of a consecutive century world that has not accrued the effects of past transgressions that occurred in from now."

"What?"

"Exactly," she said calling forth her visor and computer.

"You do realize that what you said makes no sense don't you? It would make no difference if she stood with them or us," Zach replied.

"It does if I'm working to setting a wrong. You should probably think about helping."

"Scheming against her highness is a sign of high treason," Luna whispered when she landed on Mercury's shoulder.

"Our definitions of said word appear to be different," she said. "I think he's coming back," she said seeing a smoke cloud forming.

"Cool, you guys waited till I got back to see you change," Micah said when he appeared through the smoke with Lily.

"Momma!" Lily shrieked running to Serena and then pulling up short. "I mean…uh-oh… Micah?"

"She knows Lily. They both do, everything."

"Are you mad?" she asked looking at her parents. "I really didn't mean for all this to happen."

"And yet it still did," Persephone added. "Ouch" she hissed when Zach poked her.

"We're not upset Lily. I know we would have done the same in your position. Family is everything," Serena said.

"And we'll do anything we can to protect them," Mina finished.

"Aunt Mina," Lily whispered. "You and Momma had a tiff?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Whenever you two in the future argue, your always on different sides of the room and end up finishing each others sentences in odd ways. Plus," she said bringing her hand forth across Mina's face to produce a red rose but just as quickly it flourished, it blackened to dead leaves and fluttered away. "Dead leaves represent sadness of the soul."

"She certainly is a child of Terra," Nate whispered. "How long have you been able to translate through Earth?"

"Since I was two. Daddy commands it, I can just speak to it and she speaks back."

"Daddy?" Darien questioned. "Strange hearing those words in reference."

"You get used to it. So where's Sailor Moon?"

"You didn't tell her?" Persephone asked Micah.

"Forgot."

"Forgot what? You told me that we would be going home. We need Sailor Moon to be able to go home," Lily shouted.

"And you have her," Serena replied. "Moon Crystal Power!"

When Serena had finished her transformation and was once again Sailor Moon, Lily could only stare at her in shock. She couldn't believe the heroine she had idealized for years and begged her father to tell her tales about was none other than her mother. Her own mother was…

"Wait a minute- if you're Sailor Moon then that means you're Tuxedo Mask?" she asked looking to Darien.

"Good deduction," he said transforming.

"Wow. I think I need to sit down."

"No time Lily," Micah said. "The others are transformed and ready to go."

"Everyone circle around your respective royal with each of you," Amy said pointing to Persephone and Micah, "Standing in between your parents. Lily you will be at the center connecting both circles."

"Cool."

"Luna, hop on Serena's shoulder. Artemis, attach yourself to Venus. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, focus your energy to Lily and she'll redirect it to the time key. Micah, you are not to use your powers understand?"

"My duty is protect Persephone and Lily- I make no promise," he replied getting into place.

"Where have I heard that before?" Nate whispered to Zach as their Prince and Princess began to glow their colors and before they could say another word, they were pulled through a vortex.

* * *

"Where are we?" Mars asked as they continued walking along the hills. 

"I think the better question is when are we?" Jadeite replied.

"Merc! **When** are we?" Jupiter asked.

"30th century," she answered. "But…we're not in Tokyo. Lily I thought you were targeting Crystal Tokyo."

"I did. I don't know what happened," Lily replied.

"There must be something here for us," Micah said.

"Where is here?" Venus questioned. "I can't see anything with all this wind."

"We must be on one of the outer planets. Uranus or Neptune," Nephrite said.

"Micah! Micah, look up ahead! I don't believe it," Persephone gasped.

"It's still standing," Lily whispered rushing past them towards the structure.

"Lily no!"

"She'll be fine- she can protect herself better than I like to admit," Micah said. "We need to get inside."

"Will someone answer us?" Moon asked. "Where are we?"

"Serenity! Serenity!" a voice screamed.

"Wait did you hear that?" Moon asked looking around.

"No," Persephone whispered. "Ignore it."

"Serenity help me! Sere!" it called again.

"You guys hear that don't you?"

"Nobody hears anything Moon but you," Luna replied.

"No, I…Jason?" she said walking away from the group. "Jason! Jason, no!"

"Serenity, get back here!" Micah screamed at seeing her rush off. "DAMMIT!"

"What's going on?" Mask demanded. "Answer me!"

"We need to get Sailor Moon first, then I'll answer you're questions."

"Jason, what happened?" Sailor Moon asked after she caught up to Jason. She had seen him across the clearing staggering across the land. "You were standing right next to me then…wait where did everyone go?"

"Sere…help me. Please. She's here...She killed everyone. Just like before," he said.

"She who? Jason I don't understand. I need to go back and get the others."

"NO!" he shouted grabbing her hand.

"Jason, you're hurting me," she said trying to jerk away.

"I'll do more than that once I'm through with you," he said as his eyes sunk into his head and glowed an eerie yellow. "My queen will be pleased."

"No, not again. Where are my friends?!"

"Soon to meet their demise as you shall Moon Brat," he replied.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she screamed causing her tiara to glow in her powers and protect herself from the oncoming attack. When her powers died down she saw everyone circled around her on the ground. Looking to her left to saw Jadeite and rushed to his arms clutching on to him. "I thought…I thought…"

"I know. I felt it too. It wasn't real though. It wasn't me," Jadeite replied.

"I know. It was him. They're here."

"Whose here? Where the hell is here?!" Venus queried harshly.

"You don't realize it yet? We're on Venus- in the future. You have to understand that everything you see has to be questioned. Metallia is trying to take over the universe and is using Beryl's generals and Nemesis to do so. Dark Jadeite is using his powers of illusions to capture 'rebels'," Micah explained.

"How could they have known we were here?" Malachite asked.

"Our energy signatures. The dark versions of our father know our marks. They must have sensed us re-entering the time," Persephone enlightened.

"We need to get inside the palace," he said ushering them inside.

As soon as the last person crossed the threshold, Micah said, "We're safer in here but still be weary. There is a code we use amongst each other to distinguish who is who but it might be best if-"

"Do you hear that?" Mercury asked.

"Not you too Ice," Zoicite replied.

"No, I'm serious. Its melodic."

"Yeah what is that?" Artemis asked.

"Micah…Micah…listen. Shhh! Listen…" Persephone ordered listening to the music that had begun to play. "It's a sign Micah, it has to be!"

"Persephone, you're a Mercurian, signs are not apart of your logic. Logic is," Micah replied.

"I happen to have been trained by your mother just as you were. I take everything that I was taught into consideration."

"What are you two talking about?" Mars demanded.

"Just listen," Persephone said clasping hands with Micah.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

Glancing up at Zoicite, a smile graced Mercury's lips. She took hold of his hands and continued to stare into his green orbs that shined back with love that she knew was only for her. Somehow, she knew he was thinking and feeling the same way.

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

Leaning against the wall, Nephrite caught Jupiter's sideway glance even though she tried to look away. The power of his stare caught her off guard and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it. She walked closer towards Venus, but stopped when she halfway and turned back to him. Walking over she stood before him simply gazing into his eyes.

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you__  
_"It's working, Micah. They're remembering how they feel for each other," Persephone said.

"I thought we weren't going to be messing with history," Micah replied.

"I didn't. Fate gave us an opening and I took hold of the reins. I want my future Micah, my future with you and the others. If that means I have to play dirty then I will."

"It's not exactly dirty children if you are simply putting destiny back on the right path," Luna surmised.

"Who raised you again might I ask?" Artemis replied from Micah's shoulder.

"Do you feel that?" Micah asked Luna.

"Venus…look," she replied.

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

Venus lifted her eyes to Malachite's gray blue ones and lost her breath. All of Amina's emotions rushed to her at once and she couldn't manage to take in a breath. Tears sprang to her eyes and she grabbed for her heart and expelled a sigh across her lips. Starring back at her Malachite witnessed her actions and felt her heart tug at his. He wanted to reach back for her but knew it would only pull her away from him so he simply held eye contact.

_You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry cause  
Everything's gonna be alright  
People keep talking  
They can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's gonna be alright_

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
You you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

Jadeite closed his eyes and let the emotions he was feeling run over him and projected them to Mars. Not expecting the immense amount Raye grabbed at her head and looked back at Jason in shock. '_**He can't feel that much for**-'_

'_**I do, Raye. I always have.'**_

'_**It's not for me. It's Raechel that you love and you have to-'**_

'_**No, it's you.'**_

'_**How can you be sure? You don't even know me.'**_

'_**I know him,'**_ he communicated directing his eyes to Micah. _**'That's all the proof I need.'**_

Starring in his direction she saw her future son smirking back at them. _'**He thinks he's so smart.'**_

'_**Sounds like someone I know.'**_

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have_

_I know people will try  
Try to divide  
Something so real_

_So till the end of time  
I'm telling you that_  
Thoughts of past battles and memories of her past on the Moon came to mind for Moon. The battle with Beryl then and Beryl now, Alan and Ann, the trials of life she had to endure to be with Darien and yet her feelings had only became stronger over the years. 'He hurt me. How can I still feel this way?' And even with no answer she knew somehow that there was no answer. It just was. Mask's thought trailed along the same path but he beat himself up for allowing himself to divide them rather than others. The dreams may have been sent to him by another source, but he still made the conscious decision. But he knew with all his heart that they would find their way to each other. They had to- he hoped. 

_No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one no one no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you  
oh oh oh..._

"Luna do you see what I see?" Artemis asked.

"It's happening. Their hearts are connecting," Luna said. "I never thought I'd ever see this day."

"What the hell did you two do to us? And don't deny it because I read it all over your faces," Mars said.

"We didn't do anything," Micah replied.

"Great he developed a liar gene from his father. What joy," Venus added.

"Hey! You don't hear me talking about your little platinum haired demon do you? NO! So leave my parentage out of this."

"Platinum?"

"MICAH!" Persephone hissed.

"Sorry," Micah muttered. "As I said we didn't do anything. You did. Well your hearts did."

"Our hearts?"

"That song is what is played through our galaxies for lovers. It was played at each coronation for the first dance of the king and queen to symbolize what they pledged to one another. In our time each of you guys heard that song and dedicated it as your own. Each stanza represented something to you and your partner. I guess it worked the same in your time too. Your hearts know each other and what they feel whether you want to deny it or not," Persephone answered. "The palace recognized it too and did what came naturally."

"Are we sure that you're not a Venetian?" Nephrite asked.

"I just recently finished my studies here."

"So what does this mean?" Jupiter asked.

"It means things are as they should be or on their way too," Luna replied.

"Tales of the cryptic kitty," Jadeite mumbled.

Ignoring his comment, Moon asked, "So what do we do now? I mean we are in the future right? Do we separate and go to our own palaces- divide and conquer?"

"No! We can't separate. We have to stay together. Like Micah said, everything you see has to be questioned. Nemesis' magic is stronger here than in your time. We have to be careful."

"We can't just go from planet to planet and defeat these guys. That's ridiculous and not strategically," Venus said.

"We aren't suggesting that either. Venus was the first stop because it is central command. Crystal Tokyo is the center of the alliance but Venus is first in command to that alliance," Micah replied. "That must be why your powers brought us here."

"Glad to see things haven't changed," Venus stated looking at Moon.

"Our future is still being written. Things can and have changed," Moon replied walking forward.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Venus asked Mask.

"It's one of the qualities we love," he replied. "And hate all the same."

"What are we looking for here in the palace?" Malachite asked.

"This," Micah said pushing open the doors.

"MICAH! MICAH!" a little girl screamed running up to him. "You came back!"

"Of course I did, I was only gone a day."

"Micah, it's been four days since you and 'Sephone disappeared. The man who looks like Papa tried to get me and Tori but she managed to use her powers to protect us."

"She used her powers? You know the rules Melinda- no powers until this is over," Persephone reprimanded. "Those men are replicas of our fathers. They can find us with the slightest hint of their magic in the air. You have to be more careful."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…who are they?" Melinda asked peaking around Micah.

"They are here to help us."

"Are you Sailor Venus?" Melinda asked walking up to her. "Are you really her?"

"Last time I checked I was," Venus replied. "Your name is Melinda?"

"Yep. My Mommy's told me all about you. I want to be just like you when I grow up, but my Daddy says that he doesn't want me fighting, but if-"

"Melinda! Where are the others?" Micah asked.

"They went to Mercury to gather more supplies."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I couldn't leave- Papa!" she screamed running past the others to a dark shadow in the corner.

"Melinda no!" Micah shouted and disappeared from sight. Reappearing in front of Melinda he picked her up as Persephone created a bubble of ice to encase the stranger in.

"No, Micah, don't! It's Papa. It's Papa!"

"Melinda stop! We don't know that, your father was left on Earth with the other generals.

"No! He came to find me! He came to find me. Let me go. 'Sephi please!"

"Calm yourself Melinda," the stranger said.

"That voice," Mask whispered.

"If you would please lower your bubble, Persephone. I think you've proven your point."

"Try again," Micah responded.

"Nothing happens till you prove who you really are," Persephone added. "By light of the moon, so shines the-"

"The beauty of Venus which sparks the fires of Mars that charges the storms of Jupiter that bring knowledge to the people of Mercury," he finished.

"The other one would know that too," Micah said.

"They never recited that back then. It only came about this century. It has to be him."

"Indecision amongst the ranks gives the enemy time to strategize. As oldest you should know that Micah. Your father never took heed to that knowledge since he had his powers. But one that cheats at tasks-"

"Will only cheat himself in life," Persephone finished taking down the bubble. "What are you doing here?"

"Are our fathers with you?" Micah asked handing him Melinda.

"No they aren't. You two shouldn't be here either. Your mothers would have my head if anything happened to you," he replied.

"Well, we happened upon some people that wanted to help."

"Happened? He landed us in the 20th century and we found the Sailor Scouts. Not just the Sailor Scouts, but a little fact of life that you and our parents forgot to tell us for the past 17 years," Persephone added.

Looking behind the two teenagers, he saw the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the Earth Generals starring back at him. Since part of him was still within the shadows they had yet to figure out who he was.

"Not to seem rude, but if there is such an immense problem with Nemesis in this time we need to be heading to Crystal Tokyo or at the very least speaking to whose in charge of central command here." Venus said.

"You're looking at him Sailor Venus. My name is King Malachite of Crystal Venus," he said approaching them. "Welcome to the Crystal Millennium."

* * *

And that's it! whew! Wondering how Venus is gonna react? I mean the man she's fighting so hard against is clearly the king of her planet and there's only one way that can be! So since we have gon through twenty four chapters I'm sure that there are questions out there that I haven't answered. So if there is anything please do let me know. I did make a list but who knows I've reviewed this so many time I may have overlooks something. So if theres something really bugging you that hasnt been answered yet is is still a bit confusing let me know in a review or PM and it will be in the next chapter! Lots of love and blessings.

_**Remember, keep rosemary by your garden gate, plant lavender for luck, always throw spilt salt over your left shoulder and fall in love whenever you can.** **Sandra Bullock, Practical Magic**_


	30. Chapter 25

Hello all! Glad to be back and working up these last chapters. I know it's been so long! But I started teaching this semester and am working with 9th, 10th, and 11th graders at an Arts School. It's hectic but I love every minute of it. Plus I'm finishing up a last few thigns for my degree and graduation. Not to mention getting things ready for my future plans. If I could sit around and write these chapters for pay, I certainly would! 

I hope you guys like this though cause we're nearing the end. I won't go past thirty chapters cause I think that's just too much! You'll notice this time I went back to some Greek mythology just for fun and because I love that history. There is a lot of descriptive writing in this chapter since we are no longer in present Tokyo and will be coming across new people. Also since we're dealing with generals and the kings, I will have King in front of the future one and later shortened it to initials like KZ, KN, KM, and KJ. Before I get started, I wanted to say a few things to a few people!

Through Darkness: When I first read your review- I wanted to block you from reading my story. But I thank you all the same for your comments and praise. Just to have you addicted is quite enough. And you're right I am dialogue heavy, it's in my nature as a playwright but I hope this chapter and the last installment of FB2R will change your mind a little. 

Flamingrose: YOUR UPDATE HAS ARRIVED!

TabbyKit: Don't assume this story will end as others have. Forgiveness is a great thing but forgetting is never easy.

SkylerKnight: I guess you'll have to wait and see won't you? But you won't be disappointed I promise!

Yasaboo: You have no idea what is in store for Darien! It won't be him exactly, cause he's still learning and discovering himself but since we are in the future….wait I'm giving stuff away! You'll like it!

To my other reviewers and readers: Thanks for reading and keep on reviewing. Good, Bad or Indifferent, I take it all as apart of the process. Hopefully you guys will read my play when it gets published too! Now on with the story!

* * *

"Poppa! Poppa! Did you see? Did you see her? She's real Poppa, she's real," Melinda scampered. "And she's just as pretty as you said."

"Poppa?" Jadeite laughed out.

"King….? No…wait- King of Venus?" Venus stammered.

"Crystal Venus to be accurate Sailor. The future has brought about many things along with replenishing the inner planets," he answered.

"But…this isn't possible. Not Venus, but you and her…"

Venus was trying desperately to catch her breath and focus her thoughts. She saw the child before her with cerulean blue eyes and platinum hair with blonde highlights. A child full of life and utterly oblivious to the cruelties of the world. Micah's voice saying 'A platinum haired demon' is all that kept running through her mind. A platinum haired demon that had her face and the twinkle from her brother's eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat and she immediately clutched at it as her planetary symbol glowed on her forehead. 

"Calm yourself Venus," Malachite said. "Nothing is ever set in stone."

"Hey, you look like my Poppa. You're kinda stiff though," Melinda interjected.

"If there were only a better word," Zoicite whispered. 

Concealing his smirk King Malachite looked down at his daughter and said, "Melinda I need for you to go to the transport room and head to Mercury."

"But I don't wanna. I wanna stay with you," she answered.

"Melinda."

"Please don't make me go."

"This is not up for discussion."

"I won't go."

"Melinda Ishtar."

"NO! NO! NO!"

"This is not negotiable-"

"Sailor Venus, tell him I can stay. Please? Please!" she begged looking to Venus with tears in her eyes.

Feeling her heart almost breaking she tried to control her emotions. Looking into Melinda's eyes she couldn't help but to see her brother looking back at her. "Melinda, I want to tell you what you want to hear. I do. But I have to not only think of your safety but our people."

"Our people?"

"I'm a product of Venus just like you. I promised to protect her always. I failed long ago, but I won't again. Not ever. But I can't do my duty, my job if you're running around too. What would Venus be without its Ishtar?"

"But I can protect myself too! I have powers."

"What powers?"

"I don't want to hurt any of you."

"How could you hurt us?"

"Like all Venetian Royals, her powers deal with the heart. Since she is the first Venetian Earthling she has a different component," King Malachite explained.

"Which is?"

"She can control the emotions of the heart."

"That doesn't see too harmless. It's a powerful gift that could be beneficial to many battles as she gets older," Mercury advised. 

"But being able to stop or speed it up is."

"Vector physical quantity…changing the rate or direction…she could save lives," Mask announced.

"And she has. We must hurry there isn't much time. Melinda, go."

Rushing into Venus' arms she clutched at her waist. Lifting her face up she said, "Thank you Sailor Venus. You really are my hero," and ran off.

"Where is Lily?" King Malachite asked Micah.

"She just went to Mercury too. She must have sensed the others there," Persephone answered looking up from her computer.

"Good. I want you two to follow them-"

"We didn't come all this way to be thrown aside like children," Micah interrupted.

"But that is exactly what you are- children. You are the future of this alliance- our future. I cannot risk even one of you being in this battle."

"We accepted our fate long ago. As did our parents- this is our destiny. We may not have chosen it but it is still ours none the less," Persephone explained.

"We're staying," Micah finalized.

"Let's not waste any more time. Where do we go?" Jupiter prompted. 

As they walked around the palace Venus looked at each structural piece. She could see how her future self used her own century upbringing to stylize it as well as the Silver Millennium history. Numerous works including some by Rembrandt and van Dyck that she admired hung along the gallery walls. As the passed what she recognized to be the Guard Room she noticed white marble statues of Aphrodite and Eros, in Greek costume set in a tribune lined with tapestries. She remembered that the formal room was used only for ceremonial and official entertaining, but was open to the public every summer. If she knew her future self, she would have named each room combined with a corresponding theme. Some of the rooms like in the past were probably named and decorated for particular visitors; as a result many of the rooms in the wings have a distinctly planetary atmosphere. She noticed a red and blue Chinese Luncheon Room made up from parts of the Brighton banqueting and music rooms, but with a chimney piece, in design more Indian than Chinese. The Yellow Drawing Room that was in the same proximity to the Control Room as it had been in her mother's palace had 18th century wall paper, and the chimney piece in this room is a European vision of what the Chinese equivalent would look like, complete with nodding mandarins in niches and fearsome winged dragons. 

If she had truly kept to her mother's structural design, running the length of the piano nobile of the east wing would be a great gallery, modestly known as the Principal Corridor, running the length of the eastern side of the quadrangle. It has mirrored doors, and mirrored cross walls reflecting porcelain pagodas and other oriental furniture from Brighton, London. She was happy to know that the time spent in London was reflected in her future tastes. Magellan Castle was in perfect form and she knew her ancestors would have been proud.

Looking at King Malachite she could see the regality he once possessed. His hair was longer and if she wasn't mistaken his eyes seemed brighter although weighed down with bags. His attire had changed to reflect his Venetian marriage but his Earth roots were evident still. Glancing down his frame she saw he still wore the bracelet he was given two centuries ago plus a wedding band adorned his left ring finger. She knew without even asking that the inside of the band was inscribed with 'Love before Duty'.

"Are you finished analyzing me?" he asked not taking his eyes off his course. "You are welcome to ask what you wish."

"I thought knowing too much of the future would cause ramifications," Venus replied haughty.

"Not the question you want to ask."

"Why?"

"He loves you more than you realize. As do you."

"I never said that I loved him. Who are you to tell me how he fe…People change, times change, things aren't that simple."

"A Venetian doubting her heart? A word of advice Sailor Venus- warrior you may be, solider you are, but none of that makes any difference if you are powerless. Denying your emotions, your heart- love- is the quickest route to death for a Venetian."

"Don't speak to me as if I don't-"

"I speak as I see fit. Perhaps you should look inside yourself before placing judgment," he finished picking up his pace.

"You alright?" Nephrite asked Malachite.

"Of course," he replied curtly.

"Just checking 'Poppa'."

Grunting in response he came up behind Moon and asked," What do you take on him?"

"You mean King Malachite? Your future self who's married to my cousin?" she teased but seeing the look on his face she turned serious. "Is it that hard to believe what they say?"

"You believe that you and Darien share a child?"

"I believe that the future is forever changing. She is of existence now and will live out her life as should be, but the path I take may not produce the same result. I am not planning to kill her off or deny her existence; she is a child of Earth- of Darien. The way I see it she will always have a chance as long as he carries a breath."

"And Melinda?"

"That I'm afraid is a decision you must make alone. Where are we?"

"Central Command Center. Amina had it constructed as soon as the planet breathed life. It connects to every other planet via web and camera," King Malachite answered.

Venus saw that the primary equipment in control room was housed in multi-function cabinets. It looked like any average security control center: 9-1-1 response equipment, public address equipment, various alarms coming in, activity displayed on several surveillance monitors, roaming guards calling in on the radio, intercom feeds and several phones. It would be a minor miracle if it could operate with just one or two staff members. 

"Where am- is Queen Amina?" Venus asked.

"On Earth with the rest of your future selves. I'll assume you were told of the situation?"

"Nothing in great detail, but enough," Moon answered. 

"Mercury managed to capture images of what occurred from the horizons before it hit Earth and sent it to each planet."

"Why is everyone gathering there?" Mercury asked.

"Mercury and Venus are the only ones with communications still up. My evil counterpart gained access to the planet when he followed Melinda and Tori."

"Who _is_ this Tori?" Mask asked.

"She is another child of this alliance."

"Whose child?" Zoicite asked.

"That's not the issue," Micah interjected. "Is the system able to replay the attack?"

Pressing a button, the thirteen people watched the screen go from snow to a visible image of a black fog upon the horizon.

"Does she ever change her style? I swear, demons closings in, brainwashing people, sick twisted servants…that's so two centuries ago," Jupiter mumbled.

"Jupiter!" Nephrite hissed.

Rest of the group couldn't have agreed more with what she had said- it was right. Metallia and her army of minions came just as they had before with more ferocity and malice. Moon couldn't understand why they weren't prepared for this if it were the same people. They should have been able to counter their attacks and anticipate what was going to happen. 

They all watched as the vast darkness took over Earth and virtually trying to swallow it whole before traveling to the other planets. As they glanced from battlefield to battlefield five faces were prominent- the Negaverse Generals and their Queen. She still looked the same as before with her long red wavy hair and wearing her purple dress that rippled around her feet like pools of blood. She held a staff with a globe made out of dark crystals placed in the center. Her face appeared paler than before and she was radiating more negative energy. The generals couldn't help but think back to a time when Beryl was a sweet girl leaving on Earth. Manipulative and cunning she was but still sweet and always wanting what she couldn't have while working for the healers on Earth before she disappeared without a word, later to have been rumored to living on the Sun Planet in desolate lands. 

The generals weren't looking much different either other than their snarling expressions. They immediately noticed that Clone Zoicite was female again and walking closely to Clone Malachite with her hand on his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, Mercury could see Zoicite grimace and Malachite's expression becoming stone. Clone Jadeite no longer held Jadeite's stormy grey blue eyes, but instead a black emptiness that reverberated death even from a replay. Standing behind them was Diamond, a man next to him with similar features to Darien but dark blue hair, Emerald and Garnet. They were relieved Wiseman and Metallia hadn't decided to clone the Four Sisters or they would have had more trouble on their hands. Wiseman unfortunately was nowhere in sight but that only meant danger was still on the horizon especially since they had no idea what he looked like.

"Why didn't you know about this? Why weren't you prepared?" Moon demanded.

"We thought-"

"You thought? You thought that this could never happen again? That she could never take from us what she did the last time."

"We still should have had a plan- some form of action to have taken place when this happened. It couldn't have been unexpected," Venus added.

"How could this have happened? They're destroying everything," Mercury whispered.

Taking a deep breath the king answered, "This was only the first attack. We had managed to get the majority of the cities inside the palaces before they hit ground. Lives were still lost- influential lives, but all that can be changed."

"How?" Jadeite asked.

"We can't change what has already been done," his younger self replied. 

"Where are the negaverse generals?" Zoicite asked.

"We haven't been able to keep track on them. Amy- Amelia- was trying to set up a detection program within each palace but her and Zoi were called away to Tokyo," King Malachite explained.

"Maybe I can help with that," Mercury and Persephone said. Giving her future daughter a motherly smirk she lead her to the opposite side of the control room and worked on their computers.

"I can never thank you enough for what you're doing."

"We haven't done anything yet, Boss," Jadeite replied. "What's that noise?"

"The Amber Alert," Moon and Venus replied rushing to the monitors. Stopping when they realized they were holding the other's hand.

"What's happening? Why isn't anything showing on the screen?" Moon asked detaching her hand.

Pulling up the monitor screen King Malachite saw his wife's face appear. "They must have activated the palace camera systems to keep everyone updated," Zoicite replied.

On the screen Amina was battling with her husband's evil clone. She had a look of determination and power radiating from her as she moved strategically around her opponent. "Protect Serenity!" 

"She's fine. Just kill that bastard," Litaniya yelled across the field.

"She can't kill me. For all she knows I'm the man she married trying to get her to listen to reason," he said.

"You're not my husband," Amina countered. 

Dropping his sword he said, "Are you sure? I can't fight you anymore Mina. I can't prove to you who I am through a battle. I'm him, Mina. It's me."

"Mina, kill him!" Litaniya screamed.

"Don't listen to her. Look at me, you know me better than anyone. You know I'm right. What does your heart say?"

"Mal?" she questioned stepping forward.

"MINA NO!" Litaniya shouted fighting her way towards them.

"No, he's right. I know Mal better than anyone." 

"Right. Right. Come here, we need to get in the palace," he replied taking her hand.

"And he knows me," she continued. "He knows my weakness."

"Always on your guard, I see. You're a Venetian- your heart."

"Wrong," she said blinding him with her crescent beams. "As a Venetian, logic is my weakness."

"Thank Goddess," King Malachite breathed.

'He really does love her- me,' Venus thought as she saw his death grip on the desk loosen and his breathing returned to normal. She remembered that feeling of worry and dread. She remembered waiting to hear of his and the others' return. The prayers she sent to every goddess and deity worshipped and the feeling of utter revolution and despair when they went unanswered. She could only imagine what he was feeling watching her and wanting to help her. 'Matt must have felt that same way. Did he feel relief too when I escaped a deadly blow from his clone?' Realizing that she had said 'clone', she breathed deeply. She knew she couldn't fight the truth for much longer. She knew it not to be him that night. She felt it but the anger festered at him for not being strong enough. For causing her pain she wanted him to suffer. Childish she knew and illogical to the others, but the way of a Venetian is always complex: A complexity that had led her to hurting her friends and alienating Serenity. Knowing they must be thinking she mad, on top of being power and duty filled she could only shake her head in confusion. 

Opening herself up she could see the connections and strings between all of them growing stronger each minute. She wasn't even surprised to see the orange yellow string connecting her to Malachite. Plucking it once, she watched as his eyes blinked rapidly even though his face expression remained the same. She knew though that he had felt it, which pushed her to say what need to be said. "How do we get to Crystal Palace?"

… 

"This isn't how we planned for this to happen," Serenity said to the group before her.

"Excuse my frankness your Majesty, but it doesn't appear that you planned at all," Nephrite said.

"Looks like you've ten decided you had destroyed all the evil in the world, moved forward to the thirtieth century," Venus started.

"And set up camp with an obliviousness to the rest of the world," Moon finished.

After KM had shown them Queen Amina's battle they had rushed to the transport room and targeted straight to Earth- Crystal Tokyo. When they arrived in Crystal Palace they thought they had been transported through time again to the Silver Millennium because everything looked so reminiscent to that time. They were immediately herded into another part of the palace where they came face to face with the royals of the Crystal Millennium. 

Moon was beginning to notice that she and Venus were picking up on each other the more they stayed in proximity. It was refreshing and comforting to have that connection back. She was even beginning to wonder how she was going to leave Tokyo once they returned to their time. But she knew that Tokyo was no longer where her life ended. That this Tokyo-this future- was far from being her own.

As soon as Micah saw his father, he shook his hand and grinned at his mother. She smiled at him and took his other hand whispering thanks before reprimanding him for leaving not only the safety of the palace but for journeying to another time period. Looking at her future self Mars couldn't help but wonder what trials she must have overcome to get to that position in life. Her hair was still the same length but Queen Raechel styled half atop her head in a bun. She recognized the gown she wore being similar to what her mother used to wear centuries ago. Tracing her eyes down her frame she noticed a necklace around her neck. When she peered closer she noticed it was two pillars with a phoenix in the center. Casting a glance at Jadeite she knew he had noticed it too for they both registered it as the symbol of their union -their bond. Jadeite was looking at his future self King Jadeite (KJ) and couldn't believe the stiff shirt he had become. He resembled more of Malachite than himself to be honest but he realized it was due to the seriousness of the situation present. Being who he was, he knew that having Persephone, Lily and Micah in the 20th century for so long caused damage to the universal cycle and having the ten of them in the future was slowly ripping holes through spiritual pockets. The cosmic realms were definitely not happy about these actions and consequences were to be dire. He was curious if being the same soul if they could feel each other's emotions. Focusing his energy he sent it out to his future self and sensed as it wrapped itself around himself and Raechel. He felt the energy they possessed and was delving deeper when he was thrown back into his own body and across the room. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Moon, Mars and Mask standing around him looking concerned. 

Before he could ask what had happened, KJ stepped forward and helped him up while saying, "You should know better than to examine a spiritual nexus. Raechel doesn't appreciate outside forces, even if they are the past self of her husband."

Persephone who had seen her parents immediately rushed into her mother's arms burying her face in her blue hair. Standing behind her was her father with his hands on his wife's shoulders as he told her how proud he was. The Amy of the future looked quite different from the Amy of the past. Her hair was no longer a short-cropped cut, but trailed to her shoulders in dark blue tresses. She held a wisdom behind her eyes that gave the impression she was more than two centuries old and yet her smile was still full of the youth she possessed as a teenager. Zoicite couldn't help but admire the woman before him because he knew one day he would be looking upon her with as much admiration as his own future self was doing. 

Jupiter starred at her future self and couldn't help but smile. Even as royalty she still had the evidence of being a chef on her person. She had also let her hair grow another inch or two but had taken it out of the ponytail she sported as a teenager and let it hang from her back in a single braid. Streaks of green had edged into her hair as gray would for a Terran woman. She still wore the rose earrings Nephrite had given her two centuries before and she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. Casting her eyes to King Nephrite (KN) she noticed that he had not changed his hair in the past decades. It was still a rich auburn that cascaded down to his shoulders in waves. It was being held back in a ponytail at the moment. His build had managed to become stronger and defined. His expression was one of seriousness and yet it was masked much like Malachite used to.

Moon and Mask looked to their future selves and couldn't help but think that this is what they should have been had not Beryl destroyed everything. If they had simply been stronger and more persistent than perhaps things would have turned out differently. Moon couldn't get over how she looked so much more like her mother. Her sun-touched blonde tresses were no longer present other than what appeared to be highlights. She now had a full head of silver head that hung from her buns but her blue eyes still sparkled. She remembered Luna telling her than her hair was blonde on Earth because of the sunrays but as soon as she returned to her home it would revert back to its natural color. Looking at Endymion she saw that he was dressed as he was now as Tuxedo Mask except there was no top hat and his suit had a lavender tint to it. Neither was sure why it was tinted with lavender, but chose not to question such matters. 

Venus couldn't help but stare at her future self. Queen Amina of Venus. She was everything her mother hoped and knew she would be one day. Everything that was Venus was embodied in her. If she didn't know better she would have thought she had been starring at her mother in her younger years. Their was a locket that hung around her neck that she knew without even asking that it held a picture of her, Malachite and Melinda. The family she always wanted. The family that was now being threatened because of her future self's negligence. 

"You have every right to be angry," Amina said. "But taking that anger out on us won't solve the current situation. If they gain access to Crystal Palace then everything we have worked to build will be destroyed. They will overpower the galaxies and no matter how Pluto may try to stop them they will get to the gates and change life as we know it."

"Do you want that to happen?" Raechel questioned.

"I don't understand, you had Mal's clone cornered. You had the chance to finish him after he had been blinded and yet you didn't. Why?" Venus questioned.

"My sword- our sword- is laced with the power of Venus. It's unbreakable steel but they found a way to block its power. If I had even tried it would have been futile."

"So how do we stop them?" Mars asked. "Obviously the crystal isn't enough or Serenity would have already done it."

"And the maximum level of both crystal combined could be enough but there's no question that it will be detrimental to Princess and Neo-Queen Serenity," Mercury explained.

"We can't risk Serenity's life," Litaniya said.

"If we can save this galaxy I'll risk it."/ "My life is not as important as the billions out there," Serenity and Moon said simultaneously.

"You're not putting your life at risk."/ "It's just as important to us in here and you're family," Endymion and Mask replied simultaneously. 

"It's not up for discussion," Endymion finished. "We can find another way."

"What if we combined all twenty of our powers?" Jupiter offered.

"Twenty two," Micah added.

"We let you two travel along with us for this long, but I will not have you fighting in this battle," Raechel said. "I forbid it."

"Mom…"

"Don't 'Mom' me Micah Alandros. You're too young."

"I'm almost 18! You and Dad were fighting against them younger than that. I'm not going to let them take away what I love. I won't let them hurt us anymore."

"Micah…"

"Mom, listen, you can't protect me forever."

"I can damn well try! Jade, help me here."

"Honey…" KJ started grabbing for her hand.

"No! He's our son and I won't lose him. I won't."

"Rae he's right though. He's of age and you can't stop him from fighting for his people. Those are his friends out there dying for him and for you- how can you expect him to stand by idly?" KZ asked.

"You plan on standing by and letting Persephone risk her life? Fighting for her people?"

"Rae listen to me,' Amelia said pulling her aside. "We talked about this remember? When we found out about them and had to make a decision on how we were going to raise them- remember?"

"Amy…Amy I can't," Raechel said tears welling in her eyes. It was first time in a century that Jadeite had seen true emotion coming from his past lover. Even if it was her future self it was still honest and sincere and he couldn't help but think it to be beautiful. He looked over to Mars and saw her with a concerned expression but trying to hold her emotions at bay. He could feel the queries rambling over her and knew that she was wondering what she would do in that position.

"There's another way," Serenity said. "None of us want the children involved. We don't want another Silver Millennium on our hands."

"What way?" King Nephrite asked.

"Serenity, no," Amina cautioned.

"What other choice do we have?"

"There's always a choice!"

"And this is it."

"I'm not agreeing to do this. I'm not going to put their lives at risk!"

"Their lives are our lives."

"Do you hear yourself Sere? Do you? What you're saying is-"

"Please stop fighting!" Moon shouted.

"This isn't going to solve anything," Venus added. "Serenity is obviously adamant about making this choice, as her guardians and allies we owe her the respect to hear her out. What other way?"

"Thank you Venus," Serenity said. "It involves invoking the gods."

"Invoking?" Mercury questioned

"The gods?" Mask pushed.

"Isn't that like some witchcraft stuff?" Jadeite asked.

"As not only guardians but princesses of the planets you have the power to make things happen. Your planets speak to and through you in different ways. If you can channel that and channel the powers of your ancestors than it may give us a fighting chance," Amelia explained.

"Our ancestors?" Mars asked.

"Your parentage from your former life," Litaniya said. "You know that when they were resurrected it was as Gods and Goddesses of Mount Olympus. Their lives and histories changed as your own did, but they remained similar at their core."

"We know this is much to ask and a dangerous task to handle, but-" Raechel started.

"It's our only chance," Amina finished. "It's your future's only chance."

"Can we have a moment to think about this?" Moon asked.

"There isn't much time, but yes," Sernity said leading the others to the hall.

Once alone, the ten warriors looked at each other not knowing what to say. 

"I don't get this at all. I thought our destiny was- is- to protect Serenity and the Alliance she reigns over. How can we be…them?" Jupiter asked.

"Any ideas Luna?" Moon prodded.

"No solider is destined to be a warrior forever. Men in the armies even reached a point where they no longer served and returned to their families. As Sailor Soldiers you are only required to serve until the time comes for you to ascend to the throne."

"But we were never meant to ascend. I mean Serena is but the four of us had siblings," Jupiter interjected.

"Amy and I didn't have siblings," Mars replied. 

"You did, I didn't," Mercury commented. "Raechel had an older sister named Enyo. She was so much like Aries it was frightening. She was horrific on the battlefield and Aries had no shame in letting her be so. And then you were born and your mother raised you as she saw fit- in the temples and the way of serenity. No pun intended."

"She died a few years later. He didn't even care enough to show his face at the temple. He just went off with Enyo onto the training grounds."

"That's when you and her started to drift apart. You hadn't been on Mars soil longer than 6 years and you were already pulling away from everything that it stood for," Luna explained. "That was when Serenity made the decision to bring you four to the Moon. Before we knew it you had come to think of the Moon as your home and Enyo was never found after she went off on one of her excursions." 

"Eros, Athena, and Enyo were always meant to rule…now it's our turn," Jupiter said.

"That is now your destiny. Not to remain by Serenity's side forever protecting her, but to remain by her side fighting with her- fighting for a greater future than any of us dreamed of," Luna explained.

"And our destiny has led us here. We have to follow it through."

"You girls can't be serious. You can't be thinking of doing this," Jadeite said. "It's too dangerous. You have no idea what you may be getting yourself into."

"Don't you mean your precious Serenity doesn't know what she's getting into?" Mars sniped.

"I'll let Endymion worry about Serenity. I have another princess to give me wrinkles," he said winking at her. 

"Well, that shut her up," Jupiter said. "So what's the verdict- are we doing this?"

Glancing at each other once more and allowing Mercury and Zoicite to access the situation logically and strategically, they came to an agreement and Moon sent Luna to fetch the royals. When they returned, they told them of their decision and the women began to tell the Sailors of what they would have to do and prepare for. They inform them that they would have to invoke their parents but at the same time not their parents. It was obvious that there was confusion until Mercury reminded them that their parents were reborn as Gods and Goddesses. There was true power in that reincarnation- the power that they needed to invoke. 

"Shouldn't we go to our own planets to find them?" Jupiter asked.

"No. You call to him and he will come," Litaniya explained.

"Could I call for Athena?" she questioned.

"Can we do that? Invoke our siblings too?" Venus intervened.

"No, Venus, that much would kill you. It is either one or the other that will share your body," Amina answered.

"Is there anything that I don't remember about my past?" Mars inquired. "I mean did I have cousins?"

Walking up to Mars, Raechal took her gloved hands and said, "Hate him if you must. He may have been a cruel man, but everything he did was in our best interest- as he thought. You cannot fault him for doing what any father would do- protect his child. He loves you- then and now. You protect Serena just as fiercely- causing harm at times unintentionally but with what you think to be good reason. When you take him in, embrace the warrior he is, the strength and the power he possesses. No one is like Ares, for he is the God of War."

"What do we have to do?"

"Clasp hands in a circle facing outward. Focus your energy on their essences- what they used to be and what history has shown them to be. Whether it is negative or positive is of no consequence. Let leave all anger towards other beings that has recently passed. Nothing must stand in the way of your journey. And repeat this phrase after me," Amelia explained. "I am one and I am reaching for you. Together we're two. I'll be you're strength, together we'll find one more. If one can do anything then two can change the world. If one can make a difference then together we'll be so much more."

"I call to thee Goddess of Purity," Moon whispered.

"Goddess of Love come forth," Venus said.

"God of War, reveal yourself to my eyes," Mars added.

"Goddess of Wisdom share yourself with me," Jupiter murmured

"Messenger of the Gods guide yourself to me," Mercury ended.

"For I am one," They said together as their sailor uniforms dissipated leaving them glowing in their planetary colors.

The men before them were completely awestruck at the beauty presented. Memories of past caresses, past touches, past kisses, past nights held in private came back with a wave of emotions. The love that had held strong for centuries only seemed to ring truer in their hearts as they looked upon them. They were circled together but each of their distinct colors and elements were apparent. 

As Mars' fuku melted away she was left in a glowing red light that was pulsing with a fire. The flames were slowly licking away at her skin as it began to consume her from head to toe and yet Raye did not seem a bit fazed by it.

Jupiter's eyes seemed to spark to life as she felt her fuku leave her body. The same spark that appeared behind her eyes traced down her body giving off crackles and shocking the generals before her. Her eyes bore straight into Nephrite as she took in each deep breath and felt the power rumbling in the distance.

A single tear escaped Mercury's eyes as her fuku disappeared. Zoicite knew it to be one of fear but also that she wouldn't let that simple fact stop what she had to do. As it hit Amy's toe, it burst forth in crystals of ice that covered her body in a throbbing blue radiance.

The light that illuminated the room the group stood in slowly dimmed as beams began to rush towards Venus. Mina let a soft sigh escape her lips as her powers burst to life before them. Malachite had to almost turn his eyes away due to the how bright she was becoming. As radiant as the sun.

Serena appeared to have lifted off the ground and was floating as she vibrated a pure white light. No elements surrounded her; she was simply this intense energy in the center of everything. Her hair billowed around her in a cloaking fashion as it began to unravel from her two buns. 

"And I am reaching for you," Serena said.

"Together we're two," all five said together.

"I'll be you're strength," Lita added.

"Together we'll find one more."

"If one can do anything," Amy said.

"Then two can change the world."

"If one can make a difference," Raye sighed.

"Then together we'll be so much more!" they finished as a bright light flashed before them blinding the royals and Tuxedo Mask and the generals. When it faded the five women were nowhere to be seen. 

"Where'd they go?" Jadeite questioned.

"I don't know," Amelia answered.

"You don't know? You don't know! What the hell is this? You just tell them to do you're bidding without any regards for their safety?" he stormed approaching her.

"Watch who you're talking to!" King Zoicite replied stepping in front of his wife.

"Jadeite," his older self began.

"Don't even start with me. My best friend has just been sent off to who knows where and you want me to calm down? And you just sent my soul mate, my future wife to boot to invoke her father who she hates more than life itself."

"She will be fine Jason, I promise you," Raechel said stepping in. "I know how much you love her but you can't protect her from this. She has to face this on her own or she will forever be trapped. A new life is awaiting you two, one that you couldn't even imagine. Have faith that she will return- believe in the warrior she is and trust that she knows what she is doing."

"Honestly, ask yourself. Why would we disregard their safety when they are in control of our futures?" Litaniya added.

"So what do we do now just wait?" he asked.

"No. We take the battle to them," Endymion said. "Generals, past and present, Darien if you'll follow me."

"You're not just going to leave us here," Serenity said.

"Yes we are. You need to stay here to make sure the girls are okay. You know the dangers those powers possess and they must keep a clear level head about themselves," he explained. 

"I'm not letting you go off to fight without me Jason Specter," Raechel chided

"I'll be damned if I let you have all the fun Nephrite Nathaniel Pathfinder," Lita rebuked.

"Lita," King Nephrite began.

"Don't Lita me. I haven't spent all this time with you to have you leave me in the dust while you go off being the king in shining armor!"

"You think I want to leave?"

"Sure seems like it."

"Cooks…"

"You can't throw me aside."

"I'm not throwing you aside! I…"

"I what? Your days of being Earth's savior aren't the highlights. You don't' have to do this alone with them."

"This isn't about that."

"Then what is it? Why are you against us going?"

"Because I can't lose you again! I can't lose you again."

"Nephi…"

"No, you don't understand what it was like having to watch you die by his hand. Watch as your life slipped away with each breath you took. I felt as your heart stopped- I felt it and it killed me inside. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"This isn't like before. We're stronger and-"

"And 3 rather than 2 this time are with child. I won't risk it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Cooks, don't insult me. I've been memorizing your curves for years. I know the signs your body shows."

"The past always repeats itself," Jadeite murmured.

"Which one of you three are the other two?" Malachite asked. "Or can that not be told?"

"Well you've already burst my bubble so what's two others," Litaniya replied.

"It's me," Serenity said. "You're not sensing a third, it's just me and Lita."

"There's three small spirits lingering," Jadeite said. "Twins?"

"Twins."

"Twins?" Mask questioned. "Three children?"

"You always wanted a big family right?" she replied.

"Four. Four spirits," Jadeite mumbled. "Two confused to one due to proximity."

"What are you talking about?" Raechel asked. "Goddess, I forgot how crazy you drive me."

"You loved it," King Jadeite replied. "But he's right. One of you ladies is pregnant and keeping mum. So I know my wife is out of the question. That leaves our two A's."

"I thought it was the stress of the war and the Persephone being gone. The nerves, the mood swings, the power trips…" King Zoicite realized. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, but then Persephone disappeared and we had to secure the palaces…" Amelia started. "I wasn't keeping it a secret from you, Zoi, I just-"

"I know, I know. I'm not upset. But Neph's right. You can't go out in your condition."

"I was out earlier and saved Endymion's life. Yours included!"

"And I'm not ungrateful, but I wasn't aware then. Now that I am I'm not putting your life or my child's at risk. Are you?"

"Don't put me in that position. Don't you dare question my love for my kids."

"Our kids. And I'm not questioning your love, I just want you to recognize the danger your presenting."

"We'll stay and wait."

"You better be careful Mal, you hear me? Keep your guard up," Amina said gripping his lapels.

"I'm coming back this time. I promise," he replied holding her hands.

"Bet your ass you will," she said hearing a cheer sounding from outside. "No…they must have gotten through!" she said running to the palace entrance and gasping in shock.

"Amina, what is it?" Litaniya questioned rushing to her with the others. "Oh. Is that…"

"The Gods," Serenity said watching their younger selves walking through the crowd that they had just cleared after they destroyed the youmas and cleansed the infected people in their wake. 

"Serena?" Mask asked taking off his top hat and mask. The woman leading them had an ethereal glow to her but he still knew it to be his Serena. Her hair was now as silver as the Moon flowing down her back in waves. She wore a white gown that trailed to the ground and yet no dirt followed after. She was driving a chariot that was lead by two long-maned horses with wings. On her forehead her birthright glowed as brightly as the torch she carried. 

The four generals were in just as much if not more shock with their past lovers. As they walked through the crowd it continued to part and cheer for them. The people of the Millennium knew what they had before them and could not have been more pleased. They're queens and kings had kept their promises and had brought the wrath of the gods upon those who dared to defy what the Millennium stood for. Sighs of relief and shouts for justice rang in the crowds. 

In the forefront of the group was Raye wearing a piece of armor with her Mars insignia blazing in the center. She had a black tunic under the breastplates that came to stop mid-thigh and were met with red tights trailing down into black knee high boots. Her hair was no longer the straight sleek that she was known for but rather crimped out with intense red orange streaks. As they peered closer they saw her carrying a triton that she used to keep those who wished her and her sisters harm out of the way. A fire was slowly brewing at the top tips of the triton and seemed to only become brighter as she moved closer towards the palace. 

Next to her stood Amy wearing a tunic that stopped at her hip on the right side but slanted down at an angle to end at her left knee in variant colors of blue. Her feet were adorned with sandals that had gold winged edges. Her blue hair had taken on an unearthly glow as she moved closer to the group. In her hand like Raye she also carried a staff- her caduceus. It was gold like her winged shoes but had an icy glow to it and the symbol of Mercury at the center. It became apparent to Zoicite exactly the uses of her staff.

On the other side of Raye was Lita whose hair was still in her high ponytail. She appeared the least changed of any of them but Nephrite through his studies remembered that allow plain looking Athena was, she had to ability to cloak herself and change her appearance at will. She was dressed out in a simple white tunic dress that reached the ground with gold clasps on her shoulders in the form of the Jupiter symbol intertwined with a lightening bolt. 

When they each had approached the palace astonished and proud faces met them. They had conquered their fears and taken in the ultimate powers. They truly were the future of the galaxies- stronger than any generation could have dreamed to be true. When Malachite noticed they were one woman short he began to demand where Mina was. 

Not responding to his questions in words they pointed towards the far side of the battle as a wave of sea foam came from nowhere carrying it towards the palace. When it stopped they saw a seashell in the forefront. When it opened a woman emerged with long golden hair and the symbol of Venus on her forehead. Malachite felt almost in a trance as he watched her approach the group. Her hair came down in tresses past her knees and shined as if it were spun gold covering her nude figure. When she stepped from the seashell waves of water wrapped itself around her torso and hips down to her legs. Rather than vanishing they molded to her flesh and became a piece of cloth covering her personal regions in the color of a soft orange. She stood before her sister goddesses and the others in all her Venetian glory. 

"Will she ever not be a show off?" Amy asked.

"Come now Amy, you have your caduceus and didn't mind showing that off did you?" she countered.

"I didn't show off my body to the entire Alliance, did I Mina? What type of example does that set?"

"Mina, Mina, Mina. Example, responsibility, duty, obligations…You know being in charge is never fun. Having to deny your true self is exhausting. Having to deny love," she said wrapping her hands around Malachite's neck and kissing him with a ferverish passion. 

The entire company couldn't do anything but gape at what they saw. They were were rather flabbergasted by the presentation they were getting from the two leaders and no one had the sense to clear their throat. 

Malachite for all he was worth had been trying to hold his emotions had bay but ended up succumbing to them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and marveled how she still fit to him like a second skin. Like she was made for him. 'Because I was. I am,' he heard in his head causing him to pull back abruptly. Starring into her eyes that had taken on a shade to match his own he contemplated what had happened. He knew he had heard her voice and yet her lips had been previously occupied. He wondered if her godly power boost had added something to their bond. When he received no reply but simply a wink and a suggestive caress he nodded in agreement. He was worried though that this Mina before was not his true Mina. She was definitely a child of Aphrodite if not Aphrodite herself but the duty and responsibility that attracted her to him seemed non-existent. Which could only mean dangerous to them in the end. He was brought out of his thoughts with Raye snickering a remark. "Goddess of Love my triton. Goddess of Lust is more appropriate."

"Lust is simply the sexual appetite of love. And I fuly believe that we all should give into our lustful appetitites," she replied pulling away from Malachite. "But I understand that there are more precendent matters to attend to."

"Ah, a glimmer of sanity. They know we're here. We need to attack now before it's too late," Raye stated twirling her sword in between hands. 

"You need to focus and not let Ares take control," Lita replied as she created and difused balls of electical storms in her hand.

"You still have your Sailor Powers?" Zoicite asked.

"Why wouldn't we? Just because our bodies have entwined the spirits of gods does not mean our own active powers have become dormant. They remain active and have only grown in the span of time being in proximity to the gods," Amy explained.

"Nor has it managed to change our natural personalities," Serena giggled.

"How do you feel?" Endymion asked.

"Peaceful."

"Inventive."

"Prepared."

"Sturdy."

"Proficient."

"Now can we please get out there!" Raye exclaimed. "I'm ready to knock some heads. Do you see this triton? Ares never even had one and I can shot fire from it. Imagine the damage I could do."

"Imagine the amount of restraint you should have," Lita snapped. "Now use it."

"Don't let her bother you Lita. She's simply not had her latest kill, "Amy replied

"Which is why we should be out there! Lives need to be saved but more importantly they need to be slain," Raye cheered.

"Raye! What the hell is wrong with you?" Jason asked. He could feel this intense energy taking over her body bit by bit- an energy that put fear in his heart. An energy that he knew could be only one thing- Ares. 

"Nothing I'm perfectly fine. I feel better than I have in days and more powerful than I have in months- years! I finally realize what I have been missing. I mean gods the intense feeling of control and power."

"An urgency to kill?"

"Well that's just a minor setback. It's not a bad thing if you think about it. I mean everyone has to die sometime. Who wouldn't want to be taken out by the Goddess of War?"

"Those same ones who wish not to die by Beryl's hands."

"Don't you ever compare me to her!" She screamed thrusting her triton in his face as it sparked to life.

"You can't even control your emotions how do you expect to control yourself out there?"

"I can handle myself just fine. I didn't need you back then and for damn sure don't need you now."

"Well our future says different."

"The future changes every day. For all we know we may die tonight. And what a great way to go. To fall before my subjects in battle having them know I died for them."

"That you died for yourself. The god of war is full of pride. He does nothing for others and everything for himself. Nothing is selfless."

"Will you two stop it? Calm down Raye-were going to need you with a level head out there. A focused level head. Get to work with Amy and start working on a battle strategy. Where's the best place to attack them without causing harm to innocents. This needs to be swift but hard. I don't want them to see, sense, smell, or hear us coming. Lita, find out what you can from the other side. Be careful though. If you give the slightest hint of knowledge then all will be lost. Mina...Mina! Put your feminine wiles to good use. Other good uses than my guard's body."

"Oh come now Serenity. You know once this is over, the girls and I will be your guardians once more, Mal here and the generals will return to be by Darien's side and you and Darien will live in utter wedded bliss," Mina commented.

"Don't be so sure. My plans still haven't changed cousin- even if my guards' has."

"So you remember who you are?" Darien asked stepping towards her.

"Oh course I do. Selene represents everything clam serene and peaceful in life. The moon is forever shining as it bestows its beauty upon all those who glance above."

"So did you or Selene say that?"

"We are one in the same as are the others. But we must remain clear minded so that we do not harm these people nor become what mythology says our ancestors did," she finished. When she noticed that the other four had yet to move she gave them a direct order as their future Queen.

The others watched as Lita disguised herself as a young soldier and disappeared in a flash of lightning. Amy stamped her caduceus on the ground and it whisked her away in a blue fog while Raye flipped her hair over her shoulder as her phoenix came forth to transport her.

"Damn it to Hades Serenity what do you expect me to do? Seduce my lover's clone?" Mina demanded.

"Your lover?" Zoicite, Serena and Darien choked.

"She's clearly out of control," KM whispered to Endymion.

"She can't handle this," he replied.

"I can handle this just fine!" Mina snapped in their direction.

"Her and Raye are loose cannons. You have to keep control. You're the peace of it all. You are their center. Without you they are lost," Serenity advised.

"Thanks. No pressure there," she mumbled before looking back to Mina to say, "Yes Mina I want you to do exactly that. He's still Malachite under it all. Simply an evil clone but as the Goddess of Love you can find what love he holds. And he will have it for he is 

Malachite. Use that to your advantage."

"Whatever," she said as hearts enveloped her, vanishing from sight.

"Ugh. This time sucks," Jadiete grumbled and followed the others to another part of the palace. 

* * *

Alright ladies and gents (are there any guys reading this story? I'd definitely like to know if so- those usernames aren't exactly gender specific). I am making the decision to not put out another chapter. WAIT! Hear me out before you delete me or start reviewing with flames and rotten tomatoes. One of my reviewers, made the comment that they could not stand the way I end things and leave with cliffhangers and then don't update for weeks to months at a time. When I thought on it, I couldn't help but agree because I hate when authors I read do it as well. I don't feel it's fair because if we look at this like a real story, then the entire piece should come out at once- just as any other novelist or playwright would do. This isn't a soap opera, which I think is what I may have been treating it- a bit melodramatic at times I've noticed but that is the theatrical side in me. So in conclusion, I won't be updating until I have the rest of the chapter finished. The next one out will be the final installment and such but it will take me some time since it'll probably end up being 30 to 60 pages as before and I have graduation approaching. Okay, now you can throw whatever you want- if you still want to! Hope no one has a problem with this and if you do let me know and we can communicate as ADULTS. Best of wishes to all! Peace, Love and Scooby Snacks.


	31. Chapter 26

Hello Hello Hello! It is so wonderful to be back with my last installment of From Betrayal to Redemption. Are you guys excited? I know I sure am!! I worked long and hard on this chapter because like before I didn't want it all to be dialog, I wanted descriptive action too. So I do hope I have given that to each of my readers and you enjoy each part of this chapter. It's the end so you have the big battle and the confrontations and the big questions: Are the couples going to form? Will Serena and Darien hook up? Will they even win this war? Whose going to die? Questions Questions!! But as you read you will find out each one. Again I hope that you enjoy it and please do send reviews and private messages. This may be my first and last story written so it'll be nice to get some pointers and thumbs up. Or down if you really hated it. But you should tell me why you didn't like it. Not just say it sucked. Like always the key is below. Or yeah we left off with the girls having invoked the gods and Serena had sent each of them on missions. Lita was charged with going to enemy camps and finding out information, Mina was given the task of using her seductive wiles to get information, Amy and Raye were told to strategize and think of a battle plan while the Serena and the guys did their own thing.

KEY:

Italics: Conversation in links

Bold Italics: Flashbacks

There is a break for every scene change.

NOTE: You may want to grab some food and a pillow. This is long! ENJOY

* * *

Dark. Cold, distant, unfeeling numbness of the dark is all that Lita could feel while walking through the halls of the palace. She had never felt such detachment from nature before until she walked down those halls. Everything she felt and saw appeared dead and useless to the outside world. How anyone could survive in such a state was quite questionable to her, but she had a mission to complete and would do so without fail. Earlier she had disguised herself as a solider from the battlefields so that she could get in and out of the grounds quicker but she had no idea the energy it would require for her to suppress her magic and hold on to her disguise charm. She was scanning each hall she passed before venturing further until she heard voices coming from up ahead. Quickly she turned down a corner, melded herself to the walls and listened closely.

"Did you see them?" the guard asked.

"Of course I saw them! The question is if THEY saw them!" the other guard snapped. He had been waiting outside the double doors for the past half hour debating on when to enter. They did not want to disturb their leaders nor end up like their fellow comrades before them. The situation presented was a grave one and had to be handled carefully.

"With that power? I'd be surprised if the next galaxy didn't know. What are you waiting for? Go in," the first urged.

"I'm not going in there. You go in there."

"We came up here to tell them about what we saw. Now go."

"Why do I have to go in first?"

"Probably the same reason you're trying to get me to go in first."

"I'm not going in there."

"I'm not going in there either."

"Then we wasted all this time for nothing. Someone has to tell them-"

"Tell them what?" a man asked from behind.

Turning around they saw a man adorned with buttons and pins that showed his ranking and station within the war. They had never seen him before but that made no difference when you were fighting in a war that took place amongst an entire galaxy. Bowing their heads the first guard said, "Oh General. We didn't see you there. Our apologies."

"What is it that you have to tell the prince?" the general asked.

"Just of the arrival we saw moments ago. It was like nothing we've ever seen General," the second informed.

"I'm sure. Move aside."

"But we have-"

"Return to your posts."

"Yes sir," the both uttered and stalked off to their previous positions. Neither one turned back to see how the General smirked in satisfaction and how his armor shimmered and changed back into that of a warrior on the battlefield. She leaned against the door and pushed it open softly as to not bring any attention to herself. From her angle she could see Diamond, Beryl and an unidentified figure in the corner hovering with a crystal ball. She wondered if he could be the Wiseman they had been hearing about but pushed that aside as her ears perked when they mentioned the gods.

"Rules be damned! They summoned them regardless of consequences," Prince Diamond seethed slamming his hand on the marble table.

"Serenity wouldn't do that," Beryl drawled relaxing back in her chair. This consistent talk of that abysmal Moon brat was exhausting. Why they couldn't just kill her off and be done with it she couldn't fathom. If she had it her way she'd already be dead. "To hell with that moon brat."

"Don't you speak of my Queen in that tone."

"The same tone you use to speak of my King? Back off Diamond. My patience is not to be tried."

"Will you two shut it! You act like squabbling children. Someone has arrived," Wiseman stated.

"Where?"

"Here your highness" Lita said stepping from the doorway way in her charm.

"Who are you?"

"General Jadeite's chief of the far east. He sent me to retrieve orders."

"Why didn't he just send himself?" Beryl questioned.

"He's finding a way into Crystal Palace. He recognized Sailor Mars signature and believes he can infiltrate the palace through her."

"Imbecile. That Martian is no fool."

"Love is a foolish thing. He believes he can use it to his advantage. It worked on the Princess."

"Perhaps. Where did you say you were from?"

"Far east my lady."

"No, where? I don't recall seeing you before."

"I just arrived my liege. I knew not the vile things the so-called Earth Queen did to other people. Such treachery should not go unpunished. When Commanding General Jadeite opened my eyes to the truths hidden I knew what had to be done."

"Which is?"

"Righting a great evil," she replied smirking. Unbeknownst to Diamond, Beryl or Wiseman, Jadeite- the real one- as well as the other Kings had opened all their eyes to everything going on in the future and they would do whatever needed to be done to destroy the evil infecting it.

"Tell Jadeite to follow his plan. But if he fails me...he remembers his icy abode."

"Very well Queen Beryl. Prince did you notice the arrival earlier?"

"Of course we did," Beryl snapped. Her patience with this pawn was wearing thin.

"I mean not to question his Highness, simply to inquire. What would you have us do?"

"What exactly happened out there?" Diamond asked leaning closer.

"We were winning. Pushing them back at every turn. We weren't near the palace but their numbers were quickly dwindling."

"And?"

"Then as if the heavens had opened a bright light came down. From what is heard each planet saw it. I was on the outskirts near Mars and I saw when it glowed straight from its core and then shot out to the skies towards Earth. When everything faded we couldn't believe what was to be seen. The gods had been brought before us. The true gods of the Millennium: Aries, Hermes, Selene, and Athena. You could feel their energies as they plowed through our warriors. The strange thing though was that Hermes and Aries were women. Beautiful women to the likes which I have never seen. The female Aries carried a trident blazing with fire while the female Hermes had an icy caduceus."

"You seem quite enamored with those gods. Care to tell why?" Beryl intercepted.

"I'm a Jovian sire. When I saw Athena I couldn't believe she had actually come to our aid. She was going to defeat those murderers with us! But then she didn't come to us. She went with them and barricaded herself in the Crystal Palace. They tricked her and turned her against us! As a pure and true Jovian I won't let that happen. That so-called Earth

Queen has taken my Jovian Queen and I won't let them have the core of Jupiter too!"

"Well said General. Well said," Diamond approved.

"Well rehearsed is more like it," Beryl fumed.

"You don't believe the man Beryl?"

"Do you?"

"There is something odd about him but I suppose it is due to his Jovian nature. They always were passionate about their rulers and planet's nexus."

"What did the Earth Queen think of this?"

"I did not see her or the others. They have hid behind their walls while their people die. Cowards," Lita murmured.

"What do you suggest we do Wiseman?" Diamond asked.

"Nothing. They will destroy themselves. The power Aries has over the Martian girl with come to a fold and prove to be too much. The wisdom channeled through the Jovian will overload her. The icy caduceus is a gift yet a curse if not handled carefully which I doubt the Mercurian will achieve. The lustful gaze of the Venetian will quickly be her demise," he explained looking into his crystal ball.

"And for the fifth?"

"That remains to be seen. For much is in store the moon goddess."

"If you excuse me Your Highnesses, I must return to my post. There is much I need to refer to Commanding General Jadeite as well continue our fight towards the palace," Lita said bowing and turning to leave.

"What did you say your name was again?" Beryl asked when Lita got to the door.

"I didn't, Queen Beryl," she replied and closed the door before any other questions could be asked. Breathing a sigh of relief she rushed down the next hall to find out more information.

* * *

"What exactly are we supposed to be doing? I feel like a sitting duck," Jadeite snipped. After the girls had dispersed to their duties the rest had convened in the main hall. The Queens were near the window discussing private matters while Serena, Darien, the generals, and the Kings were seated around a long rectangular table.

"Better than a dead duck," Artemis replied.

"We will be dead if they don't hurry up," he countered pushing his chair out agitatedly as he stood.

"If you will excuse us, we need to check on the others," Amelia said nodding to the other Queens.

"What others?" Nephrite asked. "Aren't all the warriors on the battlefield?"

"Not the soldiers, the other children in the palace. Persephone and Micah are well-behaved teenagers but their patience runs pretty thin after Melinda, Victoria, and Lilliana."

"Is Victoria the same as Tori?" Jadeite asked. "Whose child is she?"

"Considering that she is the one who transport Lily to the 20th century who would you perceive?" Raechal asked eyeing him.

"We have a daughter?"

"In a sense yes, but I cannot deem what your future may now be. She's exquisite though."

"Would you like to join us Luna?" Serenity asked.

"I will stay with my charge, your Majesty," Luna replied bowing her head. She had recently transfigured to her human form and was seated next to Serena looking at charts.

"Very well. Ladies."

At Serenity's statement they all followed her out to their next destination. The look on Jadeite's face was priceless to say the least. He couldn't believe that he and Raye had been twice blessed by the heavens. He imagined what she would look like- if she had had his hair and Raye's eyes or if she favored Micah's coloring. It really didn't matter to him afterall- she was his daughter. His.

"There has to be something else we can do. Our people are dying out there!" Zoicite said.

"Things of such nature cannot be rushed Zoi. We have much at stake here and it must be handled with the utmost care. Our futures are hanging in the balance," Serena said looking down into her hands.

"Was she also channeling Luna up there?" Jadeite whispered to Nephrite.

"It will take everything that we have to beat this force once and for all. Endymion, I need to speak with you. Privately."

Surprised but quickly recovering, King Endymion stood and said, "Of course we can use my of-"

"My apologies King Endymion," she interrupted. "I was referring to your younger self. But we will gladly take advantage of the privacy offered within your office," she finished walking out of the hall as if she knew the exact route.

"Are we sure she hasn't gone cuckoo like Raye and Mina?" Jadeite asked.

"Jadeite!" Luna snapped.

"What? It's a rational deduction."

"The fact that you joke on such a matter shows that you aren't taking this seriously at all."

"I'm taking this quite seriously Malachite. If you've forgotten my Phoenix has her father's energy in her right now. An energy that has driven her to the mindset of a ruthless killer. If she kills one person, one person unjustly, she'll never forgive herself. And I don't know how the hell to bring her back from that. Don't you dare stand that acting like you're some almighty with nothing invested in this. You are just involved as the rest of us. Or have you forgotten your Venetian Aphrodite?"

"Watch your tongue, Jadeite," Malachite said drawing his sword.

"I guess he isn't so cold-hearted after all. Her kisses wake you up a bit?"

"Jadeite," Nephrite cautioned.

"No damnit! Why can't you guys see what is happening here? You heard what the Queen said they could die! Die! This battling with each other doesn't mean shit compared to if I lose her or if he loses Mina or you lose Lita. They are channeling the most powerful magic in the universe. No one's body can hold on to two souls without either losing themselves completely or ending up in a body bag."

"Jadeite," Malachite began dropping his sword. "I am just as worried as you are. If not more- you forget that Mina was charged with the task of finding my clone and getting information."

"The amount of pheromones she was projecting was enough to drive any sane man to the brink of insanity but one with Malachite's will- could prove dangerous to her," Artemis explained.

"I'm on the brink just like you are- we all are. But we have to be strong for them and for this planet. They made their decisions and as their protectors we will stand by it."

"What do we do?" Jadeite asked.

"Generals and advisors, if you please. The kings and I would like you to participate in our discussion," KM stated before beginning his speech.

* * *

"Seduce him? What does she think I am a nymph?" Mina asked as she paced outside Magellan Castle. She was not at all happy about the situation Serena had put her in. Goddess she may be but miracle worker was in a completely different category. How exactly she was supposed to follow through with this she did not know and was quickly reaching a point of not caring. She at least had her moments of peace being back on her home planet.

'_Mina. Mina? Mina? Mina, I know you hear me. Amina!' Serena yelled_.

"Damnit Serenity! Can't a girl have a moment of peace without being bugged by her cousin?"

'_You have work to do. Have you found him yet?'_

"If I had do you think I would be talking with you?"

'_The attitude is unnecessary I assure you.'_

"I find it quite necessary thank you. You give me this task of finding my lover's clone and doing Selene knows what! I have every right to be upset."

'Upset you may be but realize the ramifications at stake if you don't. He's there on the planet as I'm sure you can tell. He followed your signature as I'm beginning to think the others will be doing also. I have the utmost faith in you Amina. You can do this.'

"He's still Malachite."

'Which gives you the advantage rather than him. I'll be in touch.'

"It's quite fine if I lose myself to that bastard but she won't even acknowledge the rollercoaster she's on with Endymion," she mumbled as she walked into the palace doors. As soon as she entered, the palace itself appeared to take a breath again. It was a remarkable sight to say the least. It was as if Magellan knew that her Goddess had returned home once more.

"Show yourself Venetian!"

Catching her breath in her chest Mina closed her eyes and regained control of herself. She continued to remind herself that though he sounded and looked like her Malachite, her Matthew that he was not. Turning around she came face to face with the leader of Beryl's Army dressed in his gray suit and vest. His platinum hair shown brightly in the light of the castle but his eyes were as dark and menacing as the battle brewing before them.

"I knew you'd find me. You always could," Mina, said sultry walking up to him.

"I'm not sure if you're stupid or simple insane to show your face here," he said.

"Insanely in love perhaps."

"You can't play your games with me witch. I defeated you before and I will do so again."

"And I do believe in recent history I defeated you. Let's call it even, huh?"

Pulling out his sword he placed it at her throat and said, "Nothing will be even until I have you lying dead on this floor."

"How about just lying on the floor?" she countered placing her touch on the blade. When he looked down he saw that it had melted away into a dust of gold. "Why fight me Mal? Why fight this?"

Wrapping his hand around her throat, he dragged her closer to him and seethed, "I don't know what game it is that you are playing but you are on foolish grounds. I could kill you right here."

"But you won't," she said trying to breath. "You couldn't."

Tightening his grip he said, "You think just because the other of me was trapped by your Venetian magic that I will be too?"

"It wasn't a trap. He loved me just as you do," she said pulling his grip away from her.

"I love Zoicite."

"You love Zoicite," she mocked laughing.

"You dare laugh?"

"I find it quite amusing that you have fallen for such a man- I mean woman."

"You defy-"

"Come now Mal. You don't really love him-her do you? She's such a measly excuse for a replacement."

"Replacement?"

"Follow me," she said coaxing him down the hall. "Magellan Castle is more than just bricks and stone. It is more than just some structure upon a foundation. History is melded into these walls. History of triumphs, defeats, conquests…"

"And love?"

"You're catching on quickly."

"What do you think you're playing at?"

"Whatever you want Malachite," she said smiling as she cast a quick spell into the air.

"You're not it."

"Really?" she questioned turning around. "How about now? No? Does this make it better?"

With each question she asked part of her appearance changed to where she no longer had long golden blonde hair with cornflower blue eyes but strawberry blonde hair with green eyes.

"Zoi?"

"I'm here Mal," she whispered touching his chest.

"No. What happened to the Venetian?"

"What Venetian Malachite? I'm the only one here- we've been talking."

"No…"

Clone Malachite couldn't figure out what had happened but he knew something had. His senses were never wrong and yet his mind was telling him two different things. He felt as if he was walking through an orange haze of confusion. He knew he had been talking with the Venetain only moments before and yet it felt like days before. Zoicite was before him now looking concerned but his instincts were telling him something was indeed off beam.

"Yes. You were telling me about the soldiers and what you wanted me to do."

"Beryl already instructed you."

"And since the arrival of the Goddesses, I've come to you. What do you have them doing?"

"We're sending everyone to Earth to fight them off. The power of a Goddess is formidable if fully unleashed."

"So then we need to call them back. Re-strategize."

"That's already been handled. The men are at their battle stations and when those pathetic scouts come out they will obliterate them."

"But they aren't the scouts now."

"They still are. You can't change one's structure. The men on the east will draw them out one by one with the distress calls of their people. Being infused with these new powers now will only add to their worriment."

"And then we will attack them when they are vulnerable. Perfect. We should go and send out signals to-"

"Damn you!" he screamed slamming his hand into a wall. Glaring at her he wrapped his arms around her biceps roughly and snarled, "You think you can trick me? I am Beryl's head general!"

"Malachite calm down," she said trying to shake him from her.

"Stop it! You're not Zoicite. Where is she?"

"Get control of yourself Malachite and think! You wanted her to be me. Long blonde hair, colorful sparkling eyes, keen sense of duty but forgetting when you're around and standing just below your heart. You found the closest thing you could to fill the void in your heart. You've been trying to substitute her for me! I'm the one you really want."

"And what would you do if I said yes? Would you leave him? Leave your princess and precious Earth life."

"We can make a future here for us. You and me ruling this world."

"A future…yes."

"Don't you see Mal? You are the man I've been in love with. The other of you is nothing but a cheap imitation. HE is the clone, not you! You are everything a man should be and more. Strong in body, mind, soul, strategic, cunning, and savaging with little conscious. Leave those meddlesome thoughts of right and wrong to the women. You, my King, are all about power because the rise to right or wrong is only achieved by power. You are the man I need by my side to rule my kingdom. Rule with me, be with me," she said kissing him passionately.

When she felt his arms wrap around her waist she knew she had him right where she wanted him. Lifting herself by her own strength she wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to carry her elsewhere. She felt herself being carried down a set of stairs and entering another part of the castle that was dark and cold. Leaning against a wall she felt his hand caress her thigh and she sighed in ecstasy. Snatching his mouth away from her lips he smirked and said, "I have a surprise for you."

"I don't need anything or anyone but you."

"You must have a death wish."

"I have only one wish. That the man I love returns my feelings and helps me to be whole again."

"You should have taken my advice then and returned to him," he said throwing her off of him and into a cell. Slamming the door shut he locked it and seal it with negative energy.

"Malachite, what are you doing?"

"You tried to seduce me with your magic. You tried to get me to turn against my pledge. You used… what are you doing to me?" he demanded holding his head. He could feel himself falling back into that same haze.

"You can't keep me locked in here forever," Mina said holding out her hands. She focused her energy and began to pour her magic into the air. She could feel Aphrodite calling strong inside of her and she forced more of her powers out of her. "My powers are beyond your petty skills. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"We'll see about that," he stated sending a wave of dark energy into her cell. Knocking into the wall she fell over to the ground unconscious and was left alone in the dungeon.

* * *

"It appears that they have yet to infiltrate the outer planets too," Amy said looking up from her screen. "Endymion said that Jupiter and Mercury were still safe from harm. Why is that? Mars is known for its weaponry and knowledge of foresight. Mercury had the technology available to prepare for such a tragedy and Jupiter has the strongest Amazons and Warrior Kings seen this side of the galaxy. Out of all five of us we three should have been the last standing to defend Crystal Tokyo."

"You rather quickly threw Venus aside," Raye replied dragging pawns across the board. She was setting up a battle strategy for them when they went back to the fields.

"Did I? Enemies always attack Mercury and Venus first due to lack of knowledge. They believe since Mercurians are the intelligence of the Alliance and Venetians are lovey-dovey fools they can be taken out the quickest."

"They would have needed someone from the inside to execute such a takeover."

"Not exactly. From the information I've gathered, the Alliance had banished a rather large amount of people from the planet some time ago to Nemesis."

"The dark side of the Moon? That's inhabitable. No one has lived there since before the century of Queen Serenity III."

"Serena's great grandmother, yes. My information is not wrong, they were sent there to live out the rest of their days. There was a time during the beginning of the century that some people became infected with a tainted light. They literally become evil before people's eyes as the days progressed. Serenity was able to cure some of them with the crystal but many refused. Once captured they had two choices, to accept the crystal's cleansing or be banished forever and here we now stand with Nemesis," Amy explained.

"She should have just killed them all. If she had we wouldn't have this problem."

"Now Raye you must know that there is no such thing as Utopia. There will always be the fight of good versus evil. It's etched into history and will forever be so. Peace will only reign for so long before something tries to break the order achieved. I would think you'd be supported of such a thing. Without evil and war, there'd be no use for Aries in life."

"I don't support Aries or anything he stands for!" she said standing up in defense.

"You surely sound that way. You've been speaking of killing and ravaging lands all day. If I didn't know better I'd think that you were this way all along and Aries just gave you the push in the right direction."

"Take that back!" she yelled picking up her trident.

"Put that fork down. You won't be attacking me and you know it. I am simply pointing out the obvious."

"And what of you, Hermes? Taking the messages given to you a bit too seriously?"

"My caduceus delivers knowledge without fail. Everything it tells me is beneficial to the battle ahead."

"Did the caduceus tell you that too?"

"You should be so lucky!" Amy yelled back stamping her staff as ice spread from beneath.

"You think a bit of ice is going to scare me?" Raye countered placing the tips of her trident on the floor to allow the fire brewing to keep the ice at bay.

The combined powers of Aries and Hermes combating with each other caused the wing of the castle to shake and quiver though neither paid attention.

"What are you two doing!" Micah screamed. "Are you trying to kill us all?"

"Mom, put that away!" Persephone commanded. "You can't use your powers against each other."

"She should watch what she says," Raye snapped.

"You should get control of your anger. Aries lost his life that way if you have forgotten. In more than one lifetime if I might add. Anger is not the force to drive you. Passion is. The passion you have for everything is what stokes that fire. It is what will bring the Horsemen to your side. If you cannot control yourself then all this work will have been for nothing," Micah explained.

"Horsemen?" Amy questioned. "The Four Horsemen?"

"They belonged to Aries himself. You have his power now, why wouldn't you be able to call upon them?"

"I want nothing to do with them!" Raye said. "They bring nothing but destruction and death to those around them. They are merciless killers with no conscious for the outside world."

Picking up a book next to her Amy leafed through a few pages before asking, "Have they already been chosen?"

"Horsemen change every generation an Aries is revived I believe. Father would know more. Why do you ask?" Persephone answered.

"I think I have a plan," she said snapping the book closed. "We have a plan."

* * *

Closing the door behind Darien, Serena took a look around the office. She couldn't believe how reminiscent it was to his office during the Silver Millennium. The same oak furnishings with cedar touches in the corners and his window gazed directly out to the rose garden circling a gazebo. He had books lining the walls on shelves with framed photos on the wall. He even had some littered around his desk. Turning her observant nature off she looked to Darien and sighed.

"What? What did you want to talk about?" Darien asked her leaning against the wall. He could sense something was off about her but he knew it was because she was now channeling the Moon Goddess. She looked so ethereal before him that he had to close and open his eyes again to make sure she was real and not a figment of his imagination.

"You," she replied walking around to Endymion's desk and sitting in the chair.

"Care to be more specific?" he asked a bit miffed she had taken his chair.

"Not the you before me, you Prince of Terra."

"I am Prince of Terra."

"You'd like to think so, but you're not."

"What the hell are you talking about Serena? I'm the son of Gaia- Mother Nature herself. I am Terra's Prince," he said leaning over the desk to corner her.

"Only there you are," she said pointing to his head. "You must be Terra here first," she added placing her hand above his heart. "And then there."

"I am. If not I wouldn't be connected to the Earth as I am," he confessed. He couldn't gather what she was trying to get him to see. She was talking in circles and it was quickly pissing him off.

"You are connected? If you mean your simple magical tricks with my gardens and roses then we have much work ahead of us. Sit."

"I'd rather-"

"You will sit Endymion and listen to what I have to say. Whether you realize it or not, this war cannot be won without the Prince of Terra- the true Prince. And if it takes me all night, I will bring him forth from you."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am here! I am Prince of Terra."

"The true Prince of Terra has control of all elements. Your out of control emotions are enough to cause havoc to nature and yet nothing happens. The water in this glass should have reacted to you and yet it remains still. Why is that? The only conclusion I have deduced is because you have yet to channel Terra."

"Channel?"

"The girls and I invoked gods and goddesses that used to be our parents or ancestors. Each of them is known and connected with our planet throughout history. As does the Earth."

"Gaia?"

"Before she became Mother Nature as we know of her, she was a Titan. If not for her Earth never would have been created nor the Titans and Gods. As her son, her true son you should have been with us to invoke her."

"That's crazy."

"To invoke your mother? Not as crazy as Raye invoking her father I'm sure. But unlike the rest of us, you need not return to any planet of rock to retrieve her. She lives in you and will thrive if you stop suppressing her."

"I'm not suppressing-"

"There goes those emotions again and with no counteraction from his domain. Why do you continue to deny her Darien? What did she ever do to you to cause such hate?"

"I don't hate her."

"Perhaps but there is animosity residing in you."

"I loved her then and I love her now. I forgot who she was yes, but I never will again. She is everything and yet nothing. She's a part of me that I never realized I had until recently. Watching over me as my guardian angel even when I didn't deserve her. She accepted me back into her arms without a second thought when anyone else would have shunned me."

"She's your mother Darien. She loves you more than anything in this world."

"Then what you say must not be true. Maybe I'm not the true Prince."

"But you are, Darien," she said coming around to him. "Don't you see? All you have to do is open yourself up to her completely. She's already here in you, you just have to take a breath, shed a tear, light the fire, and feel the earth."

"What does that mean?"

"As Terra's Prince you should know. Think Darien. Think- take a breath, shed a tear, light the fire and feel the earth," she said placing her hand on his cheek. "It's right here Darien. Right there. Just take it."

Listening to her words Darien closed his eyes and repeated the phrase over in his mind. 'Take a breath, shed a tear, light the fire and feel the earth. What the hell does that mean?' He knew he had heard something similar before but he couldn't think of where. The words were right on the tip of his tongue and the image right on his eyelids but he couldn't bring them to formation. He took another deep breath and exhaled calmly as he thought of his mother's face.

Gasping Serena stepped out of the way as a gust of wind came from the open window and circled around Darien starting from his feet to his head and went back out the window. She knew immediately that he was connecting with the elements even if he himself did not know it. But the fact that the wind didn't remain showed that he wasn't pushing hard enough- he had tapped into something but not all of it. She could only pray that he could find it again.

In Darien's mind he saw himself as a young man speaking with his mother inside the gazebo that was directly under his window. They had spent many nights there from his childhood talking about everything under the moon and sun. He knew he was destined for great things but he still couldn't figure out what yet, but he knew whatever it was he was ready for it. He was going to be a great king one day. A king the people of Earth could be proud of- like his father- and he would unite all the planets in the galaxy.

The wood in the fireplace sparked to life on its own before Serena's eyes and took shape. Peering closer she thought she could see the outline of the Earth. 'His truest desire.'

Images of finding himself alone in a hospital bed with no memory of his previous life met his eyes. He remembered the fear and loneliness he felt when he heard the doctors say he had no one to take care of him. He remembered the tears that welled up in his eyes when he was sent to the orphanage and when none of the kids would play with him. The heart wrenching emotions when he lost his first friend and decided from that moment that he would never let anyone hurt him again. He would close himself off to all emotions for they were only the bringer of pain.

Serena watched a single tear rolled down his cheek and splashed to the floor. She wondered what he saw that could make him cry. She had never seen Darien evoke true emotions other than when he saw her dying but even then he never shed a tear. Her thoughts were cut short as Darien's body literally was thrust backwards and crashed into the floor as if something had hurdled into him. Rushing to his side she knelt down to help him up. From his groaning she realized he was at least still alive if not slightly injured. Opening his eyes he looked at Serena's face and couldn't help but smile. She had been the one to knock him back to Earth, back to feeling again. And once again here she was knocking him back to his destiny- his hearth.

Standing up he said, "I understand now."

"Understand what? Nothing happened and I sense no change in you," she replied.

"Patience is a virtue, Serenity," he said kneeling down on one knee. "Wind blows, water falls, fire burns…"

As Darien spoke these words Serean watched as the wind came back through the window, circled Darien again and entered his mouth, the fire that still burned blazed brightly and shot from the fireplace into Darien's heart. The tear that had puddle on the floor remained still but the glass on the desk fell over spilling water across it and dripping on the floor. The droplets propelled themselves towards Darien and melded themselves to his skin. Placing his hand on the floor Serena could feel the room start to trimmer and even saw a detailed crack appear when Darien removed his hand. When he stood back up his tuxedo and top hat vanished and turned into his armor complete with cape and sword. However his cape now was graced with the Earth insignia.

"Prince of Terra. Or should I say God of Terra."

"Thank you Serenity. Thank you," he replied.

"Anytime," she said stepping closer. "Anytime."

"We need to return to the others quickly. I feel the men on the field are not fairing as well as we would hope."

"Wait, Darien. I need you to do one more favor for me. I know I have no right to ask this but I must. As God of Terra, you need your kings by your side. I need for you to call for them."

"They belong to you now Serena. They made their decision."

"But it was the wrong one to make. They know in their hearts where they are meant to be. They are the Kings of Earth with you as their ruler. The connection they have will never be forgotten no matter who or what tries to change it. They need those powers you bestowed upon or this war will never be won. Please Darien."

"If I give them back their rightful powers, they must return to me Serena. Do you understand that?"

"I do."

"Do they?"

"The women they love are where you reside. They will have no objection."

"And the princess that they love?"

"Will remain in their hearts. Will you do it?"

Reaching out his hand he summoned the four orbs of powers he had confiscated a few days prior. With no command needed they flew out of his hand and returned to their proper owner. "We must hurry."

* * *

"That had to be the worst feat I have ever gone through. I can still feel death on my neck," Lita said walking into the main hall shaking her charm away from her. She returned back to the toga she was wearing earlier that day adorned with lightening rods. She pulled her hair from the ponytail atop her head and shook her hair loose. "If I ever have to do that it'll be too soon. Where's Serena?"

"I have a plan! You won't believe what I found. Where's Serena?" Amy asked simultaneously rushing into the main hall.

"We have a plan, Hermes! Where is that moon fairy?" Raye questioned coming in behind Amy.

"If I knew my time was so coveted I would have stayed away longer," Serena replied. She had walked into the hall shortly after them her hand clasped in Darien's. The action did not go unnoticed by any of those present but they knew they'd talk about it after they returned home. Luna and Artemis simply exchanged glances and smiled knowingly.

All at once the women came at Serena trying to tell her what they had discovered and what they thought needed to be done. Feeling quite claustrophobic, she held up her hand and asked for silence. "I will get to each of you I promise. But I first must know what was discovered from our enemies. Where is Mina?"

"She's not back yet," Luna replied glancing in Malachite's direction.

"We've been away for hours, she should have returned first," Lita deducted.

"Well she hasn't so I suggest we continue with your report and pick up with hers when she does," Malachite said.

"I'm sure she's fine. Lita, please" Serena asked.

"Well, they definitely know we are here and are not happy about. They personally have no idea what to do about our arrival but think it will play out in their favor."

"How is that possible?"

"Wiseman, who is about as dark and treacherous as they come said something while I was there. Once Beryl and Diamond bought my story of working for Jadeite they asked about us. Wiseman said that while these powers are gifts and may hold them off for a moment, it will end in our demise first. The same traits we are channeling and tapping into will end up being our downfall one by one. It's evitable."

"That's ludicrous!" Raye shouted. "What kind of poppy cock is that?"

"It's not 'poppycock' Raye. The Queen said the same thing today. These powers are dangerous and if not handled carefully they will kill us. But that's why we were chosen because we can handle this. We wouldn't have been brought this far to die now. Not like this."

"Lita's right. Which means that we have to watch out for each other. Generals and Prince, if you please take charge over one of them and stay by their side on the fields. We can't let what happened to our ancestors happen to us," Luna explained.

"I don't need any babysitter!" Raye exclaimed.

"Think of it as a healthy precaution. Out of all us the warriors will gun for you first. You bring quite a number of attentions to yourself. Look to Jadeite as a welcomed bodyguard."

"He better know how to guard himself."

"They also are planning to use the clones against us. I heard one of the guards talking in the dungeons about them being our key weakness. It worked before and they have utter it will again," Lita explained.

"Amy, what did you and Raye come up with?"

"We actually have Micah and Persephone to thank for it," she began.

"But need myself to execute it," Raye added.

"There goes that pride again," Jadeite muttered.

"Amy," Serena ordered.

"Yes, well after we gathered all the information on what had happened prior and thought of every battle strategy we could take this. Nurturing mother, lustful lover, straight out battler, serene debater, it won't work. Raye ran every battle strategy that had ever been used in a war or known to man. It's hopeless."

"That's the good news you bring? You walked in here excited and you come to tell us we came here for nothing? We're just going to die?" Nephrite questioned.

"We would if we hadn't received a tidbit of information. We have to call forth the Horsemen of the Apocalypse."

"You have to be kidding me. Those four are ruthless. Death, Famine, Pestilence, and War cannot be controlled. They'd sooner fight for the other side than fight for us," Jadeite snapped.

"My father controlled them perfectly as will I. The things they did were on his orders and it only occurred in order. Yes, they may have been extreme but you must realize that everything they do is apart of life and it simply tests us. That's why the end of the world never occurred as foretold because there is always good in the world. It offers us a reprieve and they return once more to the holdings."

"And what happens if no reprieve comes?"

"How can it not with the purest hearts right in this room?"

"She's right. We've all sacrificed our lives for one another or for the greater good. It should work," Lita commented.

"Should is what I don't like," King Endymion said standing up. "I can't take that chance."

"He's right. There has to be another way. We can't risk releasing them and they not following your orders," KJ agreed.

"It's too dangerous," KM finished.

"Dangerous? So it's quite fine that we risk our lives and souls for you and this but only as long as it stays within your neat little box?" Lita asked stepping forward. "If Mina were here she'd have your head. King or no king."

"As Venus' King I forbid it."

"They're descendants of Martian magic. You have no call."

"We're going with their plan," Darien stated.

"No, we're not," Endymion countered. "I won't let my people die just to win a war."

"They're already dying! There breaths are raggedly leaving their bodies as their tears wet the earth below. You are already losing this battle and will continue to do so unless we take action. You brought us here for this. Let us handle it."

"With the horsemen we have a stronger chance," Nephrite said.

"More stronger than you would think," Amy added. "The horsemen were chosen by Aries himself. Sometimes regular men from his planet, sometimes ones across the galaxy but always handpicked by him. If Raye chooses the clones as the Horsemen, then we'll have a greater advantage on our side. No war can be won without generals- leaders. The soldiers will fall back immediately or fall to their death trying to best a man better."

"Three of us in one room? This is getting more complicated by the minute," Jadeite muttered.

"Once charged with the task of being a Horsemen, its final and will remain until Raye chooses to let them go either by death or free will."

"So even once we gain our reprieve, they will still remain in existence just not active?" Serena asked.

"Yes."

"Do it," Endymion said.

"You say it like you're opinion mattered," Raye said. "How do I call for them?"

"You should already know," Artemis offered. "Or at least Aries should."

Closing her eyes Raye took a deep breath. She could see Aries standing outside the castle looking up to the skies as he chanted the calling. Concentrating harder she brought the chant to her own lips: "Bis zum letzten Atemzug des vierten Winde (By the last breath of the fourth winds blow), Pestilence, Por lo que usted ha tenido que soportar (For what you have had to endure), Y lo que han hecho los demás a través de (And what you have put others through), Famine, Seu corpo que tem dilacerado através (Your body it has torn through), Withered em cada lugar (Withered in every place), War, A fait payer un lourd tribut sur vous_ (_Has taken its toll on you), Les lignes qui fissure votre visage_(_The lines that crack your face), Death, Liberazione per voi per certo_ (_Deliverance for you for sure), Non vi è nulla si può fare (There is nothing you can do), Bis zum letzten Atemzug des vierten Winde (By the last breath of the fourth winds blow)

"Is she speaking five different languages?" Zoicite asked Amy when she repeated the chant again.

"Six," she replied smirking at him. "Did you miss the Portuguese?"

"Don't be cocky."

"They're coming…look," she said pointing to the energy circling Raye. In the distance they could hear hooves galloping towards them. After she chanted it one last time, a whirlwind came through the door in the announcement of four men on horseback in distinct colors. Riding atop a white horse was CZ carrying a bow with no arrows. She did not appear happy about her predicament at all but knew she could not break what she had been called to do. Following her was a black horse as dark as his rider was light. CJ rode atop him carrying scales in his hand representing the corruption and inequality in the world. You could see him trying to jerk himself away from the horse but to no avail. Coming up quickly behind him was a crimson horse with a mane a long as it's rider- CN carrying a greatsword. Last was a pale horse following in the wake of the other three riders with CM atop. A dark shadow was also present behind him with no shape or mass, but everyone knew it represented the spirit that carried souls to the afterlife.

"Which one of you witches did this?" CN shouted. "Beryl will kill you."

"Oh shut up, you sound like a baby missing his mother's tit," Raye snapped. "I called for you and I'm sure you know why."

"You can't force us to change sides," CZoicite said. "Like how that Venetian bitch forced herself on Malachite."

"I think you're confusing me with yourself," Mina replied appearing in the room.

Serena could instantly feel a different energy surrounding her and knew immediately that danger was ahead. She recognized the signature and feared that Aphrodite was truly taking Mina over- if she hadn't already. She appeared no worse for the wear other than her eyes were now sparkling brighter than before but the power beaming off of her would jeopardize more than this battle. Mina had managed to escape from the dungeon in Magellan Castle no more than seconds after the Horseman had been called. With CM energy being converted towards the power of a Horseman, the magic he had placed on her and the cell waned. Once she found her energy again she was able to return back to the palace. And happy she was not. Not because she had been outsmarted in her plans but that the mere mortal of a man had the nerve to attack a Goddess as she. She may be the Goddess of Love but her wrath was not to be tested.

"Mina!" Serena called rushing to her aide.

"Which one of you came up with this bright idea?"

"It was mutual. Are you alright?"

"Now you're concerned for my safety and well being after sending me off to do dirty work?"

"Mina-"

"I'm fine, no worse for the wear," she said moving to stand next to Malachite.

"Just like a Venetian- selfish. The brat's concerned and you care for no one but your play toy. You had to have both of them? Can't just be with your goody two shoes? He not spicing it up for you enough?"

"Zoicite!" CM seethed. "Stop it."

"Stop what? You slept with that Venetian whore and I'm supposed to accept it because she touched something in your heart?"

"This conversation is over."

"The hell it is! Admit it, you slept with her."

"I said it's over!" he bellowed causing her to shrink back.

"Well now that that is over, let's get down to business," Raye smiled. "You four are now charged with the duties of the Four Horsemen. Pestilence, Famine, War and Death," she said going from CZ to CJ to CN and finally CM. "Your first duty is to bring your abilities forth to the side we're fighting. And by we, I do mean those present in this room. You no longer work for Beryl, Diamond, Wiseman, their generals and soldiers, you work for us. If they can be saved try to do so, if not well Death will always be there to clean up War's mess."

"When I get out of these clutches I am going to rip you limb from limb," CJ threatened.

"Oh did you not learn of that trivia in history class? Once charged with the task, you are forever bond. There is no way out for you, unless she chooses so," Lita explained pointing to Raye.

"Don't look so browbeaten gentlemen and lady. Think of it as coming full circle back to where you were always meant to be," Amy added.

"They know," Darien whispered to Serena. "Beryl and Diamond are coming this way. We need to move now."

"Go, go!" she urged.

"Generals follow me! Jadeite I need you to cloak us with an illusion so we can get past the front lines."

"You think it's funny to throw that in face now? You can be a real jack-"

"JUST DO IT!" Serena yelled. "Raye, take the Horsemen to the east of the battle. Amy I need you to stay center and coordinate. Lita, infiltrate with Nephrite on the west. Mina-"

"I know, north."

"Mina…"

"I'm a Goddess for a reason. I'm in control," Mina finished clasping Malachite's hand and disappearing.

"Micah, Persephone!"

"We're heading with Mom! I mean Raye!" Micah called as he passed by in a puff of smoke.

"No! I need you on the south side blocking more warriors from coming. Darien will help you."

"I need to get the others. I told them I'd bring them once we began," Persephone said pulling away from Micah.

"What others?"

"Our brothers and sisters of course. You thought we were the only teenagers?" she said taking a glass of water off the table, pouring it into her hands and thrusting it outward down the halls. "I told them to meet us there, we don't have time to wait.

"Artemis, I need you on two legs not four," Serena said waving her hand before him as he materialized into his former self. The white fur that adorned his body became his hair that trailed down his back. His frame rose to tower at six feet on his lanky structure. When he opened his eyes the baby blues that were his alone sparkled to life. "Serena…thank you."

"My Kings, it may be better if you stay in the palace with the Queens. It's their energy alone that is holding the palaces together. If they fall, we won't have much to work with. Luna and Artemis, with the Queens gone I need you to watch the younger children. Go!" Serena shouted as they all dissipated from the room.

Pushing his energy outward Jadeite could barely hold in his surprise when the images his mind created were projected before him. He cloaked the ones in the room to decipher between the illusions and reality and followed after his Prince. He saw Zoicite's crystal sword materialize before him as he wrapped his arms around Amy and disappeared in a swirl of petals.

'The Four Heavenly Kings,' he linked to his fellow generals.

'You just realized that?' Nephrite linked back laughing.

* * *

"What have they done?!" Beryl screeched. "She has stolen everything from me."

"Your Moon Queen had nothing to do with this," Wiseman explained. "The Martian Goddess is the problem."

He had noticed the immediate disappearance of the generals and notified Beryl and Diamond. The air was tense with the Martian magic used to call for the generals and could be clearly seen to the trained eye heading straight to Crystal Palace. Wiseman was not at all happy about this new detail of information and a new strategy was in requirement.

"That girl wouldn't have done anything if the brat hadn't ordered her too."

"You need to channel your anger to more resourceful outlets."

"Excuse me?"

"She needs to be eliminated."

"Garnet handle it," Diamond ordered as he bowed and disappeared. "Beryl, stay with Wiseman. I have matters to attend to."

"Where do you think you're going?" she demanded. "Diamond. Diamond!"

"You could end all this yourself Beryl. Finish off the traitors, kill the Moon Queen of both times, and secure your place as Earth's Queen," Wiseman manipulated.

"How?"

"The dark crystal."

"Metalia feeds off the dark crystal. Nothing is more important than bringing her back to full strength."

"Yes, Metalia."

"Without her this war will be nothing. Once she unlocks the dark gate nothing can stop us."

"Much is to be achieved through the opening of the dark gate."

"What do you see?"

"Triumphs for the dark side."

"What do you see for me?"

"You will be the beginning of the end."

"You should be lucky she joined with you," Beryl said leaving his presence.

"Stupid woman…you will soon learn that I control this," Wiseman snickered as his body melded to the floor and landed in the chamber where Metalia essence was being held.

"Wiseman."

"Our plans have changed Metalia. The clones are gone as is the energy they would have provided for us."

"We still have the youmas created."

"Those manifested by Nephrite and Jadeite are gone. Emerald's toys don't stand a chance."

"We need that energy."

"I propose using another."

"Beryl."

"She's clouded by her prideful revenge and lust."

"She is a loyal servant."

"One that can be used and disposed."

"Yes. The dark crystal."

"The crystal," he finalized and disappeared as Beryl opened the chamber door and fell to her knees before the enclosure holding Metalia.

"My mistress," Beryl began.

"Where is my energy Beryl?"

"The Moon brat has gotten in my way again. She's taken my generals and-"

"You have no one to blame but yourself. You foolishly trusted them with a task that should have been yours."

"I know Mistress but you must-"

"I did not bring you back for a repeat. You have failed me again."

"No, I can get them back. All of them. I just need-"

"More power? Before you did this and we were both destroyed."

"It won't happen this time. I will annihilate her and those pesky scouts. I will reign as Earth's Queen as I was meant to."

"The dark crystal."

If she had been in the right mindset she would have questioned what she was being told to do but all she could see was finally accomplishing her goal- ridding the world of Lunarians. They had taken everything from her for as long as she could remember and it was time to take it back. Prince Endymion would have been hers had he not been seduced by the Moon Princess and her innocent gazes. He would have loved her if she had never came into the picture. They would have a family now and be unstoppable, but that's not what the cards dealt her. She knew now that she would have to prove herself to him and take want she deserved. Once the moon princess Endymion would love her like he was always meant to.

"Wiseman knows what he speaks. Use the dark crystal. It will help you to achieve your greatest desire. Our greatest."

"Yes. Yes, I accept what it has to offer."

Walking closer to where the crystals were housed she reached her hand out and grabbed apiece. Focusing her energy she felt the dark crystal pulsing energy inside of her- making her stronger.

"More. Take all that the crystal has to offer," Metalia said.

Like something out of a horror movie, Beryl's body constricted and construed into a monstrosity unknown to all those that saw. Her body took on another form than she had in any lifetime with grotesque features. However, one could still recognize the energy and hatred belonging on the Beryl. Not even caring what she now possessed Beryl turn on her heels and left the room to seek her revenge.

* * *

Turning to the east Jadeite moved swiftly through the warriors towards Raye's energy and saw her welding her trident with pride. She ordered the Horsemen to take up the four corners surrounding her and they moved speedily through the battle. Almost as if on cue, the soldiers looked to whom they were fighting and couldn't understand the predicament. Their Generals- their leaders had taken to the other side and were being commanded by the Martian Goddess. It made no sense, but they had to believe their eyes. A few who were loyal to their general and general alone followed after them but others either backed away or wagered their life in battle.

Calling upon her powers Raye looked to the skies as a large bird's song could be heard. Holding in her smile she watched as it soared above and landed directly in front of her batting its wings to create a blazing inferno around the enemy.

"Great way to round 'em up," Jadeite said coming to her side.

"You could actually do some work," she said aiming her trident to attack.

"I am. Protecting your stubborn ass," he replied projecting the attack heading their way back to the sender.

"Hmm. Now which one of you wants to die here in all my flaming glory and which ones of you want to live to see another sunrise?" she asked the men in front of her.

"Beryl is our Queen. We serve only her!" a man shouted.

"Wrong answer," she snapped and increased the flames before walking away.

"Raye!"

"What!"

"You can't do that. We need to give them a fighting chance. A choice to make the right decision."

"I gave them a chance. You heard them- Beryl is their Queen."

"So you just kill them!"

"What do you care? If it helps us win this war and return things to the way they are meant to be then the ends justify the means. Now do something useful for a change! Those men over there need our help."

"Raye what is happening to you?"

"I'm accepting my destiny. As you should," she said. "Horsemen, CHARGE!"

* * *

Arriving at the front of the castle Mina examined what was before her. She analyzed the possibilities of a clean get away if she attacked from a direct line versus blending into the crowds. Taking a chance, she left Malachite's side and moved towards the first group of soldiers she saw attacking a group of Mercurians. Blocking their attack on them she called forth an ancient power and unleashed havoc on those before her. Many people thought that being the Goddess of Love her power was passive and could do no true harm. Unbeknownst to them was that the most powerful magic in the universe was love and when manipulated and twisted could dark and menacing. Looking to her left she saw Raye doing as much damage as she was and enjoying just as much. Signaling her to join in she came swiftly to her side and joined their powers together.

"Mina what are you doing?" Malachite demanded finding her. He had caught sight of her and Raye torturing soldiers on the battlefield. The were taking a deep pride and pleasure in hurting these people- whether they be innocent or not.

"What I'm supposed to be doing. Winning this war as I know how," she curtly replied.

"Your letting her take control of you. You both are."

"Don't start that holier than thou crap with me. You've made quite a number of mistakes too in my book."

"I wasn't infused with the kind of power you are though."

"We knew of our actions," Jadeite added. He could feel every emotion coming from Raye and there weren't hers at all. Ares had taken over and he feared it was already too late to save her.

"Your actions? Like when you left me alone on eons ago? When you refused to think rationally and realize that Earth was already gone," Raye snapped.

"There was nothing left to save," Mina added.

"You yet you still gave and gave."

"You two never cared then. Why should we care now?"

"You guys have to listen to us. That is not what happened," Jadeite pleaded.

"Really? "

"We care to differ."

"Aphrodite?"

"Yes, Aries?"

"I believe I feel the need to utilize my gifts."

"That sounds like a glorious idea. I think it's time for me to spread my wings."

"Raye don't-" Jadeite started.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Raye yelled sparking flames from her fingers.

"Tsk tsk Jason love. You should know better than to order a Goddess around. Nothing to say, Mal? Should have figured. You always were the more silent type."

Before another word could be said they were off and away. No sight could be seen of them near of far. Jadeite could even feel Raye anymore or trace a link to her.

"How do we stop this? We can't let them go off like this," Jadeite said.

"There's nothing we can do but continue to help those people," Malachite answered.

"What the hell are talking Matt? You're just giving up?"

"I have a duty."

"Fuck your duty!"

"She made her choice. She chose to let Aphrodite win. She chose- not me. This is the life she wants. This is what Raye wants," he said and pushed forward back into the battle scene.

* * *

"This isn't working Zoicite!" Amy shouted as she dodged another attack. They had followed Serena's orders and were located directly in the center of all the fighting coordinating with the others. Between the link shared with the Goddesses, Micah's link with his parents and Persephone, and the links Serena had with the generals, it was proving to be useful until more soldiers appeared. It was like they were an infectious disease that continued to spread.

"I'll watch out for you. Just keep working," Zoicite said.

"I can't work like this!" she screamed turning away. She looked up to the skies and contemplated an idea but knew the dangers too. Zoicite looked to her when he felt her energy change slightly.

"Amy…Amy, don't do this."

"I have to help them. My eyes can't see beyond forefronts."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Stay on the ground and communicate with me. I'm going above to scout."

Lifting her body in the air she felt small wings emerge from her sandals. Smiling she silently thanked her father and floated above the battle to get a better viewpoint. The entire grounds of Crystal Tokyo were covered with fighting and fallen warriors. She couldn't fathom the amount of deaths that were on their hands. Hoping for the best she continued moving over the crowd looking for Nephrite and Lita. She saw Serena near the front with her chariot charging through the scene shooting her arrows. Running a quick scan on her visor she was informed that each arrow carried the healing light of the Silver Crystal. Every mark that was hit would bring about one or the other result: healing from the brainwashing or 'moondusted'.

On the west of her she caught a glimpse of Lita weaving through the crowds using some form of a weapon to attack her enemies. The thing that caught her attention the most was the fact that Lita wasn't wearing a toga but pants and off the shoulder T-shirt. Shrugging it off to Lita simply changing into more comfortable clothing she looked for Nephrite and nearly lost the concentration holding her in air when she caught sight. Turning back to the previous girl she had seen she couldn't believe the vision before her. She looked exactly like Lita. Running a scan on her she laughed when the results came back that the girl was half Jovian and half Earthling- Jovian being her dominant heritage. The weapon she weaved in and out of her hand was a staff craved into a lightning bolt. She handled it gracefully and efficiently. Amy immediately noticed someone sneaking up from behind the young girl and rushed to warn her. Before she could reach her, a guy had appeared in his path in a shower of stars and attacked him first. He looked exactly like Zeus but with honey colored hair like how Athena once possessed. Another boy who possessed features similar to Nephrite who kept yelling obscenities at people for daring to touch his sister shortly joined him.

'An Io Dynasty.'

* * *

Deciding against attacking the Martian, Garnet took note of how the Mercurian was navigating and communicating with everyone on the ground below. She was coordinating the entire battle. He knew what he had to do to please Diamond and secure his place in the kingdom.

Swooping down on her like an eagle catching his prey he knocked her once to the side of the head. Caught off guard Amy had no time to protect her self from the onslaught. She wasn't the combative type in battles that was left to Raye and Lita but she knew she had something in her or she wouldn't be Sailor Mercury. She recognized him as Garnet- Rubeus' brother and a general of the black moon family. Righting herself in the air she hovered a few feet away from her assailant and sized him up. Aside from being twice her size her scans told her that he had thrice her amount of powers but if she triggered Hermes power source then she could take him on. Not given time to strategize Garnet lunged at her with all his might and engaged her in hand-to-hand combat. Successfully blocking his attack she was able to counter him until he unleashed a devastating wave of energy towards her that sent her flying out of the sky. Feeling her breath catch in her throat she did the only thing possible she pulled from her last source: Hermes.

"Back off!" Aidan yelled as he came up behind Garnet kicking him forward. He had seen what happened with Amy and rushed up when he saw Garnet going in for the kill.

Turning around Garnet smiled when he noticed the symbol blazing on the boy's head. "I caught a Martian afterall."

"And a Lunarian!" Caleb yelled.

"No bother. I'll dispose of you just as easily."

"I don't think so. Earth Bomber!" He yelled as the ground fifty feet below him exploded in a contained factor and shot upwards, knocking Garnet out.

Before he had time to recover Aidan yelled, "Terran Flames Ignite!" that surrounded him in a massive amount of flames that pulsed blue.

Coming out of the fray injured and badly bruised Garnet looked over to see Amy shining brightly as she hovered close. Calling upon a deep magic within her she said, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Garnet's body was incased in ice and he fell down to the ground with a dismayed look upon his face.

"How's that for disposing?" Caleb smirked.

"You two would be?" Amy asked. Both boys were remarkably handsome and yet young. One had blond hair and purple eyes while the other had blonde-silver hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Aidan and Caleb."

"Thank you."

"No problem Aunt Ames." Aidan replied.

No longer sensing any danger Amy continued over towards the south to check on her daughter, Micah and Darien. Right away she saw Micah and Persephone battling a youma and soldier. To look at them fight one would think they were one person. Similar to how Raye and Jason used to be when they would practice combat against Mina and Matt eons ago. They moved smoothly together like they were dancers in a choreographed piece. Each attack they sent out was a combined effort of fire and ice if they weren't blocking attacks on their own. (A.N. Think of that scene in Spider-Man 3 near the end when Harry and Pete are fighting Venom and Sandman together. The back and forth between them had such precision- amazing). Trailing not too far behind was Darien in battle with Diamond. He seemed to fairing quite well but nothing he threw at Diamond hit target. While Darien had strength and determination, Diamond had speed and agility. Both were equally matched in combat and being the ruler of their planets they were able to channel the most energy. Amy could only hope that Darien kept clear mind on a focused goal and let Diamond become further obsessed and overcome with winning to cloud his judgment.

Not willing to be beat by a man he viewed as unworthy and less than him Diamond took a cheap swipe at Darien with his sword slicing through his sleeve and drawing blood. Wincing slightly Darien quickly blocked the next move set to take him out completely and side swiped Diamond with his sword. Feeding off of his adrenaline he charged back towards him and blocked each attack Diamond sent his way. Diamond took on the offensive and slammed Darien into the structure behind him. Grinding him into the building until he heard Darien groan in pain he let him loose to fall to the ground. Seeing an opening Diamond let loose another wave of dark energy at Darien. Not having time to react Darien prepared for the onslaught but one never came. Standing before him was a girl with long pink hair and Serena's face shape but with dark blue eyes like the ocean at night. Diamond and Darien both starred at the girl in shock, one wondering and the other realizing who she was.

"You're her daughter," Diamond whispered.

"Wow aren't you clever," the girl replied sending a way of white energy at him. "Leave my father alone."

"No, this isn't your fight. I'll handle it- go back to the palace," Darien said recovering from his blow. His arm was bleeding profusely but he had to remain strong. He couldn't let this girl who proclaimed to be his own to fight his battle.

"Everyone needs help sometimes Dad. Even Earth's King."

"I won't let you get hurt."

"We can argue about this all day and let him get away or you can suck it up and let me help you. I'm Earth's heir too- plus the Moon's. Think of it as an advantage. A strategical one."

"She's good Darien. Real good," Micah said.

"The name's Selenity. Don't even think about changing it."

Confident that Darien was going to prevail with the help of his daughter Amy went in search of her fellow sister. Examining the terrain she saw a head of blonde hair being whipped back and forth between a group of men. They were jeering and mocking the man in the middle as they kicked him while he was still down. Gazing closer she saw that the man was Jadeite. She couldn't understand how he had gotten in the middle of them without Raye. Serena had been clear that they were supposed to stick together as partners to protect the other. In fact Raye was nowhere in sight, she wasn't even on the same side of the field as Jadeite but she knew someone who was closer. "Zoicite, can you hear me? Zoi!"

"Yeah, loud and clear."

"Jadeite needs help. He's on the far east on the grounds."

"Ice, I can't get there. I'm barely fighting off these guys here."

"Maybe, I can help," a boy standing next to him. Zoicite almost choked on air when he saw the kid before him. He has short blue hair cut in a rock star style spiked all over his head. He even had some different shading added to the tips. What surprised him the most were the kid's eyes- green eyes. His eyes. "Don't ask questions it'll only confuse you."

"Amy, I still won't get to him in time. Where's Raye?"

"I don't know. He's not feigning well down there. I can give him some cover though. Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

'Amy what the hell are you doing? Trying to kill us all?' Raye shouted through their link. Amy's fog had almost cost her a limb when it came out of nowhere. She had been running through warriors one by one killing all that came in her and attacked. She welded her trident and used her celestial fire to shield and counter anything thrown her way. She had let Mina's side some ago and had not thought once to where Jadeite was. She didn't want or need him hovering her cramping her style. For once in her life she finally felt good about something. Like she was finally getting back at everyone who had done her wrong. In her mind, she was saving mankind.

'Raye, Jadeite needs your help.'

'He's fine. He's doing his job.'

'What is wrong with you? Can't you feel his pain? Use Aries' powers, don't let him use yours.'

'Jason.'

All at once Raye felt an onslaught of emotions crash into her. She could feel every breath Jadeite tried to get in gasps but was always cut off by someone knocking him down again. They were taking delight in conquering one of the future Kings. She could feel his heart breaking as he tried reaching for her but she was too overwrought with Aries' power. She almost fell down on the ground in pain and tears when she realized what he was going through and feeling. She never wanted him to get hurt but she knew that it was her fault for this predicament. She didn't want to lose him like this. Knowing she had to do something she called out to him and begged him to hold on. Just as before she looked to the skies and peacefully heard the song of the Phoenix as it came closer to the battle. She signaled it to go to Jadeite and attack with all its might but to save whom it could.

Amy watched in awe as the Phoenix came forward and landed above the group surrounding Jadeite. Circling them three times it let loose flames and that licked and burned at every individual leaving them in a hysteria of painful cries and groans. Not one of them could be saved. Once the smoke had cleared Raye kneeled next to Jadeite's fallen body and tried not to break down. She tried to wake him up but nothing worked and she couldn't get him to open even one of his eyes. She could barely feel him through their link. Looking at her guardian and friend she begged the Phoenix for help. Wrapping Raye and Jadeite in its flames the Phoenix burned brightly before falling to a pile of ashes. When Amy scanned the area she read Jadeite's vitals as perfect and up to par. It was like nothing had even happened to him. Raye was just as lucky- the power struggle with Aries was over and she was now in control.

"Phoenixes have healing powers. Looks like Serena has some help after all," Amy told Zoicite.

"We have a son."

"What?!"

"Yeah, see the kid next to me fighting- blue hair? Your side of the family."

"There all over. I thought I saw Lita in two places, I could have sworn I saw Zeus again, but…they're the children of the millennium. I've seen two with Moon marks, one with Mars insignia and a boy who looked like Nephrite with-"

"Nice revelation, Ice. Can we talk about this later and get back to work?"

"Oh right of course."

Getting back to the task at hand her line of vision was brought to a golden haired maiden on the far fields surrounded by a number of warriors. Before jumping to conclusions she observed what was before her. She knew Mina wouldn't take too kindly to being helped out in situations she didn't need help in.

"The Goddess of Love? You have to be joking," a soldier laughed.

"You don't believe in fighting. Why don't you just step aside so we don't hurt you?" another jeered.

"Be my guest. If you can," Mina countered.

"You're going to actually fight us?"

"More than that," she said whipping out her chain and knocking them to their backs. Blowing a breeze across her palm, orange smoke swirled around them. Inducing the pheromones with sweet delicious dreams of love she quickly turned around to her next victims. Sliding between fighting warriors she was barely able to keep upright when she bumped into a rather large figure. Looking upward she saw a man who look like nothing human she had ever seen. He was seven if not eight feet tall with burly arms with veins to match the crimson color of his eyes. Without having time to react she was lifted off the ground and brought to eye level with the beast. Choking and scratching at his hand she kicked her feet trying to find ground but with no avail. As her vision became blurry she saw Malachite's sword come down from the air to stab the creature in his neck. As if sensing the attack he reached his other arm around, snatched the sword and threw it down to Malachite laughing manically. He stumbled for a moment and as if refocusing on his task he brought his other hand to Mina's throat and moved to squeeze harder when he growled in pain and dropped her to the ground. Coughing and wheezing she crawled to Malachite who was awestruck by the vision before him: a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes was advancing towards. Wrenching his ax out of the creature's back he watched as it burst into flames and died. Mina shakily rose to her feet and couldn't believe her own eyes. The boy was a Venetian.

"I'm Melinda's brother Kiran. Persephone said you would need my help."

"Kiran?" Malachite questioned.

"We need to keep moving," he said turning around and charging back into battle.

* * *

Arriving on the scene Beryl took in what was before her. When she saw her generals working with the Martian it took all of her control not to kill them all right then. But she knew first and foremost she would take her revenge on Serenity. She would make her pay for feeling second best. Throwing precaution to the wind she clouded the skies in darkness and proceeded towards Serena. Those below took immediate notice of the situation but none could see her. Amy tried to scan through the area to figure out what was going on but all she got was static and snow across her screens. She feared the worst and turned to find Serena. On the west above the battlefield Serena was in her chariot trying to form an explanation for the sudden darkness. Lighting the torch on her chariot she barely missed the entity that hurdled into her knocking her off. Grabbing quickly to the reins on the chariot she pulled herself up to only being kicked down again. Sensing the energy around her she recognized Beryl before she even saw her face. "I would have thought you'd want a fair fight."

"Fairness gets you nowhere."

"I will defeat you just like I did before and my mother before me. And this time you won't have anyone to bring you back."

"Heavy words for a dead woman walking."

"You will never rule this planet or the universe as long as I live."

"You don't know what you're up against. Goodbye Serenity!"

Screaming in anger and frustration Beryl hurled energy at her from three different directions encompassing her within a sphere. Her powers were magnetic and electrified so it grabbed at everything around them. When it cleared Beryl was confidant that she had destroyed the Moon Princess. No one could within stand that much energy targeting them. To her dismay, Serena still stood with not a mark on her body or chariot. Livid with this outcome she gathered up more energy and sent it towards Serena. Placing her hands before her, Serena used the Silver Crystal's Cosmic Moon Power to counteract the energy. All that anyone around them could see was the energy sources that were combating with each other- light and dark. Serena's energy had created a shape of the full moon while Beryl's struggle to conquer took the shape of a waxing moon. It soon became apparent that it wasn't their powers battling but their will to survive.

Diamond who had taken a time out from Darien noticed Beryl battling Serena and zoomed over snatching her away. The force of the abrupt intrusion caused Serena to scarcely escape a blow to the chest.

"Are you alright?" Diamond asked Serena. "She was ordered not to harm you."

"Saving the pleasure for yourself?"

"I never wanted to hurt you Serenity. I just wanted you."

"I'm not an object to be had. I'm a person with my own thoughts and feelings that you tried to change."

"Is it wrong to fight for what you want?"

"It's wrong to take away another's free will. You can't make someone care for you. It has to grow from something deeper."

"That's so sweet, I'm getting cavities!" Beryl hawked. Calling more power from the dark crystal she launched another attack on the unsuspecting Serena. She knew that this was it and she would finally get her long awaited revenge.

Seeing what was happening, Darien tried to get Serena's attention but to no avail. "Serena!" Jumping into the air he landed on the ground with an enormous reverb causing the entire Earth to quake and send vibrations through the air. The destructive energy being sent towards Serena was interrupted in stream and sent crashing into Diamond.

"NO!" Serena cried out. Rushing to Diamond's side she cradled him in her arms and told him how sorry she was that this happened to him. Even though he had hurt her she didn't want him to die. She had hoped that she would have been able to heal him and restore Nemesis to a peaceful and fruitful society. Silent tears trailed down her cheeks as the breath quietly left Diamond's body. Feeling a renewed anger towards Beryl Serena stood up and stalked closer to her. Each defining step that she took she could feel Selene pulsing more in her veins. She could feel the connection and unity creating between them.

"Is the princess ready to fight me?" Beryl sneered.

"I will not let you win this. This future is counting on me," Serena stated pulling more power from Selene's source and using it to attack Beryl. She herself knew that unlike the other girls Selene's power was simply pure and true of heart. She couldn't lose herself to anything as long as her heart remained true and she kept a focused mind. She was the balance between all of them and she would destroy Beryl if it meant maintaining that balance. Finally Serena summoned powers from her Silver Crystal causing Beryl's energy field to rapidly crumble leaving her vulnerable for damage. Using the last bit she had Serena pushed forward and heaved an assault at Beryl that engulfed her fully in defeat.

"You haven't seen the last of me Serenity," she bellowed before disappearing and arriving back to Metalia's chamber where Wiseman was waiting for her. Stumbling into the room she tried to catch her breath and figure out what to tell her master. Unbeknownst to her Metelia already knew and had given orders for her to be handled accordingly.

"You've failed me once again Beryl," Wiseman droned.

"Wiseman what are you doing here? Where's Metalia?" Beryl demanded.

"I am she and she is me."

"She gave herself-"

"We now have the power needed to destroy this time and future ones. We no longer need you Beryl. You took care of Diamond for me. Garnet and Emerald died by their own stupidity and your pathetic excuse for generals are traitors. What use could you be?"

"I can help you destroy them."

"I don't need you. Your energy though- will be valued greatly."

"No. No!" she screamed as the energy the dark crystal had given her seeped out of her body leaving her an empty shell crumbing into ashes.

"This planet is mine," he bellowed as teleported from the chamber to the battlefield. He saw that the goddesses and their peons had managed to heal those brainwashed and destroy his best warriors and youmas. They were quickly making a cleaning spree of what should have been their demise. He spotted a group of children moving toward the front of the palace. Zoning in closer he recognized them to be the young princes and princesses. Never wanting to leave anything to chance he decided to take out the children too just in case one of the scouts past selves managed to survive. If nothing else it would draw out the goddesses for easy pickings.

"Is everybody ok? Nity? Lang? Benny?" a young male asked walking between everyone at the palace. One could immediately see that he was the leader of the gang and looked out for each of them. He stood taller than most of the other males and held strong features similar to Darien with cinnamon colored eyes.

"Yeah, we're cool Dominic," Ben replied. "Did you see what Aunt Raye did with the Phoenix? Man, that was hot!"

"We should get inside before we're targeted."

"Dom…Umm Dom…Dom…DOMINIC!" Lily shrieked to her brother.

"What?!"

"That!" she yelled pointing to the dark cloud coming towards them at an alarming speed.

"Wiseman," the girl who resembled Lita whispered.

"Metalia's more like it Sage," Graham countered stepping forward. He had short platinum hair cut around his ears and remarkably held one gray eye and one blue eye.

"And they're coming straight for us!" Keegan-Aidan's twin yelled. "Lang can you shield us?" he asked the boy who resembled Nephrite.

"No way man. I don't even have that kind of power," Lang replied. "That's what Nity is for."

"You think I can block that?! I'm a Lunarian not a defensive lineman," Selenity shouted back.

"Run. RUN!" Dominic yelled trying to usher his siblings and friends into the palace but they were frozen in fear.

Thinking quickly, Caleb looked to the skies and called out to his future mother. Feeling him more than hearing him Serena looked in his direction and saw the immediate doom before them. Rushing down in her chariot she made it just in time to use her shield and block the assault meant for the children.

"Ah, the Moon Goddess herself," Wiseman sneered.

"Leave them alone Wiseman. You're fight is with me."

"But your fight should be with others. They've never cared for you, Serena. Look what they made you do. They forced you to take on this form knowing the dangers it would cause. They knew you weren't strong enough to handle Selene and yet they still told you to do it."

"That's not true Wiseman."

"Isn't it?"

All around her Serena saw flashes of the night she left. She saw herself arriving to the fight late and how the girls wouldn't even listen to what she had to say. She heard their voices over and over again in her head. **"_Haven't you helped enough? Look what happened to Venus and Mercury. No less Mars and Tuxedo Mask! What's the use talking to you? Just go home Sailor Moon. We don't need you now."_**

"They don't need me."

"That's right they don't need you."

**_"SAVE IT MOON! HOW DARE YOU COME HERE LATE, WAVE THAT SCEPTOR AROUND AND THEN THINK YOU CAN GIVE US SOME LAME EXCUSE AS TO WHY YOU'RE LATE! FORGET IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"_**

"They don't want me."

"Look what they did to you."

**_"The Princess is dead! Serena's just a cheap imitation."_**

**_"I'm sorry. You are not the Serenity I swore to protect. The Serenity I knew wouldn't have let her friends almost die in a battle which she could have stopped."_**

**_"My Princess died a thousand years ago."_**

"Nobody loves you, remember? That's why you left to begin with."

"How do you know that?"

"Mom! Mom, don't listen to him!" Caleb screamed.

"Jadeite! Can you counteract what he's doing to her?" Amy asked. They had all hurried over to where Serena was when they saw what happened. They could barely see Serena now since she was wrapped inside of a cocoon of dark energy with Wiseman.

Nodding his head Jadeite closed his eyes and focused his link to Serena. Almost immediately he fell to the ground in pain and broke out in a sweat trying to catch his breath.

Rushing to his side Aidan took his hand in his and used his powers to keep him from falling over the edge. He knew from his studies that if one died in a battle on a psychic plane, then on the other plane they'd be brain dead forever if not dead completely.

"Your friends betrayed you remember? They hurt you when you needed them the most! And your prince charming…look at him."

Serena saw images of Darien and Beryl together. They were outside Crystal Palace laughing at the futile antics of the Earth warriors. He had taken the powers he had been given was using them against the people who still dared to fight him.

He turned to Beryl's embrace and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he said, **_"How could I have ever fallen for that Lunarian. She's nothing compared to you- a true Earth Queen."_**

"No, that's not true. Darien's out there fighting for our world. He wouldn't…he couldn't."

"But he has. He never loved you. Neither did his guardians they only bided their time."

"Serena, don't do this! He's lying to you," Lita called out.

"Am I? Don't you trust what you see?"

"I trust what I see."

"They threw you away then and they are doing so now. They're all going on with their lives happy without you. They don't need you. They never did. They never wanted you."

"They never wanted me. They never wanted me."

"Dammit, Serenity no!" Mina called stepping up towards her.

"Mina, what are you doing?" Malachite questioned grabbing hold of her arm. If she let herself go out of control again, Aphrodite could take over and she'd never find her way back.

"He's not taking my cousin! Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" whipping out her chain she tried to grab Serena but was thrown back by Wiseman's energy.

"Try again using Aphrodite's powers too!" Raye screamed creating a barrier around palace with her trident and Amy's assistance.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" she screamed holding out her hands. The force of energy she created thrust her towards Serena and she was able to grab hold. "Serena look at me! Serena!"

"Mina?"

"Yeah it's me. Listen to me please. He's lying to you. We do love you. I love you."

"You don't hurt those you love," she said shaking her head.

"I know and we are so sorry, you have to believe that. We never meant to hurt you the way we did, we didn't know about Emerald or anything. We should have given you a chance to explain but we were hurt and angry. We wanted you to shape up so badly that we couldn't see when you were putting forth an effort."

"All lies! They never wanted you to begin with! You were never supposed to be a Sailor Scout- history shows that. Why lie to yourself like they are lying to you now?" Wiseman voiced rang out.

"He's right. You never loved me. You don't know a damn thing about family!" she shouted sending her energy towards Mina.

"Serena, no!" Mina screamed blocking her powers with her own. She anticipated her next move and knocked Serena off her feet.

"You left me alone. They're going to leave me alone! None of you care!" she cried out holding her head.

"Serena, we do care! Why do you think we're all here? Jason is dying trying to keep what he's poisoned into your mind at bay. Wiseman knows that without you, everything falls. You're our center- you and Darien. Remember the good times Sere. All the good times. Remember the pentagram!"

Flashes of the girls and her laughing in the temple or walking the streets in bliss on the way to the mall came to her mind. She saw Mina dragging her along with her to the different stores just to see which guys they'd see in passing, Lita showing her how to boil water without burning it and cooking curry, Amy trying to get her to study and understand the components of sentence structure, while Raye and her had their priceless tongue wars. She remembered the pentagram Lita had given her the day she met her again in the restaurant and the battles they had fought together. From the time she was alone with only Tuxedo Mask and Luna as encouragement and all the way till the night Mina joined them near the warehouses. She felt the love shared between all of them and even what she shared with Darien. She found solace in that and began to realize the truth.

"You lied to me! You tried to make me hurt them," she said standing back up.

"You're stronger than I thought Princess. But I am the Doom Phantom and I will vaporize you!"

"He's taken in Metalia- he's capable of anything," Amy stated.

"We've gotta destroy this wacko before he destroys us," Mina said.

"I'll stop him," Serena answered.

"We will. Together," Mina said grabbing her hand.

"All of five of us," Lita said stepping up.

"Yeah, we're gonna kick his ass," Raye said coming over.

"You beat me?" Wiseman said.

"That's right. We've had it with you and your attitude. You've hurt innocent people, our friends and this planet. Well it's not going to continue," Amy shouted coming closer.

"You guys aren't strong enough to go against him," Nephrite reasoned.

"You won't survive," Darien said.

"Please, don't do this!" Sage begged.

"Mom, no!" Aidan pleaded.

"You're going to get yourselves killed!" Selenity yelled.

"Your Goddess power can't rival mine!" Wiseman laughed sending energy down towards them.

They were all sucked into a dark tornado of energy as they combated with Wiseman. Even with the five of them it Wiseman still matched them evenly. A thought went through all of their minds as they contemplated going completely over the edge and letting the god in them take over. If they themselves couldn't beat him five to one, then they may not have a chance otherwise. Feeling a deep calling within themselves each girl pulled a deeper being from within and brought forth the god they had invoked. This time however they knew that they were in control and their ancestor was simply giving them a needed boost.

"Now that the dark gate is open. Those powers of yours are nothing."

"Don't give up! It's working!" Keegan encouraged.

"You guys are beating him!" Chance added.

"I have to help her," Jason said moving forward.

"You're not strong enough yet. You just went one on one with Wiseman in Serena's mind. You need to rest," Zoicite advised.

"If you think I'm gonna let Mal and Neph take all the glory you're insane."

"Serena gave us guardianship for a reason," Nephrite said.

"Golden Crystal, give us the strength to protect this world," Darien said using his powers to raise them up in the air next to their partners.

"Please! Don't waste my time," Wiseman bellowed sending out more energy.

"We can help them too," Lily whispered to her brother.

"Guys, focus your energy to your parents," Dominic called out.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"METIS POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"EARTH VENETIAN POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARTIAN EARTH POWER!"

"HESTIAN FIRE POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER"

"JOVIAN EARTH POWER!"

"ZEUS POWER!"

"MOON POWER!"

"EARTH CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SERENE COSMIC POWER!"

"What? NO! This isn't possible!" Wiseman called. He could feel energy surrounding him on all sides. Such enormous range of powers that he had not foreseen from them.

"SELENE"

"ATHENA"

"ARIES"

"HERMES"

"APHRODITE"

"GODDESS POWER!!"

"No, this can't be happening. No one is as strong as the Doom Phantom!" Wiseman bellowed out before he exploded on himself into tiny bits of particulars.

"Yeah! They did it! Ha! They did it!" Lily screamed jumping up and down. She felt exhausted but the Doom Phantom was gone and she could see the darkness from the skies fading away. She could feel the Earth responding to the change of energy too.

"Mom! Dad!" Persephone yelled running towards them as they came crashing to the ground.

"Catch them!" Lang yelled as cloud formations zoomed in and wrapped themselves around each of their future parents.

"Clouds, Ben? Clouds?"

"What, it stopped their fall," Ben said crossing his arms.

"Are they ok?" Melinda asked coming from behind the pillar where she had been hiding.

"Yeah, just worn out. Lily, take them to the infirmaries. We gotta check on our parents," Micah said rushing off with Persephone.

"They will be ok won't they?"

"Yeah, squirt. I'm sure they will. Come on, Mom's dying to see you probably," Kiran stated picking her up.

"Kiran, look!" she called out as she saw each of the girl's goddess attire melt away to leave them in their Sailor Scout form.

"Mom, was Sailor Venus? That's so cool! Oh my gosh!"

"Come on, Mel!"

"Lily did you see that? Did you see that?!" she called out as her brother rushed down the hall.

* * *

"Sere? Serena where are you?" Mina called out.

"Where are we?" Lita asked.

"It appears that we are on some sort of macrocosmic plane between worlds residing. The astral plane below and the higher spiritual realms of existence above," Amy explained.

"Can someone say that in lamen's terms?"

"It's a place made up of purely thoughts. A place of peace," Serena said.

"Serena!" Raye exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I guess so. Any idea how to get out of this Amy?"

"So we're not dead?" Mina asked.

"I don't believe so."

"But the astral plane- spiritual realms are for spirits moving on. We have to be dead."

"You're not dead."

"Who said that?" Raye called out. "You guys heard that didn't you?"

"Yeah Raye we heard it. Whose there?" Lita demanded.

"Do you guys feel that?" Serena asked. "It's so…peaceful…so serene."

"She's going to the light. She's moving on," Mina rambled.

"Will you all stop it! She's not moving on, she's feeling another energy. Look!" Amy informed pointing the opposite direction. She could see figures walking towards them and could barely make out their features. She could tell that it was more than five of them that could present a problem.

"There's no need to worry yourself Amy, we mean you no harm."

"Aries?"

"Don't come any closer!" Raye called moving in front of her friends. "You just stay where you are."

"Still defensive I see. Understandable, but I thought you would have rethought yourself after taking me in," Aries replied.

"Let her think what she wants. She's a woman of the age- with wisdom beyond her years," Athena responded.

"This is not possible," Serena said. She glanced from face to face and couldn't believe the people she was seeing. Aries, Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Selene and Aphrodite were standing before them. They looked just as history books described them to be but with such tranquility about them. "What are you all doing here?"

"To speak to you of course. All ten of you," Selene explained.

"Ten?"

"We came across this lot on the way," Athena said nodding in the direction that Darien, Jason, Matt, Nate, Zach and another woman were coming from.

"Nate!" Lita exclaimed rushing to his arms. "I thought…"

"I know. Me too," he replied hugging her close. You won't believe who we found. I never thought I'd see her again."

"Queen Gaia," Serena said stepping forward.

"Serenity…thank you for helping my Endy. Thank you for loving him," she said.

"Please, I don't deserve your thanks. He's the one who did everything- he found his power source and used it to its full potential."

"You all did," Hermes said. "And speaking as a father-"

"And mother," Aphrodite interjected.

"And sister," Athena added.

"I am proud. We are proud. You found your inner strength, your inner truth and with that created something that will last forever."

"A future of hope and love," Aphrodite replied looking at Mina. "We came not only to praise what our children have done, but to give you some lasting parental advice."

"Which would be?" Lita asked looking to Zeus. "No offense, but I've done quite well without the parental factor in my life. I don't need you jumping in to fill a forgotten role."

"Spoken like a true Jovian," Athena said. "We want not to lecture you little sister but simply to give words of wisdom that were denied to us for reasons not our own."

"What kind of advice?" Jason asked placing his hands on Raye's shoulders. He could sense her apprehension in believing what Aries was here for and wanted to sooth her worries.

"Strange how history repeats itself," Hermes observed.

"It's not history Hermes, but love. They have such strong bonds with one another. That's why Serenity was able to send them to the future long ago because she knew they would find each other again. From the friendships formed to the love blossoming this very moment. It is fate that their love survived and will continue to thrive and nourish this world. It is fate of such love that they were able to redeem themselves after past betrayals. That is what you all must hold on to. Never doubt what you feel- trust the instincts of the heart. Mina, my beautiful, beautiful Amina- don't let your duty to this life distract you from love of futures."

"You are Earth's true Prince End-Darien. I will always be with you no matter where you go in life. I love each of you and thank you for protecting him Malachite. I can forever rest knowing that my son is well protected by you four. And loved deeply by the woman of his choosing. Be strong and wise. Let Terra guide you as only she can- for she is an open book for you."

"What can I tell you that you don't already know," Hermes asked Amy.

"I still have much to learn Hermes, one's learning should never be concluded just because of achievements," she replied holding his hand.

"And you certainly have achieved such. But life is not always about the significance in books and theories. Sometimes we have to look beyond the realism and practicality of the world and trust that the messages delivered will see us through."

"I suppose if I told you that he's not right for-"

"I'd walk away from you right now. You cannot control my life Aries; it's mine for that reason. I wish I could say thank you and speak loving words to you like the others but I feel nothing for you. I don't even feel enough to hate you. You lost Enyo when she was just in her prime and you never took the time out to cherish what you still had. You would rather have bent me to your will rather than try to understand the differences that made me a warrior too."

"Well I guess you said it all didn't you?" he replied turning his back to her.

"Still walking away when things don't suit you. Perhaps the advice is needed for you rather than myself. Love is unconditional Aries or at least in your case it's supposed to be. There are no boundaries or barriers especially when it comes to your children. So for that I do thank you. For showing me the way not to love my child- for showing me the damage that can be caused to a child who is under nourished- not physically but emotionally. I don't need you. Nor do I want you. I am finally free of you and I couldn't be happier. You have no hold on me, my life, or my future."

"My legacy," Selene smiled as she caressed Serena's face. "Eons ago a prophecy had been made. A prophecy that told of a divine being who would be born under the light of the Moon and Earth and she would bring peace to our world that had never been foreseen. She would restore what once was and provide hope for future generations. I'm so overjoyed I was able to meet such a being."

"I'm no divine being, Selene. I'm just a person fighting for a better future. One that my mother wanted and that my friends can live peacefully in."

"And so you shall."

"You must all go now," Gaia urged. "You have to return to your world."

"When will we see you again?" Lita asked cuddled between Athena and Zeus.

"We will always be with you. Take care my darlings," Aphrodite said as they faded away before their eyes leaving them once again in their dreamless state with only the noises of the palace men to rouse them to consciousness.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming," Serenity said. "You have no idea what this means to us."

The children had each returned to their home planet and retrieved their parents. They were welcomed back by the guards and citizens as they walked through the halls and palace grounds. On Mars everything was once again in forethought and at peace on each spiritual plane. The world was finally right and better than Micah, Keegan, Aidan and Victoria could have hoped for.

Sage, Lang and Chance had been joyous to see their people striving again. It was like nothing of the past few weeks had happened. The women were on the grounds training the other in combat or speaking with them on Nature.

Selenity, Dominic, Caleb and Lily were not at all surprised to find their parents healing any lasting wounds from warriors. The crystalline structures had reformed themselves as if a war had not occurred moments before and people were buzzing throughout the city.

Persephone and Ben had found their parents in one of the laboratories speaking to chemists. They couldn't help but laugh at them for their antics when it came to work.

Venus was as bright as the love that burned in everyone's hearts. The flowers were blooming beautiful and the people were smiling, as they never had before. Kiran, Graham and Melinda's parents had been waiting for them at the gates of the palace with open arms and praise.

When the ten had awoken in the infirmary, they were met by Lily's smiling face. They remembered everything that had happened with their parents and couldn't help but feel joyous and sad at the same time. Joy for being able to see them again and finally able to say goodbye and set things right within themselves and yet sadden because they had to be parted from them once again. As soon as everyone was sure they were okay, they exited the room and made their way back to the main hall where all the royalty had reconvened. They were quickly introduced to all the children present if they had not met them previously. Queen Serenity and Queen Raechal had contacted Sailor Pluto to confirm that the Wiseman was indeed destroyed and were given even more surprising news than expected. Not only was Wiseman gone, but also was Metalia, the entire Black Moon Family and Nemesis had been restored to the peaceful society it once was before Wiseman took control. There were no hidden pockets or secretions of negativity- all was at peace again.

"I think I do, since I am you. Thank you for helping me to find my way," Moon replied hugging her. "And thank you for having the courage to come and get us," she said looking at Lily.

"You're a brave kid, Lily. You should be proud of yourself," Jadeite said.

"Thanks Uncle Jason. I mean…Jadeite," Lily said grinning.

"You should come back to visit us sometime. You too, Smokescreen."

"No! There will be no time traveling or transporting. Understood? Don't you think you can hide behind my legs Victoria," Raechal said when she saw Tori scurrying behind Mars.

"Come on Tori, they gotta go now," Keegan said.

"It's not fair! I didn't get to spend any time with them," Tori whined as Keegan took her hand.

"Life isn't fair kiddo."

"You always say that."

"Come here Tori," Jadeite said bending down. "Come here. I know that it's scary what's going on inside you right now. The power you feel and not knowing how to control it can be overwhelming."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. But your dad over there- me- we've handled it and survived. There's gonna be times you're going to hate it and want to be rid of everything surrounding it, but it is a blessing."

"And there's gonna be times you're going to want to play games on people," Zoicite added.

_"Hey, can I talk to my kid?"_

_"I just sometimes feel that he doesn't understand. That he wants me to be like Mom, but I'm not. I'm like him and he hates me for it."_

_"He doesn't hate you Tori. He couldn't because I don't. He's just scared that you're going to make the same mistakes we did. This power is a special one but if not handled carefully can be harmful- mainly to you."_

_"Will you help me?"_

_"He will. Your brothers will too, if you give them the chance. But no more transporting or swapping, ya hear?"_

_"I hear."_

"Alright, gimme a hug. I love you."

"You haven't even had me yet."

"Someone with your kind of abilities shouldn't be saying things like that."

"Bye."

"Take care of each other," Mars whispered to Micah.

"Take care of yourself Mom," he replied nodding towards her stomach.

"How did you-"

"Shhh," he said placing his fingers to his lips. "You should probably tell him first."

"Why Sage?" Jupiter asked her daughter.

"It's a shade of green, duh," she replied laughing. "Don't let Daddy name me Magenta or Rose or any shade of pink."

"I'll remember that."

"Do you feel bad you never saw your future self?" Caleb asked Luna.

"No, child. I have much more to look forward than what I appear as in the 30th century. I know in my heart where I will be, I need no future revelations to tell me so," she replied transforming back into a feline.

"Benjamin, huh?" Zoicite asked.

"Son of the right," Ben replied smirking. "You and Ma know how to pick 'em."

"Son of the right hand, idiot," Persephone threw in. "The right hand. As in Christianity for son of the Heavenly Father."

"Don't listen to her. It's son of the right- you and Ma are the most intelligent people in the galaxy."

"Well, he's right on that."

"Will I ever see you again?" Melinda asked.

"Someday sweetie. And you and I will be closer than anything else in this world," Venus replied.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"You are so handsome," she whispered to Kiran. "You both are," she added nodding to Graham.

"It's the Venetian charm," Graham said leaning against his brother.

"If you don't sound like Eros."

"Mom says that all the time- well that's you too."

"What happens to the Horsemen?" Mars asked.

"Feeling sentimental?" Raechel smirked.

"They will always be Horsemen so where will they go? I mean they can't walk around town for they may be mistaken as-?"

"Our husbands- yes. Well, Mars they are yours to command. I would suggest though that you return them to their pillars."

Glancing at the Horsemen she walked over and said, "Thank you for all you've done. I know you didn't want to but thank you all the same."

"Are you kidding me?" Pestilence asked.

"She really is weak. How did my clone fall for her?" Famine wondered.

"You two have much to see," War stated. "This will be a time we will never forget."

"And one we will not see for quite some time," Death finished.

"From ancient time, this power came, for all to have, but none to reign. Take it now, show no mercy. For this power can no longer be," Mars said as each horseman became the color of their horse and shot out the window returning to Mars.

"What happens now?" Nephrite asked. "I mean how do we get home?"

"What I wouldn't do for Dorothy's ruby slippers," Artemis muttered.

"I think we can do something about that, can't we?" KJ said glancing at Tori. Kneeling down next to her he whispered in her ear telling her exactly what to do. She stepped forward held out her hands and whispered, "A time for everything and everything in place, Return what has been moved from time and space." Lights started to form around them shimmering them in the darkness as the chant took formation and their bodies glowed. When they opened their eyes again they were back in Cherry Hill Temple.

"Look…it's nightfall. We're back," Darien observed. Everyone's transformations had melted away to leave them in civilian form when they touched ground.

"We returned right back to when we left. It's like time just stopped," Artemis added.

"Like none of it ever happened," Serena said.

"But it did. It did," Zach corrected.

"Yeah. WOOO!" Lita shouted.

"Can you believe that? Can you believe it?" Mina laughed.

"Who'd of thought Meatball Head had in her to be the calm one?" Raye joked.

"You're one to talk Pyro!" Serena responded.

"You guys don't fight! We just conquered a great evil and saved the universe. We should celebrate!" Amy intervened.

"I'm all for that," Nate agreed.

"Um…I don't think so," Serena declined.

"Sere, wait don't. Come on, just give it a chance huh?" Mina pleaded.

"Please," Amy added.

"Pentagrams," Lita whispered.

"Okay, okay. Let's celebrate," she relented.

"I don't know about you guys but I need sleep. Can we celebrate later?" Zach volunteered.

"Tomorrow night! Dinner at Lightning Rose," Lita exclaimed.

"You know good and well you can't be at the restaurant with us and not be expected to cook," Nate reminded.

"He's right. So we'll do it at our house," Serena announced.

"You sure Sere?" Matt questioned.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You should all get home and sleep for now. We are so proud of you," Artemis said.

"We? You and Luna an item now?" Mina inquired.

"I don't believe what Artemis and I do is any of your business, Amina," Luna scolded.

"Ooh feisty. Well if those two can get back together then anything is possible, right Darien? Serena?"

"Yeah, I mean if they can talk things out then anyone can right Raye? All issues of large portions and small tiny baby portions," Lita teased.

"I think we should all take Luna's advice. Staying out of people's business and getting the rest we need. I'll see you all at Serena's house," she said walking out of the room.

"What are you two hiding?" Mina asked.

"Don't look at me. I have to get home. Nate, wanna lift?"

"I love a woman who can take charge," Nate smiled. "Jason, you coming?"

"Yeah, I just…I…brought my car. I'll follow you."

"You need a ride Serena?" Darien asked.

"No, I'm going to ride with Jason. Save you a trip."

"Don't worry. You'll see her tonight. Everything will be as it should be," Amy said kissing his cheek before catching up to Zach.

* * *

That night Lita and Nate arrived at Serena's house with trays and dishes galore. They had managed to cook up a favorite dish of each person whether it was a desert, appetizer, side dish or entrée. They had planned a feast to remember for their prince, princess and fellow comrades. Everyone had mostly spent the night and day catching up on sleep and mulling over how they would get through the dinner. Lita had decided to cook in her own kitchens because she didn't want to chance Serena not having what she needed. Plus she wanted everything to be a surprise. Matt and Jason were already at the house sparring with each other, Lita surmised it was to relieve some stress. She couldn't wait till they got back together with Mina and Raye so that she could get some rest. But she knew that that might be a far dream in between.

Once everyone had arrived and sat down to eat the meal was silent and stiff. Darien and Serena were both at the heads of the table with the girls sitting across from their past lovers. This was not at all how Serena wanted this night to go. If it weren't for the two couples at the table then no conversation would be had. Finally having enough of the childish antics Serena stood and said, "Get out."

"Oh god, she's lost it," Jason muttered.

"I'm serious. It's obvious you guys other than Jupiter and Mercury cannot get along. What's the point of having this dinner if we can't communicate and actually have a decent conversation? This was supposed to be for all of us."

"You're one to talk. You haven't said two words to Darien," Raye remarked.

"I have no problems with him. You four are the ones with problems. How about we solve it now?"

"There's nothing to solve."

"We just have nothing to say right now," Mina added.

"I have something to say," Matt announced.

"Hmm he can speak," Mina snapped.

"I take care to use my mouth for purposeful things. Do you?"

"Okay, on with the announcement," Zach intervened. "The four of us gentlemen have something to say. Something that has been long overdue."

"Not to insult you Sere because I'd choose you over him any day," Jason added.

"What are you guys trying to say?" Serena asked.

"We make a vow as we stand here tonight. We pledge our life and loyalty to the apparent heir Endymion Prince of Earth as we stand before him. We vow to protect him until the last breath leaves our body. We faithfully swear to place his life, and the life of his heirs and successors before our very own. So help us God almighty!" Nate stated as each man stood up and placed their hand to their heart before bending down to one knee with head bent.

"Please stand," Darien said rising out of his chair. "Thank you. Thank you for saying that."

"We don't have to do that too do we?" Raye asked Mina.

"Lets!" Lita said jumping up.

"Don't you dare. You know good and well that that pledge is not needed. You didn't pledge when we found out I was princess and I don't expect you to do so now," Serena said.

"Maybe that's why we strayed because we hadn't re-pledged ourselves to you," Amy rationalized.

"Which we will be doing right now," Mina answered. "I, Mina Aino, Princess and Heir of Venus, swear by Almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to Her Highness Princess Serenity the Fourth, Her Heirs and Successors, and that I will, as in duty bound, honestly and faithfully defend Her Majesty, Her Heirs and Successors, in Person, Crown and Dignity against all enemies, and will observe and obey all orders of Her Majesty, Her Heirs and Successors set over me. So help me Selene."

Following her example, each girl stood up and repeated the same pledge with their name and rank.

"Well that was surprising," Serena breathed. "I don't expect anything from you guys. All that I ask is that you live your lives and fulfill your dreams."

"You're leaving aren't you?" Mina asked.

"You certainly don't waste time do you?"

"Serena you can't leave."

"Let's not make this into an argument. I'm going back to America at the end of the week."

"Then we're going with you," Amy declared.

"The hell you are!" Zach said.

"This isn't your decision to make. We made a vow- we go where she goes."

"No, you aren't. I told you that I want you all to enjoy your lives and accomplish your dreams- each and every one. With your powers being restored and growing again, you guys can reach me in the blink of an eye."

"Don't you mean bolt?" Nate joked.

"Please don't make me place an order upon you. I will if I have to but I don't want that type of tension between us. Do we have an understanding?"

"No, we don't. I'm not letting you leave without one of us with you," Mina said.

"You should go then."

"Excuse me?"

"Gun-shy? You weren't before," Matt said.

"What is that supposed to mean? Tell me Matthew does the issue of your impotence bother you? Or perhaps the complex over penile dysfunctions?"

"Okay, I think certain people need to take a break and have some private conversations, don't you?" Serena snapped.

"You guys are turning a pleasant evening into World War III," Darien added.

"Didn't we just have that in the 30th century?" Lita joked.

"I've had my fill for tonight," Matt said excusing himself from the table sending a cold stare to Mina.

"What just happened here?" Nate asked.

"I'm going to clear the dishes," Raye announced.

"That's a first. Someone's running," Lita commented as Jason and Mina trailed after Raye and Matt.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?" Jason asked following Raye into the kitchen.

"What would make you say that?" she countered.

"Your spirit's been inquisitive all night. Trying to decipher my reaction on something that you'd rather not have to tell me, I'd assume."

"Well then if you already know that I don't want to tell you, why ask?"

"Call it my jackass nature."

Laughing Raye moved past him saying that she had to finish clearing the table. Grabbing her arm he told her that that could wait but this conversation he feared couldn't. "What's going on Raye?"

Trying to catch her breath she held on tight to the counter sink and closed her eyes. All she could see was the dream she had earlier that week and how he had reacted to the news. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle his rejection. No, she knew she could handle him rejecting her- she'd been rejected by men all her life, but to reject this creation inside her would be too cruel to bear. Choking back a sob she shook her head trying to get control of her emotions.

"Hey, you know you can tell me anything right? You know that don't you? I won't be upset, I promise," Jason reassured.

"That's what you say now."

"That's what I'll always say. There's nothing short of you working for the Dark Kingdom that could make me stop caring for you. Hell, even then I'd probably just change sides so I could be with you."

"Please don't joke Jason."

"Okay, then tell me what's this about."

"You know that Raechel and Jadeite were a lot closer than you and I right?"

"Considering the fact that they were married, yeah."

"No, no not that."

"Oh well, they had four kids to prove it."

"No, the Raechel and Jadeite of the past."

"Their relationship started off differently than ours. What does that have to do with anything?"

"And it grew into something more than what we have now."

"They had time to grow together and get to know each other."

"Right! And we haven't really had that much time but it doesn't mean that we don't feel remnants of what they did or had."

"Raye, if you're worried that I'm going to expect us to pick up where they left off your wrong."

"We may not have a choice."

"Raye, you're not making any sense."

"This wasn't supposed to be this complicated."

"What's complicated?"

"Gods man, she's pregnant! And you call yourself the spirit bearer," Lita said slamming dishes on the counter.

"LITA!"

"I'm sorry Raye, but you were beating around the mulberry bush. 'Relationship…complications…feelings...I mean how hard is it to say, 'I'm pregnant'?"

"Hard or easy, it was meant for her to tell not you," Amy scolded. "What did Luna say yesterday? Stay out of people's business."

"You two get out!" Jason yelled. "Just get out."

"Look, I'm just saying that she should have told you-"

"OUT!"

"Don't you yell at them! This has nothing to do with them," Raye snapped.

"You're right it's between you and me. You and me and…and…"

"It's called a baby Jason. A baby."

"Yeah that."

"It's not a that! Why do I even bother talking to you intelligently?"

"Wait a minute. Just wait one damn minute. Come back here Raye."

"Go to hell Specter!"

"I'm dating its keeper!"

"You and I are not dating!" she huffed turning around to face him. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to suggest such a thing. "You are the most insufferable incorrigible jackass I have ever-"

"Let father your child?"

"Who says you're my child's father?"

"You do realize that when your emotions are high, you drop your guard. I can read every part of you like a book. And that creation- as you kindly put it- growing inside you is half mine. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What was I supposed to say? Hey Jason, you remember those long nights Raechel and Jadeite spent alone in her bedchambers on Mars? Well, she actually got pregnant with his child right before he left to go off to Earth. She died fighting off his clone and was reborn here on Earth as me. And because Serenity sent everything to be reborn that meant Raechel and Jadeite's child too"

"That would have been a start."

"Oh come on Jason- even I know that sounds insane."

"More insane than talking to burning embers?"

"This is a mess."

"But one we're going to stick out together. What happened between Raechel and Jadeite is the past- whatever mistakes made for whatever reasons are to remain there. We've been giving another chance that was stolen from us and this time we're going to make the right choices."

"I hope you don't think I'm going to marry you."

"Phoenix-"

"Don't you Phoenix me p-" she started before being wrapped in Jason's arms and sinking into a passionate embrace.

Outside leaning against the porch Mina found Matt with his head down in deep thought. Not caring if she was interrupting his moment of solitude she walked up and punched him in the arm. "I'm about sick and tired of your smart ass comments."

"Not my problem."

"It is if you continue to imply untrue things."

"Untrue to whom?"

"What do you want me to say to you Matt?"

"The truth for starters."

"Forget it. Just leave me alone."

"You came out here, remember?"

"All you've done since we returned is accuse me something you think I did. Not know, but think. You glare at me every chance you get and have nothing but snide comments towards me. Why should I give a damn what you want?"

"You're right. You shouldn't," he stated and turned to walk back in the house.

"You are not walking away from me Matthew!"

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I don't blame you anymore! Is that what you want to hear? I know that it wasn't you that night or them and I'm sorry for making it look as so."

"You think I didn't already know that?"

"I can't do this with you anymore. You look at me as if I've betrayed you and I have done nothing to receive such action. How the hell can you betray someone who doesn't want you?"

"I never said that."

"Well your actions are singing a different tale pal."

"Tune, Mina. Tune."

"That's what I said," she screeched throwing her hands up in the air. There was so much she wanted to say but she couldn't' seem to form the words or her head was too crowded to process everything. Closing her eyes she remembered her mother's words and wished that she could take that leap again but she feared Matt's dismissal. Laughing at herself she turned back to him and spoke from her heart. "I don't know where to go from here. I don't know what to do. My mind is telling me to be strong and move forward because I don't need you. I've lived my life just fine these past years without you and will continue to do so because I am the child of great warriors and queens. But then I realize that I am Aphrodite's child and I can't live without you. I can feel your heart beating right now even though we're so far apart. I fall asleep at night and you're the only face in my thoughts, I carry you in my spirit and no matter how hard I try, it won't go away. And I hate myself for it. I hate you."

"Mina-"

"Please don't. You have a duty to fulfill right? And we all know how Malachite is about his duties- nothing is more important. Head of Security for not just a kingdom but also a planet- that's big and I respect that. Malachite must do as he's commanded."

"I'm not Malachite. My name is Matthew- Matt for short. And I happen to find duty not as pressing as Malachite did."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…I love you Mina Aino."

"You sure about that?"

"As sure as you are that you love me," he declared caressing her face.

"Matt."

"Yeah."

"Nothing happened. I don't know if I would have or wouldn't but noth-"

"Stop. I trust you and that's all that matters. We are one," he said showing her the bracelet upon his wrist.

"One."

* * *

The next few days went by in a blur with Serena packing up her belongings, saying goodbye to Molly, Andrew and her family and doing her best to avoid Darien. In her mind she felt it was for the best. She didn't want to have to have another confrontation with him over her choices nor did she want to have to be tempted to stay. She had spent some well-needed time in Lita's kitchen watching her bake goodies and decadent courses, sparred with Malachite, shopped the strips with Mina and even took some time to listen in on a molecular fusion conversation held between Amy and Zach. What she didn't expect was the difficulty she would feel in having to leave Jason. They had become extremely close in the time over in America and he had become her confidant more so than anyone else. He was her best friend, her big brother, a kindred spirit and Serena wasn't sure if she would be able to make it without him around. But she couldn't dare ask him to leave knowing how excited he was over his expectant child and budding relationship with Raye.

Raye. In some weird way they had reformed a bond- an understanding between each other and yet no words had been spoken. And there was still much hanging in the air. It had got to her last day in town and she knew that she had to face the music now or never. Deciding to enjoy the last moments of what Tokyo had to offer she took the opportunity to walk to Cherry Hill Temple. When she arrived she noticed Jason's car out front and couldn't help but smile. She had barely seen him in the past few days since he was spending more and more time with Raye. At least she could kill two birds with one stone. Sliding open the screen she found Raye kneeling in front of the Great Fire and Jason leaning against the wall watching her. No matter the time or planet things would never change, or at least she hoped they wouldn't.

"Shouldn't you be at home packing?" Raye asked still meditating. Aside from hearing the screen open, Raye had felt Serena's presence as soon as she placed her foot on the first step. It was such a peaceful feeling to be one again with her surroundings.

"I'm almost finished. Just got my carryon left."

"Why are you leaving again?" Jason asked. "I mean I still don't get it. We're all here and we love you and Lita's cooking is here, my kid's going to be here soon and plus I can't live without you."

"Jason please don't, " she whispered trying not shed tears but to no avail.

"Hey Sere. Come on, don't cry- I was just joking."

"I know. I know."

"You don't have to go," Raye said.

"I do. I have school to start and a life waiting for me."

"What about your life here?"

"It ended some time ago."

"Sere…Serena, if you're leaving because of me and what happened-"

"Jason, can you excuse for a moment?"

"Sure no problem," he said too hastily.

"Don't even think of eavesdropping- telepathically or physically."

"Ooh touchy," he smirked walking out of the room and closing the door.

"I'm not leaving because you or anyone else in this town. I'm leaving for me." Kneeling down next to her she starred into the fire and contemplated her words before saying them. She had a lot on her heart and wanted to say what she felt before it was too late or she chickened out. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. You made a choice and whether it was right or wrong-"

"It was wrong Serena. I never should have done it. I should have trusted you and listened when you tried to explain."

"Whether it was right or wrong doesn't matter anymore. We were young Raye- and a bit impulsive at times. We all make mistakes, but what's important is that we learn from them. And whether you want to believe it or not, what happened was the best thing for me. I didn't know it but I wasn't achieving all that I could here, I was relying a lot on you guys and Darien. More than I thought actually. I needed the time to be able to grow and stand on my own. Don't get me wrong; it definitely managed to fester a lot of anger and rage towards you guys. I felt that I could and should punish you just like you tried to punish me. I wanted to be your jury, judge and executor."

"And now?"

"I realize that it's over. We've all matured for the better I mean look at you. You've let go of a centuries long anger which helped you to come to peace with the anger you felt towards the father of today. You're having a beautiful baby boy who we have miraculously seen walking around as a spitfire of a teenager and you've come to terms with a betrayal that wasn't justified. Seeing where you started at- I'd say there's been improvement. I am proud to have you apart of my guard. And I am proud to call you my friend. Redemption has been achieved."

"How can you forgive me so easily and not Darien?"

"We are not going there."

"Hey, you just said we were friends right? Friends go there. Talk to me."

"I'm not mad at him anymore either. He thought he was protecting me- as stupid as that sounds. I can't fault him for that."

"So why are you pushing him away?"

"Because he wants things to go back to the way they were and I'm not that person. I've changed Raye."

"I see that. He does too."

"I don't believe that. Just because we have a past and seen an incredible future, doesn't mean the present will reflect. Who's to say that you and Jason will stay together and have three more kids?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Every decision we make in life changes the future. I live for today not tomorrow. You should do the say."

"I think you should turn around."

"Why?" she asked turning towards the door. "Darien."

Standing against the doorframe was Darien still dressed in dress slacks and a button down shirt un-tucked with his bangs still falling into his deep ocean filled eyes. To simply say he looked gorgeous was an understatement- he took her breath away. Everything good and enticing about the Earth resonated in him. He was like a walking aphrodisiac.

"We need to talk," Darien said to Serena walking back outside.

Shocked to say the least she chased after him saying, "I don't think this is the best time."

"Well, since we're already out here, carpe diem huh?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"Dare-"

"I know you still love me because I love you. You helped me find my way back to myself, let me help you."

"You think I need to find myself? I found myself a long time ago Darien. You may have taken on Endymion's traits and welcomed what he has to give you but it didn't work that way for Serenity and I. I was forced to leave the old Serena behind and learn how to take care of myself. Serenity helped me with that and I am now stronger than either of us ever thought. I won't go back."

"You won't have to. You like to deny it, but there's still some of the old Serena in you. I see her every time you smile. Look, whether your Serena, Serenity, Sailor Moon, Queen or a combination of all above- you could be a bum on the streets living in a box, I'd still love you. You're forever in my heart. Just tell me that you still love me."

"I love you Darien. I never stopped," she said as he pulled her in for a kiss. Pushing away from him she placed her hand on his shoulders and took a deep breath. "I do love you, Darien so much that it hurts. And that's why I can't be with you."

"What?"

"I can't do this. This isn't a fairytale or some fanatical dream world. People can't hurt others deeply and then expect to be forgiven on a whim. That's not how life works- at least not mine."

"So what are you saying? That because of what happened back then you're going to make both of us suffer? That I have to live my life without you?"

"I'm saying that I won't be running back to your arms. I have my own life now. One that I plan to return to."

"Without me?"

"My life will always be with you Darien. I am bond to you as Serenity was bond to Endymion. We are one- now and forever and not even all the swords in the universe could break that."

"But you're still leaving."

"I can't live my life the way someone else wants me too. I have to be happy for me first or I'll never be able to be happy with someone else."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"You're moving back to America when I'm here."

"Why must I be where you are Darien? Why must I follow you everywhere you choose to be? I have to live my life for me not for you. I'm not saying I don't want to be with you and maybe that will happen one day, but I can't stay here just so that it can be easier. There has to be something more."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact if I actually want to be here! I can't uproot my life just to be in Tokyo. Life doesn't end and begin here. Please don't be upset with me. I'm saying goodbye this time."

"Don't joke. I understand, I do. I should get back to the hospital," he said walking to his car.

"Darien!"

"I'll see you," he said and started his car engine. Raye and Jason came outside just as he peeled off down the street.

"Hey, you ok?" Jason asked wrapping his arm around her.

"What happened?" Raye asked moving in front of her.

"Life. I need to get home and finish packing. I'll see you guys at the airport."

* * *

"Flight 247 to Boston, Massachusetts, America is now boarding. Flight 247 to Boston, Massachusetts, America is now boarding."

"We can't just let her leave!" Lita said. "What if we never see her again?"

"She's not going to the gallows, love. She's just across the ocean. Or for you a bolt away," Nate replied.

"This isn't a joke, Nate! She's leaving us again and she doesn't even care."

"She cares Lita, she just has her own dreams now. We defeated a great evil, saved the present, restored the future, and still live to tell the tale. We have our lives here in Japan and love them greatly. Why shouldn't she be awarded the same?" Mina asked.

"Why can't she live that life in Tokyo?"

"Why should she have to? I thought Zach and Amy were supposed to meet us here?"

"In a rush to get rid of her?" Matt asked.

"More of a rush to get rid of you."

"Not in this lifetime."

"Are you guys sure that you don't want to go with Serena?" Lita asked.

"We love our princess just as you do, but we belong with our Prince unless so ordered," Zach answered as he and Amy walked over to them.

"I'm surprised Darien hasn't ordered you to travel back with her then for protection."

"Probably because he knew she would order us as she had you to remain here and fulfill your dreams," Nate replied.

"This is madness! Serena is supposed to stay here, marry Darien, have Lily and her siblings, and rule over Crystal Tokyo and the Earth till she passes the crown to her own child," Amy groaned.

"That's logic Amy. Love and life have nothing to do with such," Mina replied leaning into Matt's arms. "We cannot force her to choose the life we want her too. That's how we lost her to begin with, remember?"

"We'll choose a month that works in all of our schedules and spend a week or two with her in the States. All of us," Lita stated. "And we'll keep doing that until the time comes that we're all together again."

"I think that's a perfect idea," Serena said. She had arrived with Raye and Jason and listened as Lita came with the solution of them remaining as one. She was going to miss all of them terribly but she knew she would never truly be happy staying in Japan. Even if it was near her friends and family. "You look so sad, I'm not going to the gallows."

Casting a glare at Nate, Lita walked over to Serena saying, "Be safe. Call us as soon as the plane lands. Call us as soon as you get to your house. Call us when you know everything is, as it should be in the house. Call us-"

"Lita, she gets it! She'll call," Mina interrupted.

"Don't mind her she's just a bit touchy since she's losing her cousin," Matt said.

"Oh Mina didn't tell you? She's starting a Love's Beauty chain in America. She'll be out there often," Serena replied.

"Thanks for ruining the surprise, Sere!" Mina seethed.

"Last call for Flight 247 to Boston, Massachusetts, America. Flight 247 to Boston, Massachusetts, America this is your last call."

"We'll talk about that later," Matt whispered. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," Serena replied turning to hug each of them.

"Hey, where's Darien?" Nate asked.

"He had to finish work. We've already said our goodbyes."

"Are you two ok?" Amy asked.

"Hey, hey, out of her business. She doesn't ask you what you do on your breaks with Zach in the storage closet or what Lita does with Nate after hours in the kitchens so don't butt into her love life. She'll tell us if needed," Raye snapped. "Hurry up before you miss that plane then I'll kill you."

"Bye, Raye," Serena said hugging her one more time.

"I love you too Meatball Head."

"Pyro."

"Oh Serena wait! I baked you some goodies to eat on the plane. Your favorites," Lita said handing her a bag.

"Take care of her for me, huh?" she asked Nate. "Take of each other. All of you."

"Bye Serena!" the girls yelled as they waved to their princess.

_"Don't worry we'll see her again," _Jason whispered to Raye.

_"I know. I know."_

* * *

Thank you all for reading this! I know it was much awaited and I cannot thank you enough for sticking it out with me. It has been my utmost pleasure writing this story for you all and I hope you have cherished it as much as I have. Whether I continue with writing fanfics is still up for grabs but it definitely a task requiring dedication. I immensely enjoyed working with you TigerPrn06 and I hope we can continue to do so. You have no idea how much you helped with this last chapter. From reading through each previous one to take note of what I missed or needed to giving ideas on this last chapter helped to bring this to a whole. Thank you for all the advice and ushering in the right direction. You are a blessing. Yasabo, you definitely kept me on my toes. I always looked forward to yours, serenityrain, IamBattleMaiden, Dertupio, bebe1984 reviews. I appreciated everyone's reviews and comments- you all helped to keep me going and to make From Betrayal to Redemption a magnificent tale.

The chant Raye used to call for the Horsemen I took it from Metallica's song Four Horsemen. And the other cast used to send them back as well the group back to the present was the show Charmed. If you have any questions that you feel were unanswered or still wondering little things, I have one thing to tell you. You should treat this as any story that gives you an ending, if you are left wondering about little things than it is something to be treasured for you can always create your own interpretation of what transpired. I hope I was able to do that for some if not all of you. Thank you again so much!

Oh and if you look down below, you may find a little surprise…..LOVE YOU!

Bless it be!

Selene Grace.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**EPILOGUE**_

"Raye, I told you I'm fine. I don't know what kind of dreams you've been having lately but give them a rest. Is this pregnancy making you nuts? It was a joke! Hold on, there's someone at my door. No, I'm not lying to you. Will you just hold on? I can't take the phone with I'm not using the cordless. Dammit Raye hold on!" Serena said putting the phone down.

She was finishing up her ARP for class when Raye called. Sure it was a welcomed surprise since Raye usually only called everyday at 9am and 10pm but the woman was driving her crazy.

Serena had returned back to the States and picked back up where her life left off. She was working for a daycare as their ESL teacher and couldn't be happier as she pursued her Master's degree in international affairs and education. She wanted to be prepared and knowledgeable of the world surroundings when she ascended to the throne. The past several months had been good for her.

Raye and Jason we're living at the temple and preparing for the birth of their child. She still held services and continued with her Shinto priestess role while Jason was also working as an associate professor of philosophy at the local college. Jason had asked her to marry him after the baby was born since she continued to deny him the privilege before. Raye's answer…still no. She was happy simply being with him and didn't want anything to change that.

Lita and Nathan were running both restaurants smoothly and think about branching out elsewhere in Japan. They were only dating and it seemed serious but Serena didn't hear wedding bells in the near future. She knew that Lita and Nate were going to enjoy the small moment they had together first. Truly basking in the elements of the kitchen.

Amy and Zach were working out quite nicely. Zach had gotten a job with the government working as a biochemist in his own laboratory and was creating different chemicals and biodegradable properties with ease. Amy was expecting as well, a few months behind Raye and had decided to marry Zach. Their wedding was coming up in less than two weeks.

Mina and Matt were getting ready to be married in a double wedding with Amy and Zach. They still argued like crazy over every single thing known to man, but they were happier with each other than without. Matt had managed to increase Mina's revenue by 4 and they were working on the paper work to merge their companies.

Everything seemed to have been going fine for everyone and even though she hadn't heard from Darien in months she knew he was doing well for himself. She loved the time she had spent in Tokyo and was ecstatic she was able to save the future with her friends, but as she had told Darien months before- this is where her life was, she thought as she opened the door.

"What I get no hello after I traveled half way around the world?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I live here now."

"Live where? Wait here?"

"In the apartment right below you."

"You brought that apartment? But, why? What about you're job in Tokyo?"

"Can I come in for a minute? I don't think you want to tell the whole floor my business do you?"

"Oh of course. Come in, come in," she said ushering her guest into her home.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I thought we weren't going to ever see your face again," Luna said jumping on the sofa.

"I missed you too Luna."

"What's going on Darien?" Serena asked standing near the front door.

"Well, I've decided to move back to the States and pursue my career."

"You had a career in Japan, remember."

"Yeah, but I felt America was better suited for me."

"Why?"

"Truthfully?"

"That always works best where I'm from."

"You. You asked me once, why should you have to follow me wherever I wanted to go, right? You said that you had to live your life for you first and then for someone else. And that if I really loved and wanted to be with you, I'd have to prove it. Well, my first step in that direction is working in the surgeon department at Boston General Hospital."

"I hope you don't think just because you've made this upstanding gesture that I'm going to fall into your arms. Because-"

"Life isn't a fairytale. Even though we are royalty."

"Royalty we may be, but this isn't a Disney movie."

"Right you are. So, on that note, I will be returning to my apartment to unpack and I will see you around."

"Wait, that's it?"

"Did you want something else?'

"No, I guess not. Good night."

"Good night Serena."

A few moments later, Serena went back to her computer to type away when a message popped up from DocTux. Opening it she read to herself, "This may not be a fairytale, but even in reality dreams do come true. Let me get to know this Serena. Have dinner with tomorrow night."

Moonie: I have plans.

DocTux: Then the next night.

Moonie: I have plans.

DocTux: You're not going to make this easy are you?

Moonie: Why should it be?

DocTux: Love never is and for that I will fight forever.

"And I shall be waiting," she typed in before signing off line and picking up the receiver. "Raye, I'm going to kill you when I see you."


End file.
